The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger (COMPLETED)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Enter Tracy and Jones Li, Lonnie's younger siblings. Tracy is an introvert who doesn't get along well with her 'perfect' sister or peers; and Jones is a lonesome person. But both of them have secrets they keep. When Prince Ben agreed to transfer students from the Isle of the Lost, their lives are never the same. Especially when one of them stole the heart of a certain girl. Jay/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Two Rebels**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, hello fellow Disney Descendants fans, I'm usually a Lab Rats writer, but this time I'm testing to see if I add in my OCs, Tracy and Jones Chimokuri. This story will be based on my two OC's Point of Views [Mostly Tracy]. So my two OCs are playing the roles of Lonnie's siblings (which I have used as children of Mulan and Li Shang on my other fanfiction story [Disney Descendants (Lab Rats and Mighty Med Style)]. Jones will be 14 and Tracy is 15 in this Alternate Universe.**

 **I do not own Disney Descendants, I just own my two OCs, Tracy and Jones.**

* * *

[? P.O.V.]

Underline = The Lone Ranger/LR, Italian= The Ghostwriter/G

LR and I just took down our spying camera from the canteen. Jeez! After 23 days of filming, tomorrow's the big day that most of us Royals [Minus me and LR] fear. The day the Villain Kids arrive at Aurodon. So right now, we're broadcasting our last message on AuroTube, thanks to the mysterious broadcaster of AuroTube.

* * *

 _Greetings to whomever is reading it, I'm the Ghostwriter._

And I'm the Lone Ranger

 _You don't know me, but I know you._

Let's start at the beginning, shall we sis?

 _You betcha!_

So about 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6000 of their close friends. So instead of a honeymoon, King Beast united all of his close friends and made it to the United States of Aurodon.

 _And he kicked in all the villains and basically bad guys into the Isle of the Lost. And I for one, find it unfair to the villains, I mean think of the children!_

All of us here in Aurodon stick to the status quo, like most snobby rich royal brats do.

 _Of course, that was until Prince Ben decided to make a decree that the descendants of the villains to come live here in Aurodon._

Everyone protested, well MOST of them protested.

 _The Lone Ranger and I both sign the petition that the villain kids deserve every right to live here, the kids are innocent._

You do know that the so-called 'kids' are already teenagers right?

 _Whatever. As we were both saying, Aurodon is not just some perfect school, it's a school filled with mysteries and hidden secrets._

Some of us are wearing our hidden masks to hide our true self.

 _Aurodon is a school of mysteries, not everyone is who they seem._

But Ghostwriter and I will uncover the truth of Aurodon.

 _Who are we? Well, for now, we are both hidden agenda._

 _ **Be good, Aurodon. Someone's watching.**_

* * *

LR and I both switched off our cameras.

"and that's a wrap." He said as I nodded.

"These 23 days of spying have proved to us that everyone is not who they seemed to be." I nodded, rushing back to our dorms.

"What are you two doing here? It's 8:30 pm, bedtime curfew!" our senior Doug noticed us. [They are 16, I'm 15 and LR is 14]

"Damn the stupid curfews." LR cursed under his breath.

"Language!" Doug glared at us.

"Our mom was a crossdresser, learning rough guy talk is in our blood." I stated.

"I'm afraid I'll have to escort you to your rooms, Mr. and Miss Li." Doug shook his head as he escorted us back. As soon as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I quickly shoved the glasses boy onto the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Doug whimpered.

"I am not used to people touching me." I mumbled awkwardly.

"I do that to you every day, I'm so proud of my sister." LR grinned in pride.

"Thank goodness Lonnie is not half aggressive as you." Doug fixed his glasses.

Lonnie, yeah right. Of course she's not the aggressive one! I'm the one who inherited my dad's face! Well, 70 percent of it. Heck! When we both do the Cheshire smile, we won over the Cheshire Cat's smile. Literally!

"Hey Lonnie, I found your siblings near the courtyard." Doug knocked the door as my sister answered.

"Where were you two?" Our sister, Lonnie asked. "Dad and mom called earlier!"

"I'm gonna hit the hay, c'mon sis." My brother ushered me to our room. [So I share the same room as my baby bro, got a deal with that? Mainly cuz I don't wanna share the room with Lonnie who shares her room with Audrey]

"Nowhere." I mumbled, turning on my laptop to type in my story for FanFables network[Parody of Fanfiction network]

"Don't you use that vibe on me!" Lonnie huffed. "Dad and mom put me in charge of you two!"

Jones placed his headphones over his ears and started humming some Fast and Furious songs.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that overly social active." I mumbled in sarcasm. Focused on my new story 'Lab Rats Gender-Bend', it's basically Rule 64 on my favorite TV show Lab Rats.

"Would it kill you to manage your messy hair once in a while?" Lonnie asked, offering to brush my hair.

"Don't touch my hair." I snapped coldly as Lonnie sighed and left the room.

I placed my earbuds into my ears and started to listen to some songs, absorbed in my own world.

* * *

" _Watch the face termite!" The pixel lady yelled._

" _Dad, I think that little voice inside my head is back~" Lea said half humming but in another half serious tone._

" _No, that is my cyber maid Elly. Elly, met Thomas and Leanna." Donna introduced them to Elly._

" _Lea." Lea corrected._

" _Right, Lea my new step daughter, and Thomas, they've moved in today." Donna said._

" _Welcome,_ _ **everything here is MINE**_ _!" Elly said in a half warning tone as she disappeared into black._

" _Ok Lea, go straight down that path. And when you see the room with action figures, and comic books and video games, and a 50 foot screen TV? Keep walking, girl, that's mine." Donna said as Lea's smile vanished._

* * *

I giggled as I looked at my work. It's funny when all the genders are swapped, sometimes the outcome is really funny.

"You on FanFable website again?" my brother asked.

"Yup." I nodded popping the 'p' sound.

"Why are you able to chat with me at ease but you're always rude to Lonnie?" He asked.

"Well, it's easy; she's up the ranks of social status, but we are the nobodies. You are the Lone Ranger, and I'm just the Ghostwriter. I hate it when people compare me and Lonnie; I mean, she is so perfect and I'm just me." I nodded slowly as I typed down my story using my alias name 'Rebel Ghostwriter 0411' [It's not a real fanfiction account but it's parody]. I can't even talk to the boy I liked, but then again, he's a senior and he already has a girlfriend. But now I'm so over my crush on him.

My sister, Lonnie, is so, so pretty. She has boys trying to court her, heck! Her flawless beauty attracts boys. Me? I'm just a plain looking nobody who shies her way from people. I'm more braver online as a FanFable writer than a girly girl.

"Alright, lights out." My brother pointed out as I nodded.

"But it's always nice to watch Harry Potter to late night." My brother smirked.

"You're on!" I smirked as we watched Harry Potter.

"Chamber of Secrets?" Jones gestured.

"No! Not the basilisk! I still have nightmares!" I whined. "But Tom Riddle is hot, too bad he got bald."

"This is why I don't like sharing a room with you! Girl talk is gross!" he frowned as shuddered.

"G'night, Jones." I waved at my brother as I switched on the nightlight.

"Good night Tracy." Jones nodded as we started drifting into the dream world.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think of my two OCs? Like them? Hate them? Make sure to fave, follow, and review. That's all for now. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fine On The Outside**

 **Purpledolpin05: First of all, thank you so much for the favorites and follows and the review, so I decided to update sooner.**

To TKDP: Thank you for your review. Tracy is just a bit awkward in her own ways but she knows her boundaries. Fanfiction will be mentioned…a lot. Those who don't know Lab Rats and Mighty Med must be sentenced to eternal prison! XD. We'll find out what happens next. And yeah, I'm trying to pair her up with Jay. Her relationship with Lonnie is actually based on Cleo and Molly's relationship. Well, I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok,** _ **Common filth,**_ **I mean Chad, do the disclaimer please.**

 **Chad: Okay, purpledolpin05 does not own Disney or any of us, she just owns her OCs.**

 **A/N: Song track for the chapter- Fine on the outside by Priscilla Ahn.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Sunlight illuminates the room windows as a beam of sunray shone onto my eyes. I opened up my eyes as I gazed at the time.

"HOLY CRAP! JONES! GET UP!" I yelped, waking up my brother.

"What is it?" Jones woke up.

"It's 7:30! The Villain Kids arrive in two hours!" I pointed out as my brother and I rushed to get dressed.

"We're so late!" I hurried as I grabbed the first shirt and pants I could find. Darn Prince Ben for asking up to help out with the cheering!

We both took turns washing our face, brush our teeth, take showers, change clothes.

Thank god I had prepared what clothes I'm gonna wear today along with my brother's. I put on a black shirt with red sleeves that says 'NOTHING TO WEAR' along with black silky trousers. My brother was wearing his vermillion shirt with white prints that says 'LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE' with black jeans.

"Hey look, our clothes colours match!" I grinned cheekily as I put on my white sports shoes.

"Hey look, we're late." He stated in sarcasm as we rushed to the canteen.

"Good morning Mrs. Potts!" I greeted Mrs. Potts.

"Good morning my dears." Mrs. Potts smiled. She's been babysitting my brother and I since we were babies so she's basically like our godmother. Right now she's looking after January, Chein Po's daughter.

"Jonesy, Cece!" Jackie, son of Uncle Lim and Aunt Ting-Ting, waved at us.

"Aw! Good morning cutie!" I cooed before Jackie kicked my kneecap.

"Ow!" I winced in pain.

"I taught you well." Jones hi-5ed the 3 year old toddler.

"One more word from you and I will smack you." I warned as we both laughed. I often fight with Jones, but we are really close. Unlike Lonnie, whom I can never get along with, all she talks are boys and teenage boy bands.

"C'mon, let's eat up!" I said as I started chugging milk into my mouth. When you are hungry, eating is more important than manners.

"Good morning Mrs. Potts." Princess Audrey and Prince Ben greeted.

"Morning everyone." Lonnie greeted us, followed by Jane and Chad Charming. I lowered my head as I ate up my breakfast hungrily.

Just what I needed, more people to make the situation weird.

"Hi Mr. Princey!" Chloe greeted Chad before kicking his knee.

"It's Kick Whoever You See As A Greeting Day." Jones replied, drinking Milo.

"Jones, Tracy, would you like to join us in our table?" Lonnie asked us.

"Nope, I'd rather pass." I stated, half chewing my toast.

"What are you wearing? I thought I specifically informed you guys to wear formal clothing?" Princess Audrey asked in a mild tone of disgust. Typical everyday prissy mean girl.

"First of all, these are called trousers, and it's what you wear to avoid letting everyone see your hairy legs and it also cover your kneecaps from miniskirts." I replied nonchalantly.

My brother gave me a look, clearly I wasn't the only one being annoyed by the Royals.

"Now scram or I'll command my future baby army to declare war." Jones added. True to God, my brother trained Jackie and Chloe to be in the so-called army. I might be related to the future dictator of the century!

"OMG, why must your sister eat so unladylike?" I heard Audrey asking Lonnie.

"She's so unlike you Lonnie, you are much more mature and elegant." Chad winked at my sister. THE NERVE OF THAT CASANOVA!

Oh sorry, your royal rudeness, I apologize for not being elegant like a lady, I was born this way!

I grinded my teeth as I sliced the chicken chop so hard the plates might have cracked.

"Hey Mrs. Potts, Jones, Tracy, kids. Mind if you pass me some sugar?" Ben asked me.

"Sugar? Sure!" I got nervous as I tossed the jar of sugar and it crashed.

Ugh! I'm so stupid and careless! Why must I feel this way around Ben?! Oh right, I _used to_ have a crush on him.

"That hurts." Ben forced a smile.

"Use this one instead." Jones passed him a sachet of sugar.

I groaned as I scratched her hair.

"Why am I so clumsy?!" I grumbled.

"Seriously? You looked like as if you saw an F on Math test." Jones said as he stuffed some buttered bread into his mouth.

"I'm hopeless." I muttered, covering my face in embarrassment.

"Hey guys." Doug greeted us as I waved over. Doug was one the few people here I feel normal with.

"Please don't break my arms." He shielded himself.

"No, have a seat." Jones shook his head as the 3 of us ate our breakfast.

"So, did you guys watch the recent episode of Lab Rats 'Bionic Action Hero'?" Jones asked.

"Oh yeah, I cannot believe that Douglas used to date Giselle. He looks older." I nodded.

"It was a thrilling episode, when I thought Chase was dead, I was at verge of crying." Doug nodded. I bet you 10 bucks that he was weeping, since Chase _IS_ his favorite character.

"I cannot believe that Marcus is coming back, he's one of the most memorable characters." I added.

"With an exceptionally large nose." Jones finished my sentence.

Doug is actually one of the few people here who likes to watch Disney XD, his favorites are Mighty Med, Lab Rats and KC Undercover. He is considered as one of my closest friends, correction, he is one of my ONLY friends.

Jones used to be less of a Lone Ranger, he actually had a really good social skills with friends, but ever since one of our closest friends, Maximus and Andreana adopted children of Jane Darling, and Elizabeth White daughter of the White Queen moved to Neverland High School (NHS) and Wonderland Academy of Royalties (WAR), things were never quite the same with our former gang of five.

"Doug, time for band practice!" One of the school marching bandmates called out.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you later." Doug apologized as he left.

"Smell ya later, alligator." Jones waved.

* * *

Soon, Ben asked us to help out preparing the decorations for the arrival of the Villain Kids.

What decorations? Audrey was too dang cheap to even budge in for budget! And not that many kids were interested in forking money. I mean honestly, you people are LOADED! I bet Draco Malfoy would pay better than you. Heck! Last year when some famous boy band came over to perform, they threw a big fiesta for our guests.

After the decorating was done, we just sat by and wait. (basically it was just setting up cheap banners that Chad claimed to be purely made of silk, but when Jones checked the labels the box said 'MADE IN CHINA', what an insult to us Chinese!)

There was still an hour to spare, and Audrey told me, and Jones what to do, we just had to stand aside smiling and wave flags at the limo when the transfer students arrive.

I was utterly bored as I glanced at my brother, he was playing adventure games on his A-tab (Auro-Tablet, parody of Galaxy Tablet).

I took out my earphones from my pockets along with my phone, and hit the play button. A smooth and soothing melody came flowing into my ears.

 _I never had that many friends growing up so I learned to be,_

 _Okay with just me, just me, just me, just me,_

 _And I'll be fine on the outside,_

 _I like to eat in school by myself anyway,_

 _So I'll just stay right here, right here, right here, right here,_

 _And I'll be fine on the outside._

 _So I just sit in the room after hours with the moon,_

 _And think of who knows my name,_

 _Would you cry if I died? Would you remember my face?_

This song actually suits me and my brother well, unlike Lonnie who gets all the popularity and friends, my brother and I had to be dependent on ourselves.

"Miss Li, Mister Li, why aren't you in the front line? Our guests are arriving!" our headmistress, the Fairy Godmother, ushered us before the two of us went into position. That woman can teleport anywhere, it scares me.

The two of us started waving our flags with the biggest smile we could muster up.

I glanced over, Doug was leading the marching band playing a cheerful upbeat music, Ben and Audrey stood in front of the school gate with Fairy Godmother. Jane, Aziz (Aladdin's son who I assumed has a crush on Lonnie), Anxelin daughter of Rapunzel, our sister Lonnie and Chad standing aside, holding up the banner. Chad's smile was making my sister swoon, his smile looks so fake even a Barbie doll smile look more real.

I started to see a limo's silhouette approaching school.

I can't help but start to feel myself getting nervous.

"You okay sis?" Jones whispered.

"I'm fine." I nodded. "Just a bit nervous."

"Hey, I'm nervous too. No matter what happens, we go through this crap together." He reached out his pinkie finger as we both did our handshake.

"Heck yeah." I nodded.

The limo was getting closer and closer to our school. Everyone was getting nervous, as the limo arrive, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. I took a deep breath as the limo stopped driving.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So this is where I'm leaving you for now. Sort of a cliff-hanger here but this is where readers get to think and guess what happens next.**

 **Jackie: So make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas.**

 **Chloe: Question of the chapter- What did you think of my OCs? Did you like the song recommended? Did you like their personalities? And lastly, what do you think might happen next, do you think that the Li siblings would get along well with the VKs?**

 **Both toddlers: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Impression**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter. So in this one would be the Villain Kids arriving at Aurodon Prep School, let's see what happens next. But before we get to that, shout outs for my reviewer!**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. I'm glad the song fits. Let's hope that the Villain Kids are able to befriend the younger Li siblings. Lonnie is just misunderstood by her siblings, they have a rocky relationship. I don't know why but I just had to slip in Lab Rats for no reason. Well, sometimes stories can get less reviews but at least people are reading it.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Mal can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Mal: Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney Descendants or any of us, she just owns her OCs. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I took a very deep breath when the limo stopped in front of the school. I felt like my heart was gonna burst.

I wonder what kind of people the 4 selected students would be like? Would they be like Chad? [I hope not] Would they be mysterious? I can't help but wonder curiously about what sort of good, bold and unforgettable first impression would they make?

The chauffeur opened up the doors as we all gulped.

The limo doors open as two boys crashed onto the floor.

Okay, _forget_ what I said about the good impression, this was certainly bold and unforgettable.

My brother Jones raised his eyebrows in humor, he was definitely impressed and amused.

The two boys seemed to be tugging a blue hand towel. The older boy, probably Lonnie's age which is 16 years old, has long hair, tanned skin, and a muscular figure (he looks like that one character my sister and those girls my age enjoy watching that Twilight/Carson from that Kickin' It episode). The shorter boy has a mixture of black and white hair, pale skin, with chocolate smeared over his mouth, he was most likely 14 like my brother, he looks like Luke Ross from Jessie.

"You've got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" the younger boy/Luke Ross lookalike yelled.

"Because you wanted it!" the older boy shot back.

I giggled, they remind me of me and Jones when we fight.

Two girls came out from the limo. One of the girls was tall, with blue wavy hair and dark brown eyes, huh, she looks like that Chelsea from Austin and Ally!

The other girl was slightly shorter, with green eyes and purple hair that stands out. Wow, she looks just like Liv and Maddie Rooney, well if you add in Helga, they could have been siblings! Well Helga and purple haired girl could have been twins.

"Guys, guys!" the purple haired girl whispered to her friends, I'm assuming he's the leader of the gang. "We have an audience."

The Fairy Godmother walked to the front along with Ben and Audrey.

"Just cleaning up." The older boy faked a smile. That was when my brother and I noticed the amount of loot [laptop, candy, etc] in his arms. He reached out a hand to help up the shorter boy up before shoving him aside.

I feel a bit bad for the shorter black/white haired boy..

"Leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother warned in a singing tone. "and by that, I mean just leave it."

The older boy with long hair threw all his loot into the car as my brother heard a crash.

"R.I.P. limo" I whispered in a tone of sympathy.

"Oh well, at least now we'll know if that limo is a Decepticon or an Autobot." My brother joked as we both let out a laugh.

At that moment, all eyes were on my brother and me. Just great!

The long haired boy was looking at me. I felt my heart pounding fast. Great! This is what you get for humiliating yourself in public!

"We were talking about the soup of the day." Jones lied. That is, if Jackie and Chloe hadn't ruin it yet. One time, they added 6 kg of chili and 100 sachets of wasabi into the supposedly sweet potato soup, and that caused all of us Diarrhea Tuesdays. The situation was so bad that Chad went to the bathroom every 10 minutes in class.

" _Hello foxy_!" the older boy went up to Audrey and flirted with her. "The name's Jay."

Audrey lets out a nervous laugh.

"Hey man-punzel, dude, she's already taken!" Jones pointed out.

"I had ponytail man, courtesy to Ikki from Legend of Korra." I joked as Fairy Godmother gave us a 'DETENTION LATER' look.

"Welcome to Aurodon Prep." Fairy Godmother greeted them. I'm sure anyone would be creeped out if a lady popped out of nowhere to block some pretty face. "I'm the headmistress, Fairy Godmother."

"Wait, THE fairy godmother, as in bibbety-bobbity boo?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Bibbety Bobbity you betcha!" the older lady nodded.

"It's just I've always wondered what it's like when you just appeared out of nowhere." The purple haired girl began. (Yeah, it gets creepy sometimes) "with that big smile, and the sparkling wand, and that kind endearing smile, and the sparkly wand."

"That was a long time ago, and like I always say 'don't focus on the past, or you'll miss the future'." Fairy Godmother quoted.

"Does that mean I studied History for _NOTHING_?!" I asked.

"All but that, History is still important." Our headmistress answered.

"Thank god!" I sighed in relief.

"It's so good to finally meet you all," Prince Ben walked up front and greeted them. "I'm Ben."

"PRINCE Ben." Audrey corrected. "Future King, and my boyfriend."

"You had me at 'prince', my mom's the Evil Queen so that makes me a princess." The blue haired girl greeted elegantly.

"Actually, the Evil Queen has no status here, and so do you." Audrey corrected as the blue haired girl's face stiffens.

Why must you be the wet blanket, Audrey? Every girl deserves to have their own Princess dream, except me, I gave up those the moment Power Rangers was born.

"This is Audrey." Ben stated.

"PRINCESS Audrey, his girlfriend." She corrected. "right Benny-Boo?"

EW! GROSS! At least give him a cooler nickname like Big Ben or Ben 10. Oh wait, those names were taken LONG ago.

"We get it, you're dating. Cry me a river, built up a bridge! Let it go and move on!" I smacked my forehead. Audrey glared at me.

I love my sarcasm, it's the only non-socially awkward ability that I have!

"Ben and Audrey will show you around. The key of wisdom is open to all, but the library closes at 7 and we have a thing called curfews here." Our headmistress gave them a smile before everyone left.

"I'm out of here." My brother said as we were about to leave.

"Not so fast," Ben stopped us. "These two are my friends."

"Ben, I have guitar lessons in 15 minutes, so I'm gonna scram." Jones added as Ben nodded understandingly.

"Yeah hi, I'm Jones, and now bye. Sayonara!" my brother took off to rush to his guitar lessons. I tried to scram but Ben gave me a look that said I better stay back.

"Jerk," I mumbled, way to go bro! You left me here alone with a bunch of strangers I can never feel comfortable with!

"Say something." Ben gestured.

I am thanking god I got over my crush on Ben, but sometimes I hate you dude!

"Hi." I mustered up and mumbled before fidgeting.

"Hey there." Jay said in a flirty tone. "I'm Jay, you?"

"I'm -," I replied before burping a bit. I quickly covered my mouth. "Sorry, I'm Tracy"

That Jay dude was chuckling, I felt my face burning. Geez! If there's a prize for worst first impression, it'll be me. Audrey's face scrunched up with disgust.

"So I can burp in public. Didn't your maids burp you when you were a wee baby?" I asked sarcastically. I inherited the part of mom acting like a dude, and dad's face, well 70 percent of it.

After watching Audrey and Mal (the purple haired girl) 'bond' over their family history. I noticed how Ben and Mal exchanged looks when they shook hands, and it seemed to me like they 'zinged' [Hotel Transylvania reference]

I have to admit, I had my doubts of the transfer kids being rude, they are actually very interesting.

 **We passed by the garden where the sculpture of King Beast morphed into beast form, much to Carlos' dismay.**

"Yeah I know, it scares me sometimes." I added to Carlos. Carlos reminds me of Andreana Darling for some reason (They are both a bit cowardly), except Andreana is a girl and not a boy. [Don't tell Carlos I said that!]

Weird though, Ben said the statue was made to remind us that anything is possible, I always thought it was made to scare cowards.

"Does your dad still shed?" I heard Mal asking Ben.

"Sometimes several times a day." Ben replied as everyone but Audrey looked amused.

"CECE!" I heard a familiar squeaky sound before noticing Jackie and Chloe rushing towards me.

"What's up Jackie and Chloe?" I asked.

"Jonesy ask me to give you a message." Jackie said before he and his sister punched my kneecaps.

"Didn't you did that this morning?" I asked wincing in pain. "Where are your parents?"

"They are busy with their jobs." Jackie shrugged. Wait, does that mean Jones gets off scout free and I am stuck with babysitting his future armada?

"It is fun!" Chloe grinned.

"Who are they?" Jackie asked pointing at the new students.

"These, are our new students." Ben introduced them.

Jackie once again kicked Ben on the foot before grimacing at us.

"You're pretty!" Chloe pointed at Evie.

"Aw, thank you." Evie smiled.

Jackie looked at Jay.

"You're tall!" Jackie chirped, before punching Jay on the kneecaps. Jay simply raised his eyebrows.

Chloe made a scary but cute face and did a perfect dog howl at Carlos before the teen jumped into Jay's arms, again.

The two toddlers giggled before rushing to find Mrs. Potts who was nearby.

All of the teens look at me.

"I am not the bad influence on them!" I stated.

"That kid beats hard." Jay commented.

"Yeah, they are capable of beating you up." I giggled a bit, getting lost in Jay's eyes. Wait, what?! I mentally slapped myself.

I grabbed out my phone and called Jones.

"Hello, this is Mr. Finselburg from outside Germany." My brother answered in a horrible Adam Davenport accent.

"That's an Adam Davenport accent, and you can never outshine Spencer Boldman. And I know it's you!" I whispered. "What kind of brother leaves his sister to talk to people when she's really socially awkward?"

"A good one. By the way, did you get my message by my Admiral and my General?" he asked back cheekily.

"Jones, when I get my hands on you, my kneecaps won't be the only thing that's broken!" I cursed under my breath before he ended my call.

"I like those kids." Mal chuckled.

 **Soon, we arrived at the dorms.**

"So, do you do magic in Aurodon, like wands like that?" Mal asked.

"Yeah it exists but it's not allowed anymore." Ben replied.

"DOUGLAS ORVILLE DRAWFSTEIN!" I hollered at my friend.

"My middle name is NOT Orville." Doug corrected. "You watched too much TV shows!"

"Doug, these are the new transfer students." Ben introduced them to Doug.

"Hei ho…" Doug gulped as his face turned red at the sight of Evie.

"Okay, I'm afraid I have to leave now, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Ben was about to finish his sentence when Audrey interrupted him.

"Doug! Or Tracy and her brother." Audrey smiled in a sugar-coated way.

"ME?!" I gasped. "I am HORRIBLE at directions, I can't even tell which way is left and right until I was 13! (Plus, I didn't even know Jane was our headmistress' daughter until a year and a half later)!"

"That's your responsibility now. bye!" Audrey waved as she and Ben went off.

"Seriously? Does she know that I have babysitting jobs with Mrs. Potts?" I asked myself, listing the number of kids I babysit. Jenny, Januar, Jackie, Chloe, etc.

"Hi guys, I'm Doug, Dopey's son as in Bashful, Grumpy, Dopey, Doc,…" he listed his uncle's names, somehow he only gets half of them right.

Evie went up to flirt with Doug, and I can see them 'zinging'.

"Hey 'Orville', watch where you're looking at!" I shouted.

"Geez, you watch one episode of 'Bob Zombie' and you've been calling me Douglas' nickname since." Doug mumbled.

"Remedial Goodness 101?" Mal asked. "New subject?"

"Yes." Doug nodded. "Oh and Tracy, the headmistress just asked me to hand you this new class schedule."

I scanned the new time table, History, English, Home Economy, Chinese, Math, Science, Foreign Languages (Japanese), Geography, Creative Writing, Sports (which I avoid by hiding under the bleachers), Martial Art, just regular Arts, there was a new subject I had NEVER dared or will participate.

Princess Elegance Debutante. (with Mal and Evie/MY SISTER AND AUDREY ARE THERE) [11-12:30 pm]

"NOOOO!" my head screamed.

"I like it the way I am, I don't want to be a stupid prissy elegant girl! Can't I switch it to something else, like Music?" I begged.

"I'm afraid not." Doug shook his head.

"You are no help!" I hissed.

"Here are the keys to your dorm rooms." Doug handed them some key cards.

"So Evie and I are sharing rooms at Room 1126?" Mal read her card key.

"Jay and I have Room 1127." Carlos read his card key.

"My brother and I are next-door, room 1128." I smiled. "We're neighbors!"

"Let's go guys." Mal lead her friends to the right side.

"Actually, your rooms are that way." Doug and I pointed.

"I knew that." Mal stated as they went the other way.

"Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy…" Doug listed.

"You forgot Sneezy." Carlos corrected.

I escorted them to our dorms, but I can't help but wonder about our new transfer students. But I hope my brother and I are able to become their friends, it's bad enough I only have a few.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, that was really quick, this chapter was done within 2 hours. [Personally, I enjoy the part where Tracy calls Doug's middle name Orville, can you guess where it's from?] Don't forget to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? Do you think that the Li siblings can trust the VKs? Does anyone else like the little toddlers, Jackie and Chloe? And lastly, what do you think of Tracy's relationship with Jay? (cough! Shipping Guilt. Cough!)**

 **Anyway, that is all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what do you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dorms, Pranks, Bonding and Blogging**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, I'm back with a new chapter of 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger', thanks for the reviews! So moving on,**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. I enjoy typing down Chloe tormenting Carlos, which is something I can see based on that kid herself. It might take some time to see if the Li siblings could get along well with the Villain Kids. Yeah, I added Jay/Tracy into my Characters x OC list on my profile. I mildly ship Evie/Carlos too, which sort of made me wanted to make Chase/Bree in the Descendants parody but I crossed it out. Princess Elegance Debutante, it's worse than Remedial Goodness 101, let's hope Tracy survives the prissy pink girliness [I know Sakura won't and might dress like a guy to get away from the lessons]. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks, wow, I tried to repeat 'sense since' 10 times and boy I got tongue-tied and pronounced it 'sensei sins'. I hope you'll like this chapter.

To Whiteling: Thank you so much for your review. The two protégés will surpass the VKs any day soon. Tracy is a relatable character, and wow we have some things in common! Jay is cute but we'll have to see how this story goes. Who knows if Tracy and Jones might get ticked off by Audrey and Chad, but I can guarantee you the food thrown might not be food at all, since I know that the two younger Li siblings are very loyal to their friends. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Okay then, I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, I just own my OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Oh boy, it's a really long and awkwardly quiet trip to bring these transfer students to their dorms, thank god our rooms are located in the ground floor [I have a phobia of heights].

"Since tomorrow would be your first day at school, my brother and I will show you guys to your classes." I offered, breaking the silence.

"We have English class together." Carlos pointed out.

"Great, I sincerely hope that you four will enjoy Aurodon." I bowed politely.

"Do you know where the canteen is?" Carlos asked.

"It's really close to where our dorms are. Plus, when you get hungry, you can sneak to the kitchen to get a bite." I joked. "Don't tell anyone I said that!"

"Just curious though, does our new school have princes?" Evie asked in an excited tone.

"Yes, the school here is infested with royal heirs to multiple thrones like blood-sucking fleas on an animal. Just a friendly tip, some of these royalties here are stuck up snobs with no respect to people from 'lower class'." I replied. Most of them are snobs except a few of course, except for a few of the Royals who are truly nice, like Prince Ben and that Prince Aziz who hangs around my sister after Tourney practice.

"Do you know any cute princes?" Evie asked me again. Wow, she must be one of those boy-crazy girls.

"Not really, I don't have many friends around here. Most of them are in different schools now." I sighed, before managing a smile, then again, I never had that many friends growing up. "But it's okay, because I think of you four as my friends."

"You barely know anything about who we are, what makes you think you can trust us?" Jay asked, crossing his arms. He was looking at me.

"Because…I know what it's like to be different than most people. And I have a gut feeling that I can trust you guys." I replied, hiding my blush from Jay.

The four transfer students looked stunned for a second before Mal said something.

"Well it was nice to chat with you, but we have to settle in our rooms. Bye." Mal nodded as she entered her room.

I noticed what the Girls' Room looked like as I jaw dropped.

Pink. The pillows were pink, the curtains were pink, the ceiling was pink, the closet was pink, the blankets were pink. Needless to say…

EVERYTHING WAS PINK!

Gosh! Just because pink is a common feminine color but it does NOT mean that all girls like pink color!

I walked over to my room, which was opposite to Jay and Carlos' room. Our dorms numbers were arranged in order. [Example: odd numbers (for boys) are staying in the left side, the girls have dorm numbers with even numbers are staying in the right side. Minus me and my brother who share the co-ed room/boy room]

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I shrugged, pushing my hands into my pockets.

"You're staying opposite my room? Mind if I barge in sometime?" Jay asked slyly.

"Nope," I stuck out my tongue. "Fat chance, he-who-has-long-hair."

I waved them good bye as I entered my room. I'm thanking god that I decided to bunk with my brother since we shared the Boys' Dorm, well co-ed. But our room was basically the boys' room with a 'feminine touch' by my sister Lonnie and her girly friends. Thanks to her, my room had a white closet filled with Barbie dolls, which I had donated to Aurodon Elementary School. Now that closet was filled with my story books.

 **Soon it was evening. And my brother finally decided to return.**

"Where were you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Guitar practice." My brother shrugged. "Then I gave my two little future general and admiral a few lessons about target practice."

"Let me guess, I'm the target they will be practicing on tomorrow?" I asked frowning.

"Nope. I picked Chad Charming, I just read this awesome book about pranks and I thought of trying out this cool prank. Best of all, that jerk will never see it coming!" Jones smirked as he took out a paper. It was GENIUS! It was sneaky, smart, and something a flirty meathead would fall for!

"I love you baby bro." I grinned as I hugged my brother before he shoved me away.

"Just cause we are siblings, it doesn't mean direct physical sibling-like contact!" my brother stated as I pouted. How could a sweet chubby little angel grew up to look like well…this.

"How'd it go with the new kids? Did you make any new friends?" Jones asked, giving me a look.

"It was…fine." I shrugged. Leaving out the part that I burped out my name. It beat out the time I burped for 5 seconds long before greeting Lonnie once when we were kids.

"No details, please. I might be your brother but there can be so much girliness a dude can take!" He shook his head. "Now let's get to our prank."

"I'm in!" I grinned.

"Another part about our 'prank'. Mrs. Potts kinda wanted us to babysit my three recruits for my future armada." Jones chuckled nervously as two hyperactive toddlers and a chubby 10 months old baby in a baby walker came running out from the closet. Wait, WHAT?!

"Jackie, did you get our items?" Jones asked as the two toddlers nodded.

Jackie took out a metal container with flowery girly patterns, the kind that girls give their boyfriends to, from his backpack.

"But before we began, sis, I need you to collect some items." Jones looked over at me.

"Fine, what's the list?" I asked, as my brother handed me a list.

"Seasons in the sun? Soledad?" I read.

"Whoops, that's my guitar chords I need to look for." My brother swapped a list.

I glanced at it before frowning.

"You serious right?!" I asked.

"Yup, now go and get our supplies!" my brother smirked, pushing me out.

"Ah wait! And take this chubby baby with you." My brother passed me January in her baby stroller.

"I HATE YOU BRO!" I yelled.

As soon as I was shoved out with the baby, I noticed that the four new transfer students came out from their doors.

"What are you doing out late?" I asked them.

"Uh…late night stroll?" Evie smiled. "It's our thing at home."

"Okay then…" I nodded.

Carlos tried to coo the baby but she bit his finger.

"SHE BIT ME!" Carlos yelped. January giggled in delight.

"You now with such a violent personality you have, why were you not born a villain?" Carlos yelped, sucking on the spot where the baby bit him.

"Two girls in one day, lucky." Jay laughed, before eying me.

"What about you, feisty?" Jay asked me. "Aw, look you never told me you had a baby."

"Feisty? First of all, ew I'm 15, and second I'm…uh…going to make milk for the baby." I lied. It was clear enough to me that we had no interest in whatever we were going to do.

It was almost 8, and kitchen is probably closed by now. good thing Mrs. Potts gave me an extra key.

I headed to the kitchen, and looked for all the best spices that makes people cry. Okay, wasabi might do the trick, then pepper.

Later, I returned to the room with a sack of spices.

"Now this prank is going to be awesome. First we." Before Jones could proceed, we heard a knock on the door.

"Hi there kids, I'm here to pick up the babies." Mrs. Potts said as we handed her the baby and the toddlers.

"G'night Mrs. P." Jones waved.

"Alone at last!" my brother rubbed his hands together deviously, as he examined all the spiced I got.

"Hi there," someone knocked the door as Jones placed a blanket over our prank items.

"I guess the prank will have to wait." Jones grumbled, as he hid a jar filled with mud and earthworms.

"Yeah," I sighed.

I opened up the door and saw the last person I ever wanted to see, Lonnie.

"What's up older sister." I greeted her.

"Jones, may I borrow Tracy for a minute?" Lonnie asked. I gave Jones a look that PLEADED him to refuse.

"Sure," Jones nodded. TRAITOR!

Lonnie took me to a bench by the canteen corner where I'd normally eat alone when Jones has guitar lessons.

"So, I saw you talking to the VKs earlier." She began.

"VKs? IS VICTOR KRANE STILL ALIVE? AND HE'S IN OUR UNIVERSE?" I panicked, grabbing my phone. "Where can I call the Bionic Academy, or Mighty Med?"

"No, it's for Villain Kids." Lonnie corrected as I sighed in relief. But seriously, sign me up for Mighty Med any day to be an intern.

"I heard from Anxelin that you and the VKs were chatting and getting along." She smiled. "I'm glad that you are finally warming up to new people."

"Yeah, nice chat, now can I please go back to my room?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Not quite, so… the VK boys are cute don't you think?" Lonnie asked.

"Ew, are we talking about BOYS?" My face turned sour. "Lonnie! You know I have no interest in romance!"

I'm practically married to my dedication of writing FanFables!

"What? I'm just asking which one you find cute not who you're marrying." Lonnie defended.

"You will when I'm old! I'm 15 not 51!" I snapped back.

"Well, back to my question." Lonnie asked.

"Well… Carlos is more of a puppy cute but if you ask me I think Jay is cool and mysterious." I shrugged.

Lonnie's face brighten up and beamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Jay~" She teased me.

"Jay? EW!" I gagged. "I just MET him, how many people ended up marrying someone they just met?!"

"Technically half the Kings and Queens here." Lonnie replied.

"Whatever, I have no interest in romance." I shook my head, "Unlike most girls here, I have something that I called 'common sense' and I am not the kind of person who falls for boys easily like hopeless lovesick bimbos!"

"Jay and Tracy, Jacy." My sister was mumbling and grinning at me.

"Must you think every boy I talk to is my latest crush?" I asked, "You see me talking to Doug and Ben all the time, you say nothing."

"That's because I know that he's a good friend of mine and you scare him." Lonnie replied. "And I know that Ben thinks of you like a little sister."

My heart sank a bit, I know that I used to like Ben, but now I know that a 'sister' is all he sees in me. I frowned a bit.

"Remember that one time when Chloe barfed into the trombone and when Doug played it the trombone exploded baby barf?" I asked

"Yeah, the worst part was one of the barf flew into Aziz's mouth and he choked!" She reminded as we laughed.

This felt like old times, back when the two of us used to be close. Just then the thought hit me that it was getting late.

"Sorry, but I just remembered, the 'Popular Kids' aren't allowed to talk to the 'Nobodies'." I pushed Lonnie away harshly.

"But no one is here, so can't we just talk like we used to?" Lonnie pushed her bangs aside her short bob.

"No, because speaking to people outside your popularity zone is humiliating. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave!" I spat before I dashed back to my dorms.

* * *

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

I sighed as I watched my sister ran away. I don't understand my younger siblings at all.

We used to be so close when we were kids, but one day she and Jones just pushed me away and started ignoring me.

I tried my best to get close to them but all they do was shut me out!

Well, I thought to myself trying to be hopeful, one thing did came out of the whole new students drama. At least now my little introvert sister has someone to talk to and hopefully she can be more extrovert someday.

I grabbed out my phone and quickly checked my favorite website, FanFables. What? I like to read stories but none of my popular friends know about it.

Something caught my eye, it's from someone called 'Rebel Ghostwriter 0411', the recent post of the website was this:-

 _Have You ever felt like you are always no good, no matter how much effort you put into something, you'd always be the loser, or second best?_

 _Well, I've been there, and done that. I know someone who's perfect than me and much better than me. That someone used to be a very close person I know, but ever since people started comparing me and that someone, I felt like I was nothing compared to her. She's Miss Popular and everyone loves her; and I'm…just the person who people won't notice._

 _But luckily, I stumbled upon FanFables website and I found what my true passion is: Writing stories. Here, no one I know will judge me for who I am, here, everyone has the right to show their opinion. Here, I get to be someone I truly am on the inside._

 _That's all for today, I'll blog in later. Bye!_

 _-Rebel Ghostwriter 0411 (Yesterday, 10pm)_

I noticed the author's name so I decided to follow the author.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I returned to my room before switching on my laptop to type in a new post for my Author's Profile.

 _Hi there, so I'm back with another post._

 _Things in school has been hectic today, we had new transfer students. Now, I may know that everyone in my school weren't all in for the idea of sending new kids that might badly influence people, but I thought that everyone deserves a second chance._

 _So, what? Some of us are born popular? Some of us might be bipolar? Some of us were born good but raised to be someone spoilt rotten? Some of us might be born and raised to be unlike others, but it's what makes us special. Everyone has something that makes them unique. Just because that you were born to be evil does not automatically qualifies you as 'evil'! It's just too narrow minded and prejudiced at us to think that way._

 _Sometimes, some of us are too stuck in within our status quo and are too shy and stubborn to make a move. Popularity can be evil, it changes people by their nature, and it also changes your relationship with friends and family. Popular kids get everything, good looks, money, etc. But when you're a nobody like me, you are just the kid who sits alone in school, the person who is called 'Weirdo', 'dork' and 'You'll never be like us Popular Kids'! I'm the person that watches Lab Rats, Mighty Med that people claim to be for kids, but who cares! If you have a passion, express it openly!_

 _Now, today I met 4 new interesting new people, I don't know who they truly are but I know that I can trust them. Who knows? Maybe it's the beginning of a unique friendship._

 _That's all for today. Bye._

 _-Rebel Ghostwriter 0411_

I noticed someone just faved and followed me. Someone called 'Fluffy But Fierce Warrior'. I checked this person's profile page, and it was a logo of a Kong Fu Panda.

I placed my phone aside as I stared at the ceiling. My brother had fallen asleep, which I placed a blanket over him.

I tried to remember today's events. And wow, life is not the same again!

I'm interested in making friends with the transfer students, especially Jay.

Wait? Am I crushing on him? No! I'm just um… curious about the new kids.

I heard foot walking outside the dorms, it was 11 pm, I glanced outside the peephole and saw our four transfer students returning to their rooms.

Strange? I thought they were back from their little 'midnight jog', oh well, somethings are better if you never know what they are.

I shook my head as I started to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! Another chapter is done!**

 **Chloe: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- Is anyone curious of Jones' prank on Chad Charming? What do you think of shipping Jacy [Jay/Tracy]? What did you think of Lonnie and Tracy's relationship? And lastly, who is this 'Fluffy But Fierce Warrior'?**

 **Jay: So you do like me!**

 **Tracy: Shut up, Hair-balls! Doug can flirt better than you.**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Breakfast and Baby Pranks**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger' now let's move on to the shout outs for my reviewers.**

To Whiteling: Yup, watch out Chad, there's trouble heading your way!

To J-deep: Thanks, I am not sure why but I just had to add in Tracy's quote to express her sassy and sarcastic personality.

To TKDP: Thank you, Tracy is now thinking of more nicknames and insults to Jay. I'm not really sure why she'd insult Jay but maybe she's just trying to avoid boys hitting on her. Lonnie has a secret to hide from her friends, but I think she knows that her siblings and her are different in social status, but she's trying to improve their rocky relationship. Tracy, you spoke for all of us Fanfiction lovers! And I hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do NOT own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I woke up extra early in the morning. Because of Prince Ben, and Audrey, my brother and I have to be their guides, thank god Doug is in the same boat as we are.

"Dude, get up!" I ushered my lazy brother.

Before I could react, my brother gave me a punch in the arm.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I demanded. "Can't I be not your victim every morning?!"

"No can do, you're my bunkmate," Jones gave me a cheeky grin.

"Whatever, Ben said that we have to show the new transfer students around school." I snapped.

"Oh come on!" Jones grumbled, before he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Wait, you mean I get to hang out with one of the few people who understand my raw talent of pranking?" He asked.

"Yup, which is good, because the last time you were that happy with pranks, it involves a can of tomato juice and Lizzie getting skunk scent all over her." I replied. I grabbed my clothes, which was a white shirt that says 'You Always Have A Choice', denim trousers, socks, white sports shoes, and my favorite purple hoodie jacket.

"C'mon bro! we have canteen duty with Mrs. Potts!" I stated as I noticed my brother dragging himself to the bathroom we have to share. After 10 minutes, he was dressed up in a plain white shirt, grey cardigans and black jeans. He wore his dark gray sneakers, and black spectacles.

"Now your turn." He said as he went to arrange his books. Wow, my brother has never cease to impress me.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, showered and dressed up. I grabbed my purple backpack filled with today's textbooks and notes, don't judge me! My favorite color is purple!

The two of us dashed out to help Mrs. Potts with kitchen duty. But the perks of that are aplenty, for starters, Jones gets to contaminate the food before people eat them.

"Morning little kiddos." I greeted Jackie.

"Morning Cece! Jonesy said that you are not my enemy today!" Jackie chirped in a naïve tone. I giggled, you know coming from the future Heir of the Emperor of China, he is more than meets the eye. Right, just so you know, January, Chloe, Jackie and 9 year old Jenny here are all royalties, since their moms married my uncles Lim, Chein-Po and Yao.

After spreading out breakfast, I went to the Transfer Students' room, but Ben already beat me to it. the four new kids were up and ready to go.

"Morning Princey." I greeted. "Howdy do, new transferred students."

"Morning, Tracy." Ben nodded.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Jay greeted. Okay, if I were some stupid girl I'd swoon but I like to put my defenses up so I won't be stupid to fall for someone.

"Ew! Jay, you need better pickup lines and a pick-me-up truck if it fails!" I frowned, acting cool but it was hard when you get distracted from a guy.

Right when I thought it was weird enough, January came running down the halls giggling in her baby walking chair.

"January?! Holy Clamp!" I yelped before the baby's walking chair left scratch marks on our feet.

"I was just about to inform you that breakfast is ready. Today we have corn bread, chicken chop, mushroom soup and vegetable stew. Just so you know, try to avoid eating the stew." I replied.

"Why? Is it poisonous?" Mal asked.

"It's more like 'deadly', the Future Emperor of China himself made vegie soup into boogers and barf soup." I blinked before almost throwing up in my mouth.

"At first I thought it was cute, but when Chloe threw the soup into the plastic plant, it died." I added, giggling at the mischievous mishaps of my sweet little demons.

"Okay then, off we go to the canteen." Ben led the way.

Soon, we were at the canteen, where my brother has once again successfully tamed his future armada.

"This is Jones, my little brother, by 1 year 6 months and 17 days." I clarified.

"What up." Jones gave a small nod.

"Ooh, your brother's cute," Evie smiled in a flirty way to my brother.

"He is my younger brother, and if you flirt with him, it won't end well." I warned.

"So where is this so called 'Future Emperor of China'?" Evie asked, looks like she wants another guy to hit on.

"Hello pretty blue lady!" Jackie (This one is the Emperor's grandson, shocking right?) stood on the table and waved. "Purple lady, small guy who's scared of my sister, and big guy with long girl hair! Mister Benny"

"That." Jones pointed at Jackie. "is the future Emperor and my leading General for my baby armada." Jones grinned in pride.

"Okay, it's only been 24 hours, but how many nicknames had you given us kid?" Carlos frowned.

"Lemme see…" Jackie counted before taking off his socks to show everyone his bared toes.

"I got this many!" Jackie showed up the total number of his fingernails and toenails.

"I love you kid!" Jones laughed.

"Eat up! C'mon we've got a big day." Ben pointed out.

I noticed how starved and hungry the transfer students were. I do not use the term 'VK' like anyone else does, instead I treat them like an equal. I get the feeling that the Isle was not a place where kids get square meals.

So, Doug arrived later, covered in cold water.

"Chloe" Mrs. Potts glared over.

"What?" Chloe battled her eyelashes naively. Clearly she was guilty.

"Did you place the bucket of water on top of my room door?" Doug asked.

"Nope." Chloe lied, then she tugged my jacket. "She did."

"Tracy, I thought you said we were even now?!" Doug asked.

"I am sorry. I just thought that my April Fools Prank can come early." I lied.

"As in Ice Bucket Challenge and its 8 months from April!" Doug frowned.

"Look, if anything would make you feel better, I can get you some dry towels, and I'll trade in my limited Titanio and Tecton game cards." I offered as Doug nodded.

"Thanks, Cece." Chloe sighed.

"Don't get yourselves in trouble okay?" I whispered back. "Thanks to you, I have to kiss my limited cards goodbye!"

 **After a while, it was almost time for us to go to our classrooms.**

"Morning everyone." Chad winked at the girls at the other side of the table.

"Hey Chad, you got this special stew from some secret admirer, Princess _**Bapalapashamalamadingdong**_!" Jones pointed out.

"She's from a foreign country." I pointed out.

I gave him a look.

"Suite Life reference?" I asked as he nodded.

"Let me guess, you already plotted your prank?" I asked.

"Yup, half of it." Jones smirked. "Thank god Jackie, Chloe and January contributed a bit."

"What's inside?" I asked, thanking god that Ben was taking the new students to their classes.

"Wasabi, chili, rotten cheese, Last year's salami, January's baby barf, Chloe's baby boogers, Jackie's baby spit. With the addition of adding in poison ivy, manure, mud, earthworms, okay I think I have said enough." He ended before I covered my mouth. "Needless to say any gross stuff inedible I put it in."

"Ew!" I gagged. I think the smell of rotten food just returned to my nose.

"That stew I was making, I was planning to freeze them and use them later." Jones suggested.

"How long do you think Common Filth will last?" Jackie asked, following us.

"I'd say…" Jones glanced at his watch before we heard a lady-like scream of peril. "Now."

"Who's the screaming lady?" Chloe asked.

"That would be Chad." I answered as Chloe and her brother started laughing.

"Bye Cece, Jonesy!" the two toddlers waved us goodbye when we dropped them at the nursery.

"I'll see you later, dude!" I waved.

"Same back, sis." Jones nodded as he dashed to his class.

"CRAP! I'm almost late for English class!" I yelped as I dashed towards my classroom, which is on the other side of the school.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the slightly short chapter, the next one might be longer I promise.**

 **Chloe: Make sure to fave, follow, review and PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- Does anyone think that my prank was a bit too extreme? Does anyone like my prank? What do you guys think of the Royal Toddlers? Who is excited for the next chapter? Lastly, hide all the diarrhea medicine from Chad!**

 **Tracy: Got it! and bolt up all the bathroom doors while you're at it bro!**

 **Jay: you are one little rebel. I like it.**

 **Tracy: hey did you hear something? (ignoring Jay)**

 **Jones: just the sound of Chad's screams.**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Classes and Counselling**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', so let's move on to the shout-outs.**

To J-deep: That prank was gross was it? Well, the Royal Toddlers will be a bit annoying sometimes but they are kids after all.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Too much is never enough for Chad. We will never know If Jones will lead his army. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **I do not own Disney Descendants, I just own my OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I ran as fast as I could to English class.

"C'mon, just a few more classes…whew!" I sighed in relief as I arrived at the classroom on time.

"Miss Li, you're late." My teacher, Madam Jane Porter, stated.

"Sorry, Madam, I had to walk the kids to the nursery." I apologized as I bowed.

"Very well, have a seat. You can sit next to Jay." Madam Jane Porter gestured.

Oh crap! No wonder, Audrey and Lonnie were hogging my regular spot. Thanks a lot sis!

"Tracy, may I have a word with you after class." Madam Porter called out my name.

"Someone's in trouble!" Audrey snickered. Lonnie looked calm, but she looks…concerned?

I saw Jay looking at me, as soon as we made eye contact I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Okay, teacher." I nodded as I suddenly trip over my shoelaces and fell flat on my face.

The class burst into laughter. I really hate my classmates sometimes.

"Are you alright, Trace'?" Lonnie helped me up before I pushed away my sister.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I'm 15 and stop treating me like I'm a kid!"

"Dad and mom put their responsibility in me to watch you two. If anything happens to you," Lonnie started nagging (in my opinion)

"But I'm in charge of who I am, okay? I can carry my own weight!" I snapped rudely before walking away.

I walked over to my new seat. Close to the transfer students. And more importantly, next to Jay.

"You fell flat, literally," he laughed.

"I'm just clumsy." I grumbled, eyeing him.

I took out my orange pencil box and my notebook, while the guy sitting next to me did nothing.

"Hey meatball with hair, start taking notes!" I nudged him.

"Whatever you say, Feisty." Jay shrugged.

I can't help but glance over at him once in a while. Jay is really cool when he's focused…

Wait, what?! Ew, I can't be thinking stuff like mushy romance!

The rest of the lesson goes on and on about Madam Porter telling us to read a book and write a book report.

"Okay class, remember to hand in your book report by the end of the week, dismissed." Madam Porter said as class ended.

I grabbed my bag and dragged myself out to Madam Porter's desk.

"Oh, and Fairy Godmother wishes to speak to both you and your brother at 11am later today." My teacher added.

Wait, isn't that when the 4 students have their Remedial Goodness 101?

* * *

 **I walked directly to the next class, which would be so soul-tormenting that it made Victor Krane sound like a bunny.**

You know what's worse than dressing up in pink and ribbons? The teacher who's teaching us.

Oh you know that creepy man-sounding matchmaker who said my mom would never get married, or my uncle Yao, uncle Lim and uncle Chein Po that they won't ended up married? Yeah, she's the teacher!

"Now ladies, if you see a handsome gentleman offering to carry your bags, what do you call him?" Madam Mai asked us.

"A gentleman." Evie answered in a dreamy tone.

"Correct, Miss Evie." Madam Mai nodded. "Well, well, you are acing this class better than I expected."

"I have another answer, teacher." I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Li?" she snarled at me.

"I would call that guy a shameless creature." I said simply.

"And why is that so? Who could possibly call a handsome gentleman shameless?" Madam Mai asked gritting her teach.

"A guy who just offers to carry you bags, he might be a stalker for heaven's sake!" I answered. "So if a guy does that to me, I'd do this."

I kicked the chair aside roughly before chopping it in half. Oh great, now the teacher will send mom and dad that pay check of how much school property I've damaged.

"I like her." Mal chuckled.

I can tell that this old Matchmaker still holds a grudge on my mom, judging by the havoc my mom caused when she was younger.

"How is it possible that you and her are related, Lonnie?" Madam Mai grunted.

"In order to try to worm my way out of the class, I'd pretty much ruin everything to get into Remedial Goodness 101." I whispered to Mal and Evie. "Nothing gets worse than this!"

"Now let's see if you ladies know how to drink tea properly, you with the messy shabby hair." Madam Mai pointed at me.

"Like this." I said as I slurped loudly before letting out an unladylike burp.

"You little wrenched uncivilized girl!" Madam Mai glared. "You are nothing like your sister, and with that unladylike personality of yours, you will never get married!"

"So? You said that to my mom, she ended up fine!" I mumbled quietly. Trust me, I can hold a grudge longer than she can!

"Fine by me, who needs husbands when you can be an independent person?" I shrugged.

"But teacher, you lived on your own and you're still not married, so you must be an independent woman." Jane asked.

"Or desperately wanting to get married but karma never paid off." Mal whispered in a tone of sarcasm. Evie and I giggled.

Something tells me Mal, Evie and I would get along swimmingly.

"I'm sending you a slip for counselling." Madam Mai glared at me. "One more behavior like this and I shall have a word with your parents."

I gulped. I hate it when people use that term against us!

The rest of the class was about how girls should be more ladylike. Sounds like a ton of nonsense to me, just because some of us are girls doesn't mean that we have to act like one.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Mal and Evie had to go for their 'Remedial Goodness 101'.

I stood outside their classroom waiting for Fairy Godmother's counselling session. Better hope she didn't found out that my brother was in charge of the whole 'Charming Diarrhea' incident.

"Hey sis." Jones walked over to me.

"'Sup little baby face." I waved.

"Did you get the news that we are asked to come here?" he asked as I nodded.

"I wonder what it's about… are we getting kicked out?" I panicked. Because of the number of shenanigans my brother and I have caused as 'The Ghostwriter' and 'The Lone Ranger'. We used a voice modifier to change our voice, was it possible our headmistress knew?

"Ah, Tracy, Jones, please come in and grab a seat." Fairy Godmother noticed us as we went inside. Looks like they were still having their lessons, which compared to 'Princess Elegance Debutante', this looked much more fun!

My brother took a seat beside me as he started playing his cellphone games.

I grabbed out my file of papers and started doodling on it. most of them were pictures of Adyson, Bryan and Chasity, the gender-bended version of Adam, Bree and Chase. My brain started jamming up ideas for the hairstyles for Skye Storm, Olivia and Katrina 'Kat', the alternate version of Skylar, Oliver and Kaz.

My art style is more like cartoon-like or anime version, unlike Mal whose drawings are so cool and realistic! I wonder if she accepts apprentices?

Hhm… if it was Bryan vs Skye for Olivia, that ought to be funnier than the original female counterparts. For starters, it could be all kinds of chaos in the hands of an ex-hero and a Bionic.

Well, that's all I have for now. I grabbed out my 'The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell' which is really good. It's about a pair of twins discovering the world of fairy tales after being sucked into an old book their grandmother gave them. If Jane decides to have kids, I'm suggesting the names 'Alex' and 'Connor'.

"Now, you find a vial of poison, do you…A) put it in the Kings' wine? B, Paint it on an apple, or C, turn it to the authorities?" Fairy Godmother asked as the four teens raised their hands.

Jay used his strength to make sure Carlos doesn't answer the question. Reminds me of Adam and Chase, but for starters, these two get along much better.

"Jay." Our headmistress pointed at the older boy.

"C, you turn it to the proper authorities." Jay smirked, crossing his arms.

"I was going to say that!" Carlos snapped.

"But I said it first." Jay stated as the two started fighting.

"Ooh, now we're talking about some violent action!" my brother removed his headphones and grinned. "I like these guys, reminds me of the good old days."

"You say it like it was decades ago." I joked.

"I'm an old soul with a young heart." Jones stated.

"Who beats up his sister." I added.

"Boys, I suggest you two use that energy on the Tourney team." Fairy Godmother suggested.

"Sounds lame, whatever that is." Carlos stated simply.

"It is fun, reminds me of Quidditch." Jones replied. "I've play video games about Tourney since I was a kid, I know better strategies."

"Ah, good, then you should join the Tourney team as well. The more the merrier." Fairy Godmother added as Jones' smile faded.

"What?" Jones blinked as I laughed.

"Whatcha reading?" Jay grabbed my book from me.

"Give it back!" I yelled jumping up to reach it.

"No can do, finders' keepers." Jay smirked at me. He is seriously pissing me off!

Kicking won't work, I could get into detention. Then again, I've got nothing to lose.

Wait a spell, the one thing that I did when Max used to go through my stuff always worked.

Tickling.

I quickly ticked his arms as he started laughing as I snatched my book.

"Ticking always wins, except for Jones." I grinned, hugging my book.

"Ture, I gave her a first time's black eye." Jones added.

The moment the four transfer students left, Fairy Godmother started talking to my brother about being more 'active at sports' so she signed him up for Tourney and something called 'Basic Chivalry' which is meant to let him know how to be a gentleman who does NOT punch his sister.

"Now, Tracy, your teachers have been concerned of your attitude towards your female peers." She began. "You're not really talkative around people your age are you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "We have nothing to talk about much. I don't have the same interests as most girls my age. And they are annoying when they talk about boys. And I'm just different than people my age."

"I see, but you should know that you must be more friendly to people as well." My headmistress advised. "Speaking of which."

I gulped. This cannot be good.

"Now, Miss Li, Madam Porter has told me that she's noticed how great your writing skills are improving." Fairy Godmother began.

Ah, thanks to writing stories. It pays off.

"And I am really impressed by your creativity. I was hoping that you could participate in next month's Creative Writing competition for Youth." She handed me a brochure.

"I'll think about it." I replied, as I nodded. "I'll be off teacher."

"Have a charming day." She smiled warmly as my brother and I walked away.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, another chapter done. Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Question of the chapter- What do you think of this chapter? Who else noticed Jane [Tarzan]'s cameo, or the return of the crazy matchmaker lady? [Tracy was supposed to kick Jay but I scratched that out] What do you think would happen next?**

 **That's all for now. please review and tell me what you thin. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tourney Tryouts**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello there fellow readers around the galaxy, or mainly just earth, I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter will be told in Jones' Point Of View for the first time, sorry I wanted to do Jones' POV a long time ago but I didn't know how to fit him inside the story, so moving on…shout out time!**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review! If Tracy already hates the Princess Elegance Debutante, Sakura would have burnt down the classroom with the teacher in it… I didn't know who to put in as English teacher, but when I thought of Jane Porter, she just fit the role perfectly. And Yes, the return of the angry Matchmaker Lady/Mai Jen as I like to call her in this version. Yeah, the 'Charming Stew' will be used later, or soon…very soon. (laughs like Evil! Chase), god I'm wicked… And I laughed really hard at your comment. True to God, Chad's having a worse day than you expected. So that 'Charming' day would be better off without the 'Charming' part. XD. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Let's see… Jones! You're up!**

 **Jones: Fine. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or Disney, she just owns her OCs like my sister Tracy and I or the Royal Triple Trouble [Jackie, Chloe, January]. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe that my headmistress Fairy Godmother had signed me up for Tourney.

Two days have passed after our 'Counseling Session' with our headmistress.

Right now, I am standing near the field with the Tourney Team. Lucky for me, I'm friends with Ben, who gave me a couple of advice about how to play.

"Don't worry, bro, I'll be here to watch." My second sister, Tracy, patted my shoulder.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I smiled faintly. I love my sisters and all but normally I don't show it.

"To record every humiliating scene of the Tryouts in case someone goofs around." Tracy held a camera, smirking.

"I love-hate you so darn much." I faked a smile as I cursed under my breath.

"This is payback for making me spice hunting with January." She replied with a sassy tone.

"But seriously, don't hurt yourself, like the LAST time you went speed biking on your 'mountain goat'." Tracy worried a bit.

"For the last time, it's a mountain BIKE." I corrected. "I just dodged a dog at the main road and just scratched my arm."

"Fine, but if someone hurts my baby brother, I will personally rip out their eyes and shove them into their throats!" She crossed her arms, grumbling as she glared at Chad Charming, whom had eaten the precious endearing stew made by 'Princess Bapalapashamalamadingdong'. Well, A-Yee-Yiki-Yiki-Wah Bapalapashamalamadingdong in the case, named after Caldera's most popular girl name, and the longest last name in history people had created.

"Hey, are we late?" I noticed Carlos and Jay coming over.

"Not really, the tryouts don't start until 10 minutes later." I replied.

"Hey Jones." Carlos waved at me. He's a really cool guy, and we get along great when it comes to video games. Who knew?

"'Sup Feisty." Jay gave my sister a flirty wink. Gross! Wait, is he flirting with my sister? DOUGLE GROSS! If she flirts back, I'm gonna hurl.

"What's up, guy with long wavy hair who looked like he'd be a good male version of Skylar Storm" my sister shrugged in a calm voice, before she snickered.

Jay? Skylar Storm's hairstyle?

Jay dressed like Skylar Storm?

I burst into laughter. The thought of my senior here dressed in Skylar Storm's costume is killing me!

"You do know if Skylar's real, she'd try to beat you up now." I panted, trying to catch my breath.

The coach suddenly blew his whistle as all of us fall in.

"Okay, Jones, Carlos and Ben, you're Offence. Jay, Chad, Aziz, you two are on Defense. Taylor, you're the Shooter" The Coach told us.

"Just a second Coach, you're shorter than a tree stump, you're boring, your face is weird, you're weirder than Gus, you look like Molly's boyfriend the Coug from Invisible Sister." My sister pointed at Chad and started offending him. "Principal Perry looks better than you!"

"Miss Li, Offence is for two of our main Tourney playing rules, not offending people." Coach explained.

"Oh sorry, sir. No _offence_ , right _Chadwick_?" My sister faked a smile. "I have to _defend_ myself from this warzone."

Tracy, I love you and all but your puns aren't funny sometimes.

"Real cold!" I stated.

"No Tracy, none taken." Chad was shooting glares at my sister. Hey, no one can bully my sisters but me!

Carlos stood in the middle of the 'Kill Zone' which is where players would get hit painfully by the balls the Shooter blasted us. It's kinda like Beaters in Quidditch, but no flying required.

"You, brass boy, put your helmet on! Get out of there, it's the Kill Zone!" Coach pointed at Carlos and yelled.

"Kill zone?" Carlos wondered as he walked over to me.

"Balls come blasting out at that area, I'll tell you the rules later." I explained shortly.

"Hey Jones, no hard feelings since we're rivals?" Aziz asked me.

"Actually yeah, this is for crushing on my sister, Lonnie." I smirked. Oh yeah, I know that Aziz has a bit of a crush on Lonnie, and since whoever my sisters end up with, I'll be third-wheeling their date all day long.

The coach blew the whistle as we started playing.

[A/N: I AM HORRIBLE AT DESCRIBING SPORTS SO SKIP]

Ben is as skillful as always, and I am definitely not gonna outshine the master.

Wow, Carlos is a really awful player. He's passed the ball to the wrong person.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

"C'mon Jones, you can do this! Beat up that common filth!" I can't help but shout loudly. "Jay, Carlos! Beat them up at this game and make them cry their sorry way home!"

"WHICH TEAM ARE YOU ON SIS?" Jones yelled. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back. I've always been terrible at making decisions.

The cheerleaders stared at me with weird out looks.

"I am giving my friends some moral support." I stated. "Where's your support?"

"But we're cheerleaders and we give them the support, not directions on how to win." One cheerleader stated, rolling her eyes at me.

"My dad was in the army, force of habit." I snapped.

I rolled my eyes back. Of course, at my freshman year last year, Lonnie asked me to try out for the cheerleading squad, but let's just say I had a bit of an argument with them because they told me that I was not 'cheerleading' material. Fine by me, I never wanted to be out under the sun, wearing skirts that are too short. You girls might as well run around showing everyone your hairy legs!

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

"JONES, YOU HAVE AN OPEN AREA, RUN! JAY, _**PLASTIC SCRAPE**_ COMING AT 6 O'CLOCK!" my sister shouted.

I nodded as I passed the ball towards Ben. While Jay…he just kicked Chad over.

Jay caught the ball instead and used Carlos as a launching pad to score the winning score.

This has by far been the most violent yet awesome game I've seen in YEARS!

I took off my helmet and sighed in relief. Glad that was over!

"You! What do you call that?!" Coach asked Jay. "I call that raw talent. Come over later, I'll show you something you haven't seen yet, it's call a rule book."

"Jones," Coach pointed at me.

"Yes sir?" I gulped.

"You did good too, congratulations, you two made in." Coach gave me a thumbs up.

"You did awesome, bro!" Tracy cheered as she ruffled my hair.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" I snapped.

"You," Coach pointed at Carlos. "Have you ever thought of joining the band?"

The four of us laughed, Jay and I were mainly taunting.

"That's fine Coach, I think Carlos just needs more practice." Ben stated.

"He's the brother I never had." My sister pointed out.

"Really?! I'M your brother." I pointed out.

"I know I meant the one I DIDN'T have." Tracy said. "But don't worry, Jones, you'll always be my favorite."

"Good then, you will help me to train Carlos." Ben said.

"I love-hate you man." I frowned at Ben. Dude, stop dragging me into your shenanigans!

"Dad would be so proud." My sister whispered as we shared a grin.

I went to change into my regular daily wear, as I noticed a familiar figure sitting distantly at the bleachers before moving away. I ran after the person.

"Jones, where are you going?" Tracy asked.

"Bathroom." I lied, before running after the person.

"THE BATHROOM'S THAT WAY!" My sister pointed at the other side.

"The other longer route!" I shouted.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Some brother you are, I made for you some lunch but you ran off already! Carlos had went to drink some water. Luckily the Tourney Team had an hour break for lunch.

"Hey." Jay walked over.

"Hi." I waved slightly. Just be cool, just be cool. Whatever he says, just act cool and casual!

"How thoughtful, you made picnic." He joked.

"Haha, these are for my brother. I spent a good 2 hours (fried rice with mushrooms and eggs) preparing them!" I snatched my brother's lunchbox from him.

"Too bad, because all those exercise made me hungry." He mumbled.

I grabbed my lunchbox and shoved it to him.

"Here, take my stupid lunch, stupid." I mumbled, blushing. Way to act 'cool' Tracy!

"You sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah! Just eat up before I regret it." I stated as Jay gobbled up the lunch.

"Besides, I can always cook my own lunch later." I shrugged, as I munched on the store brought bread I brought a few days ago.

Carlos returned moments later.

"Hey, no fair! Where's my share?!" Carlos asked.

"What am I? Your nanny?" I joked.

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing a chocolate bar from my bag. What? I get hungry easily so might as well eat most of what you got.

"Thanks." Carlos grinned.

I started to wonder where my brother is…

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I finally caught the suspicious person who was running away.

"Lonnie?" I wondered.

"Oldest sister!" I shouted as I blocked her exit.

"Hi Jones." Lonnie smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard that you were trying out for the Tourney Team, and I knew that I should never miss it." Lonnie nodded.

"So you spied on us from a distance?" I frowned.

"That and heard many of Trace's argument with the cheerleading squad. Audrey doesn't know I'm here, so I'll just leave before our sister noticed me." Lonnie replied.

"Oh don't worry, that Jay dude seems a bit too busy squabbling with her." I cracked my knuckles. If any guy ever hurts Lonnie or Tracy, I will beat them up.

"I think they look cute together." Lonnie hummed.

"and I think I'm gonna spew like a volcano." I gagged as I covered my mouth.

"It was good talking to you, I wish Tracy would get along nicely with me just like you and I do." Lonnie sighed.

"I'm not sure about girl stuff, why don't you ask that Mal or Evie, Tracy seems to like the transfer students." I suggested.

"Anyway, I have to go now, bye." Lonnie waved as she left.

What the heck is wrong with my sisters? I will never understand. I walked back to the bleachers as I saw my sister eating lunch with Jay and Carlos.

"Hey sis, where's my share?" I asked.

"Here." My sister passed me a lunchbox. I checked inside of it, it was fried rice with mushrooms and eggs.

"And why are they here?" I asked pointing at Jay. Carlos, I don't mind but Jay is awfully suspicious.

"They got hungry, and so are you." She snapped.

"Dig in, and don't choke." My sister smiled as we both chuckled.

"How come he gets better treatment than I do?" Jay asked.

"Because I'm her brother." I smirked as I whistled.

"CHARGE!" Jackie and Chloe dashed out from the bushes and tackled Jay.

"Oh god." My sister face palmed.

"This is what you get for hitting on my sister." I crossed my arms, smirking at Jay being attacked by my baby armada.

 ** _Mess with my sisters, mess with me!_**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, that was a fun chapter, it was fun to see what my two OCs are thinking.**

 **Tracy: Jones, Jackie is about to scratch out Jay's eyes!**

 **Jones: Fine! Retreat my baby army!**

 **Jay: Thanks man.**

 **Carlos: HELP! THESE BABIES ARE ATTACKING ME!**

 **Jones: I told them to retreat but I never said who they attack next.**

 **Jackie: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Jones and Tracy's Point of Views? Does anyone like their relationship? What did you think of Lonnie's chat with Jones? Is anyone getting the mental image of Jay as Skylar Storm, or is it just me?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Beauty Is Skin Deep**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger', let's moving on…shout outs!**

To J-deep: Thanks for you review. And yeah, their relationship is funny but sweet. I hope that you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thank you! Jay as Skylar Storm…XD [Skylar: What kind of insult is this?! TIME TO SUFFER FOR RUINING MY REPUTATION MALE ME!/Bree: on one hand, at least he looks better than you]. Yeah I snuck in loads of multiple fandom references. Tracy can be sarcastic sometimes. Lonnie might take a while before actually understanding her siblings. I'm not sure that Tracy knows she and Lonnie have a 'Cleo-Molly' complexed relationship, well at least Tracy hasn't turned her sister into a bear or invisible yet… I'm glad you liked Jones' Point of View, I've been wanting to do that for a while! And yup, Chad, Perry looks more…handsome than you. [Perry: Aw shucks!]

 **Disclaimer! I do NOT own Disney or Descendants, I only own my OCs and anything else you don't recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After an hours' worth of mind-meddling torture lessons/Princess Elegance Debutante, school was OUT!

Oh and remember my teacher, Madam Mai? I wanted to get even with her humiliating me in class. (snickers mischievously) Wow! Either I am more mischievous than I thought or I'm really learning bad things from the transfer students!

"Hey bro!" I waved at my brother.

"How was Basic Chivalry?" I asked.

"More like Basic Chilly. The whole class was about us guys being nice to girls. I mean come on! That class is where my regular Inotia 4 gaming session is on!" My brother, Jones, rolled his eyes.

"And who's the teacher?" I frowned. Please make sure it's not Madam Mai!

"Snow White's husband." My brother snorted. "I mean, dude, his wife was like 14 when they first met! And he was like ages older!"

"Oh come on, those two are like 3-5 years apart, and so are our mom and dad," I corrected.

"At least their age line seemed normal for marriage!" Jones added as we chuckled.

"Hey Jones, mind if I borrow your 'special stew' for later?" I asked.

"Who's it for?" he asked.

"That crazy matchmaker lady who said mom would never get married." I whispered.

"Done! But I will be needing some extra spices, like say mint to cover up the smell." He nodded. How I loved my mischievous brother!

"Shh!" my brother shushed as we hid behind the lockers. He took out a compact mirror to reflect whatever's outside the corner. Strange, isn't that compact mirror supposed to be Lonnie's?

"I borrowed it from her." He snapped as if he read my mind. I scowled at the thought of Lonnie.

We saw Ben, Audrey and Chad talking. Huh, if you arranged it to Audrey, Ben and Chad, we have an ABC.

"Those kids are trouble!" Chad stated, pointing at the transfer students.

How dare you?! Just because someone was born and their parents are evil, it doesn't qualify them as automatically 'evil'!

I clenched my fists tightly, but Jones gave me a look that told me I shouldn't be too impulsive.

"Give them a chance," Ben advised.

"No offence Benny-bear, but you're just too trusting! Look I know that your mom met a big scary beast that turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. I meant her." Audrey stated before she and Chad left.

"Just ignore them, dude." My brother came out from our hiding spots and gave Ben a pat on the back.

"They are just too narrow-minded, and mean, and a bunch of jerks." I added. I wanted to rant more but I'm afraid that I could get detention for using unpleasant words.

Oh great! My hair is messy, again.

"Look, Jones, I'll be off to the washroom, so I'll see you later at the Tourney game practice!" I waved my brother goodbye as I dashed off.

"Today's practice is 4 to 6!" my brother shouted.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I shouted to remind my sometimes absent-minded sister about my training time. Just in case, I know she has a good memory but I could never be too careless.

I noticed Ben walking up to one of the transfer students, Mal, was it?

"Hey." Ben called out Mal, leaning against the lockers.

Wait, is Ben trying to flirt with Mal? GROSS! But heck, anyone is better than Audrey. Even an Aurodon Prep toilet seat would make a better companion!

"Hi." Mal nodded.

"How was your first week?" Ben asked.

"Super." Mal replied nonchalantly.

Wow, Ben, even my dead pet fish can flirt better than you!

"I'd recommend you taking your art talent into art class than on your lockers. Would you like me to sign you up?" Ben asked, trying to be nice. Ugh! No wonder why he was first place in Basic Chivalry.

Jane started passing by. She's basically a shrinking violet and she certainly had whimpered slightly when she passed by Mal's locker.

I saw Mal agreeing Ben's offer before she left. Ben sighed as he leaned his back against the lockers. I can tell that he likes her.

I just shrugged and walked away. Somethings are better when you don't know what is happening.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

A few minutes after heading towards the washroom, I came out from the bathroom stall.

I started removing my black hairband, as my black mid-back length hair covered my front face. Wow, looks like I can be go for Halloween next year as a spooky banshee!

I touched my left cheek slightly. Sure enough, my little fainted scar is still there.

Jane, our headmistress' daughter, came into the washroom. I am not actually good friends with her, but we are just acquaintances to be exact. She's actually one of the few people here I can relate to, except that she wants to be pretty and I don't care about looks.

"Hey Jane." I waved as Jane yelped in a panicky tone.

"Please don't hurt me!" Jane yelped.

"Sorry, it's me, Tracy." I apologized as I put on my headband. When's the last time I trimmed my hair? Oh right, 9 months ago!

"You scared me." Jane sighed.

Mal walked in at that moment.

"Hey Mal!" I waved.

"Tracy, hi. And you are Jane right?" Mal smiled at Jane. "Jane, I've always liked that name."

"That's cool." Jane stuttered as she tried to get out as quick as she can. Girl, your handbag is here!

"Don't go!" Mal stopped her.

"She's right, you forgot your handbag!" I pointed out.

"I was just trying to make a friend. But I'm sure that you already have the friends you need here." Mal smiled.

"Not really." Jane sighed.

"Really? I mean your mom is the Fairy Godmother and all. And not to mention your um…personality!" Mal added.

"I'd rather be pretty!" Jane sighed. What am I? Invisible to you all?! But then again, I think that I'd rather be invisible than visible. "You have nice hair."

"That's it!" Mal's eyes gleamed a bit. "I have just the thing for you."

Mal took out an old brown book with a dragon's insignia on it and flipped a few pages.

"Beware, for swear, replace the old with brand new hair." Mal chanted as Jane's short hair grew long and wavy.

"You look beautiful!" I gasped. Jane doesn't know it yet, but beauty and looks aren't everything.

"You really think so?" Jane asked in a hopeful tone as I nodded.

"Do my nose next!" Jane pointed as she grinned at Mal.

I overheard Mal talking to Jane about Fairy Godmother's wand or something but I decided to just scram. Besides, I would rather be more worried about my studies than my own appearances. Beauty is skin deep. Girls these days are too obsessed with how they look and not actually focused on what's more important in life.

Is beauty all that truly matters to a person's appeal? That I would never ever know.

I shook my head slightly as I walked away.

When I arrived back at my room, my brother had left a tea sachet on the table. Looks like he had left.

'To sis, here's your tea bag for the old banshee! Hope you will enjoy the special effects this baby can do! I'm off to Chemistry class. –Sincerely, Jones.'

I know that I can always count on him.

Hhhm…which fake alias should I make to Madam Mai? I got it!

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy walked over to Madam Mai's office and quickly left her letter. She knocked the door before rushing away, knowing that Madam Mai would pick up the door any minute.

"What's this?" Madam Mai opened up the door to discover a tea sachet, a letter and a rose.

 _ **Dear Fair Maiden,**_

 _ **I have witnessed such a magnificent beauty you are, and you have took my breath away. This is my token of gesture for our blossoming relationship.**_

 _ **Prince Bonzo Pipsonpiskinpapsakabolis Bapalapashamaladingdong III**_.

"I have a secret admirer? YES! TAKE THAT MOTHER!" Madam Mai cheered before making the cup of tea.

As soon as the older lady took a sip, her eyes widen in shock and disgust.

Tracy lets out a snicker from the end of the corridor.

"So you're the one behind the prank!" someone patted her shoulder before the girl shoved the stranger onto the floor, and pressing a foot on the stranger's back.

"Is this how you people greet a friend?" Jay grumbled.

"It's how I tackle you!" Tracy snapped before helping the older boy up.

"Were you in charge of that screaming lady incident?" Jay asked.

"A bit, she's the one who said my mom would never get married!" Tracy pointed out, before dragging Jay away. "Shh! I think Dragon Lady's coming!"

"Dragon Lady?" Jay snickered in an amused tone.

"It's what my uncles call her." Tracy commented. "Wait a second, why are you here?"

"No reason, just thought I could give you a surprise." Jay shrugged.

"Yeah, the only surprise you got was my foot on your back…" Tracy stated, hiding her embarrassed face. "Dang, why am I so stupid?! I'm so, so sorry! Ugh, I'm such a klutz!"

"Uh…hey Feisty, apology accepted." Jay nodded. "You know, you're not so bad for a girl."

"and you're not that good for a boy." Tracy sassed back.

"I'll catch you later at the Tourney practice." Jay stood up as he winked in a flirty way at Tracy.

"Whatever." Tracy shut her eyes, hiding a blush.

She smiled a bit as she watched Jay walking away.

"Hey Tracy! Oh, what do we have here?" Lonnie came over.

"Ugh! Oh no." Tracy groaned. "Okay, were you spying on me?!"

"I wasn't!" Lonnie shook her head. "I was just passing by to collect my homework for English tomorrow when I saw you and Jay talking."

"You saw nothing did you?!" Tracy asked in a threatening way.

"No. but I can tell that he was flirting with you." Lonnie grinned.

"He's a flirt, he hits on every girl he sees! I won't be so surprised because I'm not stupid!" Tracy rolled her eyes. "Plus, guys like him do NOT date girls with scar and messy hair like me!"

"You'll never know if you never try, sis." Lonnie teased.

"We must never speak of any of this! Or else you'll be missing a few ribs!" Tracy glared, cracking her knuckles. Lonnie gulped slightly, her sister MEANS business.

"So, who did Jane's hair anyway? I loved it!" Lonnie asked.

"Mal, I think. wow, news travel fast!" Tracy replied. "But I do not see what the big deal about beauty is. Girls who are obsessed with their looks are stupid, superficial, Selfish, spoilt and shallow. Or as I like to call it the 5S."

"That's not true, being pretty gives you more self-esteem." Lonnie added.

"Really? Some of these people were nice and friendly before turning into self-absorbed sponge-like Barbie dolls! You are lucky, because you were born pretty!" Tracy snapped. "Unlike you people, some of us are born with plain appearances and we have to struggle with what we've got than getting adored instantly!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Lonnie stated.

"Whatever, we're different planets. You're like Venus and I'm Pluto, the distant and isolated plater." Tracy shrugged. "I'm out of here!"

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I could tell that Lonnie was a bit upset but hey! She's the pretty face and I'm the sister who no one pays attention to. The only time guys talk to me are the ones who want to date my sister, but let's just say I scare them away.

I placed my earphones to my ears and pressed play on my phone.

" _On the scale of 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am, I don't need your number, I don't need your number. And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. That don't even matter! They're not taking my power!"_ I hummed Dove Cameron's 'What A Girl Is'.

Beauty is skin deep, but a girl should never give in to any peer pressure like looks or popularity. Who cares if you're ordinary looking or if you're pretty, as long as you are comfortable and confident with who you are, you are who you are made to be!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, this one's quite a long chapter! I enjoy every moment that I type.**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? What do you think of Tracy's views about looks? What did you think of the minor Jacy moment? And lastly, do you think that the Matchmaking lady deserved it?**

 **Both: That's all for now. make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Love is In The Air, Creepy Right?!**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers around the globe, I'm back with a new chapter! This one would be in Jones' P.O.V., what can I say, I like that guy. Now let's get going to the shout outs for my reviewers!**

To J-deep: Thanks for your review. Tracy is very different than her peers and her aspects of superficial appearances are spot on. Well Jay is a flirt to most girls, but Tracy doesn't really know how she feels about him yet. That matchmaking lady had it coming for Mulan's incident! I like Jones' quote of a fish is a better flirt as well.

To Whiteling: Thank you for reviewing! You are right about your aspects of looks. Well, Jane did became a snob towards Mal and her friends along with Audrey. [Oh Aurora (and Cinderella), I feel so sorry for you…]. The prank is definitely spot on, and Tracy can really hold a grudge for a very LOOONGGGG time. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thank you for your review. Tracy is a bit slow at catching up when it comes to her own feelings. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. Talent is WAY more important that looks! We'll just have to see Jacy's relationship expands. And the Matchmaker lady really had it coming. And I really love 'What A Girl Is' so guess it fits Tracy's personality and her views about looks. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, I just own my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

As soon as I left my little present for my sister, I dashed out to my Chemistry class. Personally, I believe that pranks plus chemistry equals total win! It's the main reason why I signed up for Chemistry.

I arrived in my class, our teacher was about to start his lessons.

"Mister Li, you're lucky you made it in on time." My teacher nodded. "Have a seat."

I took a seat next to Doug.

But less than 5 minutes I sat on it, Evie Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen came in. Doug started flushing red and got nervous.

"Hi there, I'm so sorry I'm late." Evie apologized.

"Fine, have a seat." Mr Deley said.

"Hi Doug, is it okay if I can have a seat with you?" Evie asked in a flirty tone to Doug.

Doug quickly looked at me as he shoved me onto the floor.

"Ow? What was that for?!" I demanded.

"Here's your seat." Doug blushed nervously.

"The things idiots do for love." I grumbled.

"Besides, Jones here was finding another seat." Doug lied as he covered my mouth.

"Why don't I join you guys? It'll be fun, we can talk about what lessons we're learning and get along, and tell Evie here you once had a peanut stuck on your nose when you were 3 for almost 5 months…" I grinned as I tried to bribe Doug.

"Fine, you can sit with us!" Doug nodded nervously.

After some time, I noticed that Evie was looking at that Common Filth, his real name is Chad, but once Tracy accidentally called him 'common filth' we've been using that nickname for him since.

"Is he in line for a throne? Any throne?" Evie asked us in a dreamy tone.

What do girls even see in Chad? He looks like a pig with hair!

"Chad? Chad Charming Junior? Cinderella's son? Chad inherited the charms but not a lot of there there." Doug replied.

Of course, Chad has the intelligence of a manipulative diaper in the corner of a garbage bag.

"Looks like there there to me." Evie sighed dreamily.

"Listen Evie, you should keep your distance from that guy, he's a pain in the-" I was about to end my sentence.

"Language!" Doug hissed.

" _Neck_." I answered.

I grabbed out Doug's lunch bag and swiftly threw up my lunch in it.

"What did you do that for?!" Doug asked in horror.

"That's payback. Don't worry, I left the lunch in your bag." I answered before barfing again.

"Mister Li, are you feeling well?" Mr. Deley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit queasy." I nodded.

"And miss Evie, what is the average weight of silver?" Mr. Deley asked Evie.

"Average weight?" Evie blinked, before plastering a smile jokingly replied back: "Not very much, I mean it's an atom right?"

Chad chuckled, amused by Evie. Well, I for one am un-amused. [What? Lab Rats pun.]

Mr. Deley gestured Evie to come up front and answer his question.

I noticed that Evie snuck her compact mirror from her bag and went up to the blackboard. Strange? Why does she need a mirror for? Unless she's trying to see if she's looking goof while answering the teacher's question.

Short to say, Evie answered Mr. Deley's question correctly. Even I was impressed! But I can tell that Common Filth had found his new homework slave.

"What an amateur!" I mumbled, glaring at Chad. YOU ALREADY CHEATED ON SO MANY GIRLS BEFORE, AND MY SISTER TOO! MY SISTER (Lonnie) MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, BUT I WILL CRUSH YOU!

"Forget what I said, it was wrong for me to judge-" Mr. Deley was about to apologize for doubting Evie.

"A villain's daughter?" Evie asked in an innocent tone. "Don't do that again."

Evie went back to her seat as Chad slipped her his phone number.

Ugh! Chad, you are a stinking monstrosity with the IQ lower than Bob!

"BLEK!" I threw up once again. GROSS!

"Okay, Mr. Li, I believe you will be needing a slip to the Nurses' Office." Mr. Deley frowned.

I wasn't throwing up actually, I just faked it to get out of class early before this flirting heartbreak sappy teenage soap drama continues!

"Actually, Mr. Deley is it fine if I just leave now? I have Tourney practice later and I'll be needing a pass by the pharmacy to get some medicine." I raised my hand.

"Fine." Mr. Deley nodded.

Thank goodness that I know how to play Teacher's Pet whenever I wanted to, this way no one would ever tell what a daredevil I actually am!

I dashed out to the corridors when I heard a loud demon-like screech from that classroom where girls must learn how to be ladylike.

I snickered. Looks like my sister got her revenge! Speaking of sister, where is Tracy?

I heard some talking from the edge of the library and peek my head over to see. I have really good hearing, like Chase except I have no bionic abilities.

Sure enough, it was that Jay dude talking, or in his case, flirting, to some girl. I have no idea who because that stupid pot of plant was blocking my eye view.

Why is it possible that I always have to stumble upon any gross mushy moments?! I shuddered.

I saw Jay coming from one corner.

"Hey dude." I waved.

"Oh hi Jones, are you going to Tourney practice too?" Jay asked.

Uh, we're in the same team! _What are ya, BLIND?!_

"So who was that girl you were talking to?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Your sister." He replied.

"I have 2 sisters! And man, you do NOT want to see what our room's like!" I frowned, shuddering at the memory of sharing the same room with them for the past 14 years. Lonnie likes girly stuff and Tracy's a massive bookworm; and I'm the miserable dude to share their room. Our rooms were basically piled with fluffy stuffed animals, and books, and action figures of superheroes. We're like the Rooney family from Liv and Maddie. Lonnie's like Liv, Tracy's a mix of Maddie and Joey, and I am like Parker because I am awesome!

"Tracy." Jay replied as I almost choked. "Is she single?"

"No, why?" I shook my head, before the thought occurred to me. "Wait, are you like interested in her?!"

"What? No! I just think that…She's kinda of cool, I guess." He shrugged.

" _GROSS!"_ I gagged inside, shuddering at the thought of my sister ending up with this guy in front of me. Thank god Tracy's not some dumb lovesick girl who trusts people easily. I should know that because she scares boys away with her wild personality.

"Anyway, I have to help Ben train Carlos. See ya!" I dashed off quickly.

I don't get it! Love is just a distraction, and all of a sudden it's like Cupid struck everyone with its arrows (except me). Love is In the air, what dumb things people would do for mushy romance.

* * *

An hour later, I arrived at the field.

"Hey Ben, Carlos!" I waved at my friends.

"What am I? dead to you?!" my sister, Tracy asked.

"Nope, I just like to annoy ya!" I smirked at her.

"Ugh!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"You're just on time." Ben nodded.

"Alright, Carlos, Jones, Tracy, you guys will be doing some sprints." Ben told us.

"Huh?" I asked. "Speak English, I don't know any advanced words!"

"Run." Ben replied as I nodded.

"It's 2 guys over one girl!" Tracy frowned.

"You are a girl?" I asked her.

"Last time I checked my birth cert, hhm…oh yeah, I AM!" Tracy yelled.

Before Ben blew his whistle, Carlos was already running for his dear life.

"HEY NO FAIR!" I yelled as I started running, it took me a second later that Dude, our mascot dog was chasing after him.

We ran after Carlos and found him in the forest.

"What's wrong, are you scared of this cutie?" Tracy asked.

"Keep that thing away from me! This is a vicious rabies-packed animal! It's going to kill me!" Carlos panicked.

"Wow, last time I seen someone on a tree was Chester Cat, the Cheshire Cat's son, climbing up a tree after Tracy was dressed as a dog last Halloween!" I stated.

"you dressed like Dewey the Dingo for one night!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Relax, it's not going to kill you." Ben assured.

"And who told you that nonsense of dogs being killer pack animals?" Tracy asked.

"My mom, Cruella De Vile, she's an expert on animals." Carlos replied.

"Come on down, it's harmless." I said, before holding up the dog. "Does this look like the face of a killer to you?"

"No, I guess he is kinda harmless." Carlos slowly climbed down from the tree.

"His name is Dude, and he's a stray dog we found on campus." Ben answered, "you can hold him."

"Which is weird because whenever we call someone a dude, he comes after us." I shrugged as I handed Carlos the dog.

Carlos started holding Dude and rubbing it's tummy.

"I don't think you guys actually have pets much on the Isle." Tracy pointed out.

"Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubbing back at home." Carlos replied in a sad tone.

Looks like we hit a bad spot on this guy.

"Look, we'll just leave you guys alone." Ben said as he, my sister and I left Carlos alone with the dog. We were about to reach our dorms when my sister said something.

"Uh, was Carlos standing close to the bush just now?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, why?" Ben asked.

"Carlos _does_ know that the bush near the tree he's with are _**poison ivy**_ _right_?" Tracy asked.

"…" all of us shared a look before running back to the forest

"Carlos, don't get too close to the bush, it's poison ivy!" Ben pointed out.

"We really need to check how much dangerous poison ivy are there on campus!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Carlos, get out of there, it's poison ivy!" I shouted.

* * *

So, we ended up sending Carlos and Dude to the infirmary to check on his wounds because he tripped into the poison ivy after we shouted "there was poison ivy".

"So, bro, how was your day so far?" my sister asked as we sat on the bleachers.

"So-so." I shrugged. "By the way, when are you going to tell me that Jay was flirting with you at let's say 2-ish just now?"

"It wasn't flirting, it was _talking_ , and I might have flipped him over when he scared me earlier." Tracy replied.

"Way to go sis!" I clapped my hand. "Now, THAT, is a true warrior!"

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." Tracy hummed dad's motto as we chuckled.

We heard a boy and a girl talking. I grabbed Lonnie's mirror. In my defense, Lonnie passed that mirror to me to give it to Tracy, but she never wanted it!

"It's Chad with Evie." Tracy whispered. "What's that heartbreaking jerk doing with her?!"

We noticed Chad leaving moments later while Evie got a rucksack of homework jotters.

"What wand are we talking about?" Doug asked, popping his head as he slipped under the bleachers.

"Were you stalking me?!" Evie asked.

"Technically yes." Doug nodded. "I too have a fascination for Fairy Godmother's wand."

"Howdy do, miss Evie." My sister waved as we slipped under the bleachers.

"Okay, how many of you were stalking me?" Evie frowned.

"Doug was stalking, my sister and I just got here!" I stated.

"They're using the wand at Ben's coronation." Tracy answered.

"Um…Evie? By the way, is it okay if I talk to you in your room later? I could use some advice." Tracy asked.

"Sure." Evie nodded.

"So, does that mean we get to sit next to each other and talk about the Periodic elements?" Doug asked in a hopeful tone.

Evie just winked at him before leaving.

"Wow, when's the last time that guy actually does his homework?!" Tracy asked eyeing the rucksack.

"Judging by the size, I'd say a week." I shrugged. "Dang the teachers!"

Okay, I will be there to third-wheeling your date, Doug!

"You call that flirting?" I asked in an amused tone.

"As if you can flirt better!" Tracy rolled her eyes at me.

"Nope, I don' flirt!" I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather stay single, and eventually use my baby army to rule the world! Then I'll think about 'flirting'."

"You play _too much_ video games." Doug frowned.

"That's my lil' bro!" Tracy smirked.

"Yes, and I already had 3 slips to counselling session." I nodded. Hey! At least I do not program the kids to be Bionic assassins!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think of Jones' P.O.V. I'm planning to expand Jones' character.**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- What do you guys think of Jones' personality? What did you think of Jones' small talk with Jay? Do you agree with Jones when he mentioned that love is in the air, literally on everyone but Jones (yet)… And lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter? [Hint: Two new OCs would be introduced later]**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sisterly Advice From A Dragon's Child**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, this is an original chapter that takes place before Lonnie visits Mal and Evie for her hairdo. This one is sort of Lonnie-centered. Now let's move on to the shout-outs, shall we?**

To J-deep: Thanks for your review. Jones is a pretty interesting character. Look out Jay, or Jones would send his Baby Armada to attack you… XD. Well, I haven't actually considered adding Sakura in yet but who knows if the Lab Rats Actors would ever make a cameo.

To Whiteling: Yup, Jones is a prankster himself. I hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I feel ya, I get a bit grossed out when I am surrounded by couples who get too affectionate with the other. Jones, you have another vote to attack your next victim! XD. The two new OCs are just being minor characters but who knows if their characters would expand? Evie would find out Chad's bad news sooner or later. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Hayley, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Hayley: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her OCs. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: Hayley looks like Julie Tan, and Hunter is portrayed by Devon Bostick.**

* * *

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

I couldn't help but think about what Jones said to me a few days ago about how I should consider taking advice to get along with Tracy. Easy for him to say, between the two of us girls, Jones has always been very close to Tracy because of their similar interests.

I sighed as I walked over to the room of a certain old friend of mine.

"Who is it?" someone answered the door, revealing a tall and slender Asian girl with long dark brown hair with reddish streaks cut short to the tip of her ears, she was dressed in a hoodie shirt and jeans. "Lonnie! It's awesome to see you!"

"Hayley." I smiled back.

Hayley Long is the daughter of Mushu and Crickee, and she's been my best friend since babies. If there is anyone who knows my siblings better, it's Hayley.

"Is it okay if I come in to talk to you?" I asked politely.

"Sure, my roommate is busy in the bathroom, trust me my roommate takes a LONG time inside!" Hayley shrugged.

"I haven't talk to you for a while, well ever since you've been hanging out with Audrey." Hayley greeted me as she poured me a glass of water. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"How did you know I have a problem?" I asked.

"I'm the daughter of a line of dragons and my mom is a cricket, and you're face expression clearly shows that you are having some kind of problem. I can see through you Lonnie, even if you hide your emotions." She shrugged.

Hayley did made a point, she's always been able to guess what people are thinking, like she can mind read or some sorts.

"Well, you remember my siblings Tracy and Jones right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I still see them every now and then." Hayley nodded. "I still talk to them."

"It's just I don't know what is my sister's problem! I mean, she and Jones get along fine but she can never get along with me." I sighed as I poured out my feelings to my friend.

"I see, you know what, why don't I help you with your problems, like old times." Hayley suggested, taking out a crystal ball.

I eyed her oddly.

"What? Dad signs me up for crystal ball reading lessons for Madam Odie!" Hayley defended herself. She looked into the ball clearly.

"Oh boy, your fate with your sister is a hard one. You two have a rocky and unstable relationship." Hayley sighed.

I frowned. That wasn't the news I was hoping for.

"But don't worry, your siblings still care about you, but they are just pushing you away." Hayley looked up from her crystal ball. "I can't tell you everything but I can give you a view about her life."

We both looked into the crystal ball.

I see an image of my sister in her room.

" _Wow, it's just been a day since I posted this story and god people read a lot these days!" My sister grinned as she checked her Genie-mail._

" _Woah! This new subscriber 'Fluffy But Fierce Warrior' has left another nice comment! I like their compliment!" She chuckled. "Looks like my alter ego's really paying off! Hhm…should I ask for her advice about if I should join the Creative Writing contest?"_

Wait, isn't that my FanFables account? No way, all these time I have been reading and complimenting my own sister? It's unbelievable and incredible as well. She doesn't know how much potential talent she has, even I can't write like that. She definitely needs to go for the contest!

 _My sister then plops down onto her bed._

" _Geez, sometimes I don't guys at all!" she grumbled before screaming into her pillow, "UGH! WHY AM I SO STUPID AND AWKWARD AROUND THAT STUPID, STUPID JERK!"_

" _Guys are jerks, they are hypocrites, and flirts, and useless manipulative JERKS at relationships!" She shook her head._

Hayley looks at me as she nodded.

"I like the way she thinks!" Hayley raised her eyebrow. "I have problems with my roommate as well."

"It's not that bad, is it?" I asked.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at me that says 'You have no idea!'

" _Bah! Forget about that Mocking-Jay, for all I know he's probably going to be one of those meatheads who flirts with girls but never thinks seriously." Tracy got up from her bed._

" _Heck, why should I care for him?! Stupid Jay, JERK!" My sister ranted as she punched a punching sack dad gave each of us kids last Christmas._

The image stops there as Hayley looked at me.

"Wow, she's been _very_ aggressive for the past few months!" Hayley commented.

"So, what should I do? I don't know how to approach them, or how to even talk to them without being shut off by them?" I asked.

"Well…find something you guys can talk about. Like how we used to when we were kids." Hayley suggested. "You could stay over with them watching TV shows. Or you can give your sister some advice on how to approach the guy she likes."

"I guess I could give it a go. Thank you so so much, Hales! You always know what to do!" I hugged Hayley.

"You're welcome, it's the least I could do to a friend!" Hayley smiled.

"Hayley! Stop leaving your weird moisturizer mixed with my stuff!" A guy's voice shouted from the inside.

"Is that a guy?" I asked. "Hayles! Since when did you had a boyfriend?"

"It's not a guy, it's a…rat!" Hayley stuttered. "That's right, a rat, a big loud rat…that speaks English."

"Rat?! Excuse me?!" whoever's in the bathroom yelled.

The bathroom door opens as my friend's roommate came out. It was Hunter Dunbrounch, Merida's oldest son and Senior Chairman for the Tourney Team. He is also the student who was held back for 2 years now. He has his mother's wild red hair, blue eyes, and his infamous rebellious attitude.

"I told you to stop meddling with my moisturizer!" Hayley snapped.

"It's not my fault your moisturizer and my shaving cream had the same color and size!" Hunter pointed out before noticing me.

"'Sup girl." He waved. Okay, ew!

"I'm gonna just go." I blinked. "Hales, come with me!"

"Anywhere is better than with him!" Hayley nodded.

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked.

"I'm going for a little hairdo." I replied smiling.

"Hairdo? Didn't the last time you had a toddler with a scissors handle your hair turned out like the current one?" Hayley frowned.

I shuddered at the thought. I thought that I was just playing fake hairdo with Jackie a few months back but he meant for real when he cut off my hair.

"I meant I'm going to Mal and Evie's room." I replied. "So, where's your roommate?"

"The idiotic red haired jerk is, that's what!" She grumbled.

"How did THAT happened?" I asked.

"Well, when dad signed me up, the registry secretary must have thought 'Hayley' is typed as 'Harley' and the next thing I knew I've been bunking with that Scottish prince for almost 2 years!" Hayley sighed. "Our only condition of bunking was to never cross the other's line. It's disgusting sharing a room with that flirt! He brings in his girlfriends every now and then, and it is weird that I had to dress like a dude to pretend I'm a guy called 'Harley' Long, Hayley's twin brother."

"Does it annoy you?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"A little bit, but the good thing was that I was able to join the Tourney Team. I'm number 16." She smirked a bit as her dark brown eyes glinted with mischief. "Nicknamed 'Long'. And when my female friends come over, I lock him up in the closet when he is… _unconscious_."

"So number 16 is YOU?" I whispered in shock and excitement.

"Don't tell anyone! I'm counting on you to keep my profile low." She hushed. Hayley's not really popular or unpopular either, she never actually cares for social status.

Wow, looks like my friend here has about the same issues as my sister.

"Hayley likes Hunter!" I teased.

"Don't make me burn your dress!" Hayley's eyes flared up as her dark brown hair turned slightly reddish. Right, this girl can breathe fire.

"Alright, I'm sorry." I apologized.

I haven't talked to Hayley ever since I started talking to Audrey, but Hayley understands me the way no one else would, not even any of my popular friends. I'm glad to have her as a good friend.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you think? Did anyone liked the 2 new OCs? Wow, I think it's a bit ironic on how Mal is daughter of Malificent/a dragon, and Hayley's part dragon/Mushu.**

 **Hunter: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked Hayley or Hunter? What do you think of this Lonnie-centric chapter? What did you guys think of Tracy's frustrations? [Tracy: I HEARD THAT!] and lastly, do you think that the two new OCs would get along well with the VKs?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Relationship Advice**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fellow readers! Purpledolpin05 back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger', so let's get going to doing shout outs, shall we?**

To TKDP: Thank you for your review. Sharing rooms with someone else that is the opposite gender is weird right? [Except for Tracy and Jones since they are siblings]. Lonnie is going to be needing a lot of work if she wants to get back on her siblings' good side. Well I am sure that Hayley and Hunter would get along with the Villain Kids.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review! Even if we have new friends, we should never forget the old ones too. Because compared to Audrey, Hayley's an upgrade, for starters Hayley is nice and Lonnie's siblings like her! XD. Tracy's frustrations are a bit similar to Sakura's since they are both aggressive sometimes. We will have to just wait and see if the OCs would get along. I didn't actually noticed the dragon ancestry origins until just recently and how ironic it is that Mal and Hayley are children of dragons. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Daisy54154: Thanks for your review. And thank you, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Tracy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Tracy: Fine, purpledolpin05 does not own Disney or Descendants, she just owns her OCs or anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I was just done practicing with my punching sack dad gave me last Christmas, and wow I must admit it is good to relieve the frustration from he-who-must-not-be-named!

I heard a knock at the door.

Who could it be? Jones said that he was off to 'train' his baby armada.

I opened up the door and noticed my sister, Lonnie, and one of her friend, Hayley.

"Hayley!" I grinned, before frowning at Lonnie. "Lonnie, what do you guys want?"

I love Hayley, she's so cool and funny. Plus, she has a great sense of humor! She's like the unofficial big sister I could ever have! Jones and I along with our old buddies, Max, Annie and Lizzie, all look up to her!

"Hey, Tracy. We were just going to Evie and Mal's room." Lonnie began.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"Well, Hayley here wants to get a new hairdo." Lonnie stated.

"When did I say that?!" Hayley asked as Lonnie nudged her.

"I mean, yeah I did," Hayley nodded.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at my sister. "I supposed I can tag along since I wanted to ask Evie something."

"Maybe we could ask Mal to do your hair." Lonnie suggested, running her fingers into my messy hair.

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. HAIR." I barked. "Do you guys know how long it took me to get hair THIS long to scare people?!"

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger if you girls keep arguing, plus, I need to check if my roommate has piled his trash into my side of the room!" Hayley grumbled.

I've BEEN to her room and I do NOT like her roommate, whoever he, she or IT is.

"Mother told me that if a guy can't see the beauty inside you then it's not worth it." I heard Jane talking to Mal and Evie inside.

"Hey Mal, Evie, Jane." I interrupted them.

"Don't you ever knock the door?" Mal asked.

"Your door is wide open! It's begging me to enter without permission!" I shrugged.

"I'll never get a boyfriend!" Jane sighed in despair.

"Girl, why do you need a boyfriend for?" I asked.

"guys are a distraction and a big waste of time." Mal replied, she was drawing on her bed. Gotta admit, I like her spunky attitude!

"How would you know, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Evie asked me.

"Nope, and trust me, I'd rather be a single independent person. (who would probably be her brother's meal ticket when he grows up)" I shrugged. Plus, dad says that Lonnie and I aren't allowed to date until we're in college. Easy for him to say, he met mom when she was like 16!

"Oh no! I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie gasped as she grabbed the rucksack filled with homework.

"THIS is exactly what I meant," Mal replied as I giggled.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm Lonnie." Lonnie introduced herself. "This is my friend, Hayley."

"This is my annoying prissy 'Miss Perfect Goody-Mc-Two-Shoes' big sister." I introduced in a sarcastic tone. "Oh! And Hayley, Mushu's daughter. The much better friend of my sister compared to those plastic wastes."

"You don't look much alike." Evie asked.

"She looks like my mom, I look like dad, and Jones is somewhere in between." I rolled my eyes at Lonnie.

"Anyways, I LOVED what you did to Jane's hair. And I know you guys are evil, and you hate us…" Hayley began.

"I was hoping you could do our hair." Lonnie pointed out, dragging me up from my seat.

"Don't do my hair!" I snapped.

"And why would I do that for you?" Mal asked.

"I'll pay you guys 50 dollars." Lonnie handed out a sack of money.

"50 dollars?" Hayley glared at my sister as she passed Evie another 50 dollars.

50 dollars? For just one stupid little hair magic spell? I'D RATHER USE THAT MONEY ON BOOKS! (What? I'm a bookworm. Any money used for something can be translated to 'how much books I can buy with that money'.)

"Good answer, I need more money for sewing materials" Evie nodded.

Evie looked at Hayley.

"Let's see I say we lose the short bob, layer it and some highlights that aren't so red." Evie began.

"Actually, my hair was born like this. I just wanted my hair to grow long…" Hayley stated.

"and I want my hair to be cool, like Mal's." Lonnie added.

"Even with split ends too?" Evie eyed Mal.

"What's wrong with hair split ends? I like the way mine looks." I shrugged. "and it comes with TWICE the split ends."

"I didn't know you know what 'cool' means anymore, sis." I exclaimed in mild sarcasm.

Mal grunted in frustration as she grabbed her spell book.

"Beware, for swear, replace old with long hair." Mal pointed at Hayley.

Moments later, Hayley's hair grow long until mid-back length.

"I look awesome!" Hayley grinned. "Now I can finally tie up my hair!"

My sister looked really excited as Mal chanted her spell.

My sister's hair grew longer with a shade of chestnut brown and wavy. To be honest, Lonnie looks ten times more prettier than she was.

"I know, I know, it looks like a mop on your head." Evie sighed as Lonnie went towards the mirror.

A mop, or her head…I'm gonna enjoy that thought. I started laughing hysterically.

"No, o. I loved it!" Lonnie gasped in joy. "I look cool. "

Lonnie suddenly rips a part of her skirt.

"Now I look cool!" Lonnie grinned.

"Like dry ice." I added, smiling a bit. As much as I dislike my sister, whatever makes her happy makes me happy.

Jane walked to the mirror and rips her dress.

"Oh no! WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?! Mom's gonna kill me!" Jane gasped.

This made me laugh even more. I hi-5ed Hayley as we giggled.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS! CLOSE THE DOORS WILL YOU?!" Dennis, Dumbo's son, passed by rolling his eyes at us, followed by Chester Cat.

"Pervert," Hayley snapped.

"I'm an innocent bystander!" Chester clarified.

"Oh, not you kitty boy, I was talking to your elephant friend." Hayley shrugged.

"You've seen too much! Time to scrub your eyes off! NOW TIME TO DIE ELEPHANT BOY" I shouted as I ran towards the obese boy.

"I'M BLIND!" Chester Cat added faking a shriek as he passed by.

"So get out!" I barked as Chester turned invisible.

After a while, Jane left to change her dress. Hayley decided to escort Jane back to her room.

"Evie, is it fine if I ask for your advice on something?" I asked.

"Sure." Evie stood up.

"I need to talk to you and Mal…alone." I added as I hinted my sister to leave.

"Fine, I'll be at your room." Lonnie stood up and left.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Evie asked me.

I took a deep breath.

"My sister and I don't exactly get along that much." I began.

"I can see that," Mal nodded.

"We used to be very close when we were kids, but one day she just…changed. She used to be a tomboy and we would all do wild stuff together like treasure hunting, or pretending we're warriors, or even have a mud fight with my pals. We would get messy and dirt all over us but the fun was always worth it!" I smiled faintly.

"one day, she started to avoid playing wild and crazy like we used to. She just started wearing dresses and started to be interested in boys. I wanted the three of us siblings to be like we used to." I sighed.

"I'm not real sure about sibling since we never had any siblings." Mal pointed out.

"I can tell that she still cares about you. I've noticed how Lonnie would look at you when we have our classes with Madam Mai." Evie added.

"I didn't know that…" I blinked.

"Just a question, why do you hate your sister?" Mal asked.

"I don't hate her. I just…find it hard to forgive what things she's done." I sighed. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Anyway." I skipped the subject. "I was just a bit curious about that meathead with hair."

"You mean Jay?" Mal asked.

"Yup, whatever his name is." I shrugged.

"Is he always a flirt around girls?" I asked.

"Well, he's pretty much whatever you just said." Evie shrugged.

"He sure is annoying as hell." I grumbled. "He is so annoying he makes Shaun (one of my friends who has now moved back to England) Radcliffe sound like a fluffy bunny. Dang you Shaun, you still owed me 2 bucks!"

"So um…Jay, does he have a…" I gulped before swallowing my words, and pride at worst. "Friend-girl?"

"I think you meant 'girlfriend'." Evie corrected before she started squealing like a dolphin.

"Stop it E, only dolphins can understand you right now." Mal snapped. She was clearly annoyed.

"You liked Jay?" Evie grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"What? EW! It's not 'like', it's just a small teensy itsy-bitsy slightly probably foolish school girl crush." I pointed out. "I was just…asking."

"-if You should ask him out. Totally!" Evie grinned. "I'd be happy to help you."

"GROSS!" I gagged. "I do NOT flirt or ask guys out. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really the kind of girl guys would talk to."

"You guys better keep this a secret, okay?! I am trusting you on this, not even my brother knows." I pointed out, begging them to keep a secret. "You two are like sisters to me, and I don't actually like talking to mine either."

Evie and Mal shared a look before nodding.

"Fine," Evie nodded.

"Thanks so much! I need to get back to my room, so I'll see you girls tomorrow. Bye!" I waved as I dashed out from the door.

"So, what did I missed?" Hayley asked as she returned back.

"Nothing much." I shrugged.

"Yo, Hayley!" Hunter Dunbronch the held back student walked over to her, along with Jay….JUST GREAT! "Where did you put my books again?"

"In the toilet, like where your face is supposed to be!" Hayley sassed back.

"Sup, Feisty." Jay winked at me. I smacked his arm with my book.

"What was that for?!" Jay asked.

"You had a fly on your shoulder. Oh wait, it's gone." I lied.

"you hit hard for a girl." He muttered.

"Whatever, _ponytail_ ," I snapped as us girls left.

"Ponytail?" Hunter laughed.

"Zip it!" Jay glared.

"I see you have a Jay." I pointed out.

"and you have a Hunter." She pointed out.

"Touché !" I shook hands with her as we giggled.

Lonnie came out from my room.

"I'm going back to my room with Hayley now." Lonnie said smiling.

"Whatever, bye!" I stuck out my tongue as I slammed the doors.

"WAIT!" Lonnie called out.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I come over to your room tomorrow?" She asked.

"I wanted to go book shopping tomorrow." I frowned, that would keep her at bay.

"Great! I can come along!" she decided.

"Fine! I leave school campus at 11 am sharp." I mumbled as I shut the doors.

I touched the scar on my cheek and sighed. I wasn't always so mean to Lonnie.

I love my sister but I can never forgive what she did. Even if she had forgotten…

* * *

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

I actually had heard about my sister's conversation with Mal and Evie with Jones' spy kit. Okay, I seriously need to check what toys my siblings play with.

I guess I do feel kind of jealous since my sister trusts 2 strangers she just met over me.

I was also kind of shocked to hear what she had said about me. True, we were close when we were kids and would play wild and crazy. I guess she was right, I started to change once I was in 7th grade.

* * *

" _Hey Lonnie! What did you bring today?" one of my classmates, Audrey asked me. They had brought jewelry boxes filled with diamond necklaces._

" _I took this!" I grinned as I opened up a box filled with bugs and worms._

" _AHHH!" All the girls shrieked as they ran off._

* * *

" _That Lonnie girl is so weird! She likes bugs over dolls!"_

" _I know right? She is so weird!"_

* * *

 _After that I noticed that my interests is different than girls. So I started to change my look and became friends with the princesses._

 _By the time I went back home for summer with my new friends, I started to avoid playing with my siblings like we used to._

" _姐姐_ _(Big sister)! Do you want to play mud pirates with us?" Tracy asked me._

" _Is that your sister?!" Chad asked me._

" _Sorry, Tracy, I can't! I want to drink tea with my friends here." I denied. It looked like so much fun._

" _B-but. It's your favorite!" Jones pointed out._

" _It WAS. Now I'd rather play with dolls and behave like a proper lady." I lied._

" _C'mon, Lon!" Hayley gestured. "We hid some of my dad's antiques!"_

" _I said no! I don't want to play pirates or treasure hunting! And I NEVER want to play that again!" I snapped._

" _Oh yeah?" Tracy asked. "Well…if you don't come and play, I'll ignore you for the rest of your life!"_

* * *

" _Tracy? I'm so sorry I was mean to you earlier."_

" _No! Don't talk to me! You're not my sister I knew!" Jones snapped. "you've changed!"_

" _But I'm still the same Lonnie you knew." I stuttered._

" _NO! You're not! You're not the real Lonnie, you….imposter!" Tracy pointed, defending Jones._

" _Tracy! Don't be so rude to your sister!" Dad yelled._

" _I mean everything I said! She abandoned us! She doesn't love her siblings anymore!" Tracy yelled. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

" _Enough! You're grounded Tracy for a month!" My dad snapped loudly._

* * *

I was too occupied with my new friends that I never noticed how disappointed my siblings are. Now I feel awful…

What did Tracy meant by I did something she would never forgive?

My siblings are as confusing as they are. I sighed sadly as I drifted off to sleep.

One good thing did came out of it, my sister and my brother aren't alone as they used to anymore… I smiled slightly. I mean, my sister has a crush on Jay. And I am able to spend time with her tomorrow! Maybe it won't be so bad after all?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So what did you guys think of the chapter? A little in-depth towards the Li siblings' relationship.**

 **Tracy: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Tracy's relationship with Lonnie? Do you guys think that the sisterly bonding trip would go well? What do you think Tracy meant when she said Lonnie did something unforgivable? And lastly, did anyone catch the reference from the episode 'Bite Club' from I didn't do it? [I see you have a Logan/I see you have a Dez reference].**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *wave***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sisterly Bonding**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up everybody! Today, I am back with a new chapter, well an original chapter to be exact. So, in this chapter, we will be seeing Lonnie spending time with her sister Tracy in town area having some sisterly moments, will it end well or not? Let's find out. But first, shout-outs to my reviewers!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Lonnie was just trying to get along with her peers and it ended up with her change. She definitely has to make it up for her siblings, big time. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. But then again, Lonnie was too young to learn how much damage she caused to her siblings when she rejected them. I'm glad you caught the Bite Club reference. Let's hope things will work out well for the sisters, Jones and Lonnie had it cool but Tracy is something else entirely. And oh boy, if Lonnie actually told Jay about her sister's crush on him, things will get really awkward and… let's hope either one of them had brought insurance… I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. We'll find out soon if Tracy and Lonnie are able to mend their bond. Well, Tracy is mad at Lonnie for ditching her siblings and old friends is one thing, but things will unravel slowly about why Tracy can't forgive her sister. I'm glad you saw the reference because Hunter my OC is a flirt and is somewhat like Jay in a way of speaking, so he's basically Hayley's version of 'Jay'. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Lonnie's you're up! Do the disclaimer please!**

 **Lonnie: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney Channel or Disney Descendants, she just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Tracy's P.O.V.]

I woke up extra early today. Mostly because I'm gonna go to the town area to shop for books.

I LOVE BOOKS [Horace Diaz's 'I love bridges' reference] What? I'm a massive bookworm, no guilt and no shame.

"Morning sis!" My brother yawned as he woke up. "What brings you up this early?"

"Oh nothing. I'm going downtown to check on some new books later." I replied, getting jumpy and excited.

"I've only seen this side of you when there's a book involved." Jones replied me, rolling his eyes. "Say, Lonnie is following you too right?"

I frowned a bit when I heard my sister's name.

"Yes, I guess she is." I grumbled.

"Look, I would love to help you get out of this mess, but the first season's Tourney Game starts in about a week and coach wants me to train this evening." Jones shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I'll make it back on time to watch you practice. There's nothing irreplaceable than my one and only brother!" I winked playfully.

"Yeah, for now!" He added. "Until the day some guy swept you off your feet."

"Then I'd shove a bucket of water onto his head!" I added.

"Whatever, girls are so weird!" Jones rolled his eyes as he dragged himself to brush his teeth.

I giggled at my brother. Nothing is definitely irreplaceable than family relationships. Except for…

I frowned at the thought of my sister. She's always been the prodigy, she's better looking than me, and I look like my dad for the love of God! She's also very popular and always makes friends easily.

I grabbed my clothes from my closet. A white T-shirt, dark jeans-blue trousers, and my trusty purple hooded jacket. Technically my dressing closet has only 30 percent clothes, 50 percent empty space for books and 20 percent space for Jones' pre-pranking items.

As soon as my brother and I both changed up, we walked out and headed towards the canteen.

"Morning, Jackie, Chloe, Jenny, January!" we greeted the 4 Royals. Jenny is actually 9 years old but she's much nicer than her cousins.

"Good morning!" Jenny smiled.

"Hey guys." Lonnie entered the canteen next. She was already dressed up for the day.

"Hey sis." I reluctantly waved.

"Wanna eat with us?" Jones asked, offering a seat. "C'mon, Tracy."

"I guess you could sit with us." I hesitated.

"Thanks." Lonnie flashed a smile as she sat with us.

It was rather awkward and quiet for the first 10 minutes that we ate. Until Jones started a conversation that is.

"So, did you watch last night's Mighty Med episode?" Jones asked me,

"Uh hello? I'm a Mighty Med fan, heck yeah I'd watch!" I nodded. "Do you remember the costume dress up Horace had with Bridgette, Alan and Oliver?!"

"I like the part where the family was dressed up as Kings and Queens!" Lonnie piped in as we paused.

"You watched Mighty Med?" Jones asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I never miss an episode." Lonnie nodded.

"Sibling meeting time. Without you, sis." I pointed as I whispered to my brother.

'Our sister watches Disney XD!' I mouthed.

'It's the strangest thing that ever happened since Doug had a peanut stuck in his nose!' Jones mouthed back.

'So, what now?' I asked.

'Keep talking, who knows if she's just pulling out leg!' Jones signaled.

"So, Lonnie, who do you ship Skylar with? Are you on Team Skoliver or Skaz? If you say Skaz, I will mail you to one of my internet friends, Boji!" I asked.

"Skoliver duh." Lonnie shrugged. "I loved the episode where Oliver gets jealous of Skylar's old friend Experion."

"You're lucky. VERY lucky." I grumbled.

 **Moments later, the 4 transfer students came out for breakfast.**

"Good morning." My brother called out.

"Ooh! He's cute. Is he the guy that drives you crazy?" Jenny asked me.

'Shut up, Jenny!' I mouthed.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy that you _like_ him?" Jenny asked again humming in a loud way as I shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Eat up, pumpkin pie!" I lied.

Jackie and Chloe hopped down from their seats to play with Dude, our campus mutt.

"Can I play with Dude? He's so cute!" Chloe asked, tugging Carlos' by the arm.

"I can act like a dog too!" Jackie nodded as he pretended to act like an actual dog. Wow, he's getting good at mockery!

"Morning Mister Lady hair!" Jackie chirped.

"Hey." Jay nodded. He seems to have gotten used to the nicknames…not.

"We have a surprise for you!" Chloe grinned.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Jay asked.

"ATTACK!" Jones shouted.

Chloe jumped onto Jay's back while Jackie was holding onto the teen's leg like a koala bear.

"Is this normal?!" Lonnie asked, jaw dropping.

"Stick around a lil' longer and get the picture." I rolled my eyes.

"The Toddler Titans attack Mister Lady Hair. Captain Chloe is taking down the enemy's back, and General Jackie has dismantled the legs!" Jackie announced like he was Johnny Nimbus Junior.

"A little help?" Jay asked.

"Fine!" Jones rolled his eyes as he whistled. The 'Terror of Toddler Titans' has officially ended.

"You're lucky you're cute." I muttered out accidentally as I helped Chloe get off Jay's back.

"Oh really?" Jay smirked.

"I was talking to the baby." I sassed back. "Don't let it go to your head!"

"BURN!" Jones booed as he and Carlos fist-bumped.

"Oops, it's almost 11, gotta go. See you later, guys!" I waved as I dragged Lonnie out. "C'mon sis! Those books aren't gonna buy themselves!"

"Hey! Don't forget today's Tourney Practice!" Jones added. "My dinner ain't gonna cook itself!"

"Fine!" I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "Do it yourself! Sometimes I swear to god I'm more like your personal butler than a sister!"

"Don't worry, Jones, both of your sisters will make it there." Lonnie assured with a happy smile.

"And I'd be the person who beats up anyone who picks on you." I cracked my knuckles.

* * *

I waved my friends goodbye as Lonnie and I went to the town area.

So far, none of us had talked. Good, because I don't really feel like talking to her.

I walked faster until I reached the bookshop. I let out an excited squeal as I dashed inside.

I ran over to the fiction area to check if there were any new books.

Aha! I'm so glad I've been waiting so patiently for the newest book of 'The Land of Stories' series.

"You were fast!" Lonnie panted as she finally caught up.

"You were slow." I mocked.

"What are you reading?" Lonnie asked me.

"The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms." I replied, showing her the dark blue book cover.

I started to read a few pages while my sister was checking out the summary of the book.

"Wow, this book seems exciting." Lonnie commented.

"It's a five book series, the last one will be published next year." I pointed out. "You should so read book one to get the picture!"

"I've never read it before, can you tell me about the details?" Lonnie asked curiously.

Geez, I don't think I've ever seen Lonnie so interested in what I am doing. As much as I find it annoying, I decided to talk to her.

"It's about a pair of twins, Alex and Conner, who fell into the world of fairytales through a book their grandma gave them for their 12th birthday." I answered. "I have the first three books of the series, you can borrow them if you'd like."

"I'd love that, thanks sister." Lonnie patted my head like how we used to.

A part of me was very happy that Lonnie and I are finally talking like we used to. But I decided not to show it.

"Yeah whatever." I stuck out my tongue playfully at Lonnie.

I grabbed a few more reference books and the story book before walking to the counter.

"That'll be 60 dollars." The cashier replied. I checked the amount of books I had taken, looks like I can save up 30 dollars if I don't buy the novel. Hhm…but then I won't be able to afford it until next month. I'd only have less than 30 dollars left to buy groceries.

Guess I have to kiss the novel goodbye and buy it another day. "That's okay, I'll just take the reference books!"

"Here." Lonnie handed some money to the cashier.

"Lonnie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Paying for my sister, duh! Besides, you are borrowing me that novel after you read it right?" Lonnie winked at me.

"But…" I tried to find words to reject her offer.

"We're paying the share. Half-half. Got it?" she gave me a look that looks JUST like mom's when mom lectures us.

"Fine." I mumbled.

* * *

After book shopping, Lonnie dragged me out window-shopping. Mainly clothes shopping.

I groaned in dismay. I just sat on the empty bench waiting for Lonnie to try out clothes.

"Say, have you picked out what you are wearing?" Lonnie asked.

"I'm wearing them right now." I replied sarcastically.

"Not that! I meant for Ben's coronation." Lonnie corrected.

I gulped.

"No… not really, I was just thinking about hanging out in my room reading Fanfables." I shrugged.

"C'mon, Ben's our friend too. You have to join us!" Lonnie advised.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go." I mumbled.

"Great! We'll just need to get you a dress." Lonnie grinned.

WAIT?! WHAT?!

"But why?! Hayley gets to cross dress every now and then? Can't I go dressed like a dude?" I whined.

"No can do. Hayley just has roommate problems." Lonnie shook her head. "Come on, who knows if a guy might be interested in dancing with my little sister here? Is there any guy you're thinking of going with?"

Well… I haven't actually thought about it, but I guess maybe I kinda wish that a certain long-haired jerk might go with me. But nah! He's probably gonna go with someone else… Gah! Stop thinking about him! For all I know, my 'date' is most likely Jones since we'd be left out. Unless Jones could get a date on time, then I'd be left out.

"Oh shut it! I'm not the person guys would talk to. Just ask Doug, I scare him since we were kids practically!" I replied, shoving my hands into my pockets. Besides, I am more likely the girl who gets her heart broken rather than the lucky girl who gets a date. The goofy sidekick, the supportive partner, the girl who always ends up alone… That's me.

"Let's go find the perfect coronation dress for you!" Lonnie beamed as she started dragging me to shop for clothes.

"Uh. In case you haven't noticed but I don't have that much money?" I asked.

"Don't worry, dad and mom gave me this credit card for a reason." Lonnie winked.

"It's for emergency!" I stated.

"Well, my sister getting a date is an emergency!" Lonnie joked as I punched her shoulder lightly.

After clothes hunting with my sister, I must say girls these days wear clothes that are too revealing! And I for one am a girl!

I picked out a few shirts, there was one black shirt with pink words quoting 'There's a Storm coming, Skylar Storm', but the best one was a white T-shirt with black printing that says 'PERFECT PRINCESSES AREN'T REAL, REAL PRINCESSES AREN'T PERFECT, IF YOU WANT A PERFECT PRINCESS, GET YOURSELF A BARBIE DOLL, SUCKERS!', I don't care what my sister says but I love this shirt! Even if it would offend half the girls in school!

I caught myself looking at a black dress that's a hooded one too! It looked so cool. I just touched the fabric of the dress, it's comfortable and it's not itchy. Not too short, and it probably covers up my kneecaps. The price seems reasonable as well.

"This looks cool, I bet you'd look perfect in it." Lonnie smiled, as if she read my mind.

"C'mon! I want to see how you look in this dress!" Lonnie grinned as she shoved me into the dressing room.

I changed into the black hooded dress. Huh, if I wear a white shirt inside, I'd make a great panda combination attire.

"How do I look?" I asked my sister.

"You look wonderful," Lonnie smiled. "You should totally wear dresses more often."

"Ew! I don't like wearing dresses much, I'm gonna go change up into my old hoodie jacket!" I gagged as I ran back into the dressing room.

"By the way, Lonnie, I picked out this jacket for ya!" I mumbled, as I shoved a pink hooded shirt to her.

"Aw, it's cute!" Lonnie grinned at me. "C'mon, you should pick out something else too."

I walked over to the hats department until I saw a beanie hat with a white feather attached on the right side of it. It was lilac purple and it looked cool and cute for some reason.

"I'll take this one." I shrugged as Lonnie paid the bill with dad's credit card. I hope he doesn't get too angry the next time he receives a bill for credit card charges.

"Man! There's too much stuff we've brought today!" I pointed out after two hours of shopping. We've brought books, clothes, groceries.

"I know right?" Lonnie nodded. "It was really nice spending the day with you."

"Same back, big sis." I smiled back.

I suddenly saw a temple nearby and stopped.

"What is it?" Lonnie asked.

"I want to go to the temple for a while!" I replied.

"To what?" Lonnie asked.

"Praying duh!" I snapped as I ran.

I forgot to pray for the ancestors to bless Jones for the upcoming Tourney game. He's gonna need all the luck and support he can get! Of course I am praying that gods would bless some luck for the rest of the Tourney teammates as well.

"Sorry, I just wanted to pray some luck for our baby bro." I apologized.

"It's okay." Lonnie shrugged.

"Hey, didn't you use to make bracelets for luck?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, why?" Lonnie wondered.

"I was just thinking of trying out crafting, as long as nothing needs to be extinguished." I replied. It was half a lie too, I was kinda hoping to give a lucky bracelet to someone else. Not like I care for that person anyway!

"Alright, I'll meet you in your room tomorrow, we've got a lot of work if you want to learn how to craft something so delicate." Lonnie winked at me.

"The only thing more delicate than your bracelet making is carrying a baby." I shrugged as we both giggled.

I guess this sisterly bonding trip worked out a little…

"Just curious and all, why do you hate Chad?" Lonnie asked.

That is a very good question. You want to know why?! In fifth grade, he made fun of Jones because of my brother's surprisingly short height. It's the least of the problem, he once ripped my brother's homework! But of course Chad had made it look like he was innocent and made it look like Jones is the troubled person! I was so mad at Chad, I actually started a fight with him. In the end, no one actually believed me when I told them Chad destroyed Jones' book. Chad made up a lie that he 'didn't mean to' rip off the book and lied that I was accusing the wrong person. So, Jones, Lizzie, Annie, Max and I all ganged up on him. We threw mud, and sticks and stones and basically it was the best fight I've had in my life!

Dad and mom weren't so happy about me getting into a fight, and Lonnie had just made friends with Chad back then so she gave us the silent treatment, I even had to swallow my pride to apologize to that Common Filth's family about me being a 'troubled' child. If only she knew what a fraud her crush is.

"No reason." I lied. "I just don't trust him."

Seriously Lonnie, there's more fish out in the sea! There's gotta be some other guy I'd rather my sister date!

"Okay then…" Lonnie blinked, I think she knows this would end up with a fight if we keep talking.

* * *

After a while, we arrived back on campus.

"I'm glad we got to spend the day together." Lonnie smiled at me as we headed towards the dorms.

"Yeah, I'll probably see you later at the Tourney practice. You think we should cheer on 'Harley'?" I asked.

"Yup, she's my friend too!" Lonnie nodded.

"Good, I'll see you then, Nini!" I winked at my sister as I dashed back to my room.

I just called Lonnie by her nickname 'Nini' well it's how I pronounced it when I was a kid.

I bumped into a guy while walking back.

"Ow?" I glared. "Oh hey Aziz!"

"Hi, Trace, have you seen Lonnie?" Aziz asked.

"She's heading back to her room, _why_?" I asked as if he were a guilty prisoner.

"I just wanted to return her umbrella she borrowed me last week." Aziz pointed out, his face turned reddish.

"Go ahead, 'future brother in law'." I teased. I've always had a habit of matching people sometimes. I've thought that Aziz is a great brotherly figure and he seems to like Lonnie, like a LOT.

"Oh shut up." Aziz denied as I dashed away.

Looks like the day with Lonnie wasn't so much of a waste after all?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, that's the longest chapter so far. I hope that you've all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Tracy: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jay: OW! For kids, the hit hard!**

 **Jackie: Time to suffer, monster!**

 **Chloe: ATTACK!**

 **Tracy: Jones?**

 **Jones: I trained you well!**

 **Jackie: Avada Kadabra!**

 **Jay: Nice try but Harry Potter magic doesn't work.**

 **Jones: Questions of the chapter- Did anyone noticed the Legend of Korra reference? [Jenny's conversation of Tracy liking Jay] Did anyone liked the part where the little toddlers attacked Jay? I feel no shame! Did any of you liked Lonnie and Tracy bonding? What did you think about Tracy's views of Chad? And lastly, who's excited for the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Don't forget to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Tourney Practice and Teenage Feelings**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter! Now before we get to the story, let's do the shout outs to the reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Lonnie and Tracy will definitely get along much better from now. Hi Boji and Fang (waves). Chad is really a jerk for picking on Jones, he is really mean and deserved that fight. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter!

To Whiteling: Thank you for reviewing. Chad is really mean towards the Li siblings [Minus Lonnie], Cinderella deserves a better son! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To the Red Rogue:

(Chapter 1) Thanks, Lonnie's hair was short before.

(Chapter 2) Tracy is one of the most realistic OCs I've ever made, Chase is awesome!

(Chapter 3) Those little toddlers are really mischievous and full of trouble! Thanks.

(Chapter 4) VK is the initials for Villain Kids and also Victor Krane. I would probably let Mighty Med and Lab Rats gang up on him.

(Chapter 5) Chad is horrible after that stew. Jones is definitely going to get along well with the VKs.

(Chapter 6) Jones ain't your normal gentleman, he knows how to fight back.

(Chapter 7) Jay as Skylar Storm is definitely the best Genderbending ever existed! XD

(Chapter 8) Thanks, I love that song too.

(Chapter 9) Chad deserves a good punch since he's a jerk in the movie. Long live Jacy!

(Chapter 10) Thanks, Hayley is a bit like Sakura is a way. And yeah, Tracy likes Jay but she doesn't know if he likes her back. Hunter looks like Devon Bostick and Hayley looks like Julie Tan.

(Chapter 11) Tracy does admit that she likes Jay, but I hope Evie ca keep the secret… Tracy has her reasons why she is mad at Lonnie but we'll find out soon. Tracy's hair is mid-back length straight but messy

(Chapter 12) Thanks, I love the movie too. Thank god Lonnie knows who to ship. We'll find out if their relationship would improve later. I hope you will like this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Hunter, do the disclaimer!**

 **Hunter: Whatever, Purpledolpin05 here does not own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her OCs, enjoy! Hunter out!**

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

It was almost 4 pm and I am waiting for my two sisters to arrive to watch me train.

Oh boy, what if they got into a fight…again! I mean, I understand Lonnie means well for Tracy and Tracy's the kind of person who's not that great at showing affections. Trust me, I know exactly why Tracy's mad at Lonnie. I know, Tracy knows but Lonnie doesn't.

"HEY JONES!" Tracy shouted waving, along with Lonnie…JUST GREAT!

Ugh! Doesn't she know that some guys don't like to be embarrassed in public? I hit my embarrass expression behind my helmet.

"Your sister's here." Jay pointed out.

"Don't try anything funny on her or Lonnie!" I barked, I walked over to them.

"Sisters! I hate it when you embarrass me! I have a reputation to keep!" I hissed.

"It's not my fault we only have one brother!" Lonnie shrugged.

"And it's definitely my fault for answering mom 'I want a brother' when she was pregnant with you!" Tracy added. "Nini owns me a nickel for winning the bet of having a brother!"

"It was 14 years ago." Lonnie rolled her eyes teasingly at Tracy.

"Normally it's the dad and mom who embarrasses their kids, not the sisters!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's easy, in school Lonnie and I embarrass you. I'm like dad, and she's like mom." Tracy shrugged.

"You guys just boost my embarrassing ego another level!" I grumbled. "I gotta get ready for training, okay?"

"I really hate it when my sister embarrasses me in public!" I grunted.

"Jones, it's not so bad. I mean she cares right?" A tall guy with brown hair and red streaks asked.

"Yeah, hey how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm number 16, you can call me Long." The guy replied, smiling back. He reminds me of someone but I just can't remember who. It's on the tip of my tongue…

"You sound like a girl." Jay asked.

"Blame puberty." Long mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Harley." Hunter snickered. Oh now I remember, Long is short for Hayley Long, how come she's dressed like a dude for Tourney?

"Really? Your middle name is Julia. Hunter JULIA Dunbrouch!" Hayley rolled her eyes at Hunter. Oh right, those two are roommates. Yikes.

"It's pronounced JULIAN! It's not my fault my grandma signed my birth certificate after my grandpa fainted from drinking too much beer, my ma was exhausted from childbirth and the secretary was DRUNK and thought my middle name was JULIA!" Hunter grunted, face palming. "Long story, but when I'm crowned king the first thing I'm gonna do is to sue that drunk secretary, and retype my middle name to Julian!"

"Julia?" Carlos and I laughed. Now I think it made sense if the school secretary thought Hunter's middle name was Julia and probably this is why Hayley was his roommate.

"Ha! At least Tracy is a name for guys and girls!" Tracy laughed. "Hunter is a unisex name too but still…JULIA!"

"Oh shut it!" Hunter frowned.

"Hunter, you and I have much different first official proclamations." Ben blinked.

"Long, did your hair grew longer?" Chad asked.

"So Jay gets to keep long hair, can't a guy break tradition every now and then?" Hayley sassed back.

"I like this guy!" I laughed.

"My ma seconded that!" Hunter raised his hand.

Coach Jenkins blew his whistle as we all gathered around.

"Fall in!" Coach shouted. "Now, as you all know, we have a big game with Neverland High School next week, and the Eagles have always been our arch nemesis! Now are we going to win?"

"YEAH!" All of us shouted.

Neverland High School eh? I wonder how tough our rivals will be this year? Better yet, is Max gonna be there?

After training for two hours, all of us were exhausted. Thank god my sisters didn't embarrass me.

"Good work team! Don't forget about our big game next Friday." Coach told us. "Jay, would you mind staying over for a while?"

"Hey little newbie, care for some refreshments?" a tall guy with red hair and blue eyes, or in this case Hunter, asked.

"Does it turn me into a bear?" I asked mocking the oldest son of Merida Dunbrouch.

"No! Just because ma turned my granma into a bear it does not mean I turn everyone I know into one!" Hunter frowned.

"Hey Long! Great job!" Lonnie grinned as she hugged Hayley who hugged her back.

"Uh Jones, did your sister start dating Long?" Aziz asked me.

Hayley? With my sister? Oh boys, if only you know Long is a girl!

"Oh Aziz, if only you knew…" I smirked.

I noticed Tracy giving Hayley a bottle of water as the girls chatted happily. Jay looked kinda jealous for a second.

"Looks like you've got some competition there, Jay!" Carlos teased Jay before Jay nudged the younger boy.

"Competition? With Long? Good luck man, because you don't even stand a chance!" I chuckled as I walked over to my sisters, that was until Hunter pulled me aside.

"Pst, Li. Get over here." Hunter dragged me aside.

"Do you know that Long is a girl?" I asked.

"Wait, you knew?!" Hunter asked whispering.

"That your soon to be girlfriend is in the Tourney team surrounded by 'cool' and 'cute' guys? It took me a second to guess." I shrugged.

"Soon to be what? Ew! I just think she's a pain in the neck!" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Say whatever you want, Julia." I laughed as I went back to find my sister.

"IT'S JULIAN!" Hunter smacked his forehead.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Wow! That was a long and hard training!

"Hey Hales!" Lonnie hugged her BFF. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks, but I'm kinda sweaty now." Hayley replied.

"Here, have some drinks!" I passed over a water bottle.

We started to talk as I glanced over at Mr. Meatballs with Hair. He looked a bit jealous. Wait, did he think that I was flirting with Hayley?

"I don't know how you do this every week!" Lonnie stated.

"It's hard work but it's worth it!" Hayley nodded. "I love Tourney, and thank god only Hunter and Jones know I'm a girl."

"How long did it took that Julia guessed?" I asked.

"Technically a year." Hayley shrugged. "Believe me, hanging out like one of the guys is harder than it sounds!"

"My mom's been through worse." Lonnie stated as we shuddered.

As soon as Lonnie and Hayley went back to the dorms, I swear that the girls must have thought that Hayley was a dude. And if looks could kill, I'd say Hunter and Aziz were jealous too.

"Jay, Jones, come over here, I need a word with you." Coach shouted at my brother Jones, and Jay.

"Hey Jay." I waved nonchalantly. "Wow, that rhymed!"

"What up Feisty." Jay winked over as my heart raced a bit. Gah! Stop that!

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. My face is burning, and I don't know why!

"You know, the team could use guys like you. The team's filled with bunch of princes, you know what I mean?" Coach began.

"Oh yeah, but Hunter and Long stand out." I pointed out.

"True, Miss Li." Coach nodded.

"I get ya, they're all like 'Pardon, do I bump into you?'" Jones mocked as I giggled.

"Well, back where I come from its 'Prepare to Die Sucker'. And my father always told me 'If you wanna win, then you must make sure everyone else loses!'" Jay started exaggerating.

Jones started breaking into a grin. "You know what Jay, I finally like you!"

"Jay, I don't think you're getting the concept, it's about working together as a team. A team is like a family." Coach began.

"You do NOT wanna see what my family is like during dinner." Jay frowned. Coach shuddered.

"Remind me to NEVER visit your house during mealtimes." I mentally noted myself.

"A team is like a body. We need every part of it to work together." Coach stated. "Without working together, we'd lose. You got it?"

"Can I be the fists?" Jay asked.

"This guy is hilarious! How come I've never thought of getting along with him?" Jones asked laughing.

"Jones, Jay, here are your uniforms." Coach handed them. Jay had number 8 and Jones had number 28.

"Awesome, number 28 is my birthdate!" Jones cheered. He's always had a thing for any number that starts or ends with an 8.

"Ok, remember our practice time is Monday, get some rest." Coach told us as he left.

"That was inspiring." I smiled.

"Now to think of it. I think I remember what dad would advise us." Jones remembered.

"Hhm…what would dad say? Ooh, I got it! 'STIFFEN UP THAT UPPER LIP YOU LITTLE GIT OTHERWISE I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE JAW!'" I yelled.

All the other kids nearby looked at me awkwardly. Ok, I really need to stop embarrassing myself in public!

"…I don't think dad ever said that to any of us." Jones pointed out.

"Oh wait, that's what Uncle Yao always says when we have a Staring Contest during Family Game Night!" I blinked.

"I really need to meet your Uncle Yao!" Jay laughed.

"You sure will love him!" Jones added.

"One time, Jones beat Uncle Yao at a game of mahjong and he won 100 bucks." I added. "Then again, I'm sure this is why granpa and granma didn't allow us to gamble."

The rest of us started laughing.

"I'll catch you later, sis! I have to babysit Spin and Doy." Jones got up from his seat.

Spin's real name is Charles and Doy is Dewey. They are Ben's little brothers who look JUST LIKE Spin from Lab Rats and Doy/Dewey from Girl Meets World.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

"Hey Jones, you did amazing just now!" Jane went over and talked to me.

"Uh…thanks?" I blinked. "Your new hairstyle looks amazing too."

Jane started to get red in the face. She's more socially awkward than Tracy.

"I'd like to chat, but I remember I have to look after the kids, and Ben's little brothers, so I'm gonna just go!" I lied as I ran off.

I better hope Jane doesn't have a crush on me or something. Because I think Carlos and her would look great as a couple.

"Hey Charles, Dewey." I greeted two little boys.

"Hi Jones!" Charles grinned.

"So, what's new today with your brother?" I asked.

"We think Ben likes Miss Mal!" Dewey replied, smiling.

I knew it.

"I hope Ben breaks up with Audrey soon, or she will make me get married to her little sister Aubrey!" Charles gagged.

"Poor you." I teased. "You like that Jamie do you?"

"Jamie? Daughter of Tiana and Naveen? EWW!" Charles gagged as Dewey laughed. We all know Charles like Jamie. A LOT!

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

It was so awkward sitting with Jay.

"So…uh…congrats." I mumbled awkwardly, shifting away.

"Thanks, you will cheer for me, right?" Jay looked over.

"Of course, you're one of the best player the school has had in ages." I nodded. "You've got talent and you're tough as nails."

"You think so?" He asked. I started to get nervous, man I feel like I wanted to punch my face before I say something stupid! Now I know how Bree felt when she described herself as a major DORK monster' when she was with Ethan.

"I know so." I nodded.

Then it got weirdly awkward again.

"So um…you like that Long guy?" Jay asked me.

"Long? I wish! Trust me, 'Long' is like a brother to me!" I shook my head.

"What? were you jealous?" I asked with a sly grin.

"No. why should I?" Jay crossed his arms. "Besides, I look MUCH better than him!"

"Ha! You look cute when you're angry!" I giggled before covering my mouth. Dang! Why stupid mouth? Why?!

"Oh you think I'm cute?" Jay teased back.

"Yeah" I replied. "Don't let it go to your head! I have to go, bye Jay!"

I quickly dashed off. By the time I was running halfway back to the dorms, I realized that I dropped my water bottle, I had to get back to the bleachers to retrieve it.

Jay was hitting on some other girls. _Pretty_ cheerleaders to be exact. Some were flirting back…shamelessly in my opinion.

I felt weird inside my heart, I am not so sure why I'm feeling that way. Gah! Focus on what's more important, but I quickly grabbed my water bottle and stormed off.

BANG!

I knocked my knee against the bleachers, and it was loud enough to be heard. Ugh! Stupid clumsy old me!

I covered up my mouth to hide the fact that I would be screaming in pain. Thank god it was just a bruise. I quickly rolled down my trousers to hide it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jay walked over and asked.

"Yeah. I was just…clumsy." I muttered.

"Do you need my help?" he offered. My heart started racing.

"No, I know how to take care of myself! Go back to your…chat. I'll be fine." I brushed off. "I just came to collect my water bottle, besides I have good resistance towards pain."

I have more pride than letting a guy help me out. Besides, I shouldn't be falling for someone too easily.

"If you say so." Jay shrugged before he goes back flirting with other girls.

I just waved him goodbye politely before I went back to my room.

But why should I care? He has the perfect liberty to hit on anyone he likes, and I really couldn't care less!

Oh who am I kidding! I'm nothing compared to those girls. They are pretty, and elegant and ladylike, and they have great complexion! I'm just…me. I have a scar, my hair is messy, I behave like a guy at time, heck! I'm also an introvert. I'm a tomboyish nerd who is far from being a girly girl material.

I let out a sigh as I hopped onto my bed.

I thought that he might just a little bit liked me back, but I guess I can never tell. He's a flirt, and for all I know, I'm probably just one of the many girls who he flirts with.

I sat up and observed my knee. The bruise wasn't so bad…

I grabbed the First Aid Kit and applied some medicated oil. It stings but the pain on my knee is nothing like the pain I'm feeling in my heart. I just put on a plaster on the bruised part on my knee, the pain should be gone after a week.

I put on my earphones and blasted music into my ears. Hopefully the music can ease the pain.

" _Now it feels like we're guessing and I don't know, if I could stay or I could let you go…Don't wanna say that I've been wasting my time, but it feels like we're guessing. Cause I can't wait all my life."_ I hummed along the melody. It was 'Guessing' by Against the Current.

I guess this song is describing how I feel for that jerk. Getting to know him is like playing a guessing game. You either win or lose.

 **After a while, my brother and Lonnie knocked onto the door.**

"Hey sis! It's dinner time!" Jones yelled, pounding the door.

"It's getting late, and dinner's almost cold!" Lonnie added.

It was really nice for my siblings to care about me.

"I'm…fine. I'm just not hungry." I lied. My stomach growled loudly after this. I hate myself sometimes.

"You're lying, You'll get gastric if you keep quitting meals!" Jones mumbled, entering the room.

"I think I can take it from here." Lonnie assured as Jones sat on his bed. "I'll stay with Tracy and talk."

"Alone?" Lonnie frowned.

"Pretend I'm not here." Jones said in a fake mysterious voice. He grabbed some popcorn and munched on it.

"C'mon, tell me what happened. Did you bruised your leg?" Lonnie asked.

"It was an accident." I corrected. "I was just not careful."

"She's always like this." Jones added.

"Zip it, brother!" Lonnie and I snapped.

"Fine!" Jones got up and went to the washroom.

"Tell me everything. Please, I want to help." Lonnie said with an assuring look in her eyes.

"Have you ever had a feeling that you liked somebody, you think he likes you back. But when you see him with someone else, you're not even sure if he's for real, and you start to feel weird inside." I began. "What would you do if that happens to you?"

"Did it happen to you? Who's the jerk? Lemma give him a piece of my mind!" Lonnie stood up and started ranting.

"It's not for me, it's for…a friend of mine," I lied.

"Oh…well, I guess you'd have to see for yourself if he's actually into you. If he's not interested in you, then my advice is to just stay friends with him and move on." Lonnie shrugged.

"I guess you're right. If a guy doesn't like you back, then…he's not worth it!" I smiled, blinking away my tears.

Being a teenager is hard, especially when love comes in the way. You'd be either wonderstruck or heartbroken.

"C'mon, dry up those tears. Let's go out to eat our dinner, besides, you'll need enough rest for tomorrow's bracelet making lessons." Lonnie grabbed my hand as I stood up.

"Thank you, Nini," I hugged my sister. It felt good to hug her again. She smells like flowers, and hugging her is like I'm with mom.

"No biggie, you are my little sister." Lonnie smiled as her eyes twinkled with joy.

"Ahem! Can we eat now?" Jones frowned.

"The worst conversation I ever came across!" Jones commented as we all went to the canteen.

I saw Jay, Evie, Mal and Carlos eating dinner.

"Took you long enough!" Carlos grinned.

"Sorry, we had a delay." Jones nodded. "Believe me, I wish I wasn't there."

"Oh zip it, Dictator!" I nudged my brother.

I just sat down and ate my dinner with my siblings and friends. Teenage heartbreak come and go, but nothing is irreplaceable than your own siblings. For now, I think everything is better if everyone stays _friends_.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, what did you guys think of the chapter? Like it? Hate it? Did anyone caught Spin and Doy reference? Yeah Ben has siblings in this story. Charles short for Max Charles [Lab Rats' Spin] and Dewey [Doy from Girl Meets World]**

 **Jones: you didn't borrow Spin and Doy! You kidnapped them and raised them as your own!**

 **Authoress: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THOSE TWO ARE SO CUTE! SQUEE!**

 **Tracy: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think Hunter and Hayler so far? Did you guys like the Jacy moment? What do you guys think of Tracy's feelings towards Jay? Lastly, did anyone liked the Lonnie-Tracy bonding scene?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Not So Good Start To A Sunday Morning**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers around the world, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. Now time for shout-outs!**

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for your review. Spin and Doy make a cameo! XD. Yeah, more Jacy moments will be coming soon. We'll just have to keep an eye out for that to happen. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Tracy might be having heartbreak now but who knows if things will get better? I have read stories about Ben having a sister, so I thought 'Hey why not add in 2 brothers for him?' since they all look somewhat alike. [Did Krane used Mitchel Hope's DNA to create Spin? Or was Spin kidnapped from another dimension?]. I didn't know about Lion King 4 yet but I will check it out. Oh Jay, I guess he doesn't really know how Tracy feels for him yet until…(Well I'm keeping that a secret for now) I am glad you liked the Tracy/Lonnie moments. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter!

 **I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, I only own my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I can't help but smile ear to ear. Today's Sunday, and Lonnie is going to teach me how to make a bracelet for luck…as long as nothing catches on fire of course. Then again, half the things (non-book items) that ever made contact with me always ended up broken. Okay, maybe I should be nervous. I do have the tendency to screw things up or accidentally setting things on fire.

It's all gonna be a nice day, Lonnie comes to teach me in my room. Just a little sisterly bonding.

I am still mending my relationship with my sister, but it's still a bit hard to move on after what she had done to me and my brother.

Of course, I _THOUGHT_ the day would be fine practicing in my room. Until…

I opened up the washroom door after showering. That was when my jaw dropped.

"Hey sis!" Jones greeted me nonchalantly. I wasn't surprised at my brother's aloofness.

I was shocked because half the Tourney team members are in MY ROOM!

"Jones…" I glared. "WHY DID YOU BRING THE TOURNEY TEAM INTO OUR ROOM?!"

"It's not everyone's here. Just a few guys: Aziz, Hunter, Carlos, Ben and that guy with long hair" Jones shrugged. "and some non-members, like Jackie, Charles and Dewey."

"uh 'that guy with long hair' has a name you know?" I stifled a laugh when Jones pointed at Jay.

"you do know I'm standing right here, right?" Jay pointed out.

"I do, I just like to ignore ya!" Jones said back mimischievously.

"Hey Doy, do you know what's the name of this guy?" Jones asked, pointing at Jay.

" _Joy_!" Dewey replied as I started laughing. Even Charles let out a laugh.

"I love this kid!" Jones laughed.

"It's Jay!" Jay face palmed.

"I don't care whatever you guys do, as long as you stay away from my stuff, your head stays on tonight!" I snapped, walking over to my study table. "Don't step anywhere near this line!"

I pointed a line at them that covers my closet, bed and study table.

The guys seemed to be playing video games, blasting the stereo loudly.

Ugh! How am I supposed to write my FanFables story under this situation?

I open up my laptop and inserted my password. I quickly started typing down my stories. I limit myself to update my stories once a week.

"Is that what you regularly wear in your own room?" Jay asked, looking at my clothes.

A regular white T-shirt (yeah I have a LOT of white T-shirts) and a pair of black shorts with orange linings at the side. I am usually against girls wearing exposing clothes but as long as your trousers aren't shorter than a quarter of your thighs it is fine by me.

"Oh shut it!" I snapped back. I started to blush red.

Jones, why on earth did you bring all your friends into OUR room where I normally enjoy my PRIVACY?!

"Hey, where is Long?" Ben asked, looking around.

"Uh…he's busy today." Hunter lied.

"he never shows up when we have fun after Tourney practice." Aziz pointed out.

"He says something about helping out his sister." Jones lied, helping to cover up our friend Hayley who has a semi-cross dressing life at Tourney games.

"Oh, so he has a sister?" Jay asked interestedly.

"But she's one heck of an ugly maiden!" Hunter coughed out. Did he just called Hayley UGLY? How dare you, Hayley's one of the prettiest girls I've known and by that I meant on the inside and outside.

"UGLY?! DON'T YOU INSULT MY SWEET GOD-SISTER HAYLEY!" I stood up and yelled. "I don't care if you're crowned king or not, I'm going to make sure to personally skin you alive and turn you into a rug in my living room!"

"She scares me!" Carlos gulped.

"Yeah, she does that." Jackie nodded.

"Get used to it." Jones added. "When you make my sister angry, she has the temper of the boss of an underground mafia!"

'I'm trying to keep her identity undercover!' Hunter gave me a look as I nodded.

"If you call Hales UGLY one more time I will beat you into a pulp!" I warned.

"Trust me, she's not my type!" Hunter crossed his heart.

Yeah right, I have seen Hunter trying to flirt with Hayley every now and then, and she never actually returns the feelings much. But I can tell he likes her, they argue like an old married couple.

"For a girl, you are very violent." Carlos stated.

"Thank you, Carlos! I've been called worse." I replied.

"Meh, I like girls with a wild side." Jay added, standing closer to me. "like you."

My heart raced for a second but I decided to keep my expression cool.

"Ew." My face went sour. "Seriously Jay, if that's the worst pickup line you use on girls it's expiring."

I might be crushing on him, but I'm not stupid to fall for his weird pickup lines!

"Ha! BURNT!" Jackie laughed.

"You know Jay, you remind me of Hunter!" I added snickering. They are both flirts and pretty much annoy me and Hayley at one point of life.

"We are nothing alike!" Hunter was the first to protest. "For starters, we look nothing alike!"

"It's Lonnie!" I noticed my phone ringing.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Tracy? Is that you? I can't really hear you from all the loud noise. Are you in a club?!" Lonnie asked. "You know you're underage, missy!"

"I'm in my room with Jones blasting the stereo playing video games with the boys!" I replied. "We need a new place to practice! Can we go to your room?"

"'Fraid not. Audrey is busy preparing her coronation gown fitting." Lonnie sighed.

"Aw!" I sighed. "It's alright…"

"But!" Lonnie's voice turned chirpier. "I think I know that Hales might be able to help us out."

"Okay! Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at your room in half an hour." Lonnie said as the call ended.

"Bye." I nodded.

Looks like I'd have to wait for Lonnie for half an hour. I tried typing down my stories but judging by the fact that the guys are annoying the crap out of me, I decided to just quit.

I leaned against the wall, listening to my own music.

"Hey Tracy." Charles walked over.

"Hey Charlie." I nodded. "What's up?"

"I have a question, why is magic restricted? I mean I've watched Harry Potter, and they get to do it!" Charles suddenly asked.

"After 7 novels and 8 movies of Harry Potter, we all know that magic is cool, but after reading about the 3 unforgivable curses, I am sure anyone would flip if someone yells a killing curse at you." I replied. "I am pretty sure that after reading the first Harry Potter book, Fairy Godmother decided to band magic!"

"Yeah, no wonder Jane's mom won't allow magic." Charles sighed.

"I know right. Tell you a secret: I'm _still_ waiting for the letter to Hogwarts." I whispered back as he giggled. "I mean, who wouldn't want to learn how to jinx someone."

Congratulations, Tourney is no longer one of the sports that sounds more dangerous than Quidditch, or the Hunger Games... I silently thought.

"Hey Feisty," Jay walked over.

"What up, _'Joy'_." I replied, giggling.

"It's _Jay_." He corrected, leaning against the wall. He looks really cool...wait! FOCUS!

Be cool, be cool, be cool. How am I supposed to be cool when the guy you have a crush on is next to you?!

"Whatever you say." I replied back.

"You called me ' _cute_ ' yesterday." Jay smirked at me.

"That's yesterday, move on!" I smacked my forehead.

"So you admit that you think I'm attractive?" Jay teased. This guy is REALLY getting on my nerves!

"I think you are attractively _revolting_." I sassed back.

"Well, I am considered a pretty boy by your little friend Jenny!" Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, a pretty ANNOYING boy." I corrected. "Just because she's 9 it doesn't mean you should be stealing a little girl's heart! You already stole tons of the teenager's hearts"

"Most of theirs' except your heart." Jay added, smirking all flirty-like with me.

My face turned red and my heart started pounding really fast.

"Whatever, I'm just not so stupid like most girls!" I snapped.

Wait a second, why is it awfully quiet all of a sudden?

I turned over and noticed every guy looking over at us.

"Now I wished I had a camera!" Dewey commented.

"Who cares? Let's record it!" Charles grabbed out Jones' video camera.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" Hunter laughed.

"Don't mind us, keep bickering." Aziz grinned. "This is like a teenage soap drama!"

Thank god there wasn't any nosy girls in here!

"Aw!" I heard Evie cooing.

"GAH!" I shrieked. How did Evie get in?!

"I let her in!" Jones pointed out. "Now take your pictures and pay me 50 bucks, it charges with income tax!"

"This is going into my scrapbook." Evie grinned. As much as I like Evie, but she can get a bit nosy when it comes to love.

"Uh hey Tracy, are you ready to go with me and Evie- What on earth just happened?" Lonnie blinked. "There you are Tracy! C'mon let's go!"

"Some bickering here and there." Jones shrugged.

"I'm coming too!" Evie grinned, following me and Lonnie

"Lonnie?" I groaned.

"What? Evie is supplying the materials!" Lonnie stated.

"Ugh! Whatever, just take me away before things get worse!" I groaned.

"Hey guys! Hey Jones, and Aziz, and Ben, and Hunter, and Carlos, and Jackie, and Dewey and Charlie and…that guy with long hair" Jenny pops out of nowhere, well she came out from behind Lonnie's back, but still... HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?!

"Hi Jenny!" Charles waved.

"Jones, did you purposely make these kids forget my name?" Jay asked.

"I taught them the best." Jones snickered.

"Later guys! And _DON'T_ touch my stuff!" I walked out before leaving them a warning.

"And kids, please don't call Jay names, only _I_ get to call him names!" I added.

Dang! Why did I just say that?! Now Jay's probably gonna guess that I like him or something.

My sister and Evie gave me strange looks.

"What? Jones can pick on people with his armada, and insulting people is the only thing I can do." I shrugged.

"So you _LIKE_ him?" Jenny asked. "You have weird taste in guys!"

"Ew, no!" I lied. "and what do you know, you're just 9!"

"But I remembered that you told me and Mal that you have a crush on-" Evie remembered before I covered her mouth.

"No one." I hissed. "I swear, Evie, Jenny is like you in a way, when it comes to love you two get a bit too nosy!"

"Aw! I like Evie! I like her blue hair!" Jenny grinned naively.

Well, I do like Jay, but I like to keep it a secret. I hope no one can hear me thinking this, because if you can read minds, then I _totally **don't** _ have a crush on that meathead with hair… _I think_?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one would be longer I promised.**

 **Evie: I'll be adding that picture into the scrapbook**

 **Tracy: HOW DO YOU EVEN GOT THAT PIC- JONES!**

 **Jones: What? I need to earn some cash!**

 **Jenny: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Dewey: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? What did you guys think of Dewey and Charlie? Did anyone liked the small Jacy squabbling session? And lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter? (I mean with Evie and Jenny in the mix, the bracelet making session might not go well as planned…)**

 **Jay: so you do like me.**

 **Tracy: Oh shut up or I'm gonna punch you!**

 **Jenny: Talk about tough love**

 **Tracy: I call it soft hate! [Mighty Med Reference]**

 **Evie: SQUEE! I ship it!**

 **Jones: Guys, focus okay?! Geez! Can't I work with someone else who does not get all lovey dovey or flirt with my sister?!**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bracelet Making Lessons, Girl Talk and New Ability**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the globe, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. In this chapter, Tracy is going to learn how to make a traditional friendship bracelet from her sister Lonnie, but with Evie and Jenny in the mix, what could possibly go wrong? Moving on to the reviewer shout-outs!**

To the Red Rogue: Aw thank you, I enjoy the mini Jacy scene as well. Dewey/Doy is really creative at giving Jay a new nickname. Charles' nickname is Charlie, which ironically sounds like Charlie Gardener from Girl Meets World. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!

To TKDP: Thanks, Jay you need more efforts if you want to get the girl. But unfortunately for him, Tracy is not the average lovesick dumb girl. [(Tracy): You got that right, because I have more common sense to fall for that Jay!/ (Jay): Oh so you admit you are falling for me?/ (Tracy): What? EWW! No…/ (Sakura): You're lying! XD] Oh Evie and her OTP obsession, well you speak for all us shippers! We'll just have to see how this sisterly bonding moment might go, but considering how annoying Jenny and Evie might get, things but get a bit downhill. I hope you will like this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, mind if you do the disclaimer, Jenny?**

 **Jenny: Okie-dokie! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants, she just owns her Original Characters. That's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So after Lonnie dragged me, Evie and little Jenny our, we headed over to Hayley's room.

Lonnie knocked Hayley's room door lightly.

"Coming!" Hayley shouted as she open up the door. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Hey girls. Please come in!" Hayley flashed her cheerful smile.

"Evie, Hayley. Hayley, Evie. Evie's the daughter of the Evil Queen, and my new next-door dorm mate, and this is Hayley, Mushu's daughter and one of my best friends growing up!" I did a slight introduction.

"Hi. We've already met." Hayley smiled. Thank god Hayley's an open minded girl who actually accepts and is normal with the Transfer Students coming to Auradon.

"Don't mind the room, my roommate is a bit of a slob!" Hayley pointed at a pile of trash from an overflowing trashcan.

"And I thought my brother's the worst!" I blinked.

"Yikes!" Jenny frowned a bit.

"Are we doing this bracelet thing or not?" I asked, sitting on the floor.

"Oh yeah!" Lonnie nodded. "Evie, mind if you show us what fabric do you have?"

Evie took out some colourful threads. They were all really pretty if you ask me.

"So, let's start out by picking about 4 different colors." Lonnie began.

I nodded, Jenny started with blue, black, red and white threads.

"Why are you even joining me?" I asked the 9 year old.

"Because I want to learn how to make a bracelet too!"

"Oh yeah? Who's it for?" Evie asked, cooing.

"Oh! It's for you, miss Evie!" Jenny smiled. "Do you like these colors?"

Evie looked really flattered and happy. Surely enough, those two must have been sisters in a past life.

"Who are you making yours for?" Hayley asked, sitting next to me.

"My brother Jones, and the Beast brothers [It's how I called Ben, Charles and Dewey actually], and…" I left out a certain jerk with long hair's name. "Someone else."

"That's an awful lot!" Lonnie frowned. "Are you sure you can make all those on time?"

"It's the thought that counts." I shrugged.

I started one for my brother Jones, I picked out a few colors like navy blue, black, greyish blue and white.

Lonnie started to teach us how to make the bracelet. It was actually easy, but easy for you to say, I'm not really Miss Careful Fingers.

"Ugh! Why is it more harder than it seems?" I grunted in frustration as I scratched my hair.

"C'mon. it's your first time, surely we can't get everything right." Hayley replied.

"I guess so." I sighed.

It was really hard at first, but Lonnie's really patient with me. Heck! Even Jenny makes the bracelet faster me!

"Whew! Done with the first one!" I grinned as I let out sigh of relief.

"Here, Miss Evie, this one is for you!" Jenny stopped decorating her bracelet. Her bracelet was made of blue, black, white and red. [mostly blue and black], with some small crowns and apples decoration.

It was simple but pretty. I have to admit, Jenny has a knack for this bracelet making!

"I love it!" Evie smiled as she gently caressed Jenny's short black hair "But why is there a label that says 'Princess'?" Hayley asked.

"I heard that your mom was a queen, I don't care if Miss Audrey says you don't have status here, you are a princess to me!" Jenny said innocently. "Plus, you are much better than most princesses in my class, they are just stuck up snobs, except for Jamie!"

"Kudos to you Jenny!" Hayley did a thumb up.

"This one is for you." Evie gestured out a small bracelet made of pink and white with some fluffy bunnies decorations. Evie smiled as she helped Jenny to put on the bracelet.

"I LOVE IT!" Jenny squealed.

"I'm done for! I'm very sure Jones will get angry at how _his_ bracelet turns out!" I frowned. My bracelet for Jones is made of gray, black, blue and white threads. It was really simple, but sometimes simple is the easiest way of beautiful.

"I'm sure he'll love it!" Lonnie assured me.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He's our brother, no matter how much you two would try to kill each other, family is still family." Lonnie nodded.

"Okay, 10 minute break!" Hayley announced, stretching her arms. "I'm gonna make us some jasmine tea to unwind for a while!"

"About time!" Jenny exclaimed. "Hey Jamie! Look at this pretty bracelet Miss Evie made for me!"

"Can I join too? I want to make one for Charles!" Jamie pops her head into Hayley's room. Jamie has dark colored skin, black curly hair and brown eyes, like her mom Queen Tiana. Jamie's a really hyperactive girl who likes mischief and playing tricks with Charles. Seriously, one time those two little kids placed a garden snake into Chad Charming's room. I bet you 10 bucks that Charles and Jamie are going to be voted as 'Best Couple' by the time they're in high school. Charles and Jamie…Chamie?

"Sure thing, kid!" Lonnie nodded.

"Here, have some tea." Hayley arrived back with some tea.

I took a deep sip. It was nice to relax…until…

"So, do you know your sister has a crush on Jay, Lonnie?" Evie asked my sister as I spilled out my drink. The keywords that I heard was 'Your sister', 'Crush' and 'Jay'.

I was internally screaming. [AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

" _EVIE_!" I yelled, blushing red.

"Hey! I just washed this shirt!" Hayley coughed. "Oh wait, this is _not_ my shirt!"

"Why does it look like it belonged to a guy?" Evie asked.

"Hunter Dunbrouch?" Lonnie frowned, pointing at the printed words behind Hayley's shirt.

"The laundry lady must have had them mix up. I really need to see whose shirt is whose before I take them back from the laundry center." Hayley stated. Her face went red like the red streaks of her hair. "The clothes must have got mixed!"

"Back to the point, do you know that your sister likes my friend?" Evie turned over to my sister.

"Oh I was _quite_ aware of that." Lonnie nodded.

"This is more embarrassing than the time my mom told us about the miracle of life lesson!" I covered my face.

"Poor ol' you." Hayley grinned cheekily.

"Jay's not so bad," Evie nudged me. "You two argue a lot."

"Because he annoys me! He gets on my nerves and I feel like I have the urge to punch his eye over his head every time he tries to talk to me!" I defended.

"You go girl!" Hayley applauded.

"You two bicker all the time." Evie said.

"Like an old married couple." Lonnie added as the two girly girls giggled.

"GROSS!" I shuddered and gagged. Seriously, Lonnie, are you on my side or Evie's?!

"You also said that only you get to give Jay nicknames, now what kind of girl does that?" Lonnie asked.

"Because I insult people? As long as someone gives out an insulting nickname, I will give back another nickname that is 10 times more offending than the first one. But Dewey beat me up at calling that meathead 'Joy', so I'm needing a new nickname." I muttered.

"Plus, he was totally flirting with you earlier." Evie added smiling.

"He's a flirt, he hits on every girl he sees!" I smacked a hand over my forehead. "I don't know if you girls noticed but I'm not the kind of girl guys like 'He With Long Hair But Must Not Be Named' talk to."

"Just because a guy talks to you it doesn't really mean that he is interested in you! Thank god I have more common sense than most girls my age do!" Hayley nodded.

"That makes both of us, Hales!" I pointed out as we hi-5ed.

"But yikes, compared to my issues with Hunter, yours seemed worse!" Hayley said back with a playful smirk.

"Ugh!" I frowned. "Whatever! He's just a guy who hits on every girl he meets like a flirty Casanova skunk that stink-bombing everyone it meets!"

"You just described the son of Jafar as a stinky Casanova skunk." Evie pointed out. "Wow, you do have some nerve."

"No, I called him a…wait! I got a new nickname!" I grinned. " _Cobra Casanova_!"

"You two have so much chemistry." Evie grinned.

"I'd send you to the _cemetery_ if you say anything about this!" I warned.

"Oh whatever, break time is over and boy I can't wait to finish all those bracelets!" I lied as I switched the topic.

"C'mon, you can tell us everything, this is your safe place." Lonnie assured me.

"But I can't really say the same back to Jenny, her motor mouth never stops." I muttered. "If she knows that I like a guy, word will spread and my reputation is ruined!"

"Fine... I guess I do like him a little bit." I sighed. "But if you say anything about this is anyone else I will personally beat you guys up!"

"I guess I am kind of crushing on him, but I don't even know if he likes me back. He's a huge flirt and he probably will never notice me." I began. "When I see him talking to another girl, I get jealous... and when he talks to me I get all nervous inside and would always embarrass myself in front of him. To him, I am probably one of the many girls he flirt with, like another knot in a belt."

"Well, Trace and I will go and buy some snacks. Later!" Hayley dragged me up and out of her room.

We went to the vending machine and I bought a bottle of apple juice. I open the bottle cap and took a sip.

"So...do you really like that guy who reminds me of Hunter?" Hayley asked, leaning against the wall as she open up her can of soda.

"I don't know how or what I feel around him..." I sighed. "If he just thinks of me as a friend, then I am already glad! Sometimes I like it when you just like someone from afar because its better when you do not do anything about it."

"Well then, make your move!" Hayley nudged. "If you never tell him, he'll never know."

"Says the girl who had a crush on Alfred, Alice in Wonderland's son." I pointed out. I remembered Alfred, Allie's 20 year old brother who is really good looking and nice. Unfortunately, he only liked Hayley as a friend and he already has a girlfriend.

"I moved on!" Hayley snapped.

We both shared a giggle. Thank god no one heard about this! Hayley is so awesome and caring. She is like the second sister I could ever have!

We spend the noon chatting non stop about our favorite TV shows. It was great to talk to girls my age who share the same shippings as me. I talk to Jones and Doug all the time but there are times when a girl needs her time out. Plus, it is weird to talk to them about my favorite ships.

Who knew the noon ended up fine?! Plus, Evie ships Skoliver and not a Skaz fan like Doug? It turns out that we all like Adura. (Adam Davenport from Lab Rats and my OC Sakura except she ia an actual character in this AU)

* * *

Soon it was getting late as we all went back to the dorm rooms

"That was fun, we should do this more often!" Evie smiled.

"Like a girls hideout!" Jenny grinned.

"Trace, mind if I stop by your room to borrow some books?" Hayley asked as I nodded.

We stopped by my room but I am surprised that Jay and Carlos have not left yet!

"Jones, care to explain?" I asked.

"Oh hey sis, welcome back. Hi Hales!" Jones wabed as he played some video games.

"Is that Inotia 4?! Fine you guys can stay a little while longer if ya let me play too!" I gestured.

"I will just borrow your books and leave." Hayley pointed as she borrowed some story books from my book shelf.

"If you wanna play, you would have to trade something!" Jay pointed out.

"Trade? What is this? That barter system?" I frowned.

"Let's say a kiss?" Jay gave me a flirty look.

"Eww! I think your pickup lines are now worse than this morning!" I gagged as I stuck out my tongue.

"Burn!" Jones and Carlls laughed.

 **(Hayley's P.O.V.)**

I took the books I wanted to borrow as I headed to the door. I notice Jay and Tracy arguing about the game strategy.

But I rubbed my eyes. There was something more. Tracy and Jay both have a red string tied around their ring ringer.

"uh Tracy? Did you saw that red string on your finger?" I asked.

"What red string?" Tracy asked.

"There are no strings here. I think you are just tired!" Jones pointed out as be sent me out.

I went back to my room and went through a book of dragon abilities my dad had given me.

Since I am part dragon, I have some paranormal abilities, now I think that one of my new special abilities is that I can see if people are soulmates, like a miracle line. A red string means 'soulmates' so I guess it is not a shock.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all we have for now. Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the girls bonding? What do you think of Tracy's feelings towards Jay? Do you think Jay would like the bracelet Tracy has made for him? Does anyone like Hayley's new ability? And lastly... come on Tracy! Accept the fact that you do like Jay!**

 **Jay: Say what?**

 **Jenny: Tracy says that she has a HUGE crush on-**

 **Tracy: GAH! *Panics and punched Jay 10 feet above the sky* Must! delete! Evidence!**

 **Evie: Too late, I just posted it online!**

 **Jones: Poor guy. He's got too much tough love! XD**

 **Tracy: JONES!**

 **All: That is all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *wavess**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Everyone Has Their Issues**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers! I decided to post this chapter in celebration of my exams over! (blows party popper) So let's get on to the shout-outs, shall we?**

To J-deep: Thanks for the review! I enjoyed the girl bonding scene. Yeah Tracy is really falling hard but I doubt a helmet would work on her. I guess who knows if Jay might tease Tracy for her gift? But judging by the way those two have a teasing relationship it might happen. [Tracy: HEY! I HEARD THAT!] Hayley's new ability is going to be explained later. And oh boy Brooklyn is on rampage again… Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter!

To the Red Rogue: Jacy will happen sooner or later, but for now we have to wait. Skoliver and Adura exist in this universe so SHIP! I like seeing Evie and Jenny bonding too. Anyone would hope to have the ability to find your soulmate. Hope you will like the chapter!

To TKDP: Evie ships Skoliver alright, Take that Doug! Too bad Tracy doesn't know how Jay thinks of her yet. Who knows if Jay might make fun of Tracy's bracelet, or worst case scenario Tracy accidentally punches the guy she likes? Hayley's new powers is really cool and sure things will be explained down the road. Hope you will like this chapter.

To kaia: Thanks for your review. And I hope you will like the drama that continues on.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, I just own my Original Characters. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Finally! Class was over! I stretched my arms.

"Hey Tracy, my friends and I are going for some froyo, you wanna come?" Lonnie asked.

"no thanks!" I rejected. "Jones has practice today, and I need to be there to cheer him on!"

"Well, tell him I said hi." Lonnie smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Lonnie! Wait!" I called out.

"Yeah?" Lonnie looked over.

I searched my bag as I grabbed out a bracelet made of blue, pink, white and powder pink thread.

"This is for you." I smiled as I tied up the bracelet on her hand.

"I love it." Lonnie smiled back. "Thanks so much."

"I couldn't have done so much on time without you. Don't forget, I have the greatest teacher and the best sister ever." I laughed. "So go out with your friends! See ya!"

I waved goodbye as my sister's silhouette went away.

I walked out of the classroom and headed over to watch my brother practicing Tourney. It's Tuesday, and the Tourney practice has been getting tensed.

"Hey Trace!" my brother waved over as I waved back.

"Uh Jones, why is your baby armada here?" I asked, pointing at Jackie and Chloe.

"They need to watch their boss in action!" My brother shrugged.

"So I have to look after them?" I groaned. I love kids and all but if those kids are trained for combat then its bad news for you! "Is it going to be like the time they accidentally threw mud pies on the cheerleading squad and blamed it on me?"

"No, but that was a good one wasn't it?" Jones shook his head as we laughed at the joke.

"Fine, Jackie, Chloe, I am leaving Tracy in charge of you. Make sure to listen to what she says okay?" Jones looked at his two star pupils.

"Ok!" the two toddlers nodded.

I looked at the two future dictators of the century awkwardly. I hope those two don't have anything dangerous in their innocent looking backpacks. One time I found a jar of cockroaches inside Jackie's backpack.

"So… what do you kids want to do?" I asked.

"Watch Jonesy!" Chloe and Jackie replied as they both sat on the bleachers.

"Alright," I nodded. "Good idea, kiddos."

"Hey Tracy." I heard someone calling my name, I looked over and saw none other than Jay.

Great, now my palms are starting to get sweaty. Be cool, be cool…

"Hi." I managed to act cool, but it's only guaranteed for a good 10 minutes head start before I embarrass myself in public.

"Hi Mister Lady Hair!" Chloe and Jackie waved.

"Why do they call me that?" Jay asked me.

"It's either that or 'Joy', pick your poison man!" I shrugged.

"GO JONESY! SHOW THEM WEAKLINGS HOW IT'S DONE!" Jackie cheered loudly.

"The practice hasn't even started yet!" Audrey stated.

"Shut up _maggots_ , I wasn't not talking to you!" Chloe sassed back.

The cheerleaders gasped in horror. Each looking for offended than the last.

"I love you two." I smirked as I chuckled.

So the rest of the 2 hours went by in a flash. I occupied my time watching my brother practice, while Jackie and Chloe keep cheering on Jones. I have to admit, when these two kids aren't torturing people, they are really cute.

My brother seemed to be getting better at Tourney, I'm glad. He's always been the wimp. [Jones: HEY I HEARD THAT!] and he's not quite a 'lone ranger' as he used to. I mean, he and Carlos get along well when it comes to playing video games, and Jay seems to have a good relationship with Jones judging by the fact my brother sets his army of babies tackling him.

"Practice is over for today! Good job team!" Coach Jenkins said as the Tourney Team

"Hey bro!" I waved over.

"Hey sis." Jones nodded. "Wow, my feet aches like bad!"

"I bet you had athletes' foot!" I joked as we laughed.

"Have some drink!" I handed over a bottle of water at him.

"Thanks, Trace." Jones nodded as he drank up.

"Hey Jones, can I come over later to play video games?" Carlos asked my brother.

"Sure, why not. We get to play games and annoy my sister! That's a win-win!" Jones snickered as I slapped his shoulder.

"Jones!" I hissed at him.

"Ignore my sister." Jones joked as I glared at him.

"Fine, but you guys would have to keep it down, some of us have to do our homework!" I agreed. "Besides, it's just you and Jones right Carlos?"

"Actually Jay is coming over too." Carlos chuckled nervously. I glanced over at the long-haired jerk who was flirting with some cheerleader. He glanced over at us as he waved.

Is he waving at me or the other girls behind me? Whatever, judging by the fact of what a flirt he is, I'd bet he's waving at the other girls behind. I just ignored him.

"Fine," I sighed, before I shot Jay a glare. "As long as _HE_ doesn't mess around with my stuff!"

"Say Trace, can you massage my foot later?" Jones asked me.

"What am I to you, your sister or a servant?" I joked.

"Servant." Jackie and Chloe replied.

"Sister." Carlos replied.

"Both." Jones shrugged.

I smacked my forehead. "Well now I know what you guys think of me."

* * *

By evening, I just hurried up with my bracelet making. I'm keeping this a secret from Jones because he would most likely make fun of me and something.

I heard the door knocking as I hid the bracelets under my desk.

"Come on in." Jones open up the door and greeted his two guests.

"Hi Jones, hey Feisty." Jay waved at me.

"Hi guys," I waved slightly. "Jones, don't blast the stereo too loud, I already had complains from a few kids!"

"Fine, this is what you get when you dorm with a girl!" Jones complained.

"It was either you or the pink rooms!" I snapped as I shuddered at the memory of the pink girly rooms. "I'd take my chances of sharing rooms with my brother than some girly girl!"

So the boys all started playing video games while I listened to my own music.

 _Putting my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love,_

 _If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack,_

 _Never put my love out on the line,_

 _Never said yes to the right guy,_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want,_

 _But when it comes to you I'd never get enough_

"Oh sis!" Jones hollered as I removed my headphones.

"What?" I glared. "Can't you see that I'm doing something?"

"Dad and mom are calling over, you can't tell me you aren't going to call them back?" Jones passed me my cellphone.

Wait, dad and mom are calling? SWEET!

"Hi dad, hi mom!" I greeted them cheerfully as I hit loudspeaker.

"Hi kids, how's school?" My mom asked me.

"So-so. Have I told you that I'm on the Tourney team now?" Jones asked.

"He has, and we are so proud of him." Dad sounded proud and happy.

"Dad, mom, one of my teachers told me to join the Fiction Writing for Youth next month, do you think that I should go for it?" I took the opportunity to ask my parents' permission.

"That sounds amazing, sweetie, of course you should join!" my mom seemed excited.

"Are you even sure she's capable of that, Mulan? What about your exams, they are upcoming exams soon, are you even studying?" Dad seemed to disagree.

"Yes, I have been preparing." I sighed. Dad was never that strict with Jones' academics because his grades were never that promising. Since I am the middle child, dad always expects me to be like Lonnie since she is so smart.

"So, dad, mom, will you guys be here for Jones' tourney game this Friday?" I asked.

"Sorry, Tracy, but your father and I have work that day. But we will try to make it on time to Lonnie's baking contest on Family Day." Mom assured me.

I felt a bit disappointed though, dad and mom are always busy with their work and never seemed to make enough time for me and Jones, they are always talking about how good Lonnie is. It was always 'Lonnie this' and 'Lonnie that' or 'Tracy, why can't you be more like your sister?'… They seemed to care about Lonnie more and it ticks me off, my parents are busy, I get that. But they are always missing out on big events that my brother and I have, like my brother's middle school graduation party; or the time I entered the story telling contest and won 3rd place. Yet, they are always there to see Lonnie winning her contest, or even cheering her up if she lost.

"It's fine." Jones faked a smile. "we're fine right, sis?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's fine if you guys are busy."

"Great, so we will see you kids at Family Day." My mom said as the call ended.

"Bye!" Jones nodded as he ended the call.

Carlos and Jay seemed a bit confused by the conversation my parents were giving to me and Jones.

"I knew it." I sighed. "mom is on board with the story writing contest but dad would always hesitate!"

"I need to go out for some fresh air. Later guys!" I lied as I ran outside.

I went to the school park. It's rather quiet at night, which is good because right now I just wanted to be alone.

"Dad and mom will always compare me to Lonnie…what am I compared to my sister?" I sighed.

Lonnie's been always better than me, she's smart, and pretty and so amazing! I guess I am jealous of her sometimes, but now we've gotten along much better than before.

I love my parents, but my relationship with dad has been rocky since I yelled at Lonnie that I hated her. I hate my dad sometimes because he always agree with Lonnie and would be the exact opposite with me.

Oh no, don't cry… I can't cry right now. I noticed that tears started to fill my eyes.

I wiped away my tears. _You can't be crying, you're a strong girl_ …I reminded myself.

"Hey, are you alright?" someone patted her shoulder before I gripped the person's arm and shoved him into the pond.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" that person yelled. Oh it was Jay.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, gesturing out my hand. "C'mon get up or you will get cold!"

"Here, you can borrow this hanky." I handed my hanky at him. "It's better to stay dry than getting soaked in water."

"Thanks, so why were you upset?" He looked at me.

"It…it's nothing." I lied.

"You can tell me," Jay assured.

"Well… you see this scar here?" I pointed at my fainted scar on my cheek.

"Yeah, I noticed it." Jay nodded.

"I don't always had a scar on my face. I just hate the fact that dad would always side with my sister than me." I sighed.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _I was only 8 years old, I can never forget about the day when I got the scar…_

 _It was one late night at our home, dad and mom had a meeting so it was just me, Lonnie and Jones._

" _C'mon Tracy! Do you want to play fireworks?" Lonnie tugged me._

" _Nini, it's late!" I yawned._

" _Who cares, let's play!" Jones stood up and started running outside._

 _We started shooting some fireworks into the sky. It was so pretty._

" _Hey, can we light up this one?" Lonnie picked up a large firework cracker._

" _Yes!" Jones cheered as he made a 'whoosh' sound._

 _I lit up the fire on the end of the fire cracker._

" _Uh guys, I think this fire cracker is too heavy!" Lonnie gulped._

" _Then blow off the fire!" Jones started to worry._

" _I can't! It's too fast!" Lonnie worried._

" _Aim it at another direction!" I ran over to her. "Here, let me help!"_

 _Lonnie tripped over a log and lost balance as the firecracker flew from her hand and blasted over to a huge flower pot._

 _The flower pot shattered as shards of broken clay flew out. One of the smaller shards accidentally cut my cheek. After that, I couldn't really remember much, all I can remember was Lonnie looking stunned and shocked before she fainted while Jones cried for Hayley's family's help._

 _By the time I woke up, I was in the hospital…_

 _My parents were pretty much angry at us kids for playing with fireworks. Jones was just a bystander and got off scot-free, Lonnie just suffered minor concussion._

" _Which one of you did this?" Dad asked us, he was trying to be calm but the anger in his tone was really unconvincing._

 _Dad turned to Lonnie and asked her in a gentle tone: "Were you in charge of the accident?"_

" _I don't remember." Lonnie shook her head. [I guess she was stunned and lost memory from the firework incident. It took me so long to finally figure out why]_

" _I did it, I lost control of the fireworks," I covered up for Lonnie. I couldn't get her in trouble since to everyone else Lonnie's been the good kid, and I'm the rebel._

" _Do you have any idea how dangerous your actions were?" my dad asked sternly._

" _We were just having fun." Jones stuttered._

" _You could have gotten hurt, what were you thinking?" My dad said, sounding louder._

" _Shang, don't be so hard on her." My mom advised. "she's just a kid!"_

" _But you know that flower pot was from my mother, she loved that flower pot dearly." My dad sighed. I could tell the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. Grand-mama passed away before the war started, he's always had a close bond with her._

" _I-I didn't know that dad, I'm so sorry!" I apologized._

" _Fine," my dad nodded at mom. "Just be more careful next time Tracy. Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

 _Ever since that incident, dad and mom covered up the fact that I got my scar in a 'training accident'. I don't think that dad has never been more disappointed at me. I always thought that Lonnie lied about the fact she is the reason I had a scar, so I secretly hated her since. I thought that she enjoyed watching me be the one to get the blame._

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

"So that's how you got the scar, I've always thought that you got into a fight." Jay shrugged.

"Who do you think I am? A gangster?" I joked back as I giggled a bit.

"Does it even bother you sometimes about people making fun of your scar?" he asked me.

"It used to, I'd beat up the people who made fun of me, but over time I learnt to accept my disadvantages, _'the more people embrace their disadvantages, the less disadvantaged they become'_ quoted by Froggy from 'The Land of Stories'." I replied.

"If it makes you feel better, parents back on the Isle were worse." Jay stated, he sounded a bit gloom at the memory of his childhood. "Let's just say my dad expects me to steal 'the big prize'. It's a long story."

"What was it like…back on the Isle?" I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Jay replied.

I wanted to ask more, but I can respect that if he doesn't want to say anything about his past.

"I got it, if you want to keep it to yourself, then I respect that." I shrugged. "Every bionic has its glitches."

"What?" He looked at me curiously.

"Oops, Lab Rats reference. I meant every family has its issues, no family is perfect." I shrugged.

"It's okay if you want to cry." Jay joked.

It was a spur of moment but I just hugged him. Jay was stunned for a second, I guess he's never been hugged before? He started hesitating at first before he patted my head softly.

I don't know why, but a hug always makes me feel better. It made me realize a few moments later who I was _actually_ hugging before I let go of him.

"W-why did you do that for?" he asked, his face was slightly red.

"Sorry, I just thought that a hug could feel better." I replied. "You never been hugged?"

"Not really." He mumbled.

"Thanks for letting me hug you." I smiled a bit. "By the way, you look cute when you were embarrassed!"

Dang my stupid mouth! Why must I always say the wrong things!

"You think I'm cute?" he joked.

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head." I joked back. "Or I will punch you into the pond again."

"You're violent for a girl." He commented as we walked back to the dorms.

"Yeah, well I get that a lot." I shrugged.

"You think I'm attractive." He teased me as he chuckled. I like the way he laughs, wait stop it!

"Oh shut it!" I growled as I smacked his arm lightly.

"Oh wait, and Jay?" I called out.

"Yes?" Jay asked in a playful tone.

"You stole my wallet!" I reached out a hand.

"How did you figure?" Jay asked.

"Hand me the wallet or I will break you in half!" I warned as Jay handed back my wallet.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Jones asked. "It's been an hour!"

"You missed the part where we blew up the enemies' fort!" Carlos added.

"We made a bet, Carlos betted 10 bucks that you two were abducted by Victor Krane; and I betted 10 bucks that you two were kidnapped by the Annihilator."

"Uh…we were chatting." Jay lied.

"You two lost the bet, so I guess Jay and I scored the bet!" I smirked as I confiscated 10 bucks each from the two boys.

"10 for you, 10 for me!" Jay snatched 10 bucks from my hand.

"It's getting late, I think we should all hit the hay!" I pointed out before Carlos or my brother asked further.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" Jones did a handshake with Carlos.

"Goodnight." I smiled at Carlos and Jay.

After a while, my brother and I were about to go to bed.

"So, did you two _really_ went on a date? Because I have a bag filled with scorpions I've been dying to use!" Jones asked me smirking.

I tossed a pillow at him, and shouted "JUST GO TO SLEEP!"

"No need to be so emotional." Jones chuckled.

"GOODNIGHT!" I stuck out my tongue as I covered the blankets over my head.

I can't help but think about Jay that night. It was nice for him to be there to listen to what I had to say. My heart raced a bit when I remembered the 'hugging' incident, and I can't even stop my silly grin.

Besides, I should be focused on finishing the bracelets, the Tourney contest is in 3 days!

My brain keeps repeating out little chat by the pond. I can try to lie to myself about how I feel, but I guess my heart (and brain) said otherwise. Jay is really cool and not a bad listener, but nah! He probably has tons of pretty girls lining up to be his girlfriend. And I'm still 15, I should focus on getting to a good university, get a diploma, work, then I will consider 'dating'. Or in Lonnie's case, she and granny would just drag me to marriage interviews. Basically, I'm sure my sister has given me plans if I am still single after 10 years.

Ew! I shook my head. Tracy, you shouldn't be interested in a shameless flirt like him, he's a friend... _I think_?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I am done with this chapter! So what did you guys think?**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jackie: RAH! (attacks Chad)**

 **Chad: GET HIM OFF ME!**

 **Jones: don't worry, it's temporary, I think?**

 **Chloe: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Lonnie and Tracy bonding? What did you think of Tracy's family? Did anyone had a favorite scene? And lastly, did anyone liked the Jacy moment?**

 **Authoress: Random fact- so I Googled 'Jacy' and it's actually a name that means 'moon' and 'healer'. I just felt like sharing it…**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Bewildering, Troublesome Adolescence Stage**

 **Purpledolpin05: So what's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter. So, in this chapter it'll be centered on Jones finds out from Hayley about her ability and Tracy trying to sort out what she feels around Jay. So anyway, moving on to the shout outs!**

To Whiteling: Yeah now we know why Tracy hates Lonnie, and yeah they will be have to have a talk about their problems sooner or later. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks, the last chapter was bittersweet. We'll have to guess what happens next, well their parents are the everyday busy parents but the parents will have to find out sooner or later. I'm glad you liked Lonnie and Tracy bonding. The Jacy moment was really sweet, isn't it? I hope you'll like this chapter.

To the Red Rogue: Thanks, I liked the Jacy scenes too. Jay has a different side of him that ain't a flirt. We'll find out what Tracy's dad think of her later. Jacy is a name but I'm not sure if it is popular, but it has a nice ring to it. [(Jay): Like a wedding ring?/ (Tracy) : PFFT! WHAT?!] Jones and Carlos are dared to do something alright, let's find out soon. I hope that you will like this chapter!

To J-deep: I'm glad you liked Jackie and Chloe. I always liked writing sibling scenes because it's fluffy and cute. We will find out more about the Li family sooner or later. The toddlers have become one of my most adorable OCs of all time since they are very cute and devilish. I'm glad that you liked the Jacy scene. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Dewey, do the disclaimer, please.**

 **Dewey: Sure! Purpledolpin05 does not own Descendants or any of the characters, all she owns are her OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe that its Thursday already, tomorrow is the big game between Aurodon Prep and Neverland High School. We lose to them every year, but I think this year our school would be the underdog winning!

School is over, but I planned to stay in my room to finish off all the bracelets.

"Hey sis! I'm off to practice now!" Jones waved at me.

"Sure, bye Jones. I'm not going today." I waved back.

"Are you sure you don't want to come and watch?" Jones peeked his head in.

"No thanks, but I'll try and come by later. I have some uh…'homework' to finish." I lied as I plastered a smile. "Be careful okay?"

"Now remember, listen to what coach says, be nice to the other kids, don't pick a fight with them, unless one of them beats you, then you beat him back." I added.

"Bye!" Jones smiled as he left. He seemed a bit disappointed.

Okay…I have to finish my friendship bracelet for Carlos and the long-haired jerk. Well…Jay is not much of a jerk as I thought, he's actually kinda caring under his brash attitude. Wait! Focus!

I mentally slapped myself. Stop thinking of that flirt! I have better things to worry about than thinking of the Mockingjay!

"Okay, Trace! Time to finish the last two bracelets! Keep going!" I cheered myself up as I started working on the bracelet.

I plugged in earphones into my ears as music flowed into my ears to motivate myself.

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I stretched my arms before training begins. It is kinda weird that Tracy isn't here to watch. She said she has homework, but I can tell that she is hiding something.

"Hi Jones!" Carlos waved cheerfully at me.

"Hey Carlos!" I grinned back. I like hanging out with Carlos, we play a LOT of video games, and he reminds me of my old friend Max.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow's big game?" Carlos asked.

"Me? A little I guess, because if we lose, we'd get humiliated by the rival school." I frowned a bit. "Believe me the last few games the school's had with NHS things never ended well! The last player before you and Jay is literally the WORST player we've had in ages!"

"Well team, it doesn't matter if we win or lose, it's the effort we put in that counts!" Coach reminded us.

"But…" Hayley hummed in. "If we win, we get to eat victory pizza!"

"That's true Long." Coach nodded.

"Even better news, coach is treating us the pizza!" Hunter added loudly as the team cheered. "Let's make him go broke!"

"This is why I never had kids!" Coach smacked his forehead. "10 minutes before practice starts!"

"Hey short stack, where's your sister?" Jay asked me.

"Which one? I have 2!" I pointed out.

"Yikes, I have 2 younger." Hunter looked at me.

"Older." I stated.

"Touché!" Hunter shook his hands with me.

"I meant Tracy," Jay stated, hesitating when he tries to mention my sister's name.

"She says that she needs to finish her homework." I replied, before asking in a suspicious tone. " _Why_ are you asking?"

"No reason." Jay puts on his helmet. He looks a bit disappointed if you ask me.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for that she-monster right?!" I exaggerated. Tracy is like a monster when she gets mad.

"What? Ew…No way!" Jay shook his head, he is lucky with the fact that his helmet is covering his red face.

"Tracy doesn't look like a monster." Carlos blinked.

"She does when you get on her nerves!" I nodded.

Dear god, _PLEASE_ do not make my sister fall in love, it's bad enough Lonnie was hit by Cupid's arrow, I don't want Tracy to be lovey-Mc Googoo eyes at boys too!

"Go Ben!" Charles cheered loudly for his brother.

"Go Taylor!" Jamie shouted at her brother.

"I bet my brother plays Tourney better than your brother!" Charles dared Jamie.

"No fair! It's because your brother is Tourney Captain!" Jamie growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Charles cooed in a prissy tone as Jamie started running after him.

"AHHH! THE TOAD LADY IS ATTACKING ME! BEN! SAVE ME!" Charles ran over to Ben.

" _Toad lady_?! THAT'S IT!" Jamie flared up as she chased Charles all around the field.

"You two are going to get married some day!" Taylor joked.

"TAYLOR!" Jamie and Charles yelled at the same time.

"After him! I don't want to be married to that toad lady!" Charles yelled.

"and I do NOT want to marry this Baby-faced Beast!" Jamie added.

"Coach, are you sure we're practicing for Tourney and not them?" I raised a hand.

Jamie and Charles were running after Taylor like an angry almost-divorced mob.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After about an hour of making the bracelets, I have finished! Voila!

I did a headcount of the many bracelets I had made: Jamie, Jenny, Dewey, Charles, Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug (even though he is a Skaz shipper but Broliver is the only ship we have in common), Jones, Carlos, Max, Lizzie, Annie, Hayley, Hunter, Lonnie, Jackie, Chloe, January, and the long haired flirt. Subtotal: 20 bracelets! Wow!

I can't help but think of my brother's training: is he fine on his own? Is he having fun? I hope he hasn't gotten hurt…

Is _he_ nervous for the game tomorrow or lacking any confidence? I thought of Jay's mesmerizing brown eyes.

Wait! I can't be thinking of him, he's just a friend who happens to hit on every girl he sees. As long as he has an age limit of girls he chooses to flirt with… unlike Theodore (one of the kids I babysit who looks like Bob from Lab Rats for some reason) who flirts with every girl he sees, regardless of their age, height and whether they're alive or dead.

I grabbed out a paper and started writing down something. [I'm not revealing what]

I double-checked the paper before smiling in satisfaction. I grabbed an envelope and placed the paper inside along with the bracelet.

I sighed softly. I hope _he'll_ like the letter I wrote for _him_.

No, it's not for my brother. And I am not saying WHO it's for!

Oh crap! It's 5:30! I have half an hour before Tourney practice ends!

I just grabbed my water bottle and my backpack. I headed to the Tourney practice field. Although dad and mom never seemed to make enough time for me and Jones, but the two of us would always try to make most of the time for each other.

Jones and the rest were practicing for the big game.

"GO JONES!" I shouted, before waving at him grinning. "WOHOO!"

"Sis?" Jones looked over as he smiled a bit.

"HEY MAN-PUNZEL, CARLOS! OPPONENT COMING UP IN 2 O' CLOCK FROM YOUR LEFT!" I shouted at Jay and Carlos.

"Got it!" Carlos caught the ball on time.

I snickered to myself as Chad got ran over by Charles and Jamie by their argument about who makes the uglier spouse.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Chad whined before Jamie tossed a basketball at Charles who dodged it swiftly before the ball hit Chad's hair.

Talk about karma, Common Filth.

I watched my brother practice his game.

'Come on Jones, you're a great little athlete! I know you can win!' I silently cheered.

Soon the practice was over.

"Hey, I thought Jones told me you weren't coming." Jay walked over as he removed his helmet.

"I did, but I changed my mind." I shrugged. Act cool, act cool, don't say anything stupid!

"Oh, is it because how attractive you find me?" Jay asked playfully.

"Ha! You wish. No, it's because I am here to give Jones all the support he needs." I said simply. Whew! For once, not a stupid word came out from my mouth!

"Say, are you coming to the game tomorrow?" Jay looked at me. My heart fluttered a bit as my cheeks turned red. I quickly looked away and avoid any eye contact.

"Of course you bet I am!" I nodded. "My brother's first game, I can never miss it!"

"Would you be cheering on me?" Jay asked.

"Uh…" I stuttered. I'm sure that my face has gone from red to WAY TOO RED. "Yea… I guess?"

"Ahem, two 14 year olds right here you know?" Carlos coughed.

"PDA! PDA!" Jones taunted.

"You guys should just go and washed up, you all smell awful!" I gagged.

"Jones, a word with you?" Hayley tugged Jones as they went aside.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

"I think that I have just unlocked a new special ability." Hayley whispered.

"What is it? Ooh! Is it laser beams that shots out from your eyes like Lab Rats?" I asked excitedly.

"Nope." Hayley shook her head before she continued. "I have the ability to see some kind of strings that is invisibly tied on our fingers. It's kinda like a miracle string."

"Why are you even telling me this?" I groaned.

"Because! The first time I unlocked this ability was on Sunday evening at your room." Hayley began,

"You mentioned that my sister has a red string tied on her finger." I nodded.

"Yes, I went over all the books regarding dragon paranormal abilities and a red string means soulmates, like the old legends we hear about Yue Lao [The Old Man Under The Moon, Chinese folklore God of Love and Marriages] and his red cord of fate." Hayley stated.

"Wait, so you are saying my sister is already 'match made' with someone else? Who is it?" I asked frowning.

"You can guess, there are only a few of you guys in your room that evening." Hayley nodded.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"Nope, the string that ties between those two are just light yellow, which means friends." Hayley shook her head.

"It can't be me I'm her brother." I stated. '"If it wasn't me or Carlos, then it has to mean…"

"Jay? Yes." Hayley nodded.

I think my stomach just flipped.

"Jay? With my sister? Wait, does he even you know, feel the same way back?" I asked. "Why couldn't it be Carlos, he's much better than that guy with long hair!"

[Tracy: Carlos is like a brother to me, so fat chance bro!]

"Well, I have been observing people for a while, when two people first meet, the string is white, but it changes color after time. A yellow string means friendship, pink means crushing on someone, red means romance, and black means hatred. I'm still figuring out the color patterns but I for one know that Trace's line is pink turning red, so it means that-." Hayley continued.

"MY SISTER IS FALLING FOR THAT JERK?!" I demanded.

"Who's falling for who?" Chad asked.

"Nothing!" we lied.

"You are so weird, no wonder why you're a nobody at school!" Chad rolled his eyes at us.

Note to self: _**GET THAT SPECIAL STEW FOR HIM AGAIN!**_

Everyone stopped and looked over.

"It's a new TV show 'My Sister Is Falling For That Jerk'." Hayley covered up. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I am still trying to figure out what Jay's color string means!"

"What is it? Wait! I DON'T wanna know!" I shook my head.

"Oh and by the way, Jamie and Charles have a red string tied up on their ring fingers too." Hayley added.

"That ain't a shock, they are always arguing like an old married couple." I shrugged.

"Fine, I'll pretend I never heard from you!" I shrugged as I left to go back to the dorms.

Wow, Cupid must be shooting arrows at everyone. It's like the whole world is falling in love. Now that I think about it, it seems like everyone is in love.

From Ben to Mal, from Doug to Evie, and now Jay with MY SISTER!

I shook my head. Ew, too much info!

I went back to find my sister, and she is playing Inotia 4 with Jay.

"Oh yes! We just slayed the giant spider boss!" Tracy cheered as she fist bumped Jay.

Moments later, her face turned pink as she looked away. She was biting her lip and pushing some hair from her shoulder. She only does that when she is nervous. [the lip bite, yes, but the hair from shoulder is new to me]

"Hey sis!" I forced a smile.

"Hey Jones, are you okay man?" Tracy asked me concernedly.

"Yeah, I have to go back to the dorms, you're coming with me!" I tugged my sister away.

I noticed Ben passing by Mal and Evie's room before leaving.

"Hey Ben!" I waved. "What are you doing here late?"

"Oh I was just um…notifying the new students that everyone's invited to my coronation!" Ben told me.

"Oh right. Okay, if that's all, then goodnight." I nodded.

"Wait! Ben!" My sister dashed out, as she took out 3 bracelets made of thread.

"What's up Trace?" Ben asked politely.

"These are some friendship bracelets for you, Charles and Dewey." Tracy handed some bracelets to him. "You know, as a sign of friendship and luck!"

"Aw thanks!" Ben smiled as he patted my sister's head. "You are such a good friend. Jones, you should get some rest, it's the big game tomorrow."

"Yes captain!" I nodded as we fist bumped.

An hour later, I was playing video games to relive stress when someone knocked the door.

"Tracy, get the door!" I shouted.

"You're the closest one to the door! Slacker!" Tracy rolled her eyes as she opened up the door.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie came over.

"Hi Lonnie!" Tracy and I nodded.

"Good luck for your game tomorrow, Jones. I know that you will do great!" Lonnie beamed at us.

My stomach rumbled as my sisters looked at me.

"What? I haven't had dinner yet!" I pointed out.

"Let's go for some midnight snack shall we?" Lonnie suggested, grinning.

"Midnight snack? Wow, Lonnie, I didn't know you had a rebel in ya!" Tracy joked as we laughed.

It's been a long time but I am glad to finally see my two sisters laughing and chatting without trying to sass the other or start a fight. I like spending time with my two sisters, although they embarrass me sometimes and can be a pain in the neck, but what the heck! I love them, although I don't show it.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm done with this chapter. Personally I enjoyed the little Chamie moments.**

 **Charles: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- Do you guys like Hayley's explanation of her ability? Does anyone liked the Jacy and Chamie scenes? Who do you think Tracy wrote the letter to and what do you think is in the letter? Lastly, what do you think of Jones?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Midnight Snacks And Conversations**

 **Purpledolpin05: Greetings fellow readers around the globe, this is purpledolpin05 back with a new chapter. So moving on…shout outs to my reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks. Tracy is finally acting normal around the guy she likes (but it's probably temporary XD). Hayley's new ability is far too awesome! We'll find out who Tracy's letter is to, but it's a good guess to think that she's trying to admit how she feels. Chamie and Jacy for life! XD [Tracy, Jamie, Charles: JOINTED WEDDINGS? EW!/ Jay: Jointed weddings sound good to me XD/ Tracy: (smacks Jay away) GROSS!] Yeah, I have and it was so funny! I hope that you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked Chamie, but Jamie is based on Jamie from Mighty Med, so I guess she is not an OC, I just borrowed her character from another TV show. [Jones: Like I said you kidnaped them and raised them as your own!] Hayley is a really cool OC ain't she? Well, the letter IS for Jay, but what is inside is hard to guess, we'll find out the next chapter. Jones is just being protective of his family since he's the only one that isn't in love with anyone yet. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for your review. Jay's color is hard to find out for now. Thanks, I like Jacy and Chamie too. The letter is for Jay, but she will try to talk to her dad in a few chapters later. Wow, you have some similar traits to Jones! Hope you will like the chapter!

To Random fan: Thanks for the review. I haven't actually considered doing a Jay's P.O.V. chapter yet, but who knows if I might? Tracy's already made her crush on Jay slightly obvious but we don't know if Jay likes her back yet, since I'm sure those two are too stubborn to admit anything. Just keep a good look out for the future chapters. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Carlos, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Carlos: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters. She just owns her OCs and anything else you do not recognize. Enjoy!**

* * *

After finding out that only the girlfriend of the crowned king gets to stand in the front line in the coronation, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had went to the kitchen to work on the love potion.

"Alright! It says here that we still need a tear!" Mal read as she pointed at the recipe.

"Eh, I never cry," Evie shrugged.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos pointed out as he tossed an onion in his hands.

"No! It says here that we need a tear of human sadness." Mal explained. "and the love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly!"

"A tear's just a tear." Jay stated.

"That's not true Jay," Evie interrupted. "They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear!"

"Listen to you!" Mal teased.

"Yeah I knew that!" Jay nodded.

"Did not!" Carlos nudged his friend.

"Yeah I did." Jay nodded.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

"Are you sure that Fairy Godmother isn't going to check on us if we snug a little bite?" I asked, worrying.

"Bah! They're like a thousand kids here, I bet she can't be busy checking on each one. Now can she?" Jones shrugged. Easy for him to say, he's broke so many school rules, yet he's never been caught!

"C'mon, I say we just get some snacks from the fridge and be on our way back." Lonnie shrugged as she opened up the kitchen door.

"I get dibs on the jasmine tea!" Jones called out.

"No fair! You know how much I love tea!" I groaned.

"Oh Mal! There you are!" Lonnie noticed Mal and her friends inside. "I was looking for you. You know, _all the girls_ want you to do their hair."

"Except me! _Don't do my hair_ , or I will personally rip you in half!" I hissed at my sister. If she is trying to reform me into a girly girl, I ain't gonna! I like how I look like, as long as I like how I look, I won't care much about what people think of me.

"Oh hey Carlos, hi Jay!" my brother waved.

"Hey!" Carlos waved.

It only took me moments later that 'He With Long Hair Who Must Not Be Named Because I Am Too Lazy To Call His Name' is in the kitchen too. Great! Now I am feeling the butterflies in my stomach again!

"Midnight snack huh?" I noticed the cookie dough.

"What are you guys making?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing special, just cookies." Mal replied. But before she could finish, the three of us just stuck out a finger and dip in the cookie dough before eating it. What? It's a force of habit! The three of us always had a habit of trying to taste the food. It's probably a reason why grandma likes to keep us out from the kitchen when she cooks when we were kids!

"No!" Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay panicked.

Hhm… tastes great! But it's missing something…

"What? We're not going to double dip!" Lonnie shrugged.

"They aren't but I might!" Jones raised a hand. I nudged his arm, glaring at him.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked worried.

"Yeah, like if we're missing something?" Mal asked.

Jay walked over to us before smiling in a flirty way at us.

"Hey there." He greeted.

Dang! Why is my heart racing like crazy?!

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Jones asked frowning.

I frowned at him before flicking my fingers at his arm and spat out: "You are all kinds of weird, meathead!"

"Burn!" Jones added as he snickered.

"Wow, Trace, your standards for a guy is getting poorer." Jones said out loud.

I covered his mouth before things get worse. It only takes him a second for him to spat out about how I feel for Jay.

"Isn't he adorable?" I chuckled nervously.

"Ew! Did you just spit on my hand?" I asked, before scooching away and pointing accusingly at him. "Creepy Creep-Creep!"

"It works every time!" Jones wiped his mouth snickering at me.

"Could use some chips." Lonnie suggested.

"Chips?" Jay wondered.

"And those are?" Mal asked.

"Bionic chips." Jones stated as we all looked at him.

"How on earth is making cookies involving bionic chips?!" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What? I'm just joking!" Jones burst into laughter. "What? Carlos challenged me to speaking and quoting all Lab Rats reference for 12 hours!"

"It's true! We both lost our bet!" Carlos claimed.

"No, chocolate chip." Lonnie added as she took out a bowl of chocolate chips as she dunk in a handful of chocolate chips into the dough mix.

"Just THE MOST important food group." I added.

"Wait…didn't your moms ever made you chocolate chip cookies?" I asked looking at them.

The four students looked confused, as if they have never heard of chocolate cookies. I guess I shouldn't have asked them that.

"Like when you're feeling sad? And a fresh batch a cookies comes out from the over with a big old glass of milk and she'd just make you laugh and puts everything into perspective!" Lonnie added.

"Ooh! Remember one time where mom made a face at us and milk burst out from my nose?" Jones added as the three of us laughed a bit.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Lonnie asked.

"Let's just say it's different where we're from." Mal replied shrugging.

"Yeah I know! I just thought…even villains love their kids!" Lonnie nodded.

Jones and I kept silent though. We've both tried talking and asking them about their past, but I get the feeling that not all families are happy.

The four teens remained silent. Family love is so different on the Isle compared to us. Jay seemed most upset since he doesn't have a mom.

"Oh…" Lonnie stopped. Her face started to grow sad as she gestured her hands to Mal's. "How awful."

Jones kept looking at the floor, as if he was deep in thoughts.

 _Not gonna cry, not gonna cry!_ I thought to myself.

I wanted to give them a hug and comfort them but my hands were trembling before I could reach them out. My eyes met Jay's before I looked away blushing.

"Things will get better... Trust me. They will." I muttered out as I placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and gave them a small ensuring smile. Comforting people isn't really my best forte but now giving these people hope is more important.

"My sister is right, I mean you guys are here now. And if it helps you guys feel better, I think of you guys as family." Jones added, patting Carlos on the back. "Like Carlos here, he's like the brother I never had, mainly because I am the ONLY brother!"

A tear rolled down from Lonnie's eyes as Mal quickly flicked the tear away.

"Yeah! Well big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven." Mal started to cheer up.

"Thanks so much for coming by, see you tomorrow!" Mal ushered us out. "Evil dreams."

"Goodnight!" the three of us greeted them as we were shoved out of the kitchen.

"Bye Carlos, see you at tomorrow!" Jones waved.

"I'll um…see you guys in the morning." I smiled politely at them.

"Hey Feisty?" Jay called out as I turned over.

"Yeah? What is it Casanova?" I shrugged.

"Thanks for what you said." Jay smiled a bit as my heart raced a bit.

"Sure, anything for a friend." I nodded back as I smiled back. "Have a good nights' sleep."

"You too." He nodded a bit before he shut the kitchen doors.

I turned over to see my siblings.

Jones and Lonnie gave me an unusual look.

" _What_?" I asked bluntly.

"You like him." Lonnie teased me.

"What? No I do not!" I denied, but I'm sure my blushing face is a dead giveaway!

"Yeah you do, he was hitting on you and you comforted him just now." Jones smirked deviously at me. "Who's the Creepy Creep-Creep now?"

"Oh shut it!" I stuck out my tongue as Lonnie giggled.

It was a quiet walk back to the rooms.

"I can't believe that parents on the Isle of the Lost don't love their kids!" Lonnie sighed.

"Well, not every family is all love and cared for their kids." I shrugged.

"Every bionic has its glitch." Jones added.

"Jones, stop with the Lab Rats quoting!" I grunted.

"I wish I could help them feel better." Lonnie sighed.

"Life isn't easy on the Isle of the Lost, I bet." Jones shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I wonder why?"

"Well, Jay has told me that life on the Isle is hard." I mumbled out, hiding my face with my long hair and avoiding contact from my siblings. "He steals from the islanders to stock for his father's shop and sells them back to the former owners for a price."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You two are getting closer than before." Jones stated before his face went sour. "I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"I do. I think that it is adorable." Lonnie cooed.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "It's nothing okay? Jones hangs out with Carlos half the time!"

"Yeah because we're _buddies_." Jones shrugged. "Not like you who have a crush on Jay!"

"I never said that! And how on earth did you find out?!" I demanded.

"It was too easy actually. Hayley told me that you two…" Jones trailed off before pausing.

"Hayley said what?" I asked.

"She said that you two are always arguing like Jamie and Charles." Jones added.

"He gets on my nerves!" I corrected.

"Whatever, you can lie to me and Jones, but you can't lie to yourself." Lonnie said. "Alright, I'll be off now. I have to get ready what to wear for tomorrow's big game!"

"G'night Lon!" My brother waved.

"Goodnight Nini!" I smiled a bit.

* * *

 **Soon, Jones and I were ready to sleep.**

"So, are you really sure you two have nothing going on between you?" Jones asked, for the 50th time for the last hour!

"Yeah, he's _just_ a friend. And being friends with that long haired guy is better anyway!" I nodded.

I learnt that sometimes when you like someone it's better to just be friends with the other, it's better to avoid any heartache than getting hurt. Once bitten, twice shy. It's better to do nothing that would ruin a perfect friendship.

"Oh yeah, I think not? Perry's cat sweater!" Jones said as I gasped offended.

Since we aren't allowed to use bad language at school, Jones and I had made up a few based on multiple TV shows, like our version of 'Wizard Swears'.

"Well Victor Krane's dimple!" I sassed back.

"The Annihilator's jumpsuit!" Jones added.

"Mr. Davenport doing high sweep kicks alone!" I snapped as we both giggled.

"Goodnight baby bro!" I sighed as I switched off the lights.

"Goodnight sis!" Jones grinned.

I covered my head with the blankets. I started to wonder about how am I going to give him the letter tomorrow?

What if I get chickened out? What if I accidentally punched him in the face, like the many times I get nervous around the past few guys I had a crush on?

Oh well, I silently prayed for God to bless me the courage to give him the letter.

I smiled slightly as my eyelids fluttered close and drifted into sleep.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I glanced over at my sister. While she was showering earlier, I found a sealed letter under her desk seat. It said 'To Jay'.

I can't help but wonder. A million questions in my mind.

Is Tracy really falling for Jay? Boy I hope not! I mean, Jay is cool and a good friend, the only flaw is that he is a flirt. I'm just worried that Tracy might get herself heartbroken. I know that she once had a crush on Ben, but when he started dating Audrey, I actually heard Trace crying to herself secretly. I silently vowed that I will protect my sisters from ever being heartbroken.

What if that letter is a love letter? I shuddered. Tracy isn't really the girly girl type, and she scares every guy she meets. But Jay seemed to be one of the few guys who isn't scared of or intimidated by her…

What if Tracy gets her heart broken by Jay? But she's always been a tough girl, so she's not that stupid…is she? But judging by the fact that Casanova always hit on girls, my sister might be just the many girls he would flirt with!

But I swear, If Jay ever hurts Tracy, I will never forgive him! I'd probably punch the bleeding daylights out of him with my baby armada...

Bah! I shook my head. I've got a big game tomorrow with NHS tomorrow, I gotta get some rest. I shut my eyes as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, I am done with this chapter. So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it?**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the Li siblings bonding with the Villain Kids? Did anyone caught the TV show references? Did anyone liked the small Jacy moments? Do you think that Tracy would give Jay her letter? And lastly, what do you think of Tracy and Jones' POVs for the chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Teenage Frustrations**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, this is purpledolpin05 back with another chapter. Let's see if Tracy actually sends her letter to Jay? Let's move on to the shout outs first, shall we? Another fact: this is by far my longest chapter yet with 5k words, wow! And keep a look out, there's a new person's POV in this chapter!**

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the snuck in references. We'll find out what happens next in this chapter. And yeah thanks, I like to try to make the story interesting by studying from different POVs by other characters. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for your review. I can actually see Jones and Carlos are best friends and brothers for a reason. I guess we will find out if Tracy gives Jay her mystery letter in this chapter. Yeah, Jones and his sister use secret language to avoid getting caught sometimes. Carlos is dared to do something else but we will find out soon (hint: dress up as a superhero). I hope that you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Jay do the disclaimer!**

 **Jay: why me?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Because I said so!**

 **Jay: Fine! Purpledolpin05 here does not own Descendants or any of the characters, she only owns her Original Characters, the translated lyrics of 'Suki Dakara' by Beni, and anything else you do not recognize. Peace out!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

The alarm clock rang as I reached out a hand to shut off the alarm clock. My eyes fluttered softly as they open.

"Morning Godzilla!" I yawned as I greeted my little brother.

"Mornin' Tokyo." My brother joked back as we snickered.

"Oh and by the way, I made you this bracelet for luck." I remembered as I took out a bracelet from my bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks sis. I'm gonna get ready for the day." Jones nodded as he went to shower first.

I smiled a bit as I walked to my closet to pick out my clothes.

A denim blue trousers, white sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with yellow sleeves, the school's signature color!

It's Friday, the big game between Aurodon Prep and Neverland High School is tonight! I can't help the anticipation of the games.

Okay, this is it! Today, I am going to give Jay this letter… Please dear gods, I hope I have the courage to give him this letter, I am going to need all the courage that I can…

After half an hour, the two of us were dressed for the day. I made sure that I wasn't dressed like a slob. Hhm…my hair is messy as usual, most of my front hair bangs covered the right part of my face. Most girls my age mistaken me as a ghost on many occasions but who cares, it looks perfect to me!

I opened up the door as my brother dashed outside to the canteen.

I shook my head smiling as I followed him. Oops, I almost forgot about the bracelets I made for my other friends as well. I grabbed my backpack as we left for the canteen.

We dodged a group of girls lining up to get their hair done by Mal. If you are asking me, I don't understand why do girls even care about how they look. Oh well, I might be a girl myself, but I'm pretty sure that I am never going to be girly girl material!

"honestly, why are those girls even wasting money for some stupid hair spell?" I frowned.

"I know right, waste of money." Jones shrugged. "You are one weird girl, sis!"

"I get that a lot." I shrugged.

"Are you even sure that you're a woman?" Jones suspected.

"Of course I'm a woman, you know without the 'wo' part," I shrugged as we laughed.

I took a seat that is opposite to Jones, I don't care what my parents say but if anyone tries to make me and Jones sit next to each other we'd be the first to start World War III.

"Hey Doug!" Jones waved at our friend Doug.

"Morning Jones, Tracy," Doug nodded at us.

"Oh the reminds me, here's a bracelet for you, Orville!" I snickered a bit as I handed him a bracelet.

" _Orville_? Enough with the middle name!" Doug frown a bit as he received the bracelet. "Thanks."

"Sorry, buddy!" I stuck out my tongue playfully.

Moments later, I noticed the 4 transfer students enter the canteen. I noticed a group of girls surrounding the group of transfer students. Looks like Jay is sitting with the other kids today, popular cheerleaders if I am accurate.

He glanced over at us as I looked away. I bit my lip nervously as I avoided eye contact with Jay. He has the perfect liberty to flirt with any girls he like, it's not like I care for him, right?

"Morning!" Jones waved nonchalantly at them as we reserved them a seat.

"Hi Jones! Hey Doug, hi Tracy." Evie smiled at us.

"Morning." I smiled at them as I started munching on toast.

"So, Carlos, you nervous for the big game?" I asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Carlos shrugged.

"Well, I'm cheering for you." I nodded. "Which reminds me…"

I took out three bracelets for Mal, Evie and Carlos.

"These are for you guys. A good old friendship bracelet." I smiled at them.

"Aw thanks!" Evie smiled.

"You really shouldn't have." Mal plastered a smile.

"Please take it, you guys are my friends." I nodded. "I insist!"

"Alright, if you say so." Carlos grinned as he took his bracelet (which is made of red, black and white thread).

"Excuse me, girl talk." Evie said as she dragged me aside.

"Wait, did you make one for Jay?" Evie looked at me.

"Him? I don't think he needs my bracelet at all when he already has his fangirls." I rolled my eyes at the thought of the jerk!

"So you did make him one?" Evie asked grinning.

"What's the use even if I did? He's already becoming so popular already." I grunted a bit, my eyes were looking over at the group of girls swooning over Jay.

"It's not like I like him or anything." I bit my lip as I replied.

"But you _do_ like him!" Evie nodded. "If you like someone, go for it!"

I noticed Jay walking over to the table.

"Geez, I _don't_ like that jerk, okay? He's just a friend! Besides, I have to go to pass up my homework! I'll see you later!" I faked a smile as I left, running as fast I can without tripping over anything and avoiding Jay.

* * *

I went to Madam Jane Porter's office. Thank god school classes were cancelled for the day because of the big Tourney game.

"Morning teacher." I smiled.

"Good morning, Tracy." Madam Porter nodded at me.

"I'm here to pass up my homework." I handed over my three page long essay.

"Thank you," Madam Porter smiled. "By the way, have you asked for your parents' permission to join the Fiction Writing for Youth contest yet?"

I thought for a while as I shook my head.

"I tried, but my dad is against it." I sighed.

"Well, during Parents' Day, I'd like to have a word with your parents about your talented gift." Madam Porter nodded. "It's such a shame if your father wanted to waste your talent, you are actually one of my brightest students I ever taught. But in case you changed your mind, I still have an extra resume."

"I'll think about it Madam Porter. Thank you." I bowed politely as I left the office.

I sighed, no matter how many times I try to impress dad, it'll always be a blowup in my face. Well, I shouldn't be thinking about sad things like that! I smiled a bit to cheer myself up. I glanced at my bag before taking out the letter.

I sighed, this is it. When I see Jay next time, I have to gut up and give him this letter!

Oh speak of the devil! I saw Jay walking outside towards the lockers.

Okay, now my heart is racing fast as if I had to defuse a bomb within seconds.

I noticed Jay talking to Mal outside the corridor. I hid behind the corner of the lockers.

Deep breaths…deep breaths…

Just give him the letter! Just give him the letter… Eyes on the prize Tracy! I reminded myself.

Just as I finally pluck up the courage to walk outside and hand over the letter, I saw something.

"Oh hello!" Jay greeted some girls. "The name's Jay!"

I noticed Jay walked over to the sidewalk and flirting with some girls. All of them had their hair done by Mal. They were all pretty and girly.

I saw some pretty girl handing him her number.

I hid myself in the shadows again. Clutching the letter in my hands angrily. I just sighed.

I wanted to give him the letter, but every time I try, I get chickened out!

Just give him the stupid letter and bracelet! I reminded myself as I glanced outside.

Oh who am I kidding?! He's having the time of his life out there, flirting with all those pretty girls and getting their phone numbers. What am I compared to them?! They're pretty and girly and graceful; And I'm…just a clumsy, violent, socially awkward tomboy. He's better off hitting on them than talking to a nobody like me!

I sighed hopelessly. I guess I should have known, he's just one of those flirty heartbreaking jerks! My disappointment is now replaced with fury.

What if he doesn't actually like the bracelet? I thought bitterly.

I heard Ben and Mal talking outside before Ben sang 'MA-'

Ma? Ben, it's okay to love your mom and be open about loving your family, but family day isn't until next week!

I took out a pen and crossed out the word 'Jay' and replaced it with something else.

I grabbed a tape as I passed by them outside.

"Hi Feisty, I haven't seen you all morning?" Jay looked over at me as he flashed a smile, the kind of smile that would make me melt like ice under hot sun.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I grunted, right now I am more frustrated than being swooned like every other stupid girls he's flirted with!

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Jay asked me.

"Enjoy your stupid fangirls and your new popularity, _jerk_!" I spat out coldly.

I brush passed his shoulders roughly before slamming my hand against his lockers to tape the letter on his stupid locker and ran away.

Right now, I just wanted to be alone… and I know just the right place to be alone! I know that I must have made a mistake giving him the letter but what's done is done.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.] (A/N:** _ **FINALLY**_ **! I'm doing his POV!)**

Wow, I can't believe one little cookie actually made Ben fall in love with Mal. Looks like we're closer to getting the wand at the coronation than we expected!

I noticed Tracy passing by. I haven't talk to her all morning.

"Hey Feisty! I haven't seen you all day!" I greeted her flashing my signature smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" I asked her. What is up with her anyway?

"Enjoy your stupid fangirls and your new popularity, _JERK_!" She spat out before she walked past me.

She brushed past my shoulders harshly before I heard a loud pounding on the lockers behind me. I don't understand her at all, sometimes she's nice to me and sometimes she's mad at me.

"What's with her attitude?" I asked frowning. "Hey Jones, is she always like this?"

"I'm not sure!" Jones shrugged, he slurped on his Oreo milkshake. "I'm not a girl, it's probably one of her many weird girl mood swings? You know how scary girls get when they have mood swings?"

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"All women are scary when angered!" Jones stated.

Evie slapped Jones' shoulder lightly glaring at him playfully.

"What? I live with 2 sisters?! Do you know how awkward it gets when you walk in your mom telling your sisters about the birds and the bees?!" Jones exaggerated.

"How bad did they take it?" Carlos frowned.

"Lonnie freaked out and refused to talk to any of her male friends for nearly two months, but Tracy was cool with it, what you get when you let her read parenting books when she was a toddler!" Jones shrugged.

"Hey Jay, I think someone left a letter on your locker!" Evie stated as I turned over to my lockers to get my helmet. Like she said, there was a crumpled up letter taped onto my locker.

I snatched the letter, I guess it was supposed to say 'To Jay' but my name has been crossed out harshly by a pen and replaced with **'JERK'** underlined twice.

"Who's it from?" Evie asked me in a very nosy tone.

"I am not sure." I lied. It only needed me a guess to know that Feisty wrote it. Mainly because she calls me 'jerk' all the time.

What if it's some kind of love letter? No way, Tracy told me that she doesn't have a type. But still, I gained my curiosity as I open up the envelope. Inside was a letter and a bracelet.

"A bracelet?" I wondered as I looked at it.

"C'mon, read it!" Evie ushered me.

"It's my letter, not yours, okay?" I frowned as I walked away from any of my friends or anyone from snooping.

I walked to a much quiet side of the school, by the pond where Tracy shoved me into. I open up the letter. I was getting kinda nervous, but I just don't want to show it.

I took a breath before starting to read the letter.

 _To Jay,_

 _I'm not really sure why I'm even writing this letter to you, but anyway…your Tourney Game is tonight. I hope that a big guy like you aren't feeling nervous like a little girl, right?_

 _Any who…if you are reading this letter, you already know that there's a bracelet in the envelope. Before you suspect or say anything, let me clarify that this is a_ _ **FRIENDSHIP**_ _bracelet and_ _ **NOT**_ _some stupid girly_ _ **'romantic relationship'**_ _bracelet. Got it, doofus? Because I don't want you to think that I'm some stupid love-struck fangirl…_

 _When I first me you, I thought you were some clueless flirty meathead, but after getting to know you for two weeks, you're not a clueless jerk as I thought. (well sometimes the jerk part is true) But you're actually a great friend, thanks for listening to my issues the other night, I am really glad you were by my side to comfort me. I'm glad that Jones and I are lucky to have you as a friend!_

 _You're a really athletic, talented and skillful Tourney player, so I wish you the best of luck for the Tourney games tonight. Good luck, Champion! I know that you will do great!_

 _(P.S.: I hope you will like the bracelet! I spend days working on it along with 19 others!)_

 _~Your friend, Tracy._

I stopped reading the letter. So…this is just a motivational letter and not a love letter.

Whew, I was glad. But a part of me was kinda hoping it to be a love letter.

That Tracy is really unlike than any other girl I've met. She is different and is proud of it. She doesn't let any peer pressure affect who she is and would brush it off. She's nerdy but also aggressive and sometimes fun. But she's more than that, she acts like she's tough as nails on the outside but can be a softie on the inside.

I guess she is kind of different when she isn't mad or upset. Plus, I think she is cute when she is blushing. I have a gut feeling that she might be interested in me and she always plays hard to get when I try to flirt with her.

Wait, focus! I can't possibly be interested in her…could I?

I glanced at the little bracelet in my hand as I smiled a bit. It was made from dirty yellow, red, black and brown thread.

I guess sometimes there is more than meets the eye when you know somebody? Especially when it's someone so different and unique like Tracy.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I rushed over to the abandoned music room near the school's daycare, it was usually the empty spot in school, like the Aurodon's 'Room Of Requirement'. I sometimes would hide myself there when I get upset, it was also a great hideout when I wanted to play with my old friends when we were kids. I smiled a bit at the fondness of childhood memories.

I feel so frustrated and angry right now. I am angry at that long haired jerk. I hate the fact that he's just another flirt who hits on girls and takes love for granted. Now that he's growing so popular, I'd probably have rivals and heavy competition. Oh who am I kidding?! He could have any prissy princesses if he wanted!

But right now, I'm more upset at myself. I can't even look at him in the eye or even talk to him normally instead of blurting out nonsense that makes no sense. What I'm mad at myself most is that I couldn't even pluck up the courage to hand him the letter instead of slamming the letter on his locker like some gangster. Ugh! It is so weird!

I sighed softly as I kicked the pebbles on the pathway. What is wrong with me? You know, life was much simpler before love comes in the way! It used to be just me, Jones, Lonnie, and my friends, having fun and enjoying the great time of childhood innocence, picking up fights with guys, playing in dirt. Life changes once you become a teenager, even I think that I've changed. Now, when I think of that Jay, I get all flustered and nervous. When I see him with some other girl I get jealous. Love is so frustrating!

I thought of a Japanese song, Suki Dakara by Beni, I had recently translated and the lyrics fit. I hummed the melody softly as I started singing to myself.

 _The phone in my hand, has not even rung a bit,_

 _In my head, appeared your silhouette,_

 _In this late night, I feel uneasy,_

 _I don't think that I can even fall asleep,_

 _Even I do not understand, why am I so different now?_

 _The more I search the more hurt I will be,_

 _Why? I wonder why does it have to be you?_

 _Why do I have to fall in love with you?_

 _Please tell me why, please tell me why,_

 _Why can't you look at me?_

 _Why can't I be the one that you're staring?_

 _I wonder why, I wonder why,_

 _Why can't I read your mind?_

 _Cuz it feels like you're gone, whenever I get close._

 _Today, I'm still here waiting for you,_

 _Yet I can't seem to find you,_

 _Maybe it's another one of your practical joke?_

 _But I can't feel any hatred towards you,_

 _I knew I shouldn't be, drowning in this Heartbreak Sea,_

 _However I just can't stop myself,_

 _Please, tell me what should I do right now?_

 _What's it gotta take to be the girl you'd love?_

 _I wish I could, I wish I could,_

 _Be the one that you're staring,_

 _Why can't I be the girl that you're complimenting?_

 _I really wish to, I really hope to,_

 _I want to see you soon,_

 _But no matter how I try, I just can't confess._

 _I see your once tenderness neglected me,_

 _My love for you is just only hurting me._

 _Could it be that we weren't meant to be from the start?_

 _If we'd never had met, how perfect life would be…_

 _Everyone, except for you,_

 _Everyone but only you,_

 _Nobody else can fill up my desires,_

 _No matter what happens, no matter what happens,_

 _I never want to lose you,_

 _Because I like you, I really like you._

 _Please tell me why, please tell me why,_

 _Why can't you look at me?_

 _Why can't I be the one that you're staring?_

 _I wonder why, I wonder why,_

 _Why can't I read your mind?_

 _Cuz it feels like you're gone, whenever I get close._

 _I don't want to lose you,_

 _Because I really like you._

I stopped singing when I reached the music room.

Just before I opened up the door, I heard the piano playing inside. Is it haunted? I wondered, then again, this school used to be a castle for King Beast. I bet loads of people died before here.

I grabbed the first thing that I could hit people with and walked in.

"TAKE THAT ONE!" I shouted as I rushed in holding a branch.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Someone panicked. I peeked open my eyes, oh it is Ben.

"Oops, sorry Ben!" I apologized, I nearly punched the future king of Aurodon, and I'd probably ended up in jail if he gets hurt. But he's also one of my close friends growing up, I don't care if he's king or not, he's still the good old Ben I grew up with!

"It's okay," Ben shrugged. "I'm working on a song for Mal, could you help me out?"

"Mal?" I blinked. "Why Mal?"

"Because I'm in love with her." Ben smiled like a lovesick idiot.

"Finally! You've made some good life choices!" I sighed in relief. "I meant I never really liked Audrey since she is always disapproving me, like my horrible sense of fashion or slurping milk out loud."

I placed my bag on an empty desk as I walked over to the piano.

"Sure, let's see what you got." I shrugged as I sat on the desk.

Ben started playing the piano and hummed.

"Did I mention that I'm on love with you, and did I mention there's nothing I can do. And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day so let me shout it out loud, if that's okay. If that's okay?" he sang.

"I like it!" I nodded grinning. "Feels like old times when we used to sing eh bro?"

"Well, I am still working on it, I want to make it a surprise. You can keep secrets right?" he looked at me.

"Sure, anything you tell me will be forgotten within 7 seconds." I joked as we laughed. I read the lyrics and the music chords. "Not bad, o' Future Majesty!"

He started playing the melody as I shut my eyes before coming up with some new ideas.

"I met this boy who rocked my world like it's never been rocked, and now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stopped. I never thought that it could happen to a girl like me. And now look at what you've done you've got me down on my knees?" I hummed, swinging my knees.

"That's not bad, but I'd have to change the lyrics a bit." Ben nodded as he wrote down the lyrics.

"Mal is going to love it." I nodded as we laughed. I let out a sigh. I wish I had Ben's guts to be brave enough.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I hope that someday I will find someone who will treat me fairly."

"Well, you're a nice girl, surely you will find a guy." Ben nodded at me. "You've been one of my close friends growing up."

"Thank you." I smiled. "It's nice to have someone to talk to and could relate to my problems, you're like a love counselor!"

"How about Jay? I know you two have an interesting relationship." Ben stated.

"Why must everyone keep pairing me and him up?!" I groaned. "Good grief! Now you sound like what Evie and Lonnie would say!"

"I know that you are always blushing around him." He stated calmly.

"I don't care if you're a future king, but right now I feel like punching you." I glared, pouting angrily.

"No can do" Ben smiled teasingly at me. "Now you remind me of Jamie and Charlie when dad jokes about them getting married someday."

"I've heard that one from Hayley before." I groaned. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It sort of is." Ben stated as he chuckled.

I smacked my forehead. Soon, Ben had finished writing his song and plans to surprise Mal later.

"Okay, Tracy, game starts within an hour, could you please help me to get these chords to Chester Cat and Doug?" Ben handed me a paper sealed with an envelope.

"Sure thing Prince Lovey-Dovey! Break a leg!" I joked as I waved at him goodbye.

* * *

I rushed down to find Doug in the band room. Door's locked! Great!

I pounded the door loudly.

"Doug! Open up!" I yelled.

"What's the password?" Dennis, Dumbo's adopted son, asked sneakily. He is one of the most annoying guy I ever met!

"Doug! Tell your bandmates to open up the door, or I will tell everyone else that you favorite TV show is L-." I threatened as Doug rushed to open the door.

"Don't!" Doug panicked. It's not Lab Rats but Linda and Heather.

"you're a girl, how is THIS possible?!" Chester Cat stared at the fist prints left on the door.

"Beats me" I shrugged.

"Ben asked me to give you guys this music notes and instructions." I delivered. "Okay, sorry about the door. Peace out!"

"Fine, see you later!" Doug waved as I left.

Oh no! Game starts in half an hour, I rushed to the stadium to find Lonnie when I bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you are going?!" I yelled, as I scratched my hair in frustration.

"Sorry!" a guy apologized as he reached a hand out. "Tracy?"

"No way!" I blinked before I grinned happily. " _ **MAX**_!"

Max and I did a special handshake Jones and I invented before we fist humped.

"Ow! I have a game later, so please don't break my hip!" Max whimpered as I let him go.

"Where's Andreana?" I asked looking up and down. Annie has tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes, she reminds me of Rowan Blanchard but with short hair.

"She didn't come for the game, she's having her exams." Max shrugged.

"Too bad." I sighed. "Oh well, I'll talk to her next time!"

"Hey, how are you doing? Does Jones know you're here?" I asked excitedly. Max was still dressed in daily wear, a grey hooded shirt and some dark blue jeans. Max has tanned skin, spikey dark brown hair and eyes. Now that I look at him again, he looks like Josh from Girl Meets World?

Wow, he's grown taller than last time and he's grown into not a bad looker. He's nice, and brave, and caring, and a really fun guy! Don't get me wrong! Max has been my friend since we were kids and he's like a little brother to me! Plus, I pair him up with Lizzie.

"Well the school bus from NHS just got here, and I am heading towards the locker room to change into attire." Max shrugged.

"Oh well," I shrugged. "If Lizzie were here, you'd probably go incognito and scare the daylights out of her!"

We both laughed. Oh yeah! One time Max hid under Lizzie's bed and when Lizzie went to her room after school to place her bags, he grabbed her leg and she screeched like a banshee!

"I'd better go, see you guys after the game?" Max nodded as I waved at me and left. "Hey I hear that Ben invited 4 villain kids here?"

"Oh yeah!" I nodded. "I know them."

"Maybe Jones and I will catch up on video gaming in your room?" Max joked.

"Oh haha!" I snapped before giggling. "I'd like you to meet some of our new buddies later!"

"I'd love that!" Max nodded. "I'd guess I'll see Jones at the game."

"Bye!" I hollered as he left. "PLAY SAFE, IF YOU HURT JONES, I WILL BEAT YOU UP BRO!"

I grinned to myself as I walked over to the stadium.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Unknown to Tracy, Jay was on the other side of the wall. He was dressed in his Tourney attire and was on his way to the Tourney field.

Tracy walked over as she accidentally bumped into the Arabian.

"Oof!" Tracy groaned as she rubbed her head. "The second time I bump into someone already! Just my luck! Sorry!"

"It's fine." Jay gestured out a hand to help the girl up.

"I- uh…hi!" Tracy stuttered nervously. Her cheeks were turning red.

"I uh…got your letter." Jay pointed out as he held up a letter in his hand.

"Oh. So what? You're gonna make fun of me for making you a stupid bracelet?" Tracy asked, avoiding any eye contact.

"Oh I still am, but…" Jay smirked at her.

"Ugh!" Tracy groaned angrily while cracking her knuckles (which she does when she is frustrated).

" _I knew it! You show one guy that you care for him and it blows up in your face!"_ She thought bitterly.

"You didn't let me finish." Jay stopped her from any violent action that might include permanent hospitalization.

"What?" Tracy looked up, preparing a fist to punch Jay any minute if he insults her.

"I think that your letter was really encouraging and your bracelet is cute." Jay smiled, raising his left hand and letting Tracy see his bracelet. "I liked it."

"Wait, say what now?" Tracy blinked. "I mean, thanks I guess?"

 _'He...he actually likes it?'_ Tracy wondered as she hid her blushing face.

"Who was that guy you were flirting with just now?" Jay asked.

"Flirting? Oh! You mean Max Darling! No, it's just an old friend! He's like a little brother to me." Tracy replied. "You thought I was with _him_?"

"At first, yeah. But then it occurred to me that you scare boys away. Any poor guy who ends up with you has earned my sympathy!" Jay joked, shoving his hands into the pockets.

"I feel awful to whoever marry!" Tracy huffed. "Lady hair!"

"You don't have to feel bad for yourself!" Jay shrugged, before teasing her again. "Feisty Shortcake."

"Who said anything about me marrying you?! _Cobra Casanova_!" Tracy snapped back as they walked to the Tourney games.

Hayley came out from the girls' lockers, she was dressed like a guy to join in the Tourney games. Thankfully, no girls were in there so she quickly changed up. She noticed the invisible strings between her two friends.

Tracy's string was now light pink slowly turning red, Jay's string was white slowly turning somewhat a mix of red and light pink.

"I knew it!" Hayley grinned to herself.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, I've been wanting to get on this chapter for a long time, an di am glad I finally got to this one! BTW, 5K words, longest chapter yet! Bam what?! Jay's color string is finally revealed!**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Tracy's way of handing Jay her letter? Did anyone like reading Jay's POV? Did anyone like Tracy's letter? What did you think of the scene where Ben and Tracy bonds while writing the song? And lastly, what did you think would happen next now that we all know what Tracy and Jay's strings mean?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Did I Mention?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, I am back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. This one should be a fun chapter, moving on shout out time to the reviewers!**

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for the review. Jay is showing interest in Tracy but Jacy might take a while to actually happen. But who knows when Jacy will happen? Tracy might have a crush on Jay, but she hasn't admitted them out yet. Thanks, I am glad that you liked Jay's POV, I hope that you enjoy like this chapter!

To TKDP:

(Chapter 18) Thanks, I think I would have snatched the cookie dough and chocolate chips away (MOSTLY chocolate chips) myself. I don't think that Lonnie is used to people having 'perfect' families than she is accustomed of. But luckily Tracy and Jones can relate to the grief and unhappiness of imperfect families. Well, those two know how to insult pass normal limits, yeah at least no one knows what the secret language means. Don't worry, Jones didn't read the letter, even though he wants to… Yeah I can relate to the protectiveness of a sibling. Don't worry Fang, if things don't work out, you and Jones can attack Jay as your new chew toy target practice.

(Chapter 19) Thank you. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. So we all know that Tracy is crushing hard for Jay, while he is starting to develop feelings back, but none of them are going to rush in relationships any time soon. I liked Jay's POV as well since it's fun to know what he's thinking of. I am glad that you liked the small Ben and Tracy friendship scene. Don't worry Audrey has no idea what is coming her way. (I feel a bit bad for her, she was dumped via live in the middle of Ben's confession, I mean WORSE than Holden tv-dumping Andie, or Horace dumping Dr. Bridges via text). Doug has some…interesting TV shows he watches, oh well, at least Parker Rooney isn't alone watching Linda and Heather. Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Ben, do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Ben: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So um…after my reunion with Max and brief encounter with Jay, right now he insisted on escorting me to the field.

"Just so you know, if my sister asks, I'm telling her that we just _happened_ to bump into each other and _happened_ to be going in the same direction!" I told him, pushing my hands into my pockets. I might be crushing on him, but there's only so much imagination the girls my age have in their stupid gossipy brains!

"You have your way, and I have mine." Jay shrugged.

I glanced over at him. He's quite tall, athletically built, with tanned Arabian skin, long (girly) hair half up and beautiful dark brown eyes. I started to feel the weird giddy feeling inside myself as my face started burning red.

I guess he noticed that I was staring at him. Because he's giving me that stupidly flirty smug-like grin at me that gives me the butterflies in the stomach.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked in a flirty tone.

"Just thinking of how girly your hair is! Goldilocks!" I smirked as I sassed back.

"My hair isn't even golden!" Jay frowned at me.

"It's girly," I stated, shrugging my shoulders. "What proof would you want?"

"No matter what you say, I am not getting it cut!" Jay frowned, defending himself.

"Fine, but don't come crying when Jackie chops off your hair!" I raised my hands. "Because I'd get protective of you."

I quickly covered my mouth. Oh no, what did I just say?!

"Why would you get protective of me? Have you fallen for me?" he asked.

"You wish!" I rolled my eyes at him, punching his shoulder lightly. "I'd only get protective because I am the one who pays the insurance bill, or get sued by the school authority, or end up in juvie next to Jones' cell for the next 40 years, or all three of em!"

Gah! Stop talking!

Jay was chuckling at me, as my face started to burn again. Why must I always embarrass myself in front of people?

"HEY JAY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Hunter asked.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Hayley yelled in s rough fake manly voice. " _JULIA_!"

" _Julian_!" Hunter yelled back.

Carlos and Jones were laughing their lungs behind, amused by Hunter and Hayley.

"Sorry!" Jay shouted back. "So, will I see you after the game?"

"Sure, I mean we're dorms neighbors!" I shrugged. "Right?"

"No, I meant if we could -?" Jay asked me something before we heard the siren screeched. I can't really understand what he was trying to say.

"What?" I asked, shutting my ears from the siren. It's really hard to concentrate on the conversation when the guy with the siren just HAD to be Matthew 'Matt' Hatter, son of the Mad Hatter. For some reason, he reminds me of Gus from Mighty Med because he LOOKS like Gus. This is why we don't let Matt Hatter handle the siren!

"Nothing." Jay shook his head. "Never mind, forget what I said."

"Okay." I blinked as he put on his helmet.

"I'll see you later. Bye!" Jay waved as he went to the Tourney teammates.

"Wait!" I suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" Jay asked, looking over. Great, what should I say now?

"Good luck, Jay." I cheered as I flashed him a smile. "I'm really cheering on you guys!"

"…thanks." He looked stunned for a second before he smiled as he left.

"Hey Lonnie, Evie, Mal!" I waved at my sister and my friends. "So sorry I'm late."

All the three girls gave me a look. Mal seemed the least interested.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Jay were talking just now." Evie grinned.

"Of course we were. Friends talk to each other. What do you guys think? Beat each other up to see which one gets most black eye? Oh wait, that's EXACTLY what Jones and I get along." I shrugged.

"What were you guys talking about?" My sister asked.

"Nothing much. Just insulting his girly hair, this and that." I shrugged. "C'mon, let's sit down and enjoy this game."

"BTW, I ran into a really surprising new teammate for the NHS Eagles." I added.

"Who?" Lonnie asked.

"It's a surprise." I said smiling at my sister mysteriously. Sometimes people like surprises.

"Honestly, I don't see why you people are so excited for the game? I think the best way to show sportsmanship is sitting by and clapping softly, and not hoot and whoop like a mad man!" Jenny asked, reading a book.

"GO AURODON PREP!" Charles and Jamie who painted their faces to look like the school mascot hollered.

"BEAT THEM TO SHREDS!" Charles yelled. "BITE THEIR FACES OFF!"

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Jamie added, hooting.

"Forget what I say!" Jenny groaned, slamming her book shut. "If you can't beat them, silently judge them!"

"Now I am starting to wonder if Jones is training them to be in the army?" I smacked my forehead.

[Jones: Oh sure! _BLAME ME_?!]

'C'mon Aurodon Knights, give it your best!' I silently cheered.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

"So, will I see you after the game?" I asked Feisty.

"Sure, I mean we're dorms neighbors!" she shrugged. "Right?"

How clueless is this girl?

"No, I meant if we could – (hang out later)?" I started scratching the back of my neck as I asked her something before we heard the siren screeched. I don't think she understands me. I could have sworn my face was burning.

"What?!" she asked, covering her ears. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing!" I mumbled, probably not a really good timing. "Never mind. Forget what I said."

I really hate the stupid siren! I was actually planning to ask Tracy if we could hang out later, but she'd probably say no or break my legs or chop off my head.

"I'll see you later. Bye!" I waved as I went to the Tourney teammates.

"Wait!" Tracy suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over. What is she going to say? Besides insulting my hair?

"Good luck, Jay." She started to smile. "I'm really cheering on you guys!"

I was stunned for a second. She is cheering on me? Wait, she said 'the tourney team'.

"…thanks." I smiled as I walked over to the teammates.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I gave Jay a death glare. I saw him and Tracy talking about something. Although I don't have Bionics (which I will try to invent someday) but I could lip read a bit. I think Jay was asking Trace something when good old Matt Hatter blasted the siren.

"What?" Jay asked.

"What in the name of Victor Krane's dimple were you doing with my dino-sister?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing much, just talking." Jay shrugged.

"…Okay." I sighed.

"Okay, team! Let's get into position!" Coach told us.

Carlos and I were practically the backup players.

"you getting nervous dude?" I asked Carlos.

"A bit." Carlos gulped. "You?"

"Same." I gulped back.

"GO AURODON!" Charles and Jamie cheered loudly from the back.

I noticed the rival team. Each faces were familiar than the last, but one of them caught my eyes.

"Max." I whispered to myself.

I can't believe that my very best friend is now the biggest enemy.

Soon an hour has passed and now that the game's all tied up with the scores.

"Chad, you're up next!" Jay stated.

"Hey good luck," I patted his back. Although we are basically sworn enemies outside the game, but here we are allies/rivals.

"Thanks." Chad nodded as he went into the field.

"Long, since Hunter had sprained his ankles, you're replacing him." Coach told Hayley.

"On it!" Hayley nodded.

"Good luck, Long." Hunter gave Hayley a really weird look.

"I know how to take care of myself, doofus!" Hayley rolled her eyes.

Hayley was sent in the team next. Honestly, I am a bit worried of her, she's by far the only girl on the team undercover as a dude, and she's been in the team for like 1-2 years as 'Long'.

"You're up Jay and Jones!" Coach told us.

I glanced at Carlos as Jay dragged him up.

"Coach, how about Carlos here?" I asked.

"You said that a team is like a body, well Carlos is kinda like our brain!" Jay stated. "and Jones is like the kidney."

" _Excuse me_?!" I punched his arm. "I'll break YOUR kidneys after this!"

Coach nodded as we got into position.

"GO JONES!" Tracy shouted loudly.

"Be quiet will ya?!" some girl asked my sister.

"Shut up, Lipgloss!" Tracy sassed back at one of the Popular girls. I am so proud of my sister.

Hayley and NHS's tourney team leader started by passing the balls as the game restarted.

Hayley caught the first ball. [A/N: How ironic that one of the Tourney team member had a character called 'Long' so badabing, badabom, I made Hayley's nickname 'Long']

"Jay, catch!" Hayley shouted as she passed the ball to Jay.

Jay has entered the kill zone as a bunch of balls were shoot towards him by the NHS shooter.

I looked over at my sisters. Lonnie was very hyped up for the game's outcome, but Tracy looks a bit different. She seemed really worried.

She kept quiet for a while before she stood up.

"COME ON JAY! YOU CAN DO THIS! SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE, YOU STUPID MEATHEAD!" My sister shouted loudly, almost TOO loudly. But the rest of the kids were too occupied with the game to even notice my sister cheering Jay on.

Jay passes the ball to Ben as he went towards the goal.

I charged myself at Max.

"Hey Jones," Max greeted.

"Yeah, let's be fair, even if you're my best buddy, we're kinda enemies here." I stated.

"Uh hello? Less talking, more playing?" One of the NHS kids asked.

"SHUT IT! A little reunion here?!" we both sassed back.

"Like capture the flag?" Max asked. "Okay, let's make this the best game anyone's seen!"

I blocked some guy charging towards our goal, while Carlos made some guy flipped over and did a little dance gig.

"Great job C-dog!" I nodded.

"Your new buddy?" Max asked as he blocked Aziz.

I nodded at his question before my eyes were focused on Ben.

C'mon Ben, just a little more closer…

Ben scores the winning goal! HECK YEAH!

I can't help but smile. I can't believe that we won!

"Hales! We won! We won!" Hunter gave Hayley a hug.

"Hey watch the hands!" Hayley glared as Hunter let go. She quickly made her way to change up behind the bleachers and showed up in a yellow and blue dress.

Wow, she changes quick!

But I looked over at Jay, he was making eye contact with my sister before smiling at her.

I've seen that look before! Although I do not have anyone I like (which I assume I might be asexual), but I can tell that those two are getting closer.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

That game was great! I can't believe that Aurodon has won. Although I kinda wished that I hadn't cheered on Jay that loudly.

Hayley made her way under the bleachers without the rest of the students noticing and popped out from behind us.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late, what I miss?" Hayley asked, she was wearing a dress with blue and green flip flops.

"Aw, you missed the whole game! We won!" Evie grinned.

I noticed Jay taking off his helmet as he made eye contact with our bleachers. He flashed a grin at us.

I'm not sure who he's smiling at, but I'm sure that he's smiling at one of those pretty girls I sassed back earlier.

I just waved back politely as I smiled.

Just as the announcer was about to hand over the trophy, Ben had snatched the mike.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! May I have your attention?" Ben asked as all of us kept silent.

He did a pose that looked like an M.

"GIMME A M!" He said as everyone does so. (M? What's it for…if he spells out 'McDonald-Davenport', I am going to hurl)

"GIVE ME AN A!" He said as we all copied him. (MA? Family day isn't up until 2 weeks later)

"GIMME A L!" He shouted as we all did as we were told.

Hang on, M-A-L? Oh boy, he's confessing to Mal! I can see how disappointed and shocked Audrey looked, as much as I hate her, I feel a bit bad for her, I mean, she just got publicly dumped, much worse that Andie's TV breakup with Holden in Liv and Maddie, or Horace Diaz dumping his ex, Dr. Bridges via text.

"What does that spell?" Ben asked.

"MAL!" We all shouted, Lonnie and I both grinned at Mal, who looked stunned.

"Can't hear you! Repeat it again!" Ben asked.

"MAL!" We all cheered.

"I love you Mal, did I mentioned that?" Ben confessed. "GIMME A BEAT!"

"Uno dos tres quarto!" Doug said as he cued the band to play an upbeat version of Ben's love song. (Right, Doug takes Spanish class, so whenever we argue about shippings, we used foreign languages)

Ben and the Tourney teammates started breakdancing and singing. (How did they even managed that will be a mystery to me)

 _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you?_

 _Did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out_

 _If that's okay ay ay_

 _If that's okay_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world_

 _Like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her_

 _And I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought it can happen to a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done_

 _You got down on my knees_

 _Because my love for you is ridiculous_

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this_

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well Did I mention…_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say?_

 _I dream of you everyday_

 _But let me shout it out, if that's okay ay ay_

 _(yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _That's if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

Ben (with the aid of the Tourney teammates) aimed at our direction before he threw his jersey to Mal. Mal caught it and smiled. Ben started to make his way into the crowd and walked to Mal.

I sniffed a bit before covering my mouth, god damn you guys sweat a lot! I am not looking forward to Jones asking me to do the laundry.

Honestly, that shirt is sweaty and probably smells like athletes foot and you girls are even KEEPING it?! Never mind, I forgot that I'm the unusual type of girl.

 _Because my love for is ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for is ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just…_

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon Now!_

Ben finally made his way up to the bleachers as he is now in front of Mal. Half the time I was secretly hoping someone had called the ambulance in case the team members had accidentally thrown the future king into the poison ivy bushes.

Aw, that was so sweet and romantic. It would be nice to have someone who would do something so romantic for you. But guys like Ben are probably extinct like dinosaurs.

Ben tried to kiss Mal before she used the shirt as a shield.

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben confessed.

"You can't say no to that, can't you?" I raised my eyebrows at Mal, smiling.

Audrey suddenly makes her way over and snatched the mike from Ben.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" She announced. "And I'm going to the coronation with him! SO I don't need your pity date"

Chad cheered happily. Wow, you two are a match made in heaven. One's a jerk, and the other one's a brat. Perfect.

" _You move on really fast."_ I thought.

I could tell Lonnie and Evie were surprised and a bit sad, since those two have crushes on the common filth.

Audrey quickly planted a kiss on Chad's lips as they grinned.

"That's _revolting_!" I gagged. Ew!

"That's romance." Audrey corrected me as she sashayed away with her new boyfriend.

"YAY! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO DATE AUBREY!" Charles cheered.

"Good for you, o' little mouse." Jamie rolled her eyes at him.

"PDA! PDA!" Dewey cried as he hid under the bleachers. "I'M BLIND!"

"Dewey! Wait up!" Charles got up and ran after Dewey.

"Look what you did to my boyfriend's brother!" Jamie yelled as she aimed a kick at Audrey and Chad by the shins. Jamie ran off to accompany Charles and Dewey.

"YOU GO JAMIE!" I cheered.

I really wanted to punch their faces for breaking 2 hearts: my sister's and Evie's. But I could be in trouble. Gr… if I had a Commando App, I would use their hearts as pogo sticks!

"Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben turned to Mal.

"Yes!" Mal nodded.

"SHE SAID YES!" Ben announced as all of us whooped.

I didn't even notice Jay behind me. Until he started breathing down my neck just to scare me.

"Gah! You scared me!" I yelled, preparing to launch a fist any time.

"Hey Feisty." He smiled at me.

"You are _so_ lucky I am not punching that face of yours!" I warned.

"Come on Ben! The whole team is waiting for you" Jay reminded Ben to go and get the trophy.

"And I'm not getting any younger down here!" Hunter joked.

"Old man." Hayley smirked as she went over to make fun of him.

"Old? I'm just 3 years older!" Hunter glared over, before he looked somewhat smitten by her girly appearance. "And woah! You look really nice in that dress."

"Oh shut it, or I will make sure you will be in a full body cast!" Hayley rolled her eyes.

Evie looked a bit sad. Clearly she liked him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Lonnie politely.

"Yeah." Lonnie smiled back. "I kinda knew that Chad's not worth it a long time ago!"

"Good, because I think you will find someone worthy enough to love you, you're my sister, and if no one wants to date you, Jones and I will be by your side no matter how long it takes." I added.

"You know, I feel a bit bad for Audrey, if only she knew how to sew, and cook, ad had a great fashion sense, she wouldn't need a prince to make her happy." Mal comforted.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty talented huh?" Evie smiled, flattered.

"You are definitely gifted." Mal nodded.

"Thanks M." Evie nodded.

"And if he can't see what an amazing girl you are, it's his loss!" I added. "You are beautiful and smart and wonderful just the way you are, you deserve someone better than that stupid piece of crap lying in the sewers!"

"Thanks Trace." Evie flashed a happy grin.

"Don't mention it, it's what friends are for." I nodded.

"And there you have it folks!" the sports announcer who reminds me too much of Johnny Nimbus announced. "Jay, the most valuable player!"

Way to go, champ! You'd make a heck of a Tourney player!

But even if the 'most valuable' player is Jay, my brother would always be the best Tourney player of all. [Jones: Daw, that's so sweet!]

Romance come and go, but nothing is more important than my family…even if Jones and I would try to pick on each other half the time.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I had fun typing down this chapter! And keep an open eye for the next chapter, because there is going to be a lot of surprise… I'm not revealing any spoilers, but let's just say there will be probably centered on Jay and Tracy.**

 **Jay: Really?**

 **Tracy: Boy I hope not! (I might like Jay, but I am not open about it AT ALL)**

 **Jamie: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas!**

 **Charles: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked the chapter? What did you guys think of the POVs? What did you guys think of Jones' reuniting with Max? What did you guys think of the Jacy scenes? Do you think that Max would be friends with the VKs? Lastly, what do you think might happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: 20 Questions**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. So, this chapter is going to be about what happens after the Tourney Game in chapter 20, so moving on…shout-outs!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Ben and Audrey have officially broken up (about time!). Yeah Jamie kicking Chad and Audrey in the shins are funny! Hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. We'll just have to wait and see if Max gets along with the VKs in this chapter. Oh boy, Jones and Max are definitely the troublemakers of the gang. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

To TKDP: Thank you for your review. Tracy can be supportive of her friends and her brother, and someone else (*cough!* Jay *cough!*). Good luck Chad, because you and Audrey are meant to be! XD. We'll find out what happens when Max meets the Villain Kids and if he's get along with them. Hayley and Hunter are starting to get interested in one another, so we'll have to see how things go for them. Jamie admits that Charles is her boyfriend, aww! [Jamie: (blushes red) I NEVER SAID THAT! I WAS JUST READING THE SCRIPT!). Mal doesn't know what coming her way…yet. Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay then, Tracy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Tracy: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So after the Announcer guy presented the trophy to the Tourney Team, it was basically the end of the games. The Tourney team members too turns shaking hands with us.

"You guys did it!" I cheered loudly as I ruffled my brother's hair. "I'm so proud of my brother!"

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Jones whined.

"Great job Carlos!" I smiled at Carlos.

"Thanks!" Carlos nodded.

"What? don't I get a 'congrats'?" Jay asked.

I gave him an apologetic look before flashing a smile at him.

"Congrats Champ! You were awesome!" I grinned as I suddenly hugged Jay. In my defense, I was overwhelmed with joy that we won. He started hugging back as my heart started to race.

It took me a second later that everyone was watching before I quickly let go and gave him a light handshake.

"I uh…I gotta go." I forced a smile before running away in embarrassment.

My sister, Evie and Mal gave me a weird look.

"What? I am supportive of the Tourney Team!" I shrugged.

" _Right_ …" Evie hummed.

I stood up, dusted my trousers, and the rest of us started to leave. Just as I was about to head back to the dorms, I remembered that I promised Max that I would introduce the transfer students to him.

"Hey guys, are you guys busy right now?" I asked them.

"Not really, why?" Mal shrugged. Evie, Carlos and Jay all shook their heads.

"Because I'd like you to meet someone!" I remembered, before dragging the 4 transferred students to Max.

Max was already standing by the bleachers, talking to Jones and laughing hysterically at a joke.

"Ooh, he's cute! Is that your boyfriend?" Evie asked, glancing over at Max.

"What? Ew! No way, he is like a brother to me. Plus, I am not interested in boys who are younger than me!" I shook my head. "Besides, he's already got his heartstrings attached to Lizzie!"

Max is the _LAST_ person I would ever considered to go out with.

" _Really_?" Jay asked smirking.

"Don't get any ideas, sucker!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey sis!" Jones waved.

"Hi Bro!" I waved back. "Hi Maxie!"

"Maxie?" Carlos snickered.

"Only Trace calls me that, and my sister, and my mother, and my grandmother and Lizzie, and Hales, okay I need some restraining orders about people calling me that name!" Max groaned.

"Guys, this is Maximus Johnathan Darling, one of my best buddies growing up. Max, these are the 4 transfer students from the Isle of the Lost." I smiled at Max.

"Just call me Max." Max nodded.

Jones introduced. "Lemme just speed things up, the girl with purple hair is Mal, daughter of Maleficent. The girl with blue hair is Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. This white and black haired dude is Carlos, Cruella De Vil's son."

"Hey doofus, you forgot me!" Jay frowned.

"Oh boy, this is going to be awkward." I covered my face. Judging by how Jones likes to make fun of Jay, this isn't gonna go well for the meathead.

"Oh, this is Jay, son of Jafar." Jones introduced. Wait, he's not insulting that meatball?

"Nice to meet you!" Carlos nodded as he shook hands with Max.

"You have cool hairstyles!" Max complimented. "Back here in Aurodon, most of the hairstyles we have are either too dull or they don't belong in this century!"

"I like this guy!" Jay stated chuckling.

I snickered. Max always has a sarcasm bone in his body

"Just like Chad's face." Jones added as we giggled.

"Hi, Evie, Evil Queen's daughter!" Evie greeted, before winking at Max. "Nice to meet you, cutie!"

"Oh, so you must be Maleficent's daughter." Max pointed at Mal. "And you're dating my friend Ben now. Good for you, I never liked Audrey...ever since the 'Incident'."

"Mainly because they _dated_ once." I added, "Didn't end so well after she dumped him just to date Ben."

"We went on a date, we hang out, I told her I liked her, she dumped me." Max grumbled, before smiling. "and I moved on!"

"Good, because that saved enough time for you to focus on other girls!" Jones nodded. "and to think, before Lizzie came along, I was actually considering if you'd date my sisters. It was either Lonnie or Tracy"

I took a sip of water before spraying them out on the floor.

" _WHAT_?!" I yelled. "Jones, you actually _CONSIDERED_ a guy dating your sisters?"

"Is that another reason why you hate Audrey?" Mal looked at me.

"Pretty much!" I shrugged.

"We'd love to chat, but Evie and I have some homework to finish." Mal stated. "C'mon E."

"Ok, we'll see you next time. It was nice to meet you." Evie nodded as the two girls left.

"So Carlos, wanna play video games in my room?" Jones invited. "Maybe the three of us single bachelors can enjoy a good old video games night."

"Hey, what about me?" Jay asked.

"You get to stay outside the room and far, far away from me." Jones shrugged.

"Wait, how long will you be staying here?" I looked at Max.

"Just for tonight, we're leaving school campus by noon tomorrow." Max sighed.

Aw, too bad! I was really looking forward to spending more time with Max.

"But!" Max broke into a grin. "Ben is inviting me to his coronation! Maybe we could catch up by then!"

"I'm heading back to the dorms later." Jay said before going off to flirt with the cheerleaders from NHS.

If his hobby is toying around with my feelings, I am not liking one bit of it!

"Hey Trace, can I ask you something?" Max tugged me aside.

"If this is about the toothbrush made of gold I dropped in mud in the 2nd grade kiddie sleepover party your grandmother hosted, in my defense, I didn't know that Common Filth would _actually_ use it!" I stated.

"Is that guy with long hair your boyfriend or something?" Max asked.

"No!" I raised my voice loudly before covering my mouth. Jay was starting to look over as I looked away, biting the bottom of my lip and avoiding any eye contact with that flirt.

"Why does everyone ask me that?!" I asked slapping a hand over my forehead.

"Well, you were blushing the whole time when he was talking to you and you cheered on him when he was in the Kill Zone." Carlos shrugged.

"He's just a buddy." I said. "Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Oh really?" Max, Carlos and Jones shared a look before grinning mischievously like the Cheshire Cat.

"Okay then!" they all hummed as if their minds were in synchronicity.

"Why are you even smiling like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just find it sort of ironic, like the son of Aladdin is interested in your sister, Lonnie. And you, the second sister is interested in the son of Jafar! It's pretty weird the two Li sisters are interested in the descendants of sworn enemies!" Max joked. "I mean, imagine if you guys _really_ got married!"

The three younger boys were laughing.

"MAX!" I hissed as I slapped his arm. "It's _NOT_ funny!"

"Actually, it is!" Max nodded as I took off my shoe and aimed it at him.

"Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I had to _act_ like one!" I growled.

"Don't worry Tracy-saurus, I already knew you were never a lady type!" Max joked.

"Tracy-saurus?" Carlos laughed.

"Only Maxie calls me that!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Cece (my other nickname), but for the next 12 hours, I'm _renting_ that nickname to Carlos!" Max shrugged.

"Traitor!" I pointed accusingly at Max.

"You call it 'betrayal', I call it 'an even trading business'." Max shrugged.

"I LOVE this guy!" Carlos laughed.

"See? This is why I hang out with Max!" Jones joined in, as he placed his hands around his stomach and threw his head in the air, laughing like crazy.

* * *

So, we all went back to the dorms, and apparently, Jones just HAD to lock up the doors while booming the stereo loudly as he, Carlos and Max have their 'Gaming Night'.

"Ugh! _**OPEN UP**_!" I shouted, banging the doors.

"AND THEY SCORE!" Max's voice shouted from the inside.

"10 points to C-Dog (Carlos), 5 points to Max-D!" Jones cheered.

"Wow! You are good at this, Max!" Carlos cheered. "Ha! Another 5 points to me!"

"Shoot!" Max groaned.

I groaned, why am I the one to share rooms with Jones? For all I know, he would be the most likely person to lock his family in the cupboard just to have a party!

I sighed in defeat, guess I'll have to wait until they're done gaming… Thank god I took some snacks, my phone and my headphones. Guess that would keep my busy for a while.

I just sat on a bench near my dorm room, and blasted music into my ears. I listened to songs while my hands were busy drawing sketches.

" _I missed screaming, and fighting, and kissing in the rain. It's 2am and I'm cursing your name. I'm so in love that I acted insane, and that's the way I loved you. Breaking down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster, kinda rushed. And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you."_

I hummed along, bobbing my head to the rhythm of Taylor Swift's 'The Way I Loved You'.

I looked over and saw that stupid meathead. I noticed a few girls from NHS flirting with him before those girls went back to the 'guests' dorms. I removed my headphones a bit to eavesdrop their conversation, while pretending to be drawing cartoons. Okay, to be a bit more polite 'overhearing' their conversation.

"OMG, that guy is so cute!" one girl with dark curly hair squealed.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _'Cute' my foot_!

"I hope he's still single!" another girl with tanned skin nodded.

The two girls passed by me before I heard them talking about something.

"Hey look at that girl!" The dark haired girl pointed.

"OMG, she has a horrible fashion sense. Somebody call me an ambulance!" the tanned girl gasped.

I tighten my grip, it's ok, I am used to being offended by my fashion taste. I don't bother what other people think of what I look like. As long as I am confident with who I am, it doesn't matter of what other people think about me.

I started to have a new idea as I drew something that I would be sent to an asylum center for… just look at my picture and see what I mean!

A nice picture of the two girls who made fun of me, eaten by sharks while Spikette and Spikerella BBQ-ed them over a fire and later getting chopped into bits by Isabella, one of the most wicked villains in Mighty Med (A/N: Yeah TKDP's character Isabella has a role in this fictional Mighty Med universe). [Wow, either I can hold a grudge better than I expected or I've watched too much Hunger Games and Harry Potter.]

I smiled in satisfactory as I hid the papers, before anyone sees them and think I'm crazy (a nicer way to put it is 'eccentric'). Fine by me, I earned the nickname 'Crazy Tracy' for a reason.

"Hey Feisty." I heard someone calling me. I looked over and notice Jay heading my way.

Great. Now stay cool, be cool, be cool…I reminded myself.

"Hey." I waved back in a nonchalant tone. "Hope you had fun talking to those cheerleaders, because they are a pain in the neck!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, my _dear_ brother thought it would be _fun_ to lock me out… _again_!" I faked a smile with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Again?" Jay gave me a look.

"Jones has a habit of locking people out of their lives, mainly me. He locked the whole family outside the car once when he was 3, and another time he was 5 he locked up the bathroom door while mom gave me and Lonnie a haircut." I listed.

"You know, to this very day I am curious of why weren't the two of you born as villains?" Jay frowned.

"Oh haha!" I faked a laugh as I punched his shoulder.

"Hey, since their gaming night would take a while, would you like to go for a walk outside?" Jay asked me as I felt my heart racing.

Wait, Tracy! He's just asking if you wanted to go for a walk with him around the school, not walking down the aisle!

"Meh, sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

"You were cheering me on just now." he stated.

Ah great, just what I needed, someone to remind me of what weird awkward things I do for lo-I mean FRIENDS!

"Well you were about to be shot dead in the Kill Zone." I replied, shrugging. "The NHS shooters are the worst of its kind and trust me, they would never go easy on you."

"Really? So you were worried of me?" he asked.

"Of course I would be worried of you, you're my friend!" I nodded as I replied. "and friends care for each other. I'm sure if it were Doug, I'd probably be worried of him as well!"

(Even though Doug ships Skaz, I repeat! HE SHIPS SKAZ! THE HORRORS! Luckily, we both like Broliver, and that settles down the feud for now…until The Elite Force/Mighty Med and Lab Rats combination TV show comes out!)

"Hey, wanna play 20 Questions?" I asked. "Do you know the rules? Just so you know, all of the questions must contain no foul language!"

"Sure, I know that game." Jay nodded. "I'll start first."

I nodded as I gestured 'proceed'.

"Are you always like that around your friends?" Jay looked at me, I just decided to avoid any eye contact with him. "You're always defending them and all that."

"Kinda, I guess I am the kind of person who is loyal to their friend, no matter what." I replied.

"My turn!" I began my question. "Are you an only child, or do you have siblings?"

"Only child." He replied. "I don't have any siblings."

"Here's my question to you, what is your favorite subject in school?" he asked.

"Hhm…it's a hard one, there's creative writing, and history, and arts…My best answer would be English class." I thought as I placed an index finger on the tip of my chin before answering. "What's your favorite class?"

"Basic Chivalry." Jay replied, winking all flirty like at me. "Because of the ladies."

"Ha! That would work on anyone _but_ me!" I laughed dryly.

"What's the craziest thing you have ever done?" Jay asked me.

"Oh, so it's 'crazy' category now?" I asked playfully back. "I guess the craziest thing I've ever done was…picking up a fight with Chad Charming with Max, Annie, Lizzie and my brother."

"Wait, you _fought_ with Chad? As in argument or fists and slaps" Jay asked, looking very surprised

"Fists and slaps. Wait, more fists than slaps." I nodded.

"Wow, you are really something alright!" he grinned as I felt my face turning red.

"Well, I'm not the average weak girl!" I taunted back. "I know how to stand up for myself and my brother."

"Okay, Jay, have you ever had chocolates before you came here?" I asked.

"Not really, most of the food we have on the isle were rotten. I have never eaten any desert until I got on the limo that drove me and my friends here!" Jay replied.

"I ask you…have you ever had a secret you never told anyone before?" Jay asked.

"Hhm… well…" I thought for a while before answering: "When I was like 4 or 5 years old, I had epilepsy. I remember waking up one morning, walking to the bathroom to wash my face and I blacked out, my whole body was shaking like I was paralyzed. After that, I guess I woke up in the hospital with mom. It took me almost a few years before I got fully cured! I have a habit of talking to myself, I guess it was a side effect after I had epilepsy."

"What about you? Do you have any pets at home?" I asked.

"Well, I have two pet eels, Lagan and Derelict. By now, they have gotten huge!" Jay answered, before firing another question at me. "What about you, did you ever had any pets?"

"Wow, pet eels? And I thought Matt Hatter was crazy when he asked for a jabberwocky for his birthday!" I giggled. "The only pet fish we ever had, yeah Jones made a mistake to give them a bubble bath! Rest In Peace, Mr. Fish n' Chips!"

"Yikes!" Jay frowned. "I don't know which part of me felt bad for the fish, the name you gave him or how he died!"

"Both." I shrugged as we laughed a bit. "At least your pets' names were much cooler!"

"Hhm…" I thought hard before asking him the next question. "Do you have any favorite sports?"

"It used to be picking pockets, but now it's Tourney." Jay replied.

"Figures, I'm still missing a 10 bucks from the time you stole my wallet!" I glared.

"That was only one time! How long are you going to hold it on me?" Jay frowned.

"As long as I live!" I shrugged. "I can hold a grudge for a _really_ long time, like Shaun Radcliffe who owes me one dollar and twenty cents since 6th grade! I haven't forgotten!"

"Wow!" Jay raised his eyebrows. "Tracy Li, remind me to never make you angry!"

"Do you know any foreign languages?" I asked him.

"I can speak a bit of Goblin." He shrugged. "What about you, what foreign languages do you know?"

"Cool! I only speak Chinese." I shrugged back. "I'm still learning Japanese."

"How long have you been playing Tourney?" I asked.

"Actually, I never played it until I arrive here in Aurodon Prep." He replied. "We don't play much Tourney back at the Isle."

"So anyway Feisty! What's your favorite pastime activities?" Jay asked.

"Hhm…listening to music, writing FanFables, drawing, and babysitting kids!" I replied smiling.

"So, meathead!" I began my question. "We're on question 16!"

"Already?!" He looked surprised as I nodded.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked curiously.

"Your boyfriend." He joked as I punched his arm.

"Not funny!" I hissed, my face turning pink. "C'mon! Gimme a real answer!"

"Maybe a Professional Tourney Player, then later a coach?" he shrugged.

"Wow, even you know what you want to be!" I sighed. It seems that everyone knows who they want to be when they grow up. Ben already has his destiny written as the future King. Evie might be a chemist or a fashion designer. Heck! Even Jones might be the future dictator!

"Why do you hate Chad so much? I mean he's annoying, yes." Jay asked me.

"Well…let's just say I never actually had an easy start with that jerk." I crossed my arms. "When Jones was 9, Chad picked on my brother and ripped out his homework. Needless to say, I was angry at him for making Jones look bad. So we ganged up on him, but no one ever believed me about him being a bully… I had to swallow my pride to apologize to his family!"

"I knew there was something I hate about that guy!" Jay nodded.

"It was also a reason why Jones started an 'I HATE CHAD CHARMING' club." I added.

"I have to join!" Jay laughed.

"What about you?" I looked at him. "What do you think of your friends?"

"Well Carlos is like my little brother, and Mal and Evie are like sisters to me." He shrugged.

"Wow! So… If Carlos is like a brother to my brother and you think of Carlos as a brother, does that make us 'siblings'?" I joked.

"Boy! I hope not," Jay frowned as I giggled.

"Because that would make me the 'big brother' who wants to date the 'older sister'." He winked at me as my heart raced.

I smacked his arm, glaring at him.

"You are disgusting!" I stuck out a tongue at him. "You are at least a _friend_ to me! I mean dating a guy you see as a brother is just gross!"

"Ok, Feisty, since you asked me two questions already, that leaves me with the last one!" Jay stated.

"Bring it on!" I nodded, getting ready for the last question before the game ends.

"Hhm…" Jay thought for a while before starting to ask me a question. "What's your type?"

"Are you saying typing speed?" I asked bluntly, tilting my head aside.

"No, I meant what kind of boys do you like?" he asked, scratching his neck, I could have sworn his face went red, but maybe I was just hallucinating!

"As long as they are alive and not dead." I gave him a reply before we both burst into laughter. "What? you can't say you're interested in dead people are ya?! I mean, I always wondered why Mr. Florian is interested in his wife, Madam White? I mean she is pretty yeah, but what makes him be so interested in a dead girl anyway?"

We both laughed harder.

"You are really funny, you know Feisty?" Jay laughed, we both try to catch our breath.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "I don't get a lot of compliments!"

"Well, you should," he nodded.

"Why? Because I'm so unlike normal girls my age?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm the girl who no one pays attention to, the girl everyone calls 'freak', 'weirdo' and 'dork'."

"No, sometimes what makes a girl like you different makes you unique." He smiled.

I felt like my face turning red after that.

"So uh…" Jay scratched his neck again. Does he have mosquito bites? "Have you ever taken a walk with another guy?"

"Wait, what?" I asked again.

"unless of course you have a number of guys you've sent to the hospital for talking a walk with you?" Jay joked.

"Stop giving me ideas!" I joked. "besides, you are the first and only guy who's ever taken walks with me!"

Jay's face lit up. Oh great, now he's going to think he's the first guy I ever shown interest in.

"But I'm sure you'd like to be the first guy I kicked from here to that tree over there?" I cracked my knuckles. "Because I haven't been using my punch sack for a while.."

"No thank you!" He shook his head.

"So…um I'll see you in the morning then. I mean Ben has declared that we're all going on a little field trip to the town nearby next Monday." I greeted him goodnight.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow, Feisty!" He grinned.

"Uh wait!" he called out.

"What?" I asked back.

"I was thinking if we could-." He was about to ask something when…

The room door Jones and I shared rooms with banged open, revealing Max, Jones and Carlos. Are they dressed like some sort of ghostbusters?

"STAND BACK PEOPLE!" Jones yelled.

"Has anyone seen my bucket of betonium?" Carlos asked.

"A what now?" Jay asked.

"Chemicals." Carlos stated.

"It's about this big." Max pointed at about 4 foot tall.

"and it's _SUPER_ radioactive!" Jones added as Max and Carlos made a 'boom' sound.

The two of us gulped. WAIT, WHAT?!

"I'll see you in the morning!" Jay waved as he dashed back into his room.

"Yeah, you too!" I ran back.

Jay and I both ran back to our rooms.

"AH! WRONG ROOM!" I gulped as I ran the opposite direction.

"Hey Jay, good night!" I smiled.

"You too Tracy!" he nodded as he shut the doors.

* * *

I couldn't really sleep well that night, mainly because since Max is bunking with Jones, those two created a 'Snoring Opera', it was unbearable to fall asleep honestly.

I glanced at the clock.

 **2AM**

Hhm…I wonder if Jay has fallen asleep yet? I heard a buzz on my phone as I checked it.

Strange? An anonymous number. I checked the mail.

 _ **J- Hi Feisty.**_

I texted back, it's that meathead. But how does he have my number? My heart started to race a bit.

 _ **T- How did you get my number?!**_

Moments later, a text replied back

 _ **J- Max gave me your number. Nice friend you got by the way.**_

"That idiot!" I glared at Max snoring on the extra bed. Remind me to have a word with him in the morning!

 _ **T- You're still not asleep yet? It's already late y'know!**_

 _ **J- Well it's hard to fall asleep with the snoring coming from your room!**_

 _ **T- Same here. Anyway, I'll see ya in the morning. Night!**_

 _ **J- You too, Tracy-saurus. XD**_

I frowned a bit. Did Max 'rented' my nickname to Jay too?! Ugh!

 _ **T- Whatever, Mockingjay! =P Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!**_

After that we stopped texting. My mind started to jumble up with thoughts.

Is he texting those other cheerleaders from NHS too? I mean he is a flirt who probably speed-dates girls.

Wait, why am I ever asking myself that? I shouldn't be interested in a guy like that jerk.

 _He seems to care for you._ A voice in my head whispered.

So? He is a flirt, I'm sure he cares for A LOT of pretty girls…

I wonder if he has someone he likes? I mean, I have crushes on many guys before, all of them either friend-zoned or family-zoned me. If he already likes someone else, I will just cheer him on and move on if I ever can…

I mean, sure he's good-looking with nice hair and dreamy eyes…WAIT STOP THAT!

I sighed. Guys are confusing. One minute you think he cares about you, the next minute he goes hitting on some other girls.

I wonder if he ever actually likes me…I guess I'll never tell.

I mean, I like him, but this is whole new. It's something I've never felt for anyone in my life. Bah! I shouldn't let feelings get in the way of what's important!

I decided to just shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.] (A/N: What? So no one wants to see what Jay is thinking right now, or is it just me? Oh well.)**

It's midnight right now and since Jones and Max had snored too loudly, even I am having a hard time sleeping.

 _ **J- Hi Feisty.**_

I grabbed my phone and texted Feisty. Wait what if she's already asleep?

 _ **T- How did you get my number?!**_

She sounds pretty angry, I chuckled a bit.

 _ **J- Max gave me your number. Nice friend you got by the way.**_

 _ **T- You're still not asleep yet? It's already late y'know!**_

 _ **J- Well it's hard to fall asleep with the snoring coming from your room!**_

 _ **T- Same here. Anyway, I'll see ya in the morning. Night!**_

 _ **J- You too, Tracy-saurus. XD**_

 _ **T- Whatever, Mocking-Jay! =P Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite!**_

I put the phone away, wow that was a very quick way to end a conversation.

You know, Tracy is a really different girl than the girls around here. Sure she has no elegance flair in her but I can't deny that she has an attitude. She can be sarcastic and sassy, tough as nails, socially awkward, and unique. She knows how to stand up to herself and isn't afraid to show her opinion, and to be honest she is more aggressive than girls I know, I guess that's why 'Feisty' suits her most.

Plus, she can be kind of cute when she isn't yelling at people or aggressive...

Wait, do I have feelings for her? I mean, back on the Isle, we've never had relationships much. Sure we flirt and all that but none of the relationships were ever serious. But wow, why does Jones always find a way to interrupt whenever I try to ask her out?

Nah, I shouldn't be thinking about that, I just shut my eyes and try to sleep. Besides, tomorrow the whole Tourney Team is having victory pizza with coach.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I am done with this chapter! Whew! The next chapter will be taking place in the same time as this chapter, but it'll be centered on Jones, Max and Carlos.**

 **Carlos: Wow Tracy-saurus, you DO have a crush on Jay!**

 **Tracy: What do you mean?! (blushes)**

 **Carlos: Well it's a very long but funny story really… (chuckles nervously)**

 **Tracy: MAX! JONES! EXPLANATION NOW!**

 **Max: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- Does anyone like Max? Did anyone liked Tracy and Jay playing 20 questions, which was your favorite question so far? What do you guys think of the Jacy moments? Lastly, Do you think that Jay could actually stand a chance to ask my sister out?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Guys' Night**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey there fellow readers around the globe, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'! So this chapter is about what Carlos, Jones and Max were doing while Jay and Tracy went out from the previous chapter. So before I head on to the next chapter...shout outs!**

To 23StellaOrgana: Thank you for your review, but I think Jay's relationship with Tracy is a slightly long stretch. I tried to make them kiss. _TRIED_. But let's just say it didn't end well… I hope that you will like this chapter.

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Yes Tracy has feelings for Jay but is in denial of how she feels for him yet… I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Tracy likes Jay but I guess she is too stubborn (and shy/Tracy: HEY!) to admit them. But I think it'll take some time before they admit anything to the other person. (*cough* like Adura, but their love is much more obvious *cough*) Who knows of some of their friends could give a push? (I'm not sure who though) Boys' Night is a disaster sometimes… I'm glad you liked their texting scene since it was adorable. We would have to see what happens in the future… *whistles and walk away before Tracy gains speed on me* Anyway, I hope that you would like this chapter!

To J-deep: Thanks for your review Max is really cool isn't he? Yeah the 'what's your type' was quite funny, isn't it? XD I'm glad that you liked the texting scene. Jay would try to ask Tracy out but with Jones (and possibly Carlos if Jones convinced him to join him) in the way. XD Anyway I hope that you will like this chapter!

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright! Max, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Max: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters! Enjoy! Max D. signing out! Peace!**

* * *

 **[Max's P.O.V.]**

Wow! So, Jones and Tracy introduced me to the new transfer students from the Isle of the Lost. Honestly, most kids my age are terrified of them, even I might or might not be secretly afraid judging by the fact that I was scared to death when I heard tales of Captain Hook who made my grandmother Wendy walk down the plank! But it's nothing to be afraid of, they're just like regular kids except they're a bit violent, my kind of friends! XD

I noticed that Tracy (she's like a sister to me since Jones is like the brother I never had) has a HUGE crush on that son of Jafar, Jay was it? I can tell she really likes him although she tries her best to not show it openly. She's done a good job concealing her crush though, most of the people here just think they are friends.

Anyway, I tried asking her how she feels, she likes him, even a blind man can tell. But I don't think I know if he feels the same back… I mean I think he's a player. All I know is that if he hurts my 'sister', I will personally beat him up.

Evie and Mal are cute, I guess. But I have interest in them. I'm not sure about Carlos but I think he's a pretty cool kid. I can see why Jones like hanging out with him, he's like a gamer dude but much more fun!

Jay pulled me aside all fo a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"So you're not dating Feisty?" he asked twice.

"Feisty? Oh you meant Tracy!" I shook my head. "No, but we did _kiss_ once."

"MAXIE!" Tracy yelled at me.

"You two did what?!" Jay asked.

"It was on last summer." I faked a romantic tone. "I came back for you."

"It never happened!" Tracy hissed. "MAX!"

"Got ya!" I laughed. "Honestly, I am not interested in Tracy. I just joked about my crush on her!"

"Not funny!" Tracy hissed as she started walking away.

"So um…does she have a cellphone?" Jay asked me. I nodded.

I slipped a paper with her number to him.

"Don't thank me, I'm just helping!" I hollered as I ran off.

I joined Carlos and Jones.

"Hey Max-D, do you wanna see how fun it is to lock Tracy outside our room?" Jones whispered.

"You want to lock your sister out?" Carlos seemed to disapprove the idea a bit.

"You want me to lock an innocent girl outside her rrom against her will?" I raised my eyebrows, before breaking into a grin. "I'M IN!"

It's been a while since I had a good adventure, mainly pranking and getting on Tracy's nerves. I don't mind Tracy and all but Jones is my brother for life! XD

Jones, Carlos and I took a shortcut back to the room to lock up all the doors, twice. Carlos started the TV gaming system while Jones double locked the door.

"Gentleman, I present you…Boys' Night!" Jones announced. "Gamers, start your position!"

I took a seat next to Carlos as our fingers were placed onto the game controllers.

" _ **NOW**_!" Jones shouted.

Carlos challenged me to play a zombie hunting game. I have to say, I had my doubts of him being a nerd, he is awesome at this gaming!

With the stereo blasting loudly, it was hard to hear what is going on outside.

Moments later, we all heard the doors banging loudly outside. No doubt, it was Tracy-saurus.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" She groaned before pounding onto the doors loudly.

" _ **UGH**_! OPEN UP!" She shouted, banging on the doors.

We did hear her yelling outside, but we just choose to ignore her. When was the last time

"AND THEY SCORE!" I cheered.

"10 points to C-Dog, 5 points to Max-D!" Jones counted.

"You're really good at this, Max!" Carlos stated, slaying another zombie. "Ha! Another 5 points for me!"

"You are great at this! You're the boss, man!" I nodded.

"Shh!" Jones shushed as we went over. He was leaning an ear against the door.

"Is the dino still on rampage?" I asked curiously.

"My sister is gone!" he stated, shaking his head.

"Is she going to be upset at us?" Carlos asked in a worried tone.

"She will be pretty mad for a while, but she'll chill in a few minutes." Jones shrugged. "Now who wants to watch some movies?"

"Count me in!" I barked happily. "Come on Carlos, this could be fun!"

"I guess so." Carlos nodded. "What movie are we watching?"

Jones went to a closet and open it. Inside the closet lies a lot of action movies.

"I'm in the mood for…Star Wars!" Jones said as I grinned.

"What's this 'Star Wars'?" Carlos asked.

"You've never seen Star Wars?!" I asked in disbelief.

"We don't get a lot of opportunities to watch movies back on the Isle." Carlos looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, I have the first to sixth movie! By the time 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' premiers, we should go for that movie!" Jones nodded.

I picked out the first movie and tossed it to Jones.

Jones hurried to the TV and started playing the disc.

"I'll be right back!" Jones said as he went to the pantry to collect some snacks.

"Aren't those your sister's?" Carlos asked.

"Well…yeah. But she won't get too upset. Popcorn anyone?" Jones nodded as I took a handful and Jones hit the play button.

We had fun watching the movie, Carlos was amazed by every scene. Jones and I tried to outsmart each other quoting characters throughout the movie.

"Hey Jones, I think we are out of soda, I'll go get some." I stood up.

"The vending machine is behind the first corner to the left." Carlos told me as I nodded.

I took a walk around until I saw the vending machine.

"Hhm…" I wondered before making up my mind to buy a few bottles of apple juice.

I walked past until I noticed Tracy and Jay walking around the park nearby.

I can't really see or hear what they are talking about carefully, but I can tell that those two are just chatting. They kept talking nonstop, occasionally I can see Tracy blushing and Jay scratching his neck.

Look, I am a dude, and when a guy scratches his neck it could meaneither one of the two things: 1, he is flirting with her (which means he likes her) or 2, he has an itch the ones mosquitoes give.

I just decided to walk back to the room.

"Jones! Jones!" I shouted.

"What?!" Jones yelled back before we laughed.

"I just saw Trace and Jay chatting outside." I stated.

"They talk all the time." Carlos stated.

"Does your friend scratch his neck around a girl?" I asked further.

"Not really, not ever I think." Carlos shook his head.

"What are you trying to say, solder?" Jones asked.

"It means Jay might be possibly could be maybe have a bit of feelings back." I stated.

I quickly grabbed Carlos by the arm as we both ducked under the tables.

"WHAT?!" Jones looked furious as he tossed the table aside roughly.

"Is he always like this?" Carlos asked.

"Only when he sees a guy trying to flirt with one of his sisters." I nodded.

"How so?" Carlos asked.

"He once got pissed when he saw this dude trying to flirt with Lonnie! Trace and him warned that guy to leave Lonnie alone because that guy is a two-timing jerk." I stated.

Moments later, Jones started to calm himself.

"You know, C-Dog, you remind me a bit of my sister, always the follower of the group." I chuckled a bit. "Plus, my sister loves dogs too."

"I'm not a girl!" Carlos frowned as Jones laughed.

"But seriously, no dating my sister!" I said in a stern voice.

Strange though, since we were kids, I think that my sister Andreana has a bit of a crush on Jones. I find it odd that my sister likes my best friend. But still, if Carlos reminds me of my sister then…*shudders* never mind!

Schools in Neverland are fine I guess, but the rules are too strict sometimes. And a guy like me could use some adventure and thrill once in a while. Plus, these villain kids might be the kind of fun and adventure I have been missing out!

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I am glad to see Max and Carlos getting along. But time for some real fun!

I grabbed out a laptop. Well, Carlos' to be precise.

"What are we doing today, chief?" Max asked me.

"Max-D, go check outside the window, I want the coast clear." I stated.

"Tracy is outside by the bench." Carlos stated.

"But wait! That Jay fella is talking to her." Max added.

"Good!" I nodded as I searched switched on my transmitter device to hear whatever my sister is hearing.

"Are you spying on your sister?" Carlos noticed.

"SHHH!" I hushed as I switched the transmitter into silent mode.

"Now we can hear them but they can't hear us!" I whispered.

"You spy on your sister?" Max frowned.

"I call it ' _lovingly lurking in the shadows'_." I corrected. "One good thing I installed this little transmitter inside her bag is that I could know whatever she is doing. When you have two sisters, you have to be protective of them. Plus, this guy is curious to know what that flirty jerk wants with Trace."

"I think it's cool that you are protective of her." Carlos chuckled.

"But if you tell her I said all that I will _end_ your life!" I warned.

I like to make fun of Tracy and get on her nerves, but this is how I show her that I care. It's a long story but let's just say the two of us have a tough love sibling relationship.

"So we are just going to sit here and listen to the mushy conversations of Jay and your sister?" Carlos frowned a bit.

"Well, I need to be sure if Jay won't try anything funny on her. If he makes a move on my sister, I will personally skin him alive and turn him into an evening coat." I stated. "But if their conversation is boring, we have more things to do than listen to them arguing."

"So, we're stopping here?" Carlos was slightly disappointed as the movie was paused halfway through.

"You know, C-Dog, you can borrow this disc, feel free to return it to me when youa re done." I nodded.

"Really?" Carlos' face lit up, like a little kid getting a free candy.

"Yup, I still have a couple of CDs, if you like 'Star Wars' wait til you watch 'Lord of the Rings'!" Max added.

" _So anyway Feisty! What's your favorite pastime activities?"_

" _Hhm…listening to music, writing FanFables, drawing, and babysitting kids!"_

"20 Questions," Max guessed as I nodded.

They were just playing a game of Q and A, I guess I got a bit carried away when I thought that my sister could be getting hit on by a guy.

"Okay, I think their game is almost over." Max said, before smiling mischievously at us. "I'm thinking of a prank to scare them.

"What do you have?" Carlos asked.

"Okay, Jones, what costume do you have?" I asked.

"Ghostbusters. I tried to get the ones they use in radioactive factories but I got turned down." Jones open up his closet filled with gimmicks and weird costumes.

"I have an idea!" Carlos grinned as he whispered something to us.

"BRILLIANT!" I cheered.

"Oh C-Dog, you smart genius, I could kiss you!" Max grinned. "But I'm not gay!"

"Ew." I gagged as Carlos laughed.

Moments later, I heard Jay and Tracy talking outside the corridor.

"So…um I'll see you in the morning then. I mean Ben has declared that we're all going on a little field trip to the town nearby next Monday." I heard my sister greeting him goodnight.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow, Feisty!" He grinned.

"Uh wait!" he called out.

"What?" my sister asked back.

"I was thinking if we could-." He was about to ask something (out possibly) when…

The three of us busted out of our room dressed like the ghostbusters.

I have to say, the three of us boys look like we could be on the front page of the Vogue. XD Just kidding. Not really.

"STAND BACK PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Has anyone seen my bucket of betonium?" Carlos asked.

"A what now?" Jay asked.

"Chemicals." Carlos and Max cued.

"It's about this big." Max made a length about 4 foot tall.

"and it is _SUPER_ radioactive!" I added as Carlos and Max made a 'boom' sound to make better effects.

Boy, you should have seen how pale my sister and Jay got.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Jay waved as he dashed back into his room.

"Yeah, you too!" Tracy shouted as she ran back.

Jay and my sister both ran back to our rooms.

"AH! WRONG ROOM!" Tracy gulped as she ran the opposite direction.

"Hey Jay, good night!" my sister smiled.

"You too Tracy!" he nodded as he shut the doors.

"Hey! LET ME IN!" Carlos banged the doors.

"Sorry wimp!" Jay opened up the door and let Carlos in.

"See ya in the morning!" Max waved.

I shut the doors and gave my sister a look.

"What? we were just talking." She shrugged.

"Okay then." Max shrugged.

I grabbed out a spare mattress from the closet room and pulled it out.

"Here, Maxie, is where you will be resting for the night." I said.

"Wait, you two are bunking tonight?" Tracy asked.

"Why not? it's been ages since we had a bro-night." Max shrugged.

"Ugh! Fine…" Tracy grumbled a bit. "I'll go change up. See you in the morning bros!"

As soon as she slammed the bathroom door, Max and I had a private meeting.

"So, what did you think of the prank?" I asked.

"I can tell that our prank went awesome." Max nodded.

"I liked the part where they ran into the wrong rooms!" Max laughed as we howled in laughter.

It has been a really long time since Max and I had a time like this. But this time, we have Carlos, a new member for our little gang. I can tell that if Max came to school here, we would so rule the school!

I can't help but wonder if Jay is actually interested in Tracy. I mean I like Jay, he's not a bad guy, but he is a flirt, who knows if he is just toying with my sister's heart? I have seen what it's like when a guy plays with a girl's heart. And I do not like it.

I guess there are some things that even I can't figure out. I decided to just leave those thoughts alone and enjoy the slumber night I have with my best buddy.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I hope that you've like the chapter.**

 **Max: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Max's personality? Did anyone like the three guys bonding? Who is a Star Wars fan? And lastly, what did you guys think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Victory Pizza**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', so this chapter would be about Jones and the Tourney Team members celebrating their victory by eating pizza. Moving on…shout outs!**

To the Red Rogue: Thanks for the review. I've watched the movie, all I can tell you is it was awesome. Jay is going to try to ask Tracy out but we're not so sure if he's succeed. Carlos is getting a bit more on-screen than he does in the movies. I hope you'll like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. Max is an interesting character. Who knew the 3 of them would be great friends? XD. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Guys' night can be very annoying sometimes. Thanks, I am glad that you like Max's character. The prank was very funny, wasn't it? XD I's okay though I wasn't a Star Wars fan until recently. I will still be doing the Field Trip chapter. (expect more Jacy scenes XD) Thank you for the tips, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Tracy, do the disclaimer please?**

 **Tracy: No prob! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I woke up extra early today. And it's a Saturday for crying out loud! I woke up because I had a strange dream, I dreamt that the stupid meathead (Jay) and I were chatting until he tried to lean closer to… *shudders* I don't even want to say it. I woke up drenched in sweat, and this is weirder than the dream I had with Jones and Max yodeling in Swiss Alps dressed like the Yeti.

I glanced at Jones and Max, they were snoring like little babies. I giggled a bit. Look how much time has changed us… I grabbed my clothes from my wardrobe and went to change up.

A simple white T-shirt, black trousers and a white-and-red parka coat.

I just kicked back and relaxed on my bed and started sketching pictures while booming music into my ears. I shut my eyes humming softly.

I stopped drawing moments later as I stared at my drawing in disbelief.

I just drew a picture of…Jay?! What the heck?!

I blushed heavily. Why am I drawing a picture of that annoying lady-hair? He's annoying as hell and he is a terrible flirt who makes girls swoon with that stupidly dreamy smile of his.

I shouldn't be interested in him, I reminded myself. I don't need a boyfriend because I am married…to my dedication of FanFables. I shook my head as I mentally slapped myself.

Jay is a flirty guy remember? For all I know he could be just playing around and toying with my heart like some kind of toy. Keep your guard up, I reminded myself, you're not a stupid love-struck girl who swoons over a guy who flirts with you…You shouldn't like someone so soon if you don't want your heart to be broken…again. _Like those other boys I used to have crushes on_. I thought bitterly.

I hid the paper drawing of that jerk in one of my paper folders. That was when I noticed my brother and Max has woken up.

"Morning, Max, Jones!" I smiled.

"Hey sis." Jones yawned.

"Oh shoot! The bus leaves by 10!" Max bolted up from his sleeping position and ran to pack up this things.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Jones whined.

"Parting is suck sweet sorrow." I quoted from William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Nice one sis, but I'm not a girl." Jones frowned.

I stuck out my tongue at him playfully.

"Say, Jones, what time are you going for your Pizza Party?" I asked.

"By noon, we probably won't be back until dinner time." Jones shrugged.

"Can I follow?" I asked.

"NO!" Jones protested.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"She is going to baby me!" Jones protested.

"I was his first babysitter." I stated.

"You SAT on me for 2 MINUTES!" Jones yelled.

"2 seconds! And how was I supposed to know 'babysit' wasn't supposed to mean 'sitting on a baby'?" I defended. "I was a year old when you were born!"

Max was laughing at us. We looked at him awkwardly. Oh right, I forgot we have guests!

"You know, it never gets old when I see you guys fighting!" Max laughed as he wiped away some tears from his eyes. "you two have so much chemistry!"

"No we don't!" Jones and I snapped before scooching away from one another.

"Jinx!" we shouted at one another.

"I swear, if we weren't a year apart, we would have been twins!" I stated.

"I would rather have Max be my twin." Jones protested.

"Alright, you two, stop fighting." Max stood between us.

"Fine…" we both whined. Somehow, Max is the peacemaker when Jones and I argue.

"C'mon, let's have breakfast, I really have to catch up with my team members." Max shrugged as he sling an overnight bag over his shoulders.

Jones quickly changed into a yellow shirt with blue jeans as those two boys dashed out from the room and went banging on the door opposite us.

"Are you even sure if Carlos is awake yet?" I asked, crossing my arms at them.

"Nope, but we'll never know if we never try." Max shrugged. "Come and help. Please?"

I shrugged as I started knocking on the door lightly.

Jones kept banging on the door while Max started kicking the door.

"I'm coming already!" Someone shouted from the inside and open up the door.

Oh just great! Guess who open up the door, everybody?

Jay. He looked kinda angry to be woken up so early. Wow…he looks kinda good looking…WHAT?!

"Hey Feisty," He greeted me with that stupid smile of his that makes girls swoon. Great, now I have the butterflies in my stomach. "What brings you here?"

"I…uh…" I stuttered, looking away and rubbing my arm nervously. "Jones and Max wanted to look for Carlos."

"Carlos took Dude out for a walk." Jay shrugged. "I thought he told you that."

"He _didn't_ …" I frowned, as I glared over at my brother and Max.

They were GONE. They left me here alone with the last guy I ever wanted to see.

"How I love those two _so_ damn much!" I grumbled under my breath, gritting my teeth and cracking my knuckles at the thought of Max and Jones probably up to hijinks in the hallway.

I quickly flashed a polite smile at him.

"I am so sorry I woke you up. You should just continue with your rest." I apologized.

"Nah, I was about to head towards the canteen for breakfast." He shrugged. "I'll go get my jacket!"

"Yeah sure." I nodded as he went to dress up, I waited outside.

After a while, that long-haired jerk insisted to 'escort' me to the canteen.

"You don't have to 'escort' me!" I rolled my eyes at him. "I know how to take care of myself!"

"You sure?" he teased me as I smacked his arm roughly.

"I'd rather rescue myself than being rescued!" I stated.

As soon as we arrived at the canteen I already see Mrs. Potts looking after the Royal Toddlers.

"Morning Mrs. Potts." I greeted. "Hey kids!"

Charles and Jamie were busy arguing which Hunger Games characters do they like better. Jenny and Dewey were coloring pictures. Jackie and Chloe were practicing jousting with plastic injury-proof (I hope) swords. And January was just playing in her baby walking chair.

"Hello Tracy, could you give me a hand and help me look after these kids? I have to go and change after January peed all over my apron…again," Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Sure thing!" I nodded. Mrs. Potts placed January on the walking chair and left in a hurry.

"Morning Mr. _Joy_!" Jackie and Chloe chimed as they greeted Jay with a kick in the shins.

I tried to stifle a giggle. January raised her hands into the air, I think she just wants someone to hold her. I carried the little baby in my arms as I giggled.

"You have a way with kids." Jay stated, crossing his arms.

"Well, I love kids." I shrugged, smiling at the kids. "I like watching a smile on children's faces."

"Say, Jay, I think that you have a way with kids too, you're practically a bully target to them." I joked.

"Who's this little guy?" Jay asked, pointing at January.

"This is January, she's just 11 months old." I shrugged, caressing the baby's wavy short hair.

"Can I hold her?" Jay asked curiously.

"You drop her and I will _kill_ you. Literally!" I warned as I taught him how to carry the baby.

"Be careful, she likes to pull hair." I added.

"Now you tell me?! Ow!" Jay stopped before January pulled his long hair. I just giggled.

"Be careful! She is really fragile!" I warned.

"Okay, okay. Ow! Watch the hair!" Jay mumbled before January pulled his hair.

"See, even the baby thinks you need to focus more!" I glared.

"I think this baby is judgemental!" Jay frowned.

We heard someone giggling.

"Jackie, Chloe, go over and see who is it." I looked at the two future dictators.

"Easy with the dress, I only have this made yesterday!" Someone whined as she came out. It was Evie.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked.

"Long enough to find it funny." Evie shrugged as she chuckled.

"You better not tell anyone!" Jay warned.

"You better tell everyone." I added giggling.

"Hi Miss Evie!" Jenny waved happily.

"You know, this little baby looks a bit like a mixture of you two. If I hadn't met you two, I would have thought that January is your child!" Evie pointed at the meathead and me. "I mean she practically shares the same features as Tracy and she's got Jay's tanned skin and hair."

I never actually thought of it that way, but Evie does made sense. January looks a bit similar to me when I was a baby and she's got tanned skin and Jay's hair…

This is scary!

Jay and I exchanged looks before scooching away.

"I don't think I've been cloned!" I stated. "I'm 15 for crying out loud!"

"I think you guys should go for a DNA test to double check." Charles joked as the rest of the kids laughed.

"Stop holding back your responsibility as the mother… _babe_." Jay teased me. My face went red for a second.

I snatched the baby away from Jay and rolled my eyes at him.

"You call me any mushy names and I will…" I warned before I lost words.

"You're speechless!" Evie squealed loudly.

I carried the baby with one arm and grabbed the closest thing I could hit Jay's face with.

"You did _not_ just flicked gravy onto my face." Jay frowned.

"Oh yes I did!" I nodded.

"Funny fact: it tasted great!" Jay smirked.

"Oh yeah? You should know I think I saw Jackie adding his boogers into the gravy." Dewey added.

"He _also_ dumped the gravy in mud." Jamie added.

"And then he swept them up and put it back into the bowl Tracy just threw at you." Jenny added.

" _What_?" Jay ran to wash his mouth as I giggled.

"You two bicker like an old married couple." Evie teased me as I blushed red.

"No we don't! he just annoys the hell out of me!" I mumbled.

* * *

Soon Carlos, Jones and Max decided to join us for breakfast. It was fine…until Chloe started throwing broccoli soup at Doug by accident and started a food fight.

After breakfast I went over to the bus station where the NHS students were about to leave, also Ben made all of us go over.

"Have a safe trip back." Ben shook hands with Peter Jr. Pan, Peter Pan's son.

"Thanks. We enjoyed the stay here." Peter Jr. nodded.

"We'll miss you Max!" Jones and Carlos fist-bumped Max.

"Same back!" Max chuckled.

"It was fun meeting you." Jay shook hands with Max.

"You too, you know you're not so bad for a Tourney Player." Max nodded as they mumbled something before Max board the bus.

"Okay, I'm off now!" Max nodded, before looking at me. "Bye!"

"Until we meet again." I added fist bumping him.

"Say, what did Maxie say to you?" I asked Jay as the bus left.

"Nothing much, just guy stuff." Jay shrugged.

"Okay…" I nodded. (If Max told Jay any embarrassing things about me I will whoop his butt the next time I see him.)

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

So by evening, coach Jenkins took the whole Tourney Team (minus Chad who had to go with Audrey to the coronation suit fitting) to the pizza place near the school.

We took a seat and waited as Hunter dragged coach to order the pizza.

"Hey has anyone seen 'Long' anywhere?" Ben asked.

"I'm not so sure, maybe he's not a pizza person." Aziz shrugged.

"He never shows up for Pizza Night! I bet he's a coward!" Jay sneered.

Oh boy Jay, if only you knew 'he' is a 'she'! I chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Jay asked me.

"Just thinking about coach is probably losing half his salary on this pizza night." I stated. "he's probably crawling out from the bathroom window right now."

All of guys laughed.

I think heaven just like to play tricks with me, because right at that moment I see Lonnie, Mal, Evie, Hayley and Tracy walking in chatting.

"Hi Jones." Lonnie smiled at us.

"I told you I'd find a way to get in your way." Tracy smirked, crossing her arms at me.

"I hate you sis." I exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Payback for this morning!" Tracy corrected as the girls gave us a weird look.

"Long story." Tracy and I replied at the same time.

"Stop copying what I want to say!" We both whined at the same time.

"What brings you guys here?" I asked her.

"Well Hayley here wanted to have pizza." Lonnie pointed at Hayley. "So she invited Mal and Evie to join in."

"I didn't wanted to come but the girls and the kids made me." Tracy objected.

"How so?" Carlos asked.

"Oh Charlie and Jamie dared themselves to eat the most pizza." Tracy shrugged. "Jenny, Jackie, January, Chloe, Theodore (Cubby the Lost Boy's son) and Dewey wanted to see which one of those two bloats their stomach out first."

We all look behind to find 3 toddlers and 5 kids making a ruckus at the kiddies' table.

"Hi big brother!" Dewey and Charles went over to Ben.

"I forgot to introduce you to my little brothers: Charles and Dewey." Ben introduced his little brothers to the transfer students.

"Believe it or not but they all looked like they've been cloned." I stated.

"So you're the girl my brother is dating now?" Charles asked Mal.

"Uh…yes?" Mal blinked.

"Do you like pink?" Dewey asked as Mal's face scrunch up in disgust.

"We approve." Dewey and Charles nodded.

"Hello hot momma!" Theodore went up and flirted with Evie.

"Theo! No more flirting with older girls!" Lonnie frowned.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" Theodore asked, leaning to my big sister.

"Change your age, height and abs!" Evie joked.

"Don't worry Evie, once you've met his big brother Albert, you'd have second thoughts." Hayley shrugged.

"Okay, long story but this guy here is Theodore, and he makes Jay look like he could use more practice in flirting…and failing in process." Tracy frowned, smacking a hand over her face.

"Oh so you're gonna be my practice partner?" Jay asked Tracy is a flirty tone.

"My mother's sword flirts better than you…and it's an inanimate object!" Tracy rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"Why don't we all eat together?" Ben asked us. "the more the merrier."

"Only if you're treating it." Hunter joked.

"Fine." Ben nodded as Hunter cheered.

"I think you should keep the chilies away from the kids. Chili gives Theo gas." Tracy added, before carrying January in her arms.

"I crave chili!" Theodore whined.

"He once ate curry at summer camp and he had a 30 minute record of letting loose the gas, if you know what I mean." Tracy raised an eyebrow. All of us looked horrified and disgusted.

"You're a lady for crying out loud!" Lonnie frowned at my sister.

"It was much nastier the way my head had in mind!" Tracy mumbled.

"At least you're not the one to share a tent with him! My nose nearly fell off!" Charles pointed out. "I lost my scent to smell for almost 3 months!"

"So _that's_ what the smell was!" I remembered that one summer camp I went on my 4th grade field trip with Max. "I thought it was a skunk that died."

"I like your little brothers Ben, they are really something alright!" Mal giggled.

"Well what are you waiting for, get a seat." I gestured.

"Can I sit next to you, Feisty?" Jay asked before he plopped down onto a seat.

"I never even say anything!" Tracy frowned.

"You're welcome." Jay smirked at her.

"Whatever, but don't try to touch me or you'll get a black eye." Tracy warned.

Jay started mocking Tracy in a high girly voice. That was Theodore noticed Jay.

"Hey Jones, is that girl with long hair single?" Theodore asked me. "I like a girl with strength!"

What girl with long hair…Oh…he thinks Jay is a girl?! XD

"Hey tall, muscular and pretty!" Theodore went over to Jay, trying to flirt. "I'm Theodore, but you can call me the man of your dreams."

Tracy stifled a laugh. I see Carlos, Mal, Evie and the rest of the teens biting their hands to stop laughing.

"What?" Jay looked taken aback.

"Oh Theo, sweetie, this is not a girl, it's a boy!" Tracy laughed. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Jay demanded, looking offended.

"Uh…HELP TRACY! THIS _**GIRL** _ HAS A _**MAN** **VOICE**_!" Theodore hugged Tracy.

It took Charles and Ben 10 minutes of lecture before Theodore understood that Jay isn't female. But still this is hilarious!

"You getting this on tape?" I asked as Carlos nodded. We all laughed.

"Pizza's here." Coach came back with 6 boxes of pizza.

"Here, let me help coach!" Hayley went to carry all 6 boxes of pizza.

"Have we met, you look awfully familiar!" Coach asked Hayley.

"Yeah, you look really familiar!" Aziz asked.

"Doesn't she look like that 'Long' from the Tourney Team?" Mal asked Evie.

I started to look at Lonnie and Tracy as we all gulped. I hope someone can get a good distraction before someone finds out Hayley is a crossdresser.

"No, look at her, she's a girl. No way she'd be a guy right?" Hunter defended as his face went reddish.

"Right, we all forgot, you and Long are totally boyfriends." Aziz stated as everyone gapped at him.

"Well they are boys." Carlos wondered.

"No, I think what Aziz meant was Long and Hunter are definitely gay." Evie concluded.

Lonnie, Tracy and I all laughed immediately. So the whole Tourney team thinks that Hayley is a dude and is dating Hunter?

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY!" Hayley and Hunter protested.

"I'd rather go out with an ogre that date that crossdresser!" Hunter pointed as everyone else gasped.

"Wait a second, you're 'Long'?" Coach asked Hayley.

"HUNTER! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Tracy yelled as she launched herself over to beat up the Scottish prince before Jay held her back.

"Trace, use your words!" Lonnie blinked. "Use your words!"

"Hey Lady-Hair! Watch where your hands are!" Tracy barked as Jay let go and he got a kick on the knee by Tracy.

"Funny story actually…" Lonnie tried to defend Hayley.

"No, please don't, Lonnie. I think it's time to come out." Hayley shook her head.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology and an explanation." Hayley sighed.

So Hayley explained to the whole Tourney team that she cross-dressed just to participate in the Tourney games, and how she managed to manage it for the past 2 years. I think half the boys look embarrassed by the fact that they possibly dragged her to the wrong bathroom for 2 years.

"Sir, I hope that you will still keep me in the Tourney Team." Hayley bowed on her knees.

"Wow I am impressed that you've hidden your identity for 2 years, you've fooled us all." Coach was amazed.

"But girls never played in Tourney teams before." Taylor stated.

"The rules never implied girls can't enter." Hunter defended. "Therefore I think we should let her stay in the team."

"Fine, let's vote, all those in favor to keep Hayley in the team, raise your hands." Ben asked.

More than half of the team members raised their hands. Even the 4 transfer students raised their hands.

"Well we can keep you in the position Hayley." Coach nodded.

"What about Common Filth?" Tracy asked. "You know how he possibly would blurt out the truth to the school gossip newspaper club!"

"Well just admit it out loud, someone is going to find out sooner or later!" Mal suggested.

"Haven't thought about it, I've been dragged to the wrong bathroom for 2 years and I think it's scared me enough." Hayley frowned.

"Alright, I think I'll talk to the headmistress about the matter, and by the next game Hayley will proudly admit that she's a female Tourney player." Coach decided.

"Yes! You get to play Tourney and a girl for the matter!" Evie cheered.

"Another fact though…" Hunter laughed nervously. "Actually…Hayley is _my_ roommate."

"EHHH?!" the rest of them shrieked.

"You nasty little girl lover!" Jamie points at Hunter and exclaimed.

"I'm only older than her for 3 years!" Hunter stated. "We did nothing! Honestly!"

"we had an agreement to never get in the other's way." Hayley shrugged.

"Still counts!" Jamie insisted. "That's the law of Joshaya!"

"Never mind!" Hunter frowned.

So the rest goes on and on about everyone making fun of Hunter and Hayley. I see Ben trying to be a gentleman to Mal every now and then. Aziz and Lonnie were flirting with each other, I wasn't surprised Aziz had a crush on her since they were kids and I approve Aziz! Charles and Jamie kept eating pizza until Jamie gave up. Theodore tried to flirt with Evie nonstop, Jenny and Dewey seemed embarrassed to be even friends with Theodore. Carlos and I talked nonstop about Star Wars.

I glanced at Tracy, she is actually acting normal around Jay, but they were both chatting. I see Jay scratching his neck every once in a while and Tracy blushing every now and then. Still, I can't help but wonder if there might a little more than just 'friends' for their matter. I'm not saying that I don't approve my sisters dating, but Jay is not so bad for a guy.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I'm done with the chapter. It was really fun to write!**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jay: Jones, do I look like a woman to you?!**

 **Jones: with that attitude, it's hard to tell. XD**

 **Tracy: look, I told Theo that Jay is not a girl, no matter how girly his hair is.**

 **Jay: HEY!**

 **Hayley: and I thought I was the crossdresser!**

 **Hunter: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of the Jacy scenes (the best was when Evie said January looks like both Jay and Tracy)? What did you guys think Max told Jay before he left? Did anyone like the teens hanging out? And lastly, which was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *wave***


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Field Trip**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, I'm back with a new chapter! So this one is about the class trip to the town nearby their school, so let's move on to the shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. No one expected that did they? Well at least now Hayley can be a proud female Tourney Player. January looks like Jay and Tracy, and they're not even related by blood, scary right? Yeah Fletcher ain't the only guy who draws his crushes! I got Jay guarding Tracy's door to prevent her going on rampage. [Tracy: (punching the door) LEMME OUT OF HERE!/ Jay: Only if you kiss me, then maybe I'll let you out] yeah the pizza place sounds like fun. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the Jacy moments. Oh boy, January looks like she'd be the daughter of Jay and Tracy, that is scary. Yeah Theodore is based on Bob from Lab Rats and Charles is Spin. Random fact: the name of the actor who plays Spin is Max Charles but there was already a Max in the story so I resorted to Charles, and Theodore was the name Bob wanted before Adam renamed him 'Bob'. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To sonofyaoi: Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you liked this story. Chad isn't really 'common filth' but it's a nickname Jones and Tracy calls him, I'm not really sure if I would antagonize him or make another character take his place. And Tracy fangirls _badly_ when she saw the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover. I hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Carlos, do the disclaimer!**

 **Carlos: Sure! Purpledolpin05 here doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Song recommended to listen when you are reading this chapter- 'What makes you different' by Backstreet Boys**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So, since our school's Tourney team won the NHS at last Friday's big game, Ben announced that we're all having a school field trip to the town near the school. At least one good thing is that we are not having regular class schedule like every other dull Monday.

Even though the school board uses the world 'Field Trip' I'm sure that it is also for educational purposes. I'm quite excited and hyped up for the field trip. Last year we went to the orphanage near Neverland for Lost Children. There was one little kid who actually managed to hotwire a car and drove all the way around the kingdom until he ran out of gas and was spotted by some guards near Charming Kingdom. (Wow, Chad's whole family is delusional they named the kingdom after their last name)

I board the bus, hoping that I could get a seat. Since Jones is already bunking with Carlos De Vile, looks like I have to sit by myself. I noticed that everyone else had a bunking partner: Lonnie with Hayley, Hunter with Aziz, Ben with Doug, Mal and Evie, Carlos with Jones, Audrey with Jane. Looks like I'm all alone then… it's okay, I am already used to being lonely.

I grabbed the only empty seat near to the window. A perfect seat for a lonesome person like me.

"Who else hasn't board the bus yet?" Fairy Godmother asked before making a headcount and noticed someone was missing. "We're still missing one student."

"Sorry! I overslept!" A tall guy with lady-like hair board the bus in a rush. His voice sent butterflies in me as I recognize who it was. Jay, the son of Jafar.

"Who else has an empty seat?" Fairy Godmother asked as Lonnie raised a hand. Please don't see me, please don't see me…I silently prayed.

"My sister has an empty seat." Lonnie stated as I shot up from my seat in panic.

"Jay, go and sit next to Miss Li." Fairy Godmother ushered as I suddenly wished that the seat would just eat me up.

"Hey Feisty." Jay flashed that stupidly flirty smile at me that made my heart raced.

"Yeah hi." I waved back nonchalantly, but it's only guaranteed for a 10 minute head start before I goof up.

The bus started to leave campus. Well this is really awkward, everyone else is talking to whomever they were sitting with except for me and that flirty meathead. I drummed my fingers on my lap, looking outside the window to gaze at the blue sky outside. The sky was a bright shade of blue with lots of clouds.

I like to watch the clouds and try to picture what clouds look like with my imagination. There's one that looks like a bunny with a bazooka, and another one that looks like a dinosaur…whose head just flew away, huh probably a decapitated dinosaur. I giggled to myself.

I guess Jay noticed that I was laughing by myself before I took out a book I brought along the trip and started to read it. I know that I'm a weird girl but I don't think I need to be humiliated around him.

"Are you going to talk to me or you're just going to keep this trip quiet all day?" Jay broke the silence.

"Well I would but I'd get noxious." I stated, flipping a page of the novel I brought along.

"Come on, you're supposed to be talking with your friends." He frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you really noticed, but I don't have _much_ friends like my sister Lonnie does." I shrugged and snapped back with a tone of sarcasm.

"Aren't we _friends_?" he asked as I flushed a bit.

"I guess we kind of are." I sighed, keeping my novel into the bag. "Fine, what do you want to talk about, lady-hair?"

"Anything but what you girls talk about." he frowned as I giggled.

"Trust me, the last thing that would meant the end of the world is me acting like a girly girl." I said. "Or Theodore learning to tell the difference between a dead girl and a living one. One time he claimed that he is in love with Marilyn Monroe but boy was he disappointed to find out she's dead."

He started to laugh at my remark. Well that is one good way to start a conversation.

Then it got awkwardly quiet again

"Well, I guess we can always continue playing 20 Questions." He suggested as I nodded.

So we just spend the rest of the bus trip asking and answering each other's questions. So, I guess sometimes you shouldn't judge someone so easily based on how they look or what sort of family backstory they had. Because the more I talk to him, the more I wanted to get to know him better…as a friend, right?

We would make jokes occasionally. Every once in a while, I guess he caught me blushing because he's always making weird mushy comments about me. But I would punch him if he ever tried to flirt with me. I know that sometimes guys like to flirt with girls just for fun or based on how the girl looks, people who just fall for someone based on how they look or how rich they are really superficial and stupid.

After an hour and a half of travelling (wow, that is a long time), we've arrived at Corona Kingdom, one of my favorite parts of Auradon because of the culture and the mural art.

"Students, we have arrived at Corona Kingdom, now remember we will be only here for a few hours. Please gather up here by 4 pm." Fairy Godmother announced before everyone else went into the town.

"Jones, what are you gonna do?" I asked my brother.

"Go check out that arcade duh!" Jones smirked as he pointed at the arcade, of course he's still a hardcore video gamer.

"Come on Jones! I think I saw the Zombie Slayerz IV in there!" Carlos pointed out as he and Jones ran to play video games. I chuckled.

I know I can trust Carlos since he and Jones are practically like brothers. Plus, when they started playing games they could be there for hours!

While most of my peers were too busy browsing the souvenirs I decided to sneak away from the crowd.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

'Ugh! This trip is so boring, all the other kids here just browse around the gifts shop.' Jay thought.

Evie and Doug were visiting the kingdom's science museum. Lonnie, Hayley, Chad, Hunter and the rest were busy sightseeing at the gift shop. Even Ben had taken Mal to the art gala nearby.

Jay looked around when he noticed Tracy sneaking away.

Tracy walked around the back alley alone before noticing someone following. She reached for the first thing she could hit the stalker with from her bag.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder before she gripped the opponent's arm and shoved them onto the floor, and sprayed pepper spray at them.

"Why must you always do this to me?!" Jay groaned. "MY EYES!"

"Jay?" Tracy felt awkward that she had just flipped Jay over (and pepper-sprayed him)

"This is the third time you've been doing this to me for the month!" Jay stated. "Which by the way, each time is more painful than the last!"

"Well you do like to sneak up on me a lot." Tracy sassed back before helping him up on his feet.

"Why didn't you just go window shopping like the others?" Jay asked.

"Because it's not that fun." Tracy shrugged. "I was just going to see some of the mural arts."

"Great, can I tag along?" Jay asked as Tracy started to blush.

"Whatever." Tracy shrugged. "But just so you know, there's a lot of mural art around this place."

"Back on the isle, we would spray paint the walls on the street, does that count as Mural art?" Jay joked.

"I guess so, it's a free country. We have the right to express our opinion, through words or through art." Tracy nodded. "but seriously, if you scratch or ruin one little painting here, you could get sued for that!"

"This one's called 'Booty Kick The Bride'." Tracy joked as they passed by a mural art of a married couple.

"Why? Is that the real name?" Jay looked amused.

"Nope, but one time when my uncle Mushu took us here on a trip, Jones and I posed in front of this mural art here, Jones was the 'best man' and my pose looked like I was kicking the bride." Tracy replied, as she showed Jay a picture. "Exhibit A."

A 12 year old version of Tracy looked like she was actually kicking the bride while Jones looked like James Bond.

Jay couldn't stop laughing when he saw the picture.

"I always knew you are something! Now you just proof my statement!" Jay laughed while Tracy's face turned pink.

"Oh, you're insulting me now?" Tracy hit his arm playfully, taking that as a compliment.

"Come on! We only have a few hours here!" Jay stated. "What do you want to do?"

"Go mural art hunting." Tracy thought for a moment before smiling and walking away.

"Then I'm going with you!" Jay decided as he followed Tracy.

"And why would you want to follow me?" Tracy frowned.

"To annoy you." Jay simply replied before Tracy punched his arm.

"Whatever, as long as you don't touch me or anything, you won't get a black eye!" Tracy glared.

"Playing hard to get I see." Jay joked. "no wonder why you're single!"

"I don't play hard to get because I _am_ hard to get." Tracy sassed back. "I'm not some desperate romance-obsessed freak!"

After 2 hours, the duo had finished taking pictures of all the mural arts. (well Tracy did all the work while Jay just flirted with pretty girls)

"Man! All those walking made me hungry, I would kill for an ice cream cone!" Jay yawned.

"No wonder why you people are violent! I saw a stall that sells ice cream over there." Tracy pointed. "I can buy some for us."

"Two chocolate ice cream cones, please!" Tracy went up front to buy some ice cream.

"I'm paying." Jay handed the money to the ice cream seller.

"What a cliché." Tracy rolled her eyes. "No thank you, I'll pay for myself!"

"I insist. It's what gentlemen do." Jay insisted as he paid the vender.

"Where are they?" Tracy sassed back.

"Look Feisty, I'm a man okay?" Jay frowned.

"Your hair _clearly_ isn't." Tracy looked away, smirking.

"I can say the same thing about your attitude." Jay teased back, as they sat on a bench to eat their ice cream. "Your ice cream is melting."

"Crap! No thanks to you!" Tracy stuck out her tongue at him before licking her ice cream and smiling like a little kid. Jay smiled a little bit at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Tracy noticed Jay was looking at her before she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Nothing." Jay lied, looking away. He noticed a few girls passing by before flirting with them.

'I knew it, he's just another stupid flirty jerk!' Tracy thought bitterly before looking down at the floor. 'what makes me think that he'd actually be interested in someone like me…'

When Jay was done flirting he noticed that Tracy was frowning.

"Hey why so glum?" Jay asked, before smiling playfully at her. "Were you jealous?"

"What? Pft! No…" Tracy denied. "We're not even dating or stuff, you have the perfect liberty to flirt with anyone you like. I-it's not like I care anyway."

"Hhm-hhm?" Jay raised an eyebrow at her before noticing a photo booth nearby.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Jay asked.

"A photo booth, most people like snapping pictures of themselves inside." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Great! Let's go." Jay grabbed her hand.

"Me? But I'm not good at cameras." She frowned. "I'm more of the person behind the camera than the person inside the picture."

"You'll never know if you never try." Jay said.

"F-fine!" Tracy looked away, hiding her flushing face. "But just so you know, I'm camera-shy."

"Too late." Jay smirked as they went into the photo booth.

* * *

 **Soon, it was time to head back to school…**

"Hey Tracy, so where were you all day?" Lonnie asked as they board the bus. She noticed that her two siblings, Carlos and Jay board the bus together.

"Nowhere." Tracy blushed a little.

"Jones, Carlos, do you guys have anything to do with this?" Lonnie eyed Carlos and Jones.

"Us?! Why am I the criminal?" Jones looked offended before Lonnie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe we did sort of third and fourth wheel them earlier." Jones replied.

"But it's not our fault, those two were taking pictures in the photo booth earlier and Jones thought it would be fun if we scare them." Carlos added.

"Not helping C-Dog!" Jones hissed.

Tracy sat next to Jay as their journey back to Aurodon Prep began. She took out some photo strips before smiling to herself.

"Hey! Remember this picture where you let your hair down and I thought you were a ghost?" Jay laughed.

"And look at this one, this one's where I placed my arm around your shoulder." Jay pointed at one picture.

"and look at the next picture! This one is where I gave you a punch in the gut!" Tracy nodded as they laughed.

"The last one was a bummer, because Carlos and Jones just _had_ to photobomb it." Tracy glared over.

"It was fun to third and fourth wheel!" Jones said.

"Really? Some of the girls who notice you guys tagging with us are gay." Tracy joked.

"EWW!" Carlos and Jones shuddered.

"I'm straight people!" Carlos stated.

"and I think that I might be asexual." Jones frowned.

"Tell that to fanfiction, C-dog." Tracy raised her eyebrows at Carlos while Jay laughed.

Hayley Long looked over at Tracy and Jay bickering and smiled at the invisible strings that were turning pinkish red.

"Hey Hales, what are you looking at?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that sometimes you fall for the person you least expected." Hayley replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm sorry it took me almost a week since my last update but I'm glad that I am done with this chapter. The next one would be a Jones-centered chapter.**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- Did anyone enjoyed the chapter? What did you guys think of the Jacy moments? Which was your favorite scene?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Family Of Friends**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. So…this chapter is slightly based on an episode from Boy Meets World, so moving on…shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I wish field trips weren't that supervised either (My friends and I once third-wheeled on two of my teachers who were dating countless times by accident). Yeah Carlos and his friends don't know anything about the fandom world yet… XD. I hope you will like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for your review. Yeah it is weird enough for Carlos and Jones to know that people think they're an item (even though Carlos is straight and Jones is asexual (I think he's either asexual of the guy who falls in love late)…) Random fact: I use Spin's last name 'Charles' in my other LR fanfictions. I hope you will like the chapter.

To sonofyaoi: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you liked the scene where Tracy flipped Jay and pepper-sprayed him. And thanks, I plan to make Jay's relationship with Tracy a long stretched one since they have a love-hate relationship, and I think it's unlike regular stories where the guy and girl gets together quickly a bit too cliché. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Hhm…who should do the disclaimer now? DOUG!**

 **Doug: what?**

 **Purpledolpin05: Do the disclaimer stat!**

 **Doug: Y-yes ma'am! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, she just own her own Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

I groaned a bit as I entered Science class with my sister and Carlos.

"I can't believe that class had to be rescheduled." I yawned.

"Serves you right for gaming with Carlos all day long." My sister snickered.

"We'll be at our seats, see you later Jones, Evie." Carlos waved at his friends before he and my sister went to their seats. (They share lab partners with Matt Hatter, Kavan Bjorgman, Hunter Dunbrounch, and Hayley Long). Now I am friends with Matt Hatter, he's as mad as his father is but he's a really loyal guy to help a friend. Kavan is a friendly and nice guy with a nose that is easily bruised (and I think my sister had a crush on him once. Hunter is like a really cool big brother who keeps a bad boy reputation but his grades are excellent, and Hayley is Lonnie's best friend since babies so she's like a surrogate sister to us.

"Alright class we have a pop quiz today." Mr. Deley announced as everyone groaned.

Evie searched her bags, she looked really nervous.

"Evie, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm missing something of mine." Evie worried.

"Looking for something?" Mr. Deley held up a mirror that Evie uses whenever we have tests or pop quizzes. I glared at the first person who's most likely the culprit, Chad Charming. All signs point to him, mainly because I'm sure that since he and Evie 'dated', he might know something about that little mirror.

"Thank you Chad," Mr. Deley turned to Chad.

My mind started brainstorming with ideas to help Evie get away with this mess. I turned to my sister as we both shared a look. We were going to help our friend out.

"It gratifies me that some of us still respects the Honor Code." Mr. Deley said as Chad grinned proudly.

I noticed my sister gripping her pencils tightly. I've never seen her that angry around Chad, that or it could be about that one time they had a huge fight, or the time she dropped his toothbrush into mud in the second grade kiddies' PJ party.

"What does that Victor Krane's dimple knows about honor?" Tracy cursed under her breath, I'm not sure if she is cursing our teacher or Chad Charming (Mr. Deley gave her an F one time when she was knocked the doors down the time our class had the video about Miracles of Life). "What an obnoxious pain in the-."

" _Language_!" Kavan hissed.

"Neck!" Tracy corrected.

"It is my recommendation that you are expelled Miss Evie." Mr. Deley looked at Evie.

"Mr. Deley I-" Before Evie could defend herself I saw Doug standing up.

"That isn't fair!" Doug stated. "She's obviously wasn't cheating without that whatever it is."

"It's a magic-." Evie wanted to explain.

"Magically pretty mirror! It's all the range these days about mirros!" Tracy went up front, and gave her an 'I got your back' look.

"When was the last time _you_ looked in a mirror sir?" Matt Hatter raised a hand and asked. Carlos and I had to bite our mouths to contain our laughs.

"She must be missing out a pencil!" Doug explained as I snuck out Evie's pencils and passed it to my sister who handed them to Matt Hatter.

"No I have my own pencils." Evie stated,

"Evie, please you're not helping!" Doug stated.

"Yeah give her another chance!" Carlos stated, pointing at Evie's innocent face.

"Does THIS look like the face of a cheater to you?!" Hayley defended. By now the few of us who doesn't have anything against the VKs here (Tracy on Jay mainly) have grown on the transfer kids.

"Very well, if you can pass your test, I will return this property of yours and let this matter slide." Mr. Deley nodded reluctantly.

"Wait, where are my pencils?" Evie asked, checking her bag.

"Strange, where did my pencils go?" Doug asked as we all noticed our pencils are gone.

We heard a loud slurping behind us, as we all turned to Matt Hatter.

"What? I like my tea mixed with pencil lead!" Matt Hatter shrugged, using the pencils as spoons. "This is herbal tea mixed with toenails, vanilla and honey. Want some?"

All of us shook our heads quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt but um…you do know the materials you're using are detergent (vanilla), slime and weird chemicals right?" Carlos blinked, scooching as far as he could from Matt Hatter.

"I do, but this tastes so good! Would anyone like crocodile cookies, they're made freshly out of artificial crocodile meat?" Matt asked as everyone threw up in their mouths.

I saw Evie glaring at Chad, and my sister looking like she'd pounce on him any second.

"Thanks for helping me out." Evie thanked us after we were done with our exams.

"No biggie. It was Doug's idea in the first place." Tracy stated.

"I couldn't let you get expelled now could I?" Doug blushed red.

"See, it's because we're friends. And friends help each other out no matter what happens." Hayley nodded.

"but a dwarf-ling helping the daughter of the Evil Queen, you don't see that happen every day now do you?" Hunter joked before Hayley smacked his head with a book.

"Wait a spell, what time is it?" I asked slowly.

"10 am, why?" Hunter replied.

"CRAP! WE ALL HAVE SOCIAL STUDIES WITH MR. WALTERS!" My sister and I gasped.

"Stop copying me!" we accused each other.

"I pray that Mr. Walters will give us an easy assignment! That man looks just like Mr. Feeney from Boy Meets World!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"The last time that old man gave us an assignment it involves taking care of a fake baby," I added.

"For once, why can't he just let us read the book like every other teacher does?!" Tracy whined as I laughed.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Now class, for Social Studies this week, we will be having a Model Family assignment." Mr. Walters wrote on the blackboard in cursive handwriting. "Let's start by watching this video."

The video was super old and looked like it'd been there before King Beast himself was born. It was about a super perfectly goodie-two-shoes family of Billy Stu.

"How long do you think this video's been made?" Lonnie whispered to her sister and brother.

"I think the guy who plays Billy might have been roomies with Mr. Walters." Jones replied.

"I think Billy Stu could have been Fairy Godmother's prom date." Tracy added as she giggled.

"Yeah, they probably dated in college!" Carlos shrugged.

"But wait, the guy who plays Billy's family is dead, all of them are dead, except for that one kid in his class, oh wait, he's probably dead too." Jay added as Tracy giggled harder.

"Ahem!" Mr. Walters cleared his throat as everyone looked at him.

"For your class assignment, you will be paired into a group consisting several students." Mr. Walters stated. "Each family, or in your case each group of students, will be given a situation, your task is to solve the problem together as a team."

"Can't we for once just READ from the book?" Tracy asked, nervously grabbing a random book and reading it. "the boy and the girl had no idea what the changes they'd soon be facing, including their own bodies- _What the heck_?!"

"You're reading the health book!" Mal stated chuckling.

"Noted, page 470, I don't know how it's possible, it looks impossible!" Carlos piped in.

"For Family A, the parents will be Hunter and Hayley, and the children will be Benjamin and Doug." Mr. Walters listed.

Hayley and Hunter smacked a hand onto their faces in synchronicity.

"Family B will have Chad and Audrey as parents, and the children will be Lonnie and Aziz." Mr. Walters continued.

"Now for Family C." Mr. Walters began.

"Jones and Carlos will be paired up as siblings," Mr. Walters pointed at the chosen duo.

"Yes!" Jones and Carlos hi-5ed.

"Mal and Evie, on the other hand, are paired up as sisters." Mr. Walters pointed out.

"I have a REALLY bad feeling that this will mess up half our grades." Tracy frowned.

"Ha! Makes me wonder who raised them!" Jay laughed.

"Well Jay, I believe it's you, or should I say 'Father' of the household." Mr. Walters said.

" _What_?!" Jay blinked.

"Ha! I feel bad for whoever's the wife!" Tracy laughed.

"And Miss Li will be the mother." Mr. Walters pointed out

"What?!" Tracy stood up panicking. "But how come our team has more members than the others?!"

"Because I'd like to see how you six pull it off as a team." Mr. Walters nodded. "4 transfer students and two of the most incompatible siblings, I'd like to see how you kids handle your 'family'."

"Now your assignment is due until Thursday, happy partnership. Class dismissed." Mr. Walters dismissed them.

 **As soon as everyone had lunch, Tracy gave Jay a bleeding nose, why you ask?**

"Hi sis!" Tracy greeted her sister.

"Your sister and I are married." Jay announced to Lonnie.

"What?! How did _THAT_ happened?" Lonnie asked, turning over to her sister.

"It's _FAKE_ married!" Tracy hissed, punching Jay's arm.

"So we're husband and wife now, does that mean you're giving me a kiss." Jay tried to flirt with Tracy.

"Fat chance." Tracy cracked her knuckles at him before sending Jay a flying kick directly on the nose.

"Tracy, you're supposed to love him, not kill him!" Evie stated.

"Should have put a ring on it, Jay!" Jones shouted.

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

So, the 4 transfer students are in my room with my sister as we work on the assignment…

"So since we're gonna be a family, read up my profile for you, Lady Hair." Tracy handed Jay a paper.

"I am Tracy's husband." Jay read as Carlos and Evie let out a chuckle.

"Sorry it's just too funny picturing it!" Mal replied, trying not to laugh.

"I am a peace-loving person who doesn't yell and scream and shaves his head every now and then, I am one with nature in physical and meta-physical ways." Jay read. "Okay, I'd love to that but there's one little problem."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" my sister asked.

"I AM NOT A MONK!" Jay pointed out.

"Lemme check that again, whoops, that's my essay for Uncle Chein Po on his birthday." Tracy glanced at the paper before laughing.

"Does it bother you when you are watching daddy and mommy fight?" Carlos asked Jones.

"Nope, _into_ it." I shrugged, munching on some popcorn. "Popcorn anyone?"

"Well, not for long, this profile of mine will blow your mind, read away my feisty wife." Jay chuckled, handing Tracy a paper.

"I am Jay's model wife," Tracy's face scrunched up in disgust, swallowing her words as she read on. "I will not mind if my husband's room is messy. I will play video games with him and let him win. I will play Tourney with my husband, day or night."

She looked up from the paper and raised an eyebrow at Jay. "Why don't you just marry Carlos or Jones?!"

Jay, Carlos and I exchanged a disgusted look. I saw Mal and Evie trying not to laugh.

"Because I am asexual." I answered first.

"Because I'm not gay," Carlos added.

"and our kids would look like horses!" Jay added while I saw the 3 girls biting their hands to stop laughing.

"Come on _Indiana_ , check out this profile I wrote about you." Carlos handed me a booklet.

"Man, this had to be at least 40 pages!" I grumbled.

"Since I'm an only child, I spent a lot of time wondering what a little brother of mine would act like." Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe this." I stated, tossing the booklet aside.

"Alright, M, time to read my profile for you." Evie handed Mal a paper.

"I am Evie's model sister." Mal read. "I love fashion and romance. I am always a peppy and happy."

Mal's face went sour and mumbled. "No way, E! there is NO way I can pull this off!"

"That's what I said when I married your mother." Jay joked as Tracy punched his arm.

"He _forced_ me to walk down the aisle, and I thought we were just going for a walk!" Tracy played along as we laughed.

"Fine, if I am going to be Peppy Mal, you are going to be Rebel Evie!" Mal smirked wickedly before Evie gulped.

"This just keeps getting funnier and funnier!" I hid my laugh.

Soon it was nighttime and we had to go back to sleep.

"Hey Feisty since we're married can't we share a room?" Jay asked my sister playfully. I could tell that she was blushing heavily.

Moments later I saw my sister drop kicked Jay outside.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off me, you perverted creature!" She sassed as she slammed the doors in front of his face.

Even though I am not really sure of this romance thing, but I can tell that my sister is crushing on Jay faster than she realized, heck, I don't even think she knows how she feels or she's just too stubborn to admit them.

* * *

 **Time skip (Wednesday)**

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Okay, the class presentation is tomorrow, and so far the six of us had planned out the whole presentation, so it's basically how 'my husband' and 'I' handle a family crisis when Carlos and Evie wanted to get tattoos.

I kept rehearsing my lines so I won't forget. Of course I guess I got too distracted I almost walked into the wrong washroom (that is until Evie grabbed my hoodie and reminded me where I was going)

I decided to go to somewhere much quieter since after we were done practicing, Ben wanted to talk to Mal, while Doug and Evie had a study date.

I walked to the school lake, my second favorite spot (first place would always be the library but I can't practice my lines there). I could feel my pulse racing, why do I always get like this?! Stupid hormones!

 _Okay, be cool, be cool…_ I reminded myself. I can still run away, he won't know that I'm here.

"Hey Feisty." He greeted me, giving me a small nod. Too late, he saw me!

"Hey Lady Hair." I nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to be here practicing my lines." I took out the script. "Would you like to practice with me?"

"Oh, sure thing." He nodded.

We spent the evening practicing and re-practicing our lines, occasionally we'd go a bit overboard with the acting and would fool around. We would practice in our roles and reverse roles. It was very fun to have someone to relieve the stress.

"I guess that's enough for today." I ended as we both sat on the bench.

"Hey Jay, can I borrow your beanie for a sec?" I asked.

He nodded as I put on his beanie.

"Wow this IS comfortable, no wonder why you liked it so much!" I exclaimed, noticing he was looking at me. "Say, girly hair, can I borrow this for the class presentation tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure!" he nodded as I smiled.

"Wow, this class presentation Mr. Walters gives us is far different than other teachers do." Jay pointed out.

"Well no point indeed, he just loves to play that little silver string of hope in front of us and yanking it away from us." I stated as he laughed. I felt my cheeks turning a bit red.

"Alright, let's better head back to the dorms!" I chuckled nervously, standing up to dust my trousers.

"Wait!" he started to scratch his neck again. I looked around to check if we have a little mosquito issue here.

"Stop stuttering like a sissy and woman up." I frowned.

"I'm not!" he hissed as I giggled.

"I was sort of wondering if you'd like to-" Jay started to look really nervous. I wonder what is it about?

"Hey guys! What are you doing over there?" I heard Jones calling us.

"Hey bro!" I waved back.

"Mrs. Potts told me that dinner's ready!" Jones added before running off.

"Jay, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I looked back.

"Nothing, forget what I said." He mumbled. He looked…a bit disappointed.

* * *

 **Time skip (Thursday)**

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

"Alright, is everyone else ready?" Evie asked, checking on us. She was wearing purple like what Mal usually wears. Heck! Mal even insisted that Evie dyed a streak of her hair purple.

Mal was wearing blue clothes but it reminds me of a kindergartener.

"I look so dumb, I might punch myself if I look into a mirror!" Mal grumbled through a fake smile.

Carlos and I exchanged a glance. Carlos was dressed like a gangster. And I was dressed like a huge dork. The thick black Harry Potter glasses were a dead giveaway.

"Man, I'm getting really scared." Tracy said nervously, her knees were shaking. She was wearing a Tourney jersey and a red beanie (hey isn't that Jay's hat?). "No one told me we had to perform in front of 50 students!"

"Hey, we've practiced for a while, and I think you're getting better at this." I saw Jay comforting my sister. He had his hair braided (by Jenny and Chloe) and was dressed like a mixture of a hipster and a monk.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, just think of it as we were rehearsing back in the dorms." Jay assured my sister. "unless you want a good luck kiss?"

My sister punched Jay's stomach.

"That felt better!" she grinned.

"Alright! Let's move on to Family C! Let's welcome them." Mr. Walters said as we all entered the room.

"Now this family crisis is about the cooler older siblings wanting to get a tattoo. Conflicts abound. Take it away, younger uncool brother." Mr. Walters patted my shoulder.

"I can't battle why any human being, in full possession of his faculties, would want to render themselves in permanent disfigured so-called 'body art'." I stated in a very nerdish tone.

"Woah!" I blinked my eyes as I took off the glasses.

"What?" My sister asked.

"I was such a good geek I scared myself!" I shuddered.

"Listen! It's my body, and I will do whatever I want with it!" Carlos stated, in a really convincing menace tone. "Unless you try and stop me you near-sighted, underweight, short stack future industrial auditor!"

"Alright, let's continue with the younger uncool sister, do you have anything to say?" Mr. Walters looked at Mal.

"Tattoos are evil, it gives people a horrible impression of yourself." Mal said in a fake happy tone.

"That's what I thought when I married your mother." Jay added. A few kids were biting their arms to stop laughing.

"And to think, I gave up that ice cream vendor for _THIS_?!" Tracy exaggerated. "Biggest mistake of my life!"

"Whatever, sister! I'm the older sibling so what I say goes!" Evie replied back, examining her nails.

"Listen! You live in our house, we make the decisions, you live under our rules!" Tracy snapped. "Tattoos, you, no!"

"A person's body is a temple, if our children want to ornament their bodies with tattoos, let them worship in their own ways." Jay replied in a peaceful tone. It's so good that it scared me. He mumbled something that sounded like a Buddhist monk. "You are _so_ bizarre!"

"I've decided that without any benefits of discussion with my husband," Tracy snapped, before giving Jay a warning look, "BECAUSE that's the kind of husband I know you'll be! I'm afraid the tattoos will have to wait!"

Carlos stood up and took off his leather jacket, revealing a huge tattoo of Skylar Storm and Oliver from Mighty Med on his arms.

"Carlos, a Skoliver tattoo, it speaks to me." Evie laughed.

"What the heck! Carlos! We said NO TATTOO!" Tracy stood up groaning.

"Mr. Walters said our assignment is to solve a family crisis, and I decided to solve it my way, well perhaps Jones' way." Carlos pointed out.

"Woah! C-dog, you have a dark side! It speaks to me!" I was impressed.

"I'm so proud of my son." Jay laughed.

"It's just a temporary tattoo." Carlos added as I laughed.

"Nice going, now we have half the grades flopped up!" Evie frowned.

"Actually, he didn't." Mr. Walters stopped us.

"but we agreed on no tattoos! He broke the rules!" Mal stated.

"And that's exactly what happens to real families, there are no model families." Mr. Walters gave us a really long speech.

"I think the only way you can judge a family is by how much love there is in the home." Ben raised a hand.

"That's a good point Ben." Mr. Walters nodded. "A family is a living, breathing thing that acquires constant adjustments and change."

"But Billy's dad never changed, he always knows what to say." I raised a hand.

"That's because Billy's father isn't real. Real fathers have to adapt, hey don't have a script that tells them what to do." Mr. Walters told us.

"Yeah well you should come by my house and get the point." Jay grumbled, taking off the flowers we braided in his hair.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson that not every family is perfect, each family has its issues and we have to learn to adapt to every change." Mr. Walters advised us. "Class dismissed."

"That was a really interesting and educational lesson." Carlos grinned.

"I think we really nailed that presentation, mainly my costumes." Evie nodded.

"Okay, E, I want my clothes back." Mal dragged Evie to the washroom.

"Phew! All I can say is thank god that was over. No more stupid spouse-like nicknames anymore!" My sister sighed as she took off the beanie hat. "Here's your hat, Jay!"

"We can be a family of friends. We don't really have to be related to be family." Carlos piped in.

"Yup, I couldn't agree more, C-Dog!" I laughed.

"Can someone help me take off this stupid flower?!" Jay asked us.

"but it looks _cute_ on you." Tracy let out a squeal.

"You think I'm cute?" Jay asked, taking a step closer to my sister.

 _ **POW!**_

And she punched him in the gut. I'm so proud of my sister!

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I am done with this chapter, I had fun writing it. Also, happy new year everyone!**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Tracy: Question of the chapter- Did anyone catch the Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World references? What did you guys think of the family assignment? Which member of the 'family' was much hilarious? Did anyone liked the Jacy scenes? [Jones: Oh boy, the third time Jay tries to ask Tracy out and another backfired! XD]**

 **Both: That's all for today, make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading a happy new years' eve!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Unexpected Changes**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter! I think you guys might like this one, I know I might! XD… So before I get to the story, I'm gonna do the shout outs for my reviewers!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, we need a permanent Skoliver tattoo! XD Mal and Evie's costumes are hilarious to imagine. [Oliver: Mom! (whines) I don't wanna be evil!/ Bridgette: I should have given you Evil 101 when you were a kid!] Jay will get his chance soon, but we'll have to see how things go. Poor Carlos, he's scarred for life… I hope that you will like this chapter!

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. And yeah, there's more students (mostly my OCs) siding with the VKs than the movie. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

To sonofyaoi: Thanks for your review. I'll probably explain where Carlos got the tattoo by the ned of the A/N. And thanks for the compliment, this story is slightly unlike most of the Jay/OC stories because of the love-hate relationship of Jay and Tracy and they are too stubborn to admit their feelings. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. Carlos' tattoo nailed the whole assignment XD. I'll explain why or how did Jenny and Chloe braid Jay's hair later. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Jones, do the disclaimer!**

 **Jones: Fine. Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney or Descendants, she just owns her Original Characters. Peace out!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So it's Friday, and I promised Mrs. Potts I'd take care of the younger kids. They're really cute but they've got more mischief than the Marauders from Harry Potter. Basically I tutor them English and occasionally I teach them a few fighting skills mom taught me.

"Alright kids, that's all for today." I clapped my hands. "And remember girls, when a guy picks on ya, punch him in the gut."

"Why do I feel _uncomfortable_ about that?!" Theodore gulped, he's a cutie pie but he's a huge flirt around girls older than him. (except for me though, he thinks I'm like a big sister)

"Because you flirt with every girl you see!" Jamie smacked her head with a hand.

"Ranging from young girls to old dead people!" Dewey gagged.

"Dude, you should go for someone your own age!" Charles frowned.

Theodore nodded as he glanced at Chloe.

"So Chloe, how about you and me on a date in let's say 20 years later?" Theodore asked.

"NO!" Chloe ran away panicking.

" _THEO_!" We all yelled.

"What?" Theodore shrugged as Jamie and Dewey face palmed.

"Geez, Theo, you actually make Jay sound like he could use more practice at flirting!" I smacked a hand over my head.

"Alright, that's all for today." I smiled as the kids all went back home.

"Hey." I saw Jay outside. _Crap_!

"Hey yourself." My face went pink for a moment. "Who are ya looking for? Because Jackie and Chloe already used up their last batch of mud bombs."

"And how long have you been here?!" I realized as I glared at him.

"I just got here." He raised his hands.

"Actually, he's been hiding behind that tree for the past few days!" Jenny peeked her head in.

"W-what?!" I blinked.

"Jenny, get going." Jay ushered.

I smacked his hand. "Don't be rude to a little girl, ya old bloke!"

"Old bloke? I'm just a year older than you." He frowned.

"Still counts." I shrugged.

"What do you want?" I went straight to the point.

"Just challenging you for a video gaming competition." He stated.

"Why me? can't you just ask Jones, he kicks butt like no man's job!" I frowned.

"Alright, I can ask your brother, since you're a coward." He smirked, he's really getting on my nerves…too bad I don't have a sword with me or he'll be dead by evening!

"Who says so?" I glared, if it's a challenge he wants it's a challenge he shall get. "Game on, sucker!"

* * *

 **Right now I'm in Jay's room. Just so you know, we weren't doing anything much, but he started it when he challenged me playing video games.**

"I bet you're gonna lose!" Jay smirked, his fingers stealthily slaying the zombie.

"Oh yeah? To make things interesting, let's make a little bet, shall we?" I gestured, pausing the game.

"Fine, if I win, then… you're cosplaying as Skylar Storm for the Halloween cosplay party!" I dared.

"Why do I have to dress like some lame girl who lost her powers?" Jay frowned.

"Skylar Storm is NOT lame, she's an alien not human, and lastly she's got a better personality than you do." I taunted. I could tell he was getting annoyed by me.

"Unless of couse you are gonna get ticked off when I dye one streak of your hair pink." I added.

"Game on! But, if I win, then you must dress up like a girly girl!" Jay declared as I felt my heart racing.

"W-what kind of challenge is that?!" I demanded. "I don't do dresses!"

"You dared me to dress like a superhero! I think I'm just evening the battle field." Jay smirked. "Plus, I'd like to see how you look like in a dress."

"I _really_ need to state the rules _next_ time!" I grumbled.

We started playing the game. Ugh! This stupid meathead is a better gamer than he seems!

It was getting tensed up, we were both trying to outsmart the other, I'm usually more of a defense than an attack person while he's the exact opposite. Right when we were in the middle of last round defeating the zombie king, Jones and Carlos burst into Jay's room.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Jones shouted.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back. OH HECK NO! The zombie king zapped my character senseless with lightning as my character died.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled, gripping their shoulders. "You made me lose my game!"

"what's wrong with that?" Carlos asked.

"Jay dared me to dress like a girly girl if I lost, thanks to you I have to kiss my Evil Isabella [TKDP's Mighty Med OC] costume goodbye for the cosplay party!" I hissed.

"HA!" Jay laughed.

"Oh yeah, look again, doofus!" I glared over, pointing at Jay's gaming character who just died.

"we both died." Jay blinked as I laughed.

"Alright, Jones, state the emergency." I nodded.

"well, you remember that school field trip that all 8th graders must attend?" Jones asked as I nodded.

"Turns out the trip's tomorrow." Carlos stated. "and we leave tomorrow and will be back by Monday."

"W-What did you mean you're gonna be gone for 3 days?!" I stuttered as I looked at Jones and Carlos.

"Afraid so," Carlos shrugged.

"Yes! I'm gonna be away from you for a few days!" Jay cheered as I punched his arm.

I frowned a bit, I've never been away from my brother for this long. I guess I do have a super close attachment to him, but he's growing up so I have to let this little bird leave the nest at some point.

"What? you worried of me?" Jones asked me playfully.

"What? Of course I will, dumb boy!" I exclaimed. "You're the only brother I've got!"

"C'mon, you can't expect him to be a little kid forever?" Jay placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine." I groaned. "do you really have to leave?"

"Yes." Jones nodded.

"Now that you've mentioned it, another thing I have to tell you guys about: I overheard from Evie that Mal's scored a date with Ben!" Jones added.

"Lucky her!" Jay laughed with a hint of sarcasm while I flipped him over.

"No way! That's adorable! Ben, you owed me an explanation!" I squealed before text-yelling Ben for not telling me.

"Huh, I never thought you're into romance!" Jay taunted as I glared at him.

"No matter how tomboyish and violent I am, I'm still a girl, m'kay?!" I glared, taking one step forward and gripping his shirt.

"Ahem, we're right here ya know?" Jones coughed before I scooched away from Jay.

"Think we should give 'mom' and 'dad' some space?" Carlos joked.

"We're _not_ married!" I yelled.

" _Yet_." Jay added before I glared at him.

"what's with the 'yet'?!" I barked.

"Because 'yet' is a _strong_ word." Jay joked, I felt my heart racing but I choose to ignore how I feel.

"I need to get back to my room." I said as I left their room.

I gently shut the doors as I sighed.

Jones is gonna be gone for a few days, but it's okay, he has Carlos. Last time I used to trust Max and Jones to look out for one another, now it seems like he's gonna grow up.

I dashed over to the pantry and searched for every cup noodles I could find to supply for my brother. Cup noodles, here. Cup porridge, here. Milo packets, check! Plastic spoons, here. Swiss penknife, here.

I guess my brother and I have a typical love-hate relationship, we both care about one another but we usually have a hard time admitting it.

"Hey sis." Jones entered the room later and was shocked. "What are you putting on my seat?"

"These are supposed to be for my own emergency food supply, but seeing you'd be gone, I'm contributing them to you." I smiled, "I also snuck in a few extra chocolate cookies for you and C-dog!"

"Thanks," he chuckled. "but wait, I have something for ya."

Jones grabbed two movie tickets from his desk.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Remember that Hotel Transylvania 2 movie we have been waiting to watch for the past few months? Well I brought the tickets earlier in the evening before Carlos told me about the sudden filed trip." Jones looked away as he handed the tickets to me in a nonchalant tone.

"You're letting me have it?" I blinked. "But what about you? We've been wanting to watch this together!"

"Get someone else to watch with ya, I don't know." He shrugged before getting ready for the field trip tomorrow. "I can always watch at the cinemas at Corona."

"Fine…" I groaned a bit as Jones went to take a shower.

I glanced at the tickets, now that I have an extra, who should I invite? I resorted to asking a girl to follow me, but who?

Lonnie? Nah, she said she's got a study date with Aziz. (I think the date takes out more time than the study).

Mal? She's already on a date with Ben.

Evie? I think she'd be busy with Doug.

Hayley? I think she said something about Hunter helping her out with the spring cleaning.

Great! One extra ticket to watch Hotel Transylvania 2, but I have no one to go to watch with…except…

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself outside that flirty lady haired jerk's room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I grumbled as I started to knock on the door.

I heard Jay and Carlos yelling at each other in there, like average typical roommates do.

A few minutes later, someone answered the door.

"Hey Feisty." Jay greeted me with a smile, the one that sends butterflies in my stomach. Right, remember why you're here! He was wearing a red shirt and jeans, with a towel in one hand, I guess he was taking a shower before.

"Hi." I nodded, hiding the tickets behind me.

"Hey, I'm sorry but if you're looking for Carlos, he's kinda busy tidying my clothes right now." Jay smiled apologetically.

"Actually, I was looking for you." I blurted out, oh gosh what did I just say?!

"You were looking for m-me?" he looked surprise.

"Yeah, well…" I started rubbing my shoulders nervously. "Jones and I were supposed to watch Hotel Transylvania 2 on Sunday, but he had to cancel on me."

"Wait a second, am I hearing this clearly but you're asking me out?" he asked slowly.

"It's just an invitation to watch a movie." I corrected. But yeah I guess I kinda asked him out indirectly. Oh gosh, this is embarrassing.

"I wanted to ask Lonnie to follow, but every girl I knew are busy." I shrugged.

"and _why_ did you ask me?" Jay frowned.

"well you're the closest thing to a girl I knew." I teased.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered." He joked.

"But can I watch the first movie before I get confused about the second story." Jay nodded.

"Sure, come over my room tomorrow so we can watch the first one together." I invited as he nodded.

"So, you in for the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that a date?" Jay asked. I guess I haven't actually thought about that one.

"I…I guess it is." I blushed. "b-but only for a trial basis!"

"what sort of people go on a date on a trial basis?" Jay frowned.

"Me. And it's not a date-date!" I smirked.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, meathead!" I walked backwards towards my room door (opposite his room) when I almost knocked over a flower pot. Ugh! Why must I be so clumsy and awkward, I heard he chuckling at me.

"G'night Feisty." Jay smiled a bit back before we both turned away.

I couldn't sleep much that night, I didn't tell Jones who I invited, so I guess he might third wheel if he never left.

And wow, I cannot believe I am the one who indirectly asked Jay out. Jay! For the love of god! I just accidentally asked out a guy.

B-but it's just a friend. It's just watching a movie, and in my defence, it's NOT a date, right?

I hid my blushing face under the bed sheets. Eek! Stop blushing!

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I heard the door knocking.

"CARLOS! GET THE DOOR!" I yelled, drying my hair.

"I'M BUSY!" Carlos shouted back, he was busy getting his clothes ready for tomorrow's field trip.

I groaned as I went to open up the door. I saw Tracy outside.

"Hey Feisty," I greeted her with my signature smile.

"Hi." She smiled a bit, her cheeks were a bit red.

"Hey, I'm sorry but if you're looking for Carlos, he's kinda busy tidying my clothes right now." I explained.

"Actually…" her voice trailed off. "I was looking for you."

"You were looking for m-me?" I asked slowly, trying to make sure I didn't have water in my ears. Dang! I could feel my pulse racing, hopefully she didn't notice.

Yeah, well…" she looked at her shoes as she started rubbing her shoulders nervously. "Jones and I were supposed to watch Hotel Transylvania 2 on Sunday, but he had to cancel on me."

"Wait a second, am I hearing this clearly but you're asking me out?" I asked slowly, trying not to blush.

"It's just an invitation to watch a movie." she corrected. Still counts as a date, right?

"I wanted to ask Lonnie to follow, but every girl I knew are busy." She shrugged.

"and _why_ did you ask me?" I asked, frowning

"well you're the closest thing to a girl I knew." She shoved her hands into her pockets as she teased me. The nerve of that little minx.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered." I joked back as she started to giggle.

"But can I watch the first movie before I get confused about the second story." I asked her.

"Sure, come over my room tomorrow so we can watch the first one together." She nodded. She doesn't really realize that she is inviting me to her room without her brother around?

"Hello? Lady hair?" she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"yeah?" I asked back.

"So, you in for the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, is that a date?" I smirked at her. She looks stunned for a moment.

"I…I guess it is." She started to blush. "b-but only for a trial basis!"

"what sort of people go on a date on a trial basis?" I frowned. I don't think I've ever heard a 'trail basis date' before!

"Me. And it's not a date-date!" she smirked before walking back to her room and accidentally almost knocking down a flower pot, I chuckled at her clumsiness. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, meathead!"

"G'night Feisty." I smiled a bit back before we both turned away.

I shut the doors and saw Carlos smiling at me.

"what?" I shrugged.

"nothing. Goodnight!" he quickly covered a blanket over his head.

I couldn't sleep much, why? Because Feisty just asked me out.

Wow, I thought I would be the one to make the first move, but I guess she beat me at it. Indirectly asked me on a date, but still counts right?

* * *

 **Outtakes Scenes**

 **A/N: Okay I noticed 2 main questions for the last chapter about the family presentation, so I made a 2 outtake scenes to explain why**

 **Scene 1: Where did Carlos got the tattoo?**

Carlos walked over to a room and knocked onto the door.

"HAYLEY GET THE DOOR!" Hunter shouted from the inside.

"Just because we're fake married it doesn't mean you get to push me around!" Hayley growled as she open the door.

"Hey Carlos, what do you want?" Hayley asked.

"I heard that you know how to draw, I was wondering if you could help me draw a fake temporary tattoo?" Carlos asked.

"I guess so," Hayley nodded. "Arm or knee?"

"Arm, how much do I owe you?" Carlos nodded. "could you make it a Skoliver tattoo?"

"It's free of charge and sure thing," Hayley shook her head. "Come over tomorrow morning since I have to work on the tattoo designs."

"Got it, thanks." Carlos nodded as he left.

 **Outtake Scene 2 –How did Jay got his hair braided**

So before Carlos went to get his tattoos ready from Hayley, someone knocked on his door.

"Morning, guys." Carlos saw Mal, Evie, Tracy, Jones, along with Jenny and Chloe.

"Alright, ladies, move in!" Jones whispered.

"You going on a walk?" Mal eyed Dude.

"Sort of, what are you guys doing?" Carlos blinked.

"Is Jay awake yet?" Tracy asked.

"Nope, he usually sleeps in until after I am done walking Dude." Carlos shook his head.

"Ladies, time to braid his hair like any dollies you've braided before!" Jones whispered as Chloe and Jenny went to braid Jay's hair.

"This is going to be funny!" Mal snickered, "E, are you getting this on tape?"

"Every second!" Evie gave a thumbs' up as she grabbed a recording camera.

"I just hope he doesn't wake up that soon." Tracy grumbled before giggling at Jay's new braided hair.

"Alright, we're gonna grab some flowers, hurry up missies!" Mal nodded.

"The prettier the better!" Jones added, following them.

"I'm staying guard in case I see Carlos coming back!" Tracy frowned. "and this sleeping jerk here? Well, he's gonna need an explanation when he wakes up!"

She sat on the edge of Jay's bed.

'Wow, he looks kinda good looking when he's sleeping…' she thought before she panicked at her thought. 'What?! I-I'm not thinking that the stupid sleepy meathead is cute, right?!'

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, waking up.

"N-nothing." Tracy defended herself.

"If you're trying to wake me up with a kiss like how Mr. Florian woke up his wife, I'd be more than welcome." Jay teased.

"You talk a _lot_ for a guy." Tracy grumbled. "and since when did the roles reversed?!"

"And two, never heard of something called" Tracy shook Jay's shoulders. "' _HEY! WAKE UP!'_ That sounded more convenient than kissing a corpse!"

A few minutes later, Jones came bursting into the room with the girls.

"We got the flowers, ranging from white or blood red." Jones stated.

"Technically they're white or white painted red." Mal added.

"What the heck is 'mommy' doing to 'daddy'?" Evie joked.

"First of all, you girls are older than me; and second, we're not married!" Tracy face palmed.

"I think we should have come back later." Mal laughed.

"Oh no, I already have enough kids!" Tracy exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm. "Having 5 of you kids are enough!"

"5? I thought it was Jones, M, Carlos and me?" Evie counted.

"If you add in January who looks like a mixed hybrid of me and that jerk, we have 5." Tracy counted.

" _HEY_!" Jay looked offended.

"Just a question, _WHO_ BRAIDED MY HAIR?!" Jay yelled. Tracy, Mal and Evie pointed over at Jones (who suggested the idea)

"Hey is that Jackie callin' me, I think I have to go. _SAYONARA_! C'mon, let's leave!" Jones chuckled nervously before he dragged Jenny and Chloe out.

"What did I do to end up with a son like him?" Jay asked playfully.

"GROSS! That's _not_ our son, that's my brother! You are messed up, man!" Tracy gagged.

"Well he could be my future brother in law." Jay joked before Tracy smacked his head with his pillow.

" _Creep_!" she sassed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and the outtake scenes, I had tons of fun writing it.**

 **Tracy: I** _ **don't**_ **! I just asked Jay out by accident!** _ **JAY**_ **! (protests)**

 **Lonnie: oh come on, why are you holding back? Do you need me to get the trolls family to sing 'Fixer Upper'?**

 **Tracy: NO! PLEASE DON'T!**

 **Chloe: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jenny: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? Did you guys liked the outtake scenes as well? Which part was your favorite scene? What did you think of the Jacy scenes? (Cough! Sorry, I'm starting to ship these two really hard. Cough!) and lastly, who's excited for the Jacy movie date?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Girls' Bonding**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', I'm sure that you might enjoy this chapter. But first, shout outs to my fellow reviewers!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for your review. I'm sticking to Hotel Transylvania movies since it's comedy and I guess that would suit. I hope you'll like this chapter.

To J-deep: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. The movie date should be up by Chapter 30 or 31, so please wait. I hope you'll like the chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review, heck yeah they are going on a date! XD (Hides before Tracy throws an axe over) [Noted, Tracy's been taking lessons from Sakura.] I'm glad you liked the outtake scenes and Hayley's character. Well Jay doesn't earn all those nicknames from Tracy for no reason? XD. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Evie, do the disclaimer!**

 **Evie: Fine. Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney or Descendants, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I woke up and stretched my arms, I just remembered it's a Saturday. Wow, it's just one more week until Ben's coronation ceremony, and 6 days til Family Day.

I sulk at the thought of Family Day, mostly because I know that my whole family will be here, great granny, grandpa, grandma, dad and mom. I frowned at the thought. Not that I have anything against my family, but I'm sure if grandma sees me and that stupid meathead hanging out, she's going to be all like 'when are you getting married' or 'have you started dating yet?'.

I noticed that Jones' bed was empty, right. I forgot that he and Carlos have a 3 day 2 night field trip around Corona kingdom and a few other states. They left for the field trip earlier this morning. Still…it feels a bit empty without my brother.

I love my siblings, but I don't usually like to admit them out loud. I guess that's how I show affections to my siblings.

Oh right, I just remembered that I had indirectly asked Jay out. I started to blush, thankfully Jones wasn't here to see this, or he'll just start trolling around. I guess it'll be really awkward talking to him after this because knowing him, he'd bring that up every now and then.

After taking a shower and changing into a white t-shirt with printing that says 'Keep Calm and Write Fanfables' (don't question my taste) and blue trousers, I heard the doors knocking.

When I open up the door, I was immediately dragged out by Evie.

"Oof! Good morning to you too, Evie?" I groaned, rubbing my arm.

"Did you know that Ben asked out Mal?" Evie asked me, trying not to squeal too hard.

"He hadn't been open about it yet but yes, I know. He still owes me an explanation though." I crossed my arms. "That guy asked out Mal, way to be the one who wears the pants in the relationship."

"I need your help on fashion advice for M." Evie nodded.

"Why me? I am not really the kind of girl who has the best experience in fashion…" I frowned. "Just check my wardrobe, half of it is empty!"

"But you're one of the few people here who appreciates how we Villain Kids dress," Evie added as I reluctantly agreed to help out. "And you're the only girl I know who loves purple color, next to Mal of course."

* * *

So basically Evie and I spent half an hour with Mal deciding what she should wear. We eventually settled down with a purple dress with an edgy black leather jacket, and a pair of black shoes (I'm not sure what shoes they are, since I'm not girly material and I have not much experiences about girls or fashion)

It was nice having someone to talk about girl stuff with. Evie's like a fashionable older sister, and Mal's really cool and edgy with arts.

I sat on Evie's chair as I watched Evie helping Mal out with makeup.

"Easy with the blush, I don't want to scare him away." Mal said in a somewhat uneasy tone.

"Please, my mother taught me how to apply blush before I could talk!" Evie chuckled as she boasted a bit.

"Really? All my parents taught me before I could talk was English," I laughed. According to them I was slightly faster at picking up English than Lonnie or Jones.

"My mom was never that big about makeup tips." Mal chuckled. "I never had a sister."

"Well now you do." Evie assured, applying lip gloss on Mal. "We're gonna need all the family we could get if we don't pull this off."

"I beg your differ?" I asked. what are they talking about?

"My mom is not a barrel of laughs, just ask Snow." Evie joked as they giggled before noticing me in the room.

"Don't mind me, I'm neutral at history, I take both sides." I raised my hands.

"Are you afraid of your mom?" Mal asked Evie.

"Sometimes," Evie shrugged, before asking Mal. "You?"

"Well…" Mal hesitated. "I just want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her."

"I feel ya Mal!" I sighed, nodding.

The two girls eyed me.

"I thought every family here is perfect." Evie stated.

"Not every family, some just look perfect on the outside but every family has its issues." I stated. Like Chad there, his dad and mom are usually busy ruling the kingdom they don't have time for him, they don't give him much attention and spoilt him rotten so this results to the guy he is today. And Audrey never knew what disappointment feels like since she never has to worry about life. Then there's Chris my otaku friend whose dad had left the family before she was born.

"I can relate to you girls better than I can relate to girls my age. My parents are always comparing me and Jones to my sister or my cousin Howard and that really ticks me off at times." My head started to appear the disappointed and angered look of my dad the day I got my scar. I let out a sigh.

"But Evie's right, I think of you two like my surrogate sisters." I nodded, before joking. "Even though we were fake family for a few days."

The three of us giggled. Evie dragged Mal to the mirror.

"Wow, you look wicked!" I complimented.

"I actually looked…" Mal was shocked by how pretty she looks.

"Say it!" Evie and I hummed.

"Not hideous!" Mal smiled.

"Not one bit!" Evie assured. We all giggled.

We heard the door knocking as I answered it, and gestured Mal to walk over.

"For the first time ever I notice the difference between pretty and beautiful." Ben blinked, his face went so red. It was cute.

"I hope you like bikes." Ben gestured a motorbike helmet to Mal.

"Have fun!" I winked at them.

Evie and I smiled as we watched Mal and Ben went off for their date. I assumed that he's taking her to the Enchanted Lake, I've been there once with the old gang of 5, didn't really end well when I saw the bridge. (I don't mind bridges but it's the drop dead height I panicked over).

"Ben's a really awesome guy, and Mal's one lucky girl to be dating him!" I admitted, I used to like Ben until I realize that all I see in him is just a brother. "I've known him for a decade. And a lot more embarrassing stuff from his mom!"

"I wish I could find a guy like that!" Evie sighed dreamily.

Really? I think Doug likes Evie, but he's a coward and a shy guy. I guess they need more motivation at this.

"You will someday," I assured. "You're beautiful, and smart, and caring, and talented! Chad's an idiot anyway, and if he can't see what an amazing girl you are, it's his loss! But, if you can't find a guy in a few years' time, I warn you: do _NOT_ go for my brother! He's either the guy who falls in love late in life or asexual!"

"Yeah I figured that one out, he doesn't like anyone." She said as we both giggle.

"But seriously, my brother is off limits!" I warned.

"So, I have a question." Evie eyed me.

"Yeah, ask away Evie," I nodded.

"How is your relationship with Jay?" Evie asked as I felt like I was a balloon deflated by a pin.

"W-what do you mean? I guess it's just same old same old." I shrugged. "I insult him, he insults me back, yada yada."

"Are you sure? I can tell you like him." Evie eyed me. "C'mon you can tell me, I want to help out."

"No way, I'm not one of those girls who wants to make a huge move to the love zone!" I admitted, looking at my shoes. But Evie kept insisting that I have a crush on him, until I finally gave in. Damn, that girl can be very persuasive.

"Fine! Maybe I might be having a teensy itsy bitsy crush on that meatloaf with hair!" I replied, scratching the back of my head in frustration.

"I knew it! you have to tell him!" Evie nodded.

I looked at Evie.

"Does it _MATTER_ if I tell him how I feel?" I frowned. "What's the use of liking someone when they probably won't feel the same back?"

"Well he'll never know if you never let him know." Evie replied.

"But he's a huge flirt, he hits on every girl he sees." I felt my face turning red. "Compared to all the girls in this school, I'm a freak, a weirdo, a dork, an outcast! They're pretty, elegant, girly and shallow; I'm just a socially awkward geeky TV-obsessed tomboy with anger issues who was voted as 'Most Likely To End Up Being A Nobody'!"

"You shouldn't really see yourself that way." Evie shook her head. "Why won't you just try to hint him how you feel?"

"Uh hello? It's Jay we're talking about here! If I send him the wrong signals he's gonna think I'm some sort of progressive love obsessed sissy!" I waved my left hand in front of her face.

"Listen Evie, I know you're trying to help me out but I like to do things at my pace. I'm the girl who gets her heart broken; and that stupid head's the guy who breaks hearts faster than Theo breaks wind, constantly in everywhere." I sighed. "I'd rather put my defenses up than getting myself hurt."

"Then what would you do? Are you gonna sit there doing nothing or are you going to make a move than feel sorry for yourself when he gets together with some other girl?" Evie placed her hands on her hips. She does have a point, I bit the bottom of my lip as I sighed.

"I prefer being just _friends_. No one gets hurt and no one loses." I thought for a while replying. "Trust me, Evie, I've had crushes on guys before, and I am the one who gets friend-zoned or family-zoned in the end. I guess you should know: Life isn't a fairytale, and reality hurts more than fantasy"

"You're much different than the princesses here, they're more narrow-minded and judged us VKs easily. You never minded being friends with us, do you?" Evie told me with an encouraging smile.

"No way! I think differently, sometimes when you flip the camera upside down, you can see things in a different perspective. And I never thought of you guys as VKs or outcasts or whatever crap those brats says, I think of you as an equal. I guess I do relate to you guys at some points!" I replied, "some people are blinded by hatred and prejudice so they won't give in to new changes easily."

"But…" my voice trailed off, I guess I could tell her about the movie date, she could help me out. "I may have made a mistake."

"What did you do?" Evie asked in a panicked tone.

"I might have sort of accidentally invited stupid meathead out to watch a movie tomorrow evening." I chuckled nervously.

"You asked Jay out on a _date_?!" Evie tried not to squeal too loud.

"It's _not_ a date! It's just an invitation to watch a movie!" I corrected.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be the first to make the shoot!" Evie giggled. "I always thought it would be Jay, guess I owed Carlos 10 bucks on that bet we made."

Wait, excuse me but she said WHAT?!

"Hey, if Ben gets to be the guy to wear the pants in the relationship, I think I'm just evening the battle field!" I gestured to myself. "We're in the 21st century, I think girls are even with guys!"

"I see your point!" Evie giggled. "I think I'll go to your room tomorrow to decide on what you're gonna wear. Do you have anything that doesn't look like it came from the army?"

"Not much, oh wardrobe inspector-ette!" I joked as we giggled.

"Alright, let's head to the canteen, lunch should be ready and I have to get back to my room to finish off my math homework." I rolled my eyes as we walked out. I left out the part where Jay and I were going to watch a movie.

Unfortunately I was too occupied talking to Evie about next year's 'Lab Rats: The Elite Force' I didn't pay attention to who I almost bumped into while walking towards the corner.

I walked close to the corner before I almost bumped into stupid meathead. Well he was turning in and walking towards the corner. Our faces were only a few inches away from the other.

Oh boy, this is awkward… he gave me a flirty wink as I started to hide my blush.

POW!

I punched him in the gut. What? wouldn't that be something anyone would do when you bump into someone?

"Why are you always doing this to me?!" he yelped in pain.

"Sorry! Natural reflex!" I quickly apologized.

"Is THIS how you react with guys?" he asked, trying not to whine like an old nun.

"Just ask Chester Cat, I did that the last time I almost knocked into someone." I shrugged, helping him up.

"It's true! It took me 2 weeks for my nose to recover!" Chester Cat exclaimed before he turned invisible.

"You scare me sometimes." Jay commented.

"Thank you, I tried." I sassed back before I laughed.

"So, what time should I be at your room?" Jay asked as Evie's eyes widened in surprise.

"We are JUST doing homework and watching a movie, not whatever you think it is!" I corrected Evie.

"Hey Orville!" I greeted Doug and the rest. (Hayley, Hunter, Aziz and my sister) "Hi guys!"

"My middle name is NOT Orville!" Doug corrected as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ok, _maybe_ it is, but that's not the point!" Doug frowned at me.

"Wait, so your full name is Douglas Orville Drawfstein?" Evie thought for a while. "And you share the same middle name as Douglas Davenport."

"She watches Lab Rats." I explained before getting confused looks from Jay.

"Say Doug, can you help me out with the Math homework, algebra isn't really my strong suit." I asked Doug who nodded.

"Evie and I will be at the library later," Doug explained.

"Why not go to my room, I think we can do homework together. Plus, this idiot and I were gonna watch Hotel Transylvania later." I invited.

"Wait, _what_ did you just called me?" Jay looked surprise. "Seriously, you need to give me better nicknames."

"I do give you nicknames, lady hair, Man-punzel, meatball with hair, haircut, Cobra Casanova, etc. it's a long list, probably 20 pages long." I listed. "Okay, I could write a Fanfiction out of it!"

"What about the other nickname you called him?" Evie remembered.

"Stupid meathead?" I tilted my head to the side.

"No, _the man of your dreams_." Evie shrugged before I spit out a mouthful of water at Jay.

"HEY!" Jay glared at me before using a wet tissue to wipe his shirt.

I quickly wiped my mouth with a hanky before standing up, banging the tables with a fist and pointed at Jay yelling " _WHAT_?! When did I _EVER_ called him that?!"

"Hhm…maybe those were in my dreams." Evie placed an index finger on her chin and thought.

"You should tell me about it!" Lonnie raised a hand.

"No you shouldn't!" I hissed.

"Well those two were kissing when…" Evie was about to begin yapping before I shoved a mouthful of gravy into her mouth.

"Don't stop! Tell me more! Wait, screw that, you should write a book out of it!" Jay suggested.

"Good idea!" Evie beamed, I could tell Hayley and Lonnie were giggling.

"No! Bad idea!" I hissed.

"Come on, we should finish homework before we start watching the movie." I kicked his shoe under the tables.

"Whatever you say Feisty." He winked at me as I glared at him.

We both heard Lonnie, Aziz, Hayley, Hunter, Doug and Evie laughing.

"I like how you two bicker!" Evie laughed.

"Reminds me of how I fight with Hales." Hunter added.

"At least you need saving when I dragon up at ya!" Hayley sassed as I laughed. The first time she dragon up at someone, we almost made the Hiroshima incident II happened in the weaponry room in Audrey's 12th birthday bash. (Don't ask but Jones has a weird obsession with weapons, probably since dad's admiral.)

"You have a girl who fights like an admiral; I got stuck with this dragon morphing monstrosity." Hunter looked at Jay before me and Hayley smacked his head with the napkin. (she does the smacking, I just throw the napkin at him)

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes at me and exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Funnier fact: that one's from the trash…last week or was it last month or last year," I added before he ran off. I think I've watched too much Disney XD shows I can do a perfectly good impression of characters.

"Why did you even _keep_ that?!" Doug frowned at me. Jay and Aziz were howling in laughter.

"I thought we should recycle more? Oh you keep trash on the table for a few weeks and no one lets you hear the end of it? Matt Hatter ate up a _shirt_ and _no one_ says anything?!" I pointed out. [Mighty Med reference]

"You're gross!" Doug scooched away from me.

"Says the boy who watched My Little Ponies." I sassed back before he blushed red.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm done with another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I might be offline tomorrow because I'm going to listen a speech about driving. The next chapter would be about Jay and Tracy watching the movie after their study date.**

 **Evie: Shh! I'm writing here! It's all about Skoliver!**

 **Tracy: Never should have encouraged her to get a FanFables account, biggest mistake of my life! (checks website) And she posted 3 stories already, wow!**

 **Evie: Really? Next to asking Jay out?**

 **Tracy: …okay second biggest mistake of my life!**

 **Lonnie: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Tracy bonding with Evie and Mal? Did anyone liked Tracy and Evie's conversation? What did you think of Tracy's perspective? And lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now, make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Count Me In**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, I'm back with a new chapter.**

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. And yeah, the speech went fine. I'm glad you liked Tracy bonding with Evie and Mal, and how Tracy punched Jay. I hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Evie is somewhat like a big sisterly figure when it comes to giving advice about relationships. Evie is definitely a full-fledged fangirl. XD Tracy does like Jay, but I guess she's too stubborn to admit anything. (dodges Tracy throwing an axe over) Who knows if anything special might happen on the date? Enjoy the chapter!

 **I do not own Descendants, Hotel Transylvania, or any of the characters, all I own are my Original Characters, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I paced back and forth inside my room. I mean, Doug, Evie and Jay are coming over for homework. I checked my room, all clean and somewhat a mixture of OCD's room and a land filth, check. I checked my homework, all but Algebra are set up.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is messy at usual, bangs covering my right eye. A t-shirt that black printing that says 'Keep Calm And Write Fanfables' and my favorite loose blue trousers. And my foot is bare (I see no reason why you should walk around in your shoes in your own room or house when you are going to dirty up the floors) and I really don't care about what the heck I found in the closet Jones left behind. (That boy has strange hobbies)

I heard the door knocking as I answered it.

"Hey Feisty." It was Jay, just great.

"Uh…hi, meathead." I waved nonchalantly, trying not to say anything stupid or blush.

"Am I early?" he asked.

"First to arrive." I corrected him. "So, have you finished Madam Porter's essay yet?"

"Nope, because I have no idea what I'm supposed to write." He shook his head.

"Well, why not something you enjoy doing? You like Tourney right?" I asked

"You're talking to the Most Valuable Player of the team!" he nodded and smirked at me all confidently.

"Huh, that's what MVP stands for?" I blinked. "I always thought it stands for 'Most Value- _LESS_ Player'."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows at me as I giggled.

"So, try writing about Tourney." I skipped the subject. "Express your passion towards Tourney. Don't forget this one's due Monday."

"Yeah, yeah, Feisty." He gave me a playful grin.

"Can you please call me by my own name instead of 'Feisty'?" I sat on the floor with my legs crossed. I know I'm supposed to be 'lady-like' but let's face it, being girly was NEVER my cup of tea!

"You call me nicknames plenty of times!" he claimed.

"Fair enough," I shrugged. I have several nicknames I ain't so proud of like 'Tracy-saurus', but 'Crazy Tracy' was one nickname I like. (I earned that one from Matt Hatter's tea party)

"How about _'Foxy'_?" he asked playfully as I threw a pillow at his face.

"Call me that again and you're gonna spend Thanksgiving in a full body cast!" I warned. I could feel goose-bumps on my skin when he says that.

"Feisty it is." He concluded as I laughed. I love making fun of Jay.

[Jay: uh Authoress, can you edited out the 'making fun of' part?]

Evie came over next, well, she walked in when Jay and I were having an argument.

"Don't ever call me that stupid nickname again!" I dodged a pillow he threw back.

"It's not my fault that you get on my nerves!" I hissed.

"and it certainly isn't my fault you find me attractive." He looked at me playfully.

"Please! I think Kavan is better looking than you!" I rolled my eyes, thinking of Kavan (son of Kristoff and Anna) one of my many ex-crushes who friend or family zoned me.

"Seriously? You had a crush on _HIM_?! At least I _have_ a nose!" he stated. Right, Kavan has a prone to injure his nose to get it all swollen up on a daily basis.

"Fine, I'll give you that!" I argued back as he winked at me.

"You make goo-goo eyes at me like that again and I will dig out your eyeballs and carved them into Christmas ornaments, you egotistical narcissist!" I warned, grabbing the first thing I can throw at him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Jay joked as I tossed a stuffed Skylar Storm doll at him. (What? it was a gift from Lonnie on my birthday, I lied to her that I hated it but I still kept it)

"Really?" he eyed me.

"It was a gift from my sister and I liked it." I defended myself.

"Is that all you got?" he dared me.

"THAT'S IT!" I cracked my knuckles as I pounced onto him. "DOOMSDAY ATTACK!"

"Wait, _what_?!" he blinked before I tickled him.

It started fine at first until he started to tickle back. I forgot to mention I am very ticklish.

"Hahaha! Stop (laugh) that!" it was very hard to stop laughing. "My sides hurt!"

"Uh…is this a bad timing?" I saw Evie outside the door. "The door wasn't locked."

Crap.

"How long have you been listening?" Jay and I asked simultaneously before I blushed and pushed him away from me.

"Long enough to wish I had a camera and send the link to Jones." She shrugged.

"Let's just finish up our homework." I blinked before I remembered why we were here.

I think Doug has band practice and would come over later.

* * *

So an hour later, Evie, Doug, Jay and I were finishing our homework, honestly Jay wasn't doing…much. Evie and I tried to make him finish his homework. It worked although I had really thought that Jay would never move a muscle.

I noticed Evie and Doug making goo goo eyes at each other sometimes. Honestly, I find it somewhat cute yet gross.

Doug is giving us a talk about 'commoner denominator', I understand math, but there's so much numbers my head could take!

"Doug, dude, I know that you're great at math, but could we just study until here for now?" I asked him. "if I keep reading, my head will explode!"

"Are you bored out by now?" I heard Jay leaning over to whisper.

"I'm trying not to sleep!" I whispered back grimacing at him. He chuckled.

"So I think this concludes our study da-." He was about to say 'date' when I kicked his knee under the table. "Session!"

"Excuse me for a sec, Doug and I have to buy some soda," I dragged Doug outside.

"What's wrong with you and the word 'date'?" Doug asked as we walked over to the vending machine.

"Nothing." I denied. "I just feel squeamish when I hear something involving romance."

"So," I skipped the subject. "How are things with you and Evie? You were practically her geek in shiny armor when you helped her out earlier"

"I couldn't let her think I was going to let her expel now could I?" he stated.

"You're a great guy Doug, even though you're nerdy and geeky, and you had a peanut stuck in your nose when you were 5, and shipped Skaz and write Skaz stories online rated -" I patted his shoulder.

"I get it." he looked embarrassed.

"What I am trying to say is, make the first move. Some girls like it when guys make the first move." I crossed my arms, giving him the little motivational talk Evie gave me earlier.

"Well, perhaps I was hoping that Evie would be my date for Ben's coronation dance." He looked at his shoes.

"Good!" I clapped my hands. "That's a great start! Now are you gonna man up or you want Jones to do the whole 'Make A Man Out Of You' thing at you?"

"I think I'm taking the risk." He looked determine.

"Nice one, filthy Skazzer!" I nodded. "But we _ALL_ know Brabrina is endgame!"

"No! Peybrina!" he argued back, he ships Lucaya too. Among 10 ships, they'd be only 3 ships we can agree on.

* * *

 **So, Doug escorted Evie to see his chemistry collection in his room.**

"See ya later!" I waved over as we watch those two left.

"Have fun, but not _too_ much fun, we have class on Monday!" Jay hollered before I snickered.

"Don't they make a great couple?" Jay asked loudly as I could have sworn both Evie and Doug blushed furiously.

"Hey! You stole that line from Adam Davenport from 'Face Off'!" I exclaimed as I shut the doors before Doug or Evie come back.

"I'm a thief." He joked as I punched his arm playfully.

"And worst one I've met." I snorted. "Jones stole candy faster than you can!"

"Think we should give those two a push?" I joked.

"Nah, I think Evie's got it." he shook his head as I went to set up the tables for junk food, soda for the movie watching.

"Ok, potato chips, here. Soda, here. Pepper spray?" Jay looked at me. "Where did you even FIND that much pepperspray?"

"So I protect myself. That one little thing is _VERY_ useful." I shrugged. "BTW, those are Jones' creation, some may cause permanent blindness."

"So you can make me blind in the process?" he asked.

"Shut up woman, the movie's starting." I shushed him as I hit the play button.

"I'm not a wom-." He interrupted before I placed a hand on his mouth and glared at him.

I removed my hand a few seconds later, my heart couldn't stop fluttering.

* * *

 **2 hours later…**

So we basically enjoyed the movie, laughed at the funny parts of the movie.

"So, what did you think?" I asked him as I took out the disc.

"That was pretty cool." He nodded. "Not bad for a movie."

It went awkward again.

"So, wanna go out for a walk? There's a few minutes before dinner starts." He gestured.

"Yeah, sure thing!" I nodded, keeping my cellphone in my pocket and slipped my feet into my white sneakers.

We passed by the Tourney Field where he started asking if we'd like to play 20 Questions, I guess it's become our favorite game.

"My question to you is…" he thought of a good question before asking me. "What's your biggest fear?"

"I guess…it's tall places or falling in love." I shrugged. I've seen what heartbreak could do to a person, and it ain't pretty!

"My turn!" I looked him, swallowing my words. "D-do you have someone you like?"

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, I felt my heart sank. "She's smart, and funny and definitely different than girls I know."

"Is she pretty?" I asked him.

"It depends on how you see the person," he replied. I have to admit, he's right about that point.

I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes too high, he's already got a crush. It happens all the time, you like someone but when they like someone else, you're a step too late.

"Why would falling in love be scary?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess sometimes when you fall for someone, the worst fear was losing sight of what's supposed to be more important: friends, family. I've seen when people fall in love, sometimes things aren't all 'happily ever after' for them." I replied.

I heard some sniffling behind the bleachers.

"Shh!" I shushed him as I gestured him to walk over quietly.

We saw Dewey sitting on a bleacher seat, he was sobbing sadly and singing.

" _When my brother loves me, everything was wonderful,_

 _Every hour we play together lives within my heart,_

 _And when he was sad, I was there to dry his tears,_

 _And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me…"_

Dewey's singing was soft but sad.

"Dewey?" I asked as he looked up.

"Hey." He greeted with a weak smile.

"Are you ok kid? Because you were crying just a second ago." Jay asked, kneeling over.

"Dewey, it's okay, you can tell me anything, pretend this guy is invisible." I pointed at Jay.

"Hey!" he looked offended.

"I-It's just now that Ben has Mal, he's not spending time with me and Charlie anymore. We were supposed to play Kiddie Tourney today and he cancelled it on me!" He sniffled, I handed a handkerchief to him. "Even Charlie is starting to wonder if the three of us would still play together like we used to anymore."

I felt my heart sinking, I guess he did made a point, last year when Ben was with Audrey, he tried to avoid going on dates with her by playing with his brothers. Now he's head over heels in love with Mal, and he's almost king soon, so Ben's really busy to even bother his brothers.

 **Note to self: Beat the crap out of Ben after this for making sweet Dewey cry. [Ignoring the fact he's one of my best friends but no one makes a sweet kid cry!]**

"Come over here, ok?" I comforted him. "Dewey, your brother will always love you."

"How do you even know?! All he talks about is Mal this and Mal that!" he cried in my arms. "It's like he doesn't even care about me or Charlie anymore!"

"Ben loves you, no matter how much he loves his girlfriend, nothing, and I mean absolutely is nothing, is irreplaceable than family." I dried his tears. "Remember what Miss Lilo Pelakai always says?"

Lilo is now 20 years old and works as a part time teacher at the nursery, she taught me how to pounce on someone. And Stitch taught Jones how to hotwire a car. (Don't ask, Jones and I were really weird back then)

"Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind." He smiled back softly.

"And?" I asked.

"Or forgotten!" he nodded. "I guess I forgot that Ben's going to be very busy now."

" _Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand and hold it tight. I will prtect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry."_ I hummed my favorite lullaby to him, gentling caressing his hair.

"Can we sing together?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

" _Cuz you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart…always_." We both hum, soon he was back to his old cheerful self.

"Thank you, Cece! You're like a sister I never had." He hugged me.

"no prob, kiddo." I winked at him.

"And Dewey, if you need someone to be a second big brother next to Ben, you could find me." Jay added.

"No thanks, 2 big brothers are enough. Bye Cece and _Joy_." He shrugged before running off to find his brother.

I looked over at Jay and giggled at his frowning expression.

"I think he's grown on ya!" I added.

"You have a way with kids." Jay complimented.

"Thanks, I love kids, watching a kid smile makes me really happy and satisfied." I nodded. "Tell you a secret: when Ben first told me and Jones about bringing in kids from the Isle of the Lost, I actually thought you guys would be…well _little_ _kids_."

"Now I'm not sure if should be flattered or offended." he chuckled at me as I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Do you miss Jones?" he asked me. "Even though he's only been gone for a day."

"Of course I do." I nodded. "I'm the sun to his moon, he's the words to my tune, the heart to my beat."

"So…I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jay escorted me back to my room. We were going to the same direction for crying out loud!

"Yeah," I shrugged, remembering our 'movie date', "Goodnight, buddy!"

"I'll pick you up by 2pm!" he added before rushing into his room.

Wait, what?!

I stared into space, I guess I was too shocked.

"Hey Mal!" I noticed Mal walking over. "Why are you soaking wet?"

" _Don't ask_." she growled at me.

It's okay, I don't even want to know!

"Alright." I nodded. "How did the date go?"

She kept silent for a while. Her face blushed a bit.

"It was…nice." She replied before walking into her room.

"Oh and Mal, could you come by my room tomorrow with Evie?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, what for?" she looked back.

"Evie will explain." I stated as I went back to my room. I think Mal's date with Ben went well.

* * *

I wonder how was Jones doing? I know he's been gone for barely 2 days, but I really missed him.

I started to listen to a song, 'Count Me In' by Dove Cameron, who ironically looks just like Mal.

" _Even when you're gone, I feel you close, you'll always be the one I love the most. In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin. And anywhere, anytime when you need anything, count me in!"_ I love this song because it's basically describing me and my brother. We're polar opposites and buttheads, but sometimes being different makes us the perfect siblings.

I reached out to my phone and texted him.

'Hey Jones, how was your trip? I hope it was fun, remember to take care of yourself. Tell C-Dog I said goodnight. Your sister, Tracy'

"and send!" I smiled.

He texted me back a few minutes later.

'It's great! C-Dog and I are having a blast at the arcade museum. G'night sis!. Jones'

Right, better get some rest for the movie tomorrow. But I don't really know why I sat on my table and started writing something on a piece of paper. As soon as I checked the paper and was satisfied, I placed it into an envelope.

Ugh! Every time I think of that jerk, I can't stop the stupid fluttering of my heartbeat, or blushing. I guess…I do like him, I like his personality and who he truly is on the inside. I find liking someone based on who they truly are on the inside better than just based on their looks or how rich they are, b-but I'm not admitting it out loud, somethings are better when you keep them to yourself.

I admit, I like Jay secretly, but for now I think it's better if we're just friends. Because no one will get hurt or get heartbroken.

" _Someday I will see that I have fallen in love. After how long, hey will you finally see? I've been counting all the times my heart's stopped. After I admit, once I finally admit. When I do, I look at you, but the words won't come out right: right now I'm falling in love with you."_ I sang to myself. [Sing: Right Now I'm Falling In Love With You by Miku-tan, you can find it on YouTube]

* * *

 **Well another chapter done! The next chapter would be about the girls bonding and giving relationship advice. I'm considering writing a one-shot about Dewey's relationship with his brothers. Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Question of the chapter- what did you guys think of Tracy's growing relationship with Jay? Who do you think Jay was talking about when he said he liked a girl? Did anyone feel bad for Dewey and Charles (but mostly Dewey) being neglected by Ben? Do you think that Tracy should confess her feelings to Jay?**

 **That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: First Date Jitters**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers around the world, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. So this chapter is about the girls helping Tracy out and giving her advice, and Jay's getting a prep talk from the guys (minus Jones and Carlos who are on a trip). So let's move on to the shout-outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Well Tracy and Evie might be able to make a Skoliver fan out of Doug [Tracy: (singing parody of 'Man Out Of You') You're the whiniest Skazzer, a pathetic lot! And you haven't got a clue, How could I make a Skoliver fan out of you?] Well Ben is under a love spell after all but I think Tracy cold give him a talk about working out with his brothers. Jay and Tracy are definitely falling for each other, but We'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter. (hint!) Enjoy this chapter!

To J-deep: Thanks for the review. We'll have to see who Jay actually likes. I think Ben would make it up for Charles and Dewey. I think we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter to see how things would go for Jay and Tracy. [Tracy: Doug's fanfiction are rated-/ Doug passes by and shuts her mouth] Basically half the mushy fiction you read about Skaz that LOOKs like it was wrote by a girl might be Doug's work. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Okay, Evie can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Evie: Sure thing, but I'd like one Skylar Storm and Oliver's wedding plushie doll!**

 **Purpledolpin05: (hands over Skoliver wedding plushie dolls) here you go!**

 **Evie: Thanks! Purpledolpin05 does not own Descendants or any of the characters, all she owns are her Original Characters and the image of the story cover. Enjoy!**

 **A/N: Calvin Charming looks like Zak Henri, Robyn looks like Bella Thorne**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So I went for breakfast when I bumped into Ben.

"Hey Ben." I waved over.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's about your brother Dewey." I nodded. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Sure." He nodded as we went over to the empty music room.

It's time to play the old 'Bad Cop, Angry Cop' routine on Ben, I do NOT care if he's crowned king within a week or stuff, but if he hurts Dewey, I will end his life!

As soon I shut the doors, I grabbed him by the collar.

"What kind of brother are you?!" I demanded.

As always, the 'Angry (Mentally Unstable) Cop' always wins

"What sort of brother ditches his brother's kiddie Tourney game for a date?!" I demanded. "Do you even know how upset your brothers were?!"

"Let me explain will you. And can you PLEASE not choke me?!" he gulped as I let him go.

"Sorry, I guess I read way too much comics." I apologized.

"Look, Dewey's birthday is after my coronation and I needed time to go find a perfect gift for him! It's why I asked Mal out for the date, after I took her to the Enchanted Lake, we talked about what gift I should give my brothers!" he stated.

"Sorry, it's just I can really relate to Dewey's problems, when your brother or sister starts choosing something else and not spending time with your younger siblings. I can really relate to the neglected and abandoned feeling." I sighed.

"There's another thing I need to let you know." He began to tell me all about his date with Mal. I guess it's probably since I'm one of his close friends and I don't blab stuff to people.

"So, let me get this straight, Mal is the girl you were dreaming for the past few months, and she put a love spell on you?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah!" he nodded, concluding his judgement. "I couldn't break her heart like that, I mean she has a crush on me and I was with Audrey."

Oh Ben, if only you knew how much we wanted you to get rid of Audrey!

"You broke up with Audrey via live!" I exclaimed smiling. "MUCH crueler than Holden dumping Andie on TV or Horace Diaz text-dumping Dr. Bridges! I like it!"

"Alright, Ben, as long as you make it up for Dewey and Charles, things will be cool." I shrugged.

"By the way, Carlos told me that you and Jay have a date later right?" he suddenly teased.

I punched his shoulder playfully, it's how I show affection.

"Yeah but it's not a real date or whatever. It's just an invitation to watch a movie!" I corrected.

"So which one of you two made the first move?" he asked.

" _I_ did." I rolled my eyes.

"Tracy Li! I never expected you'd be the first to make the move!" he joked.

What's wrong with asking the guy out instead of him asking me? It's the 21st century and I am a big time feminist.

"Looks like I owed Carlos 10 bucks from the bet!" He rubbed his shoulder and dodged me before I could launch a fist at him.

"Honestly, who actually was the person who started that bet?!" I asked.

"Your brother and Carlos were." Ben replied as I grumbled.

"Note to self: Beat the HECK out of Jones and Carlos when they come back." I mentally reminded myself.

"Crap! What time is it?!" I asked.

"11 o'clock?" he replied.

"OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I have only 3 hours before-" I gulped. "Anyway, I have to go, see ya Ben!"

 **Right now, I'm in the state of panic, because today I have to go for a movie d-I mean day out with that stupid meathead. Deadline: 3 hours!**

Ugh! I can't stop blushing like some sort of lovesick bimbo. I-It's not 'love' or anything, it's probably just another crush…right?

I heard door knock as I answered it.

To my surprise, my sister Lonnie, and my friends: Mal, Evie and Hayley all barged in.

"What in the name of Connor Franta is going on?!" I yelled.

"Look, Evie told us you have a huge fashion case emergency." Lonnie assured me. "Now which color would it be: Pink or glittery?"

"NONE!" I hissed. "I'm not a girly girl, ok?!"

"Wardrobe inspection!" Evie announced as she and Lonnie went to inspect my wardrobe.

Hhm, I wished Lonnie would've been that energized when mom taught me how to inspect grounds for grenades!

I glanced over at Hayley and Mal.

"I didn't even wanna come here in the first place, but heck! Anywhere is better than staying in that Hunter's stinking room!" Hayley claimed, trying not to blush.

"What happened?" Mal asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hunter's sister: Robyn and her boyfriend Calvin, thought it would be fun to drop a pregnant skunk in our room." Hayley mumbled.

Calvin (son of Cinderella and Prince Charming) Charming, Chad's younger non-identical twin brother. Compared to her brother who's a huge brat, Calvin enjoyed being an otaku and a cyber geek. Heck! He's well known for trying to hack his brother's bank account! Robyn Dunbronch has her mom's hair and silvery grey eyes. She practically enjoys pickpocketing students and archery. (She kind of reminds me of Jay to be honest) They're a perfect two, both antisocial and somewhat sadistic, and they know how to kick butt!

"Girls! Stop ransacking my wardrobe!" I panicked.

"Fine, wow you have a serious lack of fashion sense sis!" Lonnie arched her eyebrows taking out a shirt that says 'WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ LOOKING AT?!' and another one that says 'Don't Be Anyone But You'.

"My shirts say what I wanted to say." I claimed.

"You're not so bad, Trace!" Mal laughed as he hi-5ed.

So the rest of the girls started picking out some of my own clothes to wear.

Lonnie took out several dresses (those I got from granma but half were thrown into the fire).

"Wow, your granma gave you some good dresses, why didn't you want to wear them?" Evie asked, taking a white silky dress.

"Because I don't like dresses, I should have been a DUDE!" I groaned.

"Well Jay would have been _VERY_ disappointed." Mal joked as they giggled.

"I'll pick out myself ok?" I blushed, walking towards the closet.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Why am I nervous? I have never been this nervous for my life! It's just 12, I'm not supposed to pick Feisty out for our 'not-date' for 2 hours. [I don't care what she says about the 'not-date' still has a date in the title!]

I heard someone knocking the door outside.

It was Hunter, Doug, Aziz and Ben. What are they doing here?

"Alright men, charge!" Hunter whistled before charging in.

"What are you guys doing?!" I demanded. "And who taught you to barge in?!"

"Jones' dad is army admiral, guy's gotta learn a trick or two." Hunter shrugged as Ben, Doug and Aziz blinked at him.

"Anyway, good luck man, you're the only guy I know so far who's been asked out by a girl, besides my sister who asked out Calvin Charming, but that's another story!" Hunter laughed.

"Anything else?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"We're here to give you a brotherly motivational prep talk about what to and not to do a date." Doug chimed in.

This is going to be a VERY LONG talk…

"Ok, if you want to tell a girl you like her, there're a lot of ways." Hunter began. "You have 4 mentors: the cold aloof one, aka me. The Fairytale Prince, Ben. The shy guy-Doug, and lastly the kind of guy who's the girl's loyal friend-Aziz."

[Tracy: Geez, you guys sound like some sort of selectable characters in some dating game]

"I don't like her." I frowned. "C'mon! It's Feisty, she's violent and likes to put me in a deadlock at wrestling."

"This dude needs more help." Aziz claimed. "Look, I have a crush on Lonnie as long as I could remember."

"And he's always got stuck in the friend zone!" Doug piped in before Aziz punched Doug in the arm. "I find it better to care for her secretly and be very nice to her."

"'Being Nice', 'to' and 'Tracy' don't mix. EVER." Aziz frowned. "Jones and her _drowned_ their pet fish!"

"Like how you forced Mr. Diamonds to _'bond'_ with the toilet?!" Doug glared at Aziz. [Lab Rats reference]

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" Aziz exclaimed. "Not like the other pet fishes."

"PETS?! With an 's'?! You're a walking pet cemetery!" Doug accused.

"I still think it's better to just tell her how you feel." Ben shrugged.

Like how you sang your love out to Mal? Not gonna happen Ben!

"If you want a girl to like you BACK, at this age, maintain maximum aloofness," Hunter argued Ben's statement. "Not every guy can sing out your heart to a girl you like!"

"Sure they can, it happens in Austin and Ally!" Doug blurted out as we all looked at him awkwardly.

"Give her flowers!" Ben added.

"Sure, _flowers_ , they sound like fun…after you're married! At this age, maintain maximum aloofness. Girls like cool guys sometimes." Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Some girls like guys who are romantic." Ben argued back.

"And you'd creep her out if you're too progressive!" Hunter frowned. "Just ask that creepy stalker ex-girlfriend of mine, Jessica!"

I chuckled at Hunter debating that aloofness wins over Ben's idea of confession. If Hunter was born on the Isle, I think we would have been partners in crime.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So after looking over all the dresses, I settled down with a dark brownish-black dress with a purple crop top inside the dress, shorts that reached my knee caps, my favorite purple hoodie jacket, some indigo high-tops and the lilac purple beanie hat I brought a few weeks ago with Lonnie. [Reference to her outfit is based on the cover image of the story, I drew the picture]

"Not bad! Half of them are purple!" Mal nodded.

"What can I say? Purple is my favorite color." I nodded, "pound it!"

We fist bumped.

"I think you're going to look lovely, sis!" Lonnie smiled, sitting on my bed.

"I'm not sure about that, I mean yeah the dress and stuff are cute but I'm not really the pretty girl material." I sighed.

"C'mon, have some confidence." Hayley nodded.

"I guess so." I smiled a bit.

Just for one day, I think I'll try to dress like a really real girl for a chance. Who knows? Maybe I could scare people away before the movie starts? XD

"Enough with the confidence talk!" Evie giggled. "Mal, how did the date go?"

Oh no, I already heard enough from Ben!

So later, the girls insisted giving me a makeover, but if anyone questions why Lonnie's dress was shred…it was me.

"I told you, I'm not a makeup kind of girl." I grumbled, grabbing a brush to comb my hair. It was messy and all tangled up but I never actually bothered about how I looked.

"Let me help." Lonnie offered as she brushed my hair. It was nice, honestly, it was like how we used to brush each other's hair when we were kids, however Jones would protest if Lonnie tries to braid his action figure's hair.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel…" I mumbled. "Sometimes I think it would be better if we keep some secrets to ourselves."

"I can really tell you like Jay, Trace," Hayley nodded.

"W-what?!" I blushed. "Nonsense! I don't like him!"

"Right…" Mal nodded, giving me an 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"You _LOVE_ him!" Evie sang.

"GROSS!" I gagged. "It's not the real deal, I'm just 15! Besides, i-it's probably just a crush."

For all I know he's gonna date some pretty girl he told me about and I'm gonna be heartbroken all over again. I guess…maybe I should at least tell him what I think about him.

 _But what if he doesn't feel the same back_? I worried.

"Done!" Lonnie beamed as we looked at the mirror.

My hair was still messy as usual but I looked…like an actual girl for a change.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"You looked so _cute_!" Evie complimented.

"Thanks I guess." I shrugged. "I have to collect my stuff."

Water bottle, check. Cinema tickets, in my wallet! Some money, got it. I placed them all into my sling-bag.

" _Crap_!" I mumbled. 2 o' clock.

I heard the door knocking outside as I answered it.

"Oh hey doofus." I greeted Jay nonchalantly as I waved.

Jay was wearing his beanie, a leather jacket, black shirt, jeans and brown sneakers.

He looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Dude?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He looked like he's…blushing.

"Wow, I didn't even know you could blush!" Mal teased.

"I wasn't blushing!" he snapped.

"You were." The other girls hummed behind us.

"So, how do I look? Too hideous?" I joked.

"No, you look wow." He mumbled.

Is that supposed to be a good thing?

"Oookay." I blushed. "Come on, the bus leaves in 10 minutes!"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF!" I warned as I took out the keys and kicked the girls outside my room.

"HAVE FUN!" Evie grinned.

"But not TOO MUCH fun, we have class tomorrow!" Hayley added.

"Is this what we get for teasing Evie yesterday?" I asked.

"Yup, we had that one coming." He frowned.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

2 o' clock and I'm outside Feisty's room. I knocked the door.

I was actually expecting Tracy is one of her usual T-shirts with snide remarks and jeans.

But I was DEFINITELY NOT expecting her in a dress. She was wearing a black dress with a purple crop top, indigo high-tops, a lilac beanie, and her jacket around her waist.

She looked really different than her usual self. She looked…well…pretty. (Don't tell her I ever said that, oh wait, it's just in my head)

I could feel my face burning.

"Dude? DUDE!" She snapped her fingers in front of me. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you blushing?" Mal teased me.

"NO!" I blushed harder. Way to lay it cool, I grumbled.

"You were!" Hayley, Lonnie, Evie and Mal nodded.

I sometimes dislike you girls.

"So how do I look? Too hideous?" she asked me in a playful tone.

"No. you look…wow." That was all I could actually say. Really, Jay, you know better things to say!

We looked at each other awkwardly..

"Oookay." Tracy blushed. "Come on, the bus leaves in 10 minutes!"

"Girls, STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF!" Tracy warned the 4 girls as she kicked them out of her room. Classic Feisty.

I hear the other girls teasing us behind.

"Is this what we get for making fun of Evie yesterday?" She looked at me frowning.

"Yup, we had that one coming." I shrugged.

"So…" I broke the silence. "You're dressed like an actual girl."

"Hhm, last time I checked my birth certificate…yes I am a girl." She crossed her arms.

"I know, but you act like a guy sometimes." I joked. "You didn't really have to wear a dress."

"Well, we made a bet didn't we?" she shrugged. "I have to keep my promises. I'm a girl who keeps her promises."

Huh? I wasn't actually expecting she'd actually dress like that.

"I'm still asking Evie to dress ya up like Skylar Storm." She teased.

I frowned at her as she giggled.

Hope this movie 'not-a-date' would end well… I silently hoped.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: SO glad I got this chapter done. The next one's the date chapter, just a little hint though- There will be a romantic moment between those two.**

 **Evie: SQUEEE!**

 **Doug: (blaming Aziz for killing his pets)**

 **Hayley: Focus, Evie. Anyway, make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hunter: Question of the chapter- What did you think of the chapter? What did you guys think of Hunter and Ben's prep talk? Do you think Tracy and Jay should tell each other how they feel? Is anyone excited for the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: First 'Not-A' Date**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello again, fellow readers, here's the chapter you've (and I've) been waiting for- the Date chapter! [Tracy: IT'S NOT A DATE!]. Frankly, this one's one of my favorite top 3 Jacy moments chapter. XD. So moving on…shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Tracy only likes to doll up once in a while, (this time's for Jay XD), I'm glad you liked the pep talk they got from the boys and girls. Doug's got a lot of dead pets killed by Aziz XD. Who knows if a kiss might happen (although Tracy would throw a hissy fit after that)? Enjoy the chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the pep talk session, it was fun to write. Hope you will like this chapter.

To sonofyaoi: Thanks for the review. Well, I can't guarantee that Calvin would replace Chad's role or not, but some other person would probably replace the Charming brother's roles. I hope you will like the chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, all I own are my Original Characters, so…Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy and Jay boarded the bus that drives back and forth to the town nearby.

"First time on a public bus, _punk_?" Tracy asked Jay as they boarded the bus.

"You could say that. We don't really had a lot of transportation back on the Isle" Jay shrugged. "How much do we actually have to pay?"

"Oh, this one's free of charge," Tracy replied, going to stand by the edge of a window. She took out her earphones and plugged them into her ears to listen to music.

"This bus takes and drives back students to the town and back to school. So we have to board the 7pm bus back later." She checked the time and reminded herself.

"Whatcha listening to?" Jay asked, leaning towards the window.

"A song?" she frowned, slightly annoyed by Jay.

"Can I listen to it?" Jay asked.

"Fine." Tracy hesitated before she placed one side of the earphone into Jay's ears and pressed the play button on her phone, booming music into their ears. [Song: The Wolf that fell in love with Red Riding Hood, English dubbed by SirHamnet]

" _I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you, I want to talk to you, honestly to me, you are precious, I promise I'm gentle but our meeting is tied to this ending. Just how many times, oh how many times, have I prayed to God but even still, unfortunately, unfortunately, we're still the wolf, and little red riding hood."_ Tracy hummed the song to herself softly.

"What? can't I sing?" Tracy noticed Jay looking at her.

"Nothing." Jay looked away. "You have a nice voice."

"Oh, uh…thanks." Tracy blushed a bit, nervously fidgeting.

* * *

"Since we have like 2 hours until the movie, wanna walk around town?" Jay asked her.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" she looked at Jay.

"I'm kinda hungry, any place you know to eat?" Jay shrugged.

"Great, we can get some frozen yogurt, it's that one store near the bookshop." Tracy suggested. "I'm heading to the bookshop later."

"Come on," Jay grinned as he grabbed Tracy's hand and walked over to the froyo store.

'Why is he holding my hand?' Tracy blushed heavily. Strangely, she didn't punch him like usual.

"Um…you can let go of my hand now? we're here, doofus." Tracy frowned.

"Hello, what would you two like?" a shop attendant asked.

"Original flavor yogurt. 2 cups." Jay replied.

"What topping would you like?" the shop attendant asked.

"Chocolate chips!" "Chocolate chips!" the two replied simultaneously.

"Wow, strange though, usually it's me and Jones who say stuff at the same time!" Tracy raised her eyebrows.

"Does he like chocolate chips?" Jay asked.

"Nope, he isn't fond of chocolates much." Tracy shook her head.

"Please take a seat." The shop attendant nodded as the two grabbed a seat.

Moments later, a waiter handed the duo their order.

"K-Kavan?" Tracy blushed red, since she once had a crush on the son of Anna and Kristoff.

"Uh…do I know you?" Kavan asked.

"I'm Tracy, the girl who smacked your face with a volleyball last summer." Tracy stated.

"Oh! Now I remember! You were that girl who made me eat a volleyball!" Kavan laughed. "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you, you looked pretty cute. Hi Jay."

Tracy blushed a bit after Kavan complimented.

"Hi Kavan." Jay scowled under his breath. "I haven't seen you since you broke your nose last time we had Tourney practice. Who broke your nose this time?"

"Jackie and Chloe, _unfortunately_." Kavan chuckled nervously.

"What you get when you let 2 toddlers play with basketball." Tracy claimed.

"Hey Tracy, here's your order, right?" Kavan nodded, placing two cups of froyo on their table.

"Yeah, how much does it cost?" Tracy looked up.

"12 bucks." Kavan replied as Jay paid the bill.

"I told you, I'm paying it this time!" Tracy glared at Jay.

"so you two are on a date today?" Kavan asked Jay and Tracy.

"Yes," "No!" The two replied simultaneously.

"The girl is shy." Jay teased, covering Tracy's ears.

"Have fun!" Kavan laughed as he walked away.

' _That guy was totally flirting with her.'_ Jay eyed Kavan who walked away.

"Why did you give him the wrong idea?!" Tracy hissed.

"It's not my fault, he was talking to you!" Jay frowned.

"What are you worrying about? He was just an ex crush! Besides, he told me that he just thinks of me like a sister!" Tracy frowned before smiling playfully. "Wait…are you _jealous_?"

"No, why would I?!" Jay denied, his face turning red, causing Tracy to giggle.

"Aw, you look cute when you're blushing!" Tracy blurted out before she felt time froze.

"Wait, did you just called me 'cute'?" Jay asked, this time he was the one smirking over.

' _CRAP! HE HEARD THAT! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing!'_ Tracy blushed red.

"No way!" Tracy lied, throwing a paper napkin at him.

"Come on, if we don't eat now, the yogurt's about to melt!" she laughed nervously as she looked down and ate the dessert, never wanting to make any eye contact with Jay.

Kavan walked into the employee's lounge, glancing back and noticed Jay and Tracy bickering. He found their bickering amusing, and reminded him of his parents.

As soon as he shut the lounge doors, his smile faded as he muttered in a slightly disappointed tone: " _Looks like I'm too late…_ "

* * *

After having dessert, the two went to the bookshop nearby.

Tracy was interested in books and browsed through the shop like a little kid in a candy shop, while Jay was interested at all, to be honest, he was just flirting with the pretty female shop workers

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

The stupid meathead and I walked into the bookshop. Ah, my favorite place of the whole town.

"Hi Angie!" I greeted one of my acquaintances Angie Thach (the non-identical twin daughters of Milo Thach and Queen Kida). Angie is the older twin, with shoulder length brown hair and a silvery streak in her hair, much like her dad, she's a bookworm. The younger sister, Paige, has silvery hair and a brownish streak and she inherited her mother's adventourous personality, she's one of the school's best sportswoman ever.

"Hi Trace." Angie nodded at me.

"Any new books lately?" I asked.

"Hhm…we have some new League of Heroes comics that came in yesterday," Angie replied, nodding. She noticed Jay who was talking to some girl shopping for books.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she whispered.

"Nope. He's just a guy who happened to be a friend." I frowned. "Yo meathead, I'm going to read some comic books, so I'll catch up with you later doofus!"

I went to the comic books session. Ah! I love the scent of new comic books!

I browsed through some of the new comics: Spark, Titanio, Mesmira, and a whole lot more. I stopped by my 2 favorite comic book heroines: SkyVolt (Liv and Maddie) and Skylar Storm (huh, they all have a 'Sky' in their name)

I picked out the latest issue of NeoCortex, Blue Tornado, and Skylar Storm's comic books. I flipped through one of the older issues of 'Wolf Warriors: The Adventures of Boji and Fang' [This one actually belongs to my friend, TKDP].

I know that I might be a girl and some people think girls shouldn't be reading comic books, but who cares?! If I like it, I like it! Dennis Dumbo reads romance novels and he claimed I am weird?! [Doug: Says the girl who takes life lessons from a talking dog (Dog With A Blog)!]

"C'mon, Garrison tell Tess you liked her! Those two are obviously in love with each other! And I thought Adam and Sakura were the clueless ones at romance!" I kept commenting as I flipped through the last copy of SkyVolt's comic books from last month. I ship those two so dang much!

I heard someone laughing and talking. I glared a bit. This is a bookshop not the 'yap all you want' shop! Ugh! Some people will never understand! I peeked my head out to see who was interrupting.

Huh, I should have known, Jay's hitting on some other pretty girl again. Wait a second, isn't that girl he's flirting with Hunter's psycho ex-girlfriend Jessica Dingwall?! Jessica has platinum blonde hair with a pink streak and green eyes. I heard she tried to audition for Skylar Storm's role when Mighty Med started casting, but the producers said she was 'not suitable' (which they were right) and Paris Berelc won the role (good for Paris). [She might look pretty and innocent on the outside, but inside she's a mean snippy brat, what I would describe as a _yandere_ ]

I felt something weird inside me, like a sour feeling and this weird ache in my heart. Wait, I can't be jealous _right_? Jay's a stupid heartbreaking Casanova and he has the perfect liberty to flirt with any pretty girl he likes. What am I compared to those pretty princesses? [Although I'm the girl who believes that beauty comes from the inside and not outside]

I plugged in my earphones and started humming a song to myself. Listening to music always calms my nerves and soothes the mood.

I removed my earphones and checked the time. Wow, only half an hour before the movie starts! Crap!

I noticed Jay was looking at me. Double crap! How long has he been there?!

"Are we ready to go now?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure." I got up and dusted my dress. I grabbed 3 comic books from the book shelf (Skylar Storm, NeoCortex, and Blue Tornado) and walked to the counter.

"Hi Angie, is it ok if I come back and pay for these later?" I asked Angie.

"Sure thing, Trace!" Angie nodded, placing the 3 comic books aside.

"Alright, let's go." I dragged Jay away by the sleeve and walked to the cinema.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

The two teens waited in the cinema for their cinema room to open so they can be seated.

"No way!" Jay noticed a couple passing by.

"Who?" Tracy asked, looking over.

They saw Hunter and Hayley chatting while walking into a cinema room.

"Wow, Hunter and Hayley?!" Tracy's eyes widened.

"Look closer." Jay added. The two of them saw the older Dunbrouch placing an arm around the daughter of Mushu.

"They're on a date?!" Tracy giggled.

Jay laughed. "I knew those two had a thing going!"

"Skunk in their room my foot!" Tracy frowned. "Does Lonnie know?!"

"Beats me. And they put their bets on us!" Jay frowned.

"Hey Feisty, I have an idea to get even with them." Jay looked over with a mischievous grin. "Let's say we get even with them and mess with them?"

"Wait, you want us to match make 2 innocent teens against their wills?!" Tracy asked, sternly.

"Well… _maybe_?" Jay gulped, an angry Tracy is a dangerous one.

"I'M IN!" Tracy broke into a mischievous grin. "I haven't had that much excitement since Jones and I were The-"

She shut up, almost telling Jay her alter ego.

"I mean the two siblings who almost blew up Audrey's house weaponry room with Hales, Maxie, Annie and Lizzie!" Tracy lied.

"How did you blew up-?" Jay was about to ask.

"Let's just say we gave Hayley chili that day and she breathed fire. Jones wanted to see how we could explode the weaponry room." Tracy frowned.

"Wait, your brother was 10 year old when he wanted to become a terrorist?" Jay asked slowly, very amused.

"No! he was 9 years old and 5 months!" Tracy crossed her arms. "Normally, I would never allow, but for that jerk's sake, I'd blow up her room any day!"

"You have a dark side? Wow, I like it!" Jay grinned.

"Everyone's got a dark side," Tracy shrugged. "Is that ok for a girl like me?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is more that ok, it's pretty amazing of you!" Jay chuckled.

The two blushed a bit as they looked away awkwardly.

"Cinema Room 11 is open, please proceed to be seated." Someone announced.

"Want to buy some snacks before we head in?" Tracy asked, pointing over at the crush bar.

"Sure, what's that yellow stuff?" Jay asked, pointing at the popcorn.

"Popcorn, we can buy some and share, if you'd like." Tracy replied, lining up to buy some snacks.

"One medium size popcorn and 2 cups of coke please." Tracy ordered.

"Here you go, little missy!" the crush bar vender handed over a box of popcorn and 2 coke.

"Here, you hold these first, I'll get the tickets." Tracy handed them to Jay as she searched for tickets.

"Tickets please?" some employee asked as Tracy handed over the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie. Please proceed." The employee nodded as Tracy and Jay walked in.

"Wow, this place is kinda cold." Jay looked around. "Do you need my coat if you get cold?"

"Oh-ho, no thanks, I already brought my own jacket." Tracy shook her head as she took off her jacket from her waist and put it on. She had more pride than letting Jay borrowing her his jacket.

"Just so you know, be careful while walking down to your seat. Once the commercial starts, the lights are turned off, I had to learn that the hard way the first time I watched movie." Tracy advised.

"Whatever you say _Feisty_!" Jay winked at her playfully as she rolled her eyes, hiding a blush.

Soon the movie started. Everyone kept quiet as they watched the movie.

Somewhere between the movie, Tracy and Jay would reach their hands into the popcorn box to munch the popcorn. Their fingers accidentally meet as they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh…" Tracy blushed red, feeling her heart fluttering.

"You can have them." Jay stuttered a bit as he looked at the screen, lucky for him the cinema was so dark no one could see him blushing.

"Thanks…I guess." Tracy looked away, playing with her hair nervously.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, the two walked around town again, there was a few more minutes to spare until the 7pm bus arrives.

"Hey Angie, I'm back for the comic books." Tracy made a quick stop by the bookshop.

"Yeah, it's still here. That'll be 15 bucks." Angie nodded as Tracy paid up.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I looked at Feisty, she looked cute in her dress. Not that I would ever say it out loud.

She's smart, funny, and all kinds of amazing. She's different than any girl I've met and I guess that makes her stand out.

"That was a great movie right?!" she laughed, swinging a plastic bag filled with comic books in her hands.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck, looking away so she won't see my reddening face.

I took a deep breath. This is it, this is the right moment to tell her how I feel… there's no more opportunities like this. I'm not even sure if I were ever this nervous around a girl before.

"Uh…Feisty." I called out.

"What up?" she looked over at me.

"I uh…" I stuttered.

"You what? stop stuttering and woman up!" Tracy crossed her arms.

"I like you." I confessed

She looked like she was paralyzed. She didn't give me any reply, but I had to get out of this mess before she turns me down. I could tell her whole face turned pink.

I started to smirk as I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" she asked.

"That's just a confession rehearsal!" I lied, hiding my emotion. "Did you think I was for real? No way!"

"So wait, you were _PRACTICING_ with me?" She asked, looking outraged. She looks funny when I mess with her.

"Yeah, I did told you I liked another girl, did I?" I lied again, turning away.

"Hold up! You're actually gonna get _serious_?!" She sounded surprise.

"Yeah." I nodded. If I don't tell her how I felt for her before Ben's coronation, I guess I'll be regretting it.

I noticed that it was almost nighttime.

"Well I guess we should head back now." I chuckled as I reminded her.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

What kind of person is he?! He told me he liked me one second ago and he's telling me that he was just practicing to a girl he likes. And judging by who he is, I bet he was doing that rehearsal thing for ' _FUN'_?!

Half of me wanted to know who he actually likes, but the other half I don't actually want to. Ugh! Jay should seriously stop using me as some kind of substitute for his stupid confession rehearsal. (Though, secretly, I kind of liked it because he's really cute. _What_?!)

Is he just one of those guys who think they can just toy around girls by their feelings?! Does he even take 'relationships' for granted?! What kind of jerk is he for messing with my feelings like that?!

"Well, I guess we should head back now." he chuckled as he turned away.

"杰！你这个笨蛋！别走! (Jay, you idiot! Don't go!)" I called out loudly as he turned over. (When I get angry, I yell things in either Chinese or TV swears)

"You do know I don't understand Chinese right?" he looked confused.

I hate the way he smirked like an over-confident jerk, I hate how he flirts with girls, I hate it when he calls me names, I hate the way he makes me feel so…awkward and girly around him. I hate him so much for toying with my heart like some kind of action figure or something! But what I hate most about him is that…I think I like him…screw that, I really like him.

There! I admit it: I like Jay, the stupid idiot who makes me blush and say dumb things!

I took a deep breath to calm my heart from beating out of my chest. Hopefully no one heard that.

"杰，我喜欢你! 我喜欢你! 我真的真的很喜欢你! (Jay, I like you. I like you. I really, really like you!)" I confessed to him how I felt about him. I clenched my fists to the side of my dress as I avoided eye contact with him.

I peeked an eye open to see him, he looked really confused. I guess it did felt good getting this out of my chest. Nothing says a better confession than telling him you like him in a different (which he doesn't understand) language.

"What were you saying?" he asked me.

"What I'm trying to say is…" I gulped, swallowing all my pride and tears.

I noticed the last bus that drives back to school arriving.

"Never mind. Forget it." I mumbled. "C'mon, bus is here!"

* * *

It was a quiet trip back, none of us spoke to each other. I drummed my fingers on the bag as I looked at the evening sunset.

We walked back to our dorms. It was really awkward.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, scratching his neck.

"Yeah." I nodded, faking a smile and hoping no one will notice my emotions. "See ya in the morning, punk boy!"

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

As soon as I entered my room, I felt myself smacking my head against the wall.

Ugh! Why am I so stupid?! Why did I joked that I didn't like her?! I bet it must have hurt her, even if she didn't like me.

Still, I can't help but wonder what Feisty told me earlier, I don't understand what she was trying to say at all.

I still remember a bit, but maybe I should ask Lonnie for translation or stuff.

 **[Tracy's P.O,V,]**

As soon as I shut the doors, my smile faded.

He likes someone else, and he's probably gonna end up with some prissy princess. (Probably Audrey since he did hit on her once).

I walked to the washroom to change up when I noticed teardrops falling from my face. One of my hands reached my cheek.

I'm crying…I realized. But no one is here, so I guess crying your heart out might make the pain go away then…

Why must love be so complicated? I wondered, drying some tears from my face.

Oh well…I though, even though I told him how I felt, and I guessed he didn't give me a reply or the fact I chickened out in the last minute. I guess…it was worth a shot telling him what I thought of him.

" _Cuz I'm young, and I'm dumb. I do stupid things when it comes to love…And even if I always end up crying, but you can't blame a girl for trying."_ I sang to myself as I dried up my tears, smiling at my mirror reflection. [Song: Can't Blame A Girl For Tring by Sabrina Carpenter]

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Was anyone expecting that ending?! Well, this one's one of the top 3 Jacy chapters, (trust me, if you thought this chapter was intense, the Family Day chapter will be more…interesting)**

 **Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? Did anyone liked the Jacy scenes? What did you guys think of the confession scenes? And lastly, what do you think would happen next? [A/N: oh, and I switched the cover page to the Jacy confession scene, what did you guys think?]**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. Please leave a review and tell me what you thin. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Siblings Should Always Share Secrets, Right?**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger'. The last chapter was a bit downhill and not quite you were expecting, but hopefully the Family Day chapter will make it up to you all. This one would be about some Li siblings bonding (haven't done that for a while). So… Moving on, shout outs to my reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the downhill ending, but I think you'd probably like the upcoming chapters. Hunter and Hayley (their ship name is Hayter) no one saw that one coming! XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Jay is an idiot for indirectly breaking Tracy's heart, so smack away Fang! XD Persoanlly the popcorn scene was one of the best mini Jacy scenes ever! Well Tracy is a Chinese after all, plus she didn't want to freak him out and probably thinks that he likes someone else. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Jones, welcome back, now do the disclaimer!**

 **Jones: no prob! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

After the confession incident with 'He With Long Hair But Must Not Be Named In My Presence', I spent the night hiding under the blankets. I…I wasn't crying, I was…sweating through my eyes. Alright, I was crying.

By morning, I was dressed up. A black shirt with red sleeves and white print that says 'NOTHING TO WEAR', blue denim trousers, and my normal white sneakers. I was about to head out for breakfast when I heard the doors opening, I grabbed the first thing I could hit someone with when I attacked the anonymous stranger.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" Someone whined.

I peeked open an eye. I saw Jones grumbling, his glasses fell off as he rubbed his hair.

"JONES!" I grinned as I hugged my little brother. "You're back!"

"Hey Tracy." Carlos greeted me with a smile.

"Hey C-Dog, how was the trip?" I asked happily, patting Dude's head. "How are ya, lil' Dude!"

"Awesome! Carlos and I joined the video gaming contest and got 3rd place!" Jones nodded, as he took out two medals from their bag packs.

"Cool!" I nodded, as I looked at Carlos. "uh Carlos, who aren't you staying at your room?"

"Oh, I tried, but Jay locked me out, that or he's asleep." Carlos yawned a bit.

"You two can use the room, I'm heading to the canteen early, your classes don't start that early." I nodded, getting my bag pack as I dashed outside.

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

Huh? Why is my sister all smiley-sunshine this early? She might look like she's fine on the outside, but I could tell she had cried. I don't know who did this to her, but I am gonna beat the jerk of the man; or slap the slimy face of the woman. [Yeah, I am sadistic, so don't expect me to be a gentleman, I punched my sister once and I have never been a gentleman since]

"Hey C-Dog, what's wrong with my sister?" I asked Carlos who shrugged his shoulders.

I reached for my cellphone and called Lonnie.

"(yawns) what is it Jones? Welcome back!" My sister yawned, looks like she woke up.

"Hey Lonnie, do you know who did Trace took to the movies?" I asked.

"Jay, didn't she tell you?" Lonnie sounded surprise. "What? what happened to her?!"

"I'm not sure, she looked fine on the outside but she's got puffy eyes!" I pointed out.

Wait, my sister took _JAY_?!

"Alright, the three of us meet up in our room after dinner so we can sort this out. I need to ask Jay what he did to my sister!" I told her.

" _Our_ sister, and if he hurts Trace, I will not spare him!" Lonnie protested.

"Trust me, Trace is tougher than she looks." I assured her. "I think we have to make things incognito if we don't want to get caught."

"…You mean like old times?" Lonnie asked, sounding happy to join my shenanigans. Ah, those were the good old days we get into trouble! Like the time Stitch taught us how to hotwire a car, but uh…let's just say Lizzie and Annie found a way to explode the car by _accident_.

"Like old times." I nodded. "Call ya later, bye sis!"

"Hey C-Dog, do you think you could try to find out why Trace is acting weird?" I looked at Carlos, who nodded excitedly.

I heard the doors opening opposite my room, I checked. Huh, Jay. Speak of the heartbreaking devil.

"Hi Jay." I greeted him.

"Jones!" he sounded somewhat nervous. "When did you guys got back?"

"An hour ago." I told him. "where you headed to?"

"the canteen." He replied, looking into my room. "Is your sister here?"

"She left," I replied, before asking suspiciously. "Why? You interested in her or stuff?!"

"Pft! No!" he looked at the floor. I know a liar when I see one, and it's coming from the biggest liar I've known, AKA ME!

"Hey, can you pass me your keys?" Carlos grunted, dragging himself back into his room.

"See ya at Tourney practice later C-dog!" I waved. "Later, little puppy."

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I walked over to the canteen. No one's really that up this early anyway. Monday blues, am I right?

"Morning Mr. Potts." I greeted Mrs. Potts, she was cradling January in her arms.

"Could you help me out taking care of January, she didn't sleep well last night." Mrs. Potts handed me the baby. "I'll need to check on the mushroom stew, as long as Jackie and Chloe didn't poison it yet…"

"Hey January." I greeted the youngest of the Royal cousins. I picked her up from her walking trolley and cuddled her for a while.

"I bet you're so lucky right now, kid, you're still a baby and you don't even have to worry about heartbreak." I muttered to her as I smiled. She's so cute!

" _Hang in there baby, things are crazy. But I know your future's bright. Hang in there baby, there's no maybe. Everything turns out alright, sure life in upside down. But trust me, it comes back around. You're gonna love who you turn out to be. Hang in there baby."_ I hummed to her.

She tilted her head aside. Lucky her, she doesn't know anything about growing up yet, or how hard it is when you're a teenager.

"Morning Feisty." I heard Jay behind me as I felt myself flustering. Ok, keep calm…keep calm…remember, he likes some other girl, it's better that we're friends. All we gotta do is just be friends…right?

"Hi Jay." I nodded back, why is my heart racing?! "Breakfast's not ready yet."

"Actually I came to wait for the food." He grabbed a seat.

"You know kid, someday you'll be a teenager like me by then it's you against the world, you're gonna meet someone you'll really like, and have your own adventures growing up…but you're lucky compared to me. Your dad is gentle and nice; my dad only argues with me every time. I sure wish that one day I would be someone who could make my dad proud…" I sighed, muttering to the baby, she's really clueless. Oh well, growing up seems like a long time for her.

"Uh…would you like to share?" Jay asked. Crap! I forgot he's here!

"I love my parents, but there's always something about my dad. He's always complimenting Lonnie or comparing my sister to me or Jones, I'm always…last place. The one who's never good enough. I'll always be the disappointment, I just want wish someday dad would actually be proud of me for who I am…Sometimes I wonder how happy he would have been if I was never born." I told him, still carrying the baby in my arms. Unfortunately, I forgot that she's a crawler now.

"I feel ya," he nodded. It's nice that I have someone who can relate to daddy issues.

"I've got a question for you…do you ever miss your mom?" I asked him. "I-if you don't want to tell me, I can respect that!"

"Well I don't have a mom, but yeah, I miss her sometimes." He shrugged.

"Upsy daisy!" I smiled as I cuddled the infant in my arms and lifted her into the air.

"Whee!" January grinned, that was when I noticed…is she holding my wallet?!

"Hey! You took my wallet!" I noticed the baby holding up my wallet. Wow, looks like she's picked up a few thieving skills or she has quick reflexes. " _Please_ do not tell me Jay's been babysitting you too much, kid."

"Well Evie did mention that she looks like us." Jay joked. "like father like daughter."

"Cut it out, man!" I tried my best not to laugh. "We're not even really married, and January's not really our daughter!"

"Honestly, the more you look at this baby, the more freaked out I am about how similar she looks to us." Jay looked surprise.

He is right… THIS SCARES ME! A LOT!

"Wait, should we all have a DNA test? To double check. Because I am very sure she's not a clone." I blinked.

"Joy! Joy!" January points at Jay smiling, his face turned into a sour frown.

"And Dewey's been teaching her grammar." I grinned. "Kudos to you Dewey!"

So...basically I tried to avoid Jay the whole day. Because every time I see him, I feel like I'd beat him to pulp or accidentally making a fool out of myself. But this one's hard since we shared 80 percent of the same class.

"Alright, can we go through the rehearsal again?" Jay asked me.

"Why must you practice with me instead of just practicing with other people?!" I crossed my arms.

"Because you're the closest thing to a girl I know?" he smirked.

"I sometimes hate you man." I grumbled. "Alright, let's get this over with."

I could tell he was getting nervous, wow, he must really like this girl…

"I like you for a while now, and I wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked, looking at the floor, before asking me "So what did you think?"

"No." I rejected him. "I mean, what kind of guy doesn't look in his crush in the eye, look into her eyes! Do it like you mean it, if not I will fold you into a paper crane like origami!"

"Wow, you are the worst confession practice mate I've ever met!" he blinked. "you know, since you're a girl, what sort of confession would you rather get from a guy?"

"I'm not sure! I've never been confessed by a guy before!" I frowned. "But I guess being sincere and honest is what counts most. You have to mean every word you say, bah what the heck, you teens these days just think of love like some…needle used and shared in drug parties!"

 _Way to go, Tracy, you just say that love kids my age have these days is like a drug party. (sarcastic)_

"You don't really have much experience when it comes to romance, I take it?" he asked.

"Zero." I shrugged. "I don't really believe in such things like love. I mean, life is not a fairytale, not everyone gets a happy ending!"

"Hey Trace!" I saw Lonnie.

"Hi sis!" I grinned.

"Alright, let's head to your room." She looked at me. "Sorry Jay, I need to borrow my sister, later!"

"Bye!" I smiled apologetically at him, mouthing 'help me'.

* * *

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

As soon as I dragged my sister away, we headed to her room. I'm sorry to interrupt a nice moment, but if Jay hurts my sister, I swear I will beat him up.

"What gives?" she groaned.

"Family meeting." Jones announced as Hayley banged the gong (it's actually the one Uncle Mushu had).

Hayley's like our surrogate sister so she is a MUST-INVITE girl to every meeting.

"Not you too?" she groaned at Jones and Hayley.

"Alright, we need to talk." I began the meeting, since I am the older sister.

"Sure thing, first question- Hales, are you dating Hunter?" Tracy remembered as looked at Hayley. "Jay and I saw you and Hunter going to watch movies yesterday."

Wait, what?! Since when?!

"Oh…it…it wasn't a date-date, he was just asking me to watch a movie to avoid his ex, Jessica." Hayley chuckled nervously.

" _Right_." I doubt it.

"When did it turned into Girls' Gossip Night?" Jones grumbled. "Alright, Lonnie, remember what we were supposed to do!"

"Right, Jones will start the meeting." I pointed at Jones.

"So, according to Lonnie here, you went for the movie with JAY!" Jones glared as he banged Hayley's gong.

"Hey, hands off the gong, no one touches it but me!" Hayley glared.

"Oh…" she blinked. Something's off about her alright!

"tell us, please." I assured her.

"P-promise to keep it a secret?" she asked as the rest of us nodded.

"Well…we just hung out like buddies yesterday." She began. "But then after the movie, he sort of…confessed. But a second later he told me he was just practicing to tell this girl he likes. He likes _someone else_!"

"Oh sweetie, if only you knew who he liked, you wouldn't be reacting like that." Hayley sighed, as she patted my sister's head. She knows something alright!

"So…I guess I sort of told him I liked him." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT?!" the rest of us shouted.

"In Chinese." She added the last part.

"No….no…no…I am _NOT_ ready for any of this, how long was I actually gone?! Was it 3 days or 3 decades?!" Jones reacted. "What did he say? If he breaks your heart I will crush him into soothing bath salts!"

" I wanted to tell him how I feel but I chickened out in the end. (Sighs) I am a complete failure at this!" She sighed.

"AIright, time for your secret. Tell us Lonnie." Tracy looked at me.

"The biggest question I've always wanted to ask you is…why did you two avoid me after I went to high school?" I asked, trying to find out what made them so cold towards me. "Was it the time when I refused to hang out with you?"

"It sort of was, and the most unforgivable thing you've done to us…to our sister here…was that you didn't defend her when she told dad she broke grannie Li's vase." Jones sighed.

"B-but I thought she did." I tried to remember but my memory was only stuck on the day after the fireworks incident.

"She lied. She didn't break the vase." Hayley sighed as she looked at me.

"Wait…I did it?!" I pointed at myself. All along I just thought it was my sister who accidentally got her scar on a freak training, I mean that's what dad and mom told everyone.

"I lied to protect you sis." Tracy looked at the floor, I could tell she was about to cry. "I-I knew how much dad loved Grannie and how precious that vase means to him. You were always the good girl, and I didn't want to get you in trouble, so I lied."

"And what about dad?" I asked. she's always had a rough relationship with our dad.

"What about dad?" she replied coldly. "To him, I'll just be the disappointment! The kid who is never good enough! Look, Lonnie, unlike you, I always disappoint my parents! But you are much better than me and Jones. Sometimes I wonder if dad ever cares about me or Jones?"

"But after she defended you, you sort of stabbed us in the back and told on us." Jones looked away.

"Remember that big fight we had with Chad?" Tracy sniffled. "He lied that I was the bully, I had to apologize to his parents even though I did no wrong! I was protecting my brother. _OUT BROTHER_!"

"It can't be helped, Trace. I _let_ him pick on me." Jones added. "I know Calvin, his brother, and he told me that his parents were always busy and spoilt them rotten."

I remember that fight, I had no idea then how the fight started but I always thought Tracy was the troublemaker. I remembered dad scolding her for the trouble she caused.

"Ever since you started having new friends, I sort of thought you forgotten about me." Hayley piped in, smiling embarrassedly. "You started changing so fast. You started liking pink, although you used to hate it. you started dressing up like princess, although you still loved playing video games inside."

So…it was because of me, my sister got her scar. It was because of me, who strayed Tracy's relationship with dad for so long…it was me, who caused my siblings to become social outcast. I forgotten how much fun it used to be when it was just the three of us siblings and Hayley being there for us. Although she's younger than me by a few months, she is more mature than she seems.

I feel awful, I never knew….

"I'm sorry, guys." I felt tears swelling near my eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for neglecting you guys for my new friends…I'm sorry for not standing up to Jones when he was bullied…I'm so sorry that I was not the good sister you wanted. I'm sorry, Hales for not being your best friend when I was supposed to."

"It's ok, Lonnie, I don't blame you." Hayley wiped away her tears and smiled. "You still came to me when you needed someone for help. And I still think of you like a friend. I am so proud that I am your friend."

"Will you guys ever forgive me?" I asked, holding their hands like how we used to.

"Trace?" he looked at Tracy.

"I used to hate you. I used to hate you so much I wish you weren't my sister sometimes" She began as my heart sank.

"I always thought you abandoned us for popularity, I didn't know that you would actually still remember how Jones and I were since kids. You remember our favorite colors and what songs we'd sing when we have choir class. I always thought you'd forgotten about how we were before. I forgive you. But now…I take back everything I ever said to you, I'm sorry for being so cold towards you for all those times." She dried her tears as she smiled. The same one when we were kids.

"Alright… I have a confession to make." I took a deep breath. "Remember 23 days before the VKs arrive they were several videos around the school?"

"You mean 'School of Mysteries' series?" Hayley nodded.

"Yeah! Jones and I _loved_ it!" Tracy grinned.

"the person who posted the videos…was me." I sighed. It felt good to finally get it off my chest.

"NO WAY!" Jones jaw dropped. "You're a secret rebel too?!"

"Secret rebel? Something tells me you two were up to something too." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well…I am the huge prankster of the school, remember the Charming Diarrhea incident? I was behind all it." Jones confessed.

"and there's a secret blogpost that writes about the school's secrets, remember?" Tracy asked as I nodded.

"Jones and I were the mysterious blog posts." Tracy confessed. "I am the Ghostwriter and Jones is the Lone Ranger."

"No way!" Hayley blinked as she grinned. "I am actually friends with 3 secret rebel siblings!"

"What's your secret, Hales?" I asked her.

"Well…I can fire-breathe and I once almost set Audrey's weaponry room on fire after the Freaky Five (what Tracy, Jones, Max, Annie and Lizzie called themselves) dared me to eat chili." She giggled.

"Promise me we won't ever keep any secrets from one another?" I asked as they nodded.

"Promise!" Tracy nodded. "Siblings should always share secrets, right?"

"No more secrets!" Hayley nodded, crossing her heart.

"Done!" Jones nodded.

"Should we tell her it was us who _broke_ Audrey's doll that looks like her?" Jones asked.

"See what I mean? Every time we said _no more secrets_ , another one pops out!" Tracy hissed.

"Wait, you what?!" I asked.

"Lilo told us she used to practice voodoo, and we gave it a go." Jones pointed out.

"and Audrey dumped Max! I'm just revenging for the _better_." Tracy added as they fist bumped.

"How much do you actually _HATE_ her?!" Hayley stared at them in shock.

"Very." Jones looked up. "We actually made a list, but gave up and just ranted."

Tracy added. "Pound it bro!"

I giggled, it was nice to get back together with them. How much I missed the all of us hanging out.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: One chapter down, 9 more chapters to go until story ends! Wow, I'm already 3 quarter done already. Personally this chapter was slightly more in-depth about Lonnie's relationship with her siblings and her old friend Hayley. [I'm not sure why I added Hayley in the mix, but I think she's more than just a family guardian and more like a cousin or a sister]**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM us.**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- Did anyone liked this chapter? Did you like the Jacy bonding scenes? What did you guys thought of the sibling bonding moment? Which one of the Li siblings can you actually relate to?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Waltzing Practice**

 **Purpledolpin05: So…this chapter's been saved in my laptop for a while now and I've been trying to figure out when should I post this one when I decided to post this. There will be several new OCs introduced in this chapter, so moving on!**

To TKDP: Thanks for your review! Yeah Tracy will reveal her alter ego sooner or later. I'm glad you liked the sibling bonding and Jacy scenes. I can't say what will happen on Family Day but I can say that it is going to be very hard for Tracy to get along with her father but they'll patch things up in no time. Hope you will like this chapter!

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review! Yeah the story would be about 40 chapters at most, unless I want to make a sequel (which I might probably post a bunch of prequels, the Wicked World series or this story will continue in Descendants 2). I'm glad you liked Hayley mixed I the batch of wild siblings. Hope that you'll like the chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Hunter. Your turn!**

 **Hunter: Ok. Purpledolpin05 does not own Descendants or Disney or any of the characters. She just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I walked into Princess Elegance Debutante class, the teacher isn't here yet. Wow, I wonder why? (smirks) Okay, I know I shouldn't be rude, but I could have sworn Jones told me the 'tea' he gave me only ensured a few days of diarrhea. I can't believe that today the last lesson of the day had to be this subject! I saw Hayley waving at me with a smile on her face.

Princess Elegance Debutante, ugh! My least favorite subject! I mean, in my defense, not every girl likes to drink tea gracefully or try to look good before you turn into shark feed?!

I mean, honestly, why should I matter on looking good and waiting for a prince to rescue me? Just rescue yourself, the only Prince I enjoy is the one who sings Purple Rain.

Lonnie walked in along with her popular friends. She noticed me as she excused herself from her friends and went over to me.

"Hi sis, hey Hales." Lonnie smiled at us.

"So, wanna sit with us? I always have an extra for my friend!" Hayley patted at a seat beside her.

"Lonnie!" one of her friends waved over. "Over here!"

"Why are you talking to those loners?" One of the popular girls asked Lonnie.

"Oh, that's just my sister and an old friend." Lonnie replied.

"Well she doesn't look anything like you." One girl, Jessica Dingwall, commented as she gave me and Hayley a dirty look. (Judging by the fact that Hales here is sort of dating Jessica's ex I can understand that)

I frowned a bit. I've met you girls like a gazillion times, but you never remember my name! I'm Lonnie's sister for crying out loud! And don't EVER insult Hales!

"Sorry girls, but I think I want to spend some time with my sister. And please do not make fun of them, they are my friends!" Lonnie shook her head as she walked over to our spot.

"Way to go, Lon!" Hayley applauded.

I could feel that my sister's friends are insulting and making fun of me. Sure, I have poor taste in fashion and I know that I am clumsy. Me, poor taste?! Really, those so-called perfume you wear smell as if a bar of soap threw up in a bottle and the perfume factory manufactured it.

In words of Spike: "I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS AND USE IT AS A XYLOPHONE"

"Hi Evie, hi Mal!" I waved as I gestured two empty seats I reserved for them.

"Hey, mind if I seat here?" a girl with messy but somewhat frizzy red hair and silvery grey eyes asked me along with a shy 13 year old girl with black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. I recognize them, they are sisters, the sister with red hair is Robyna 'Robyn' Dunbronch, Queen Merida's second child. She has a somewhat bad girl reputation like Hunter does and she knows how to be a rebel when she wants to be. The other girl with black hair is Ravenna 'Raven' Dunbronch, she is rather shy and quiet. Those two are as different as they can be.

"Sure." Mal shrugged. "No one is sitting on it anyway."

"Aye, thanks!" Robyn nodded.

"Cool! I love your blue dress!" Evie complimented.

"Thanks, blue is my favorite color" Raven looked at her shoes shyly. "I like your hair too."

"I think we're gonna be great friends!" Evie smiled.

"So, Mal, congrats on getting yerself a lad like Ben!" Robyn teased.

"Ugh! I wonder what class today would be about?" I wondered, since it's almost Ben's coronation I bet the school board is gonna train us youngsters about the crappy art of waltzing.

"Ok, class." the teacher entered. "Please sit down."

"It's Madam Mai." I frowned.

"Ladies, this week we will be learning how to waltz. And we will be practicing with the handsome gentleman from Basic Chivalry." Madam Mai told us. "Come in, gentleman."

We see Mister Florian (Snow White's husband) coming in with all the guys. My eyes widen when I met my brother's eyes. He looked bored and annoyed. (I am not the only person who thinks this waltz is dumb)

Handsome? More like _ransom_.

Wait, WHAT?! So we need to ask a guy to be our dance partner?! We live in the 21st century, we do NOT need any waltz, half the time it ended up with people breakdancing.

"Whatever," I groaned. "Waltzing is so overrated!"

"I know right. Besides, what are the chances of us getting grades?" Mal shrugged, she was clearly as bored as I am.

"this project will cost you all half your end-of the year terms grade." The teacher added.

Why do I get this feeling that this teacher likes to give us good news, or in my case BAD NEWS!

Oh crap-tastic! So in order to skip this lesson for next term, I'd have to PASS this class? Oh no, I bet that I will be stuck in this class for decades!

What is the worst part of dancing? Hhm…accidentally punching my dance partner in the face…and ending up in detention.

I guess that I should just stick to going to prom with my brother. Simple as that.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, grab a card from this bowl and see wh you ended up as partners with." Mr. Florian said as we get our cards.

"Who'd you get Lonnie?" Hayley asked.

"Aziz." Lonnie smiled a bit. "You?"

"Hunter." She groaned a bit.

"Good luck, because Hunter's got quite a fine lass." Robyn joked.

"Poor you!" Raven giggled at Hales. "I got…Carlos."

"Nice catch!" I nodded. "I wonder who got Jones?"

Please let me have Jones, please let me have Jones, please let me have Jones as my partner. Mainly because we can turn this dancing into…well _dueling_.

"Who'd you get Jane?" Audrey asked Jane. (I haven't been talking to her since the hairdo incident and she's been getting kinda vain lately)

"Jones." She replied with a hint of shyness in her tone. [she better not like my brother, he's A-sexual, so he's a big no-no!]

"Hey Kav!" I waved at Kavan, one of my many ex-crush. (yes, I had a lot of crushes before)

"Hi Trace," he nodded.

"Who'd you get?" I asked.

"Oana Triton." He pointed out, as I glanced over at one of the Queen Bees of the school. Oana Triton, one of Ariel's nieces and a huge pain in the neck.

"Miss Li, please take a card out." Mr. Florian gestured as I took a card and open it.

 _ **Jay**_

I could feel my face burning up, the last person I would work with right now!

"Who did you got?" Evie asked me, leaning over to check.

"Meathead." I grumbled a bit, trying my best to hide my blushing face. Thank god none of them knew about the whole awkward moment on Sunday.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jay asked in a teasing tone.

"Hey back!" I gave him a small smile. Ugh! What is wrong with me?!

"Can I switch partners with you?" I heard Jones whispering to Carlos.

"Sorry, but Mr. Florian's got all our names recorded." Carlos whispered back.

"This is going to be a VERY LOOONG dancing practice." I groaned as everyone turned to their dance partners, face to face.

"Is it me or does Mr. Florian smell like he's wearing perfume sometimes?" Jay asked me as I giggled.

"He does smell girly," I nodded. "Jones and I are still wondering if he's a transvestite!"

"and what's the survey answer?" Carlos piped in.

"Still wondering!" Jones replied. "But if I can get my hands on his IC, then we have our answer!"

We exchanged looks as we laughed.

"Ahem!" Madam Mai cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Aurodon, where the Chivalry teacher looks like a she and the Princess Elegance Debutante teacher sounds like a he!" Jones whispered as we tried to hold back our laughter.

"Welcome to Waltzing Lessons, I am Madam Mai." Madam Mai faked a smile at us.

"And I am Mr. Florian." Mr. Florian bowed at us.

"And I am planning revenge on whoever invented this class." Mal added with a tone of sarcasm.

[References to Good Luck Charlie]

"Now, first of all, always greet your date. And for the last time Mai, I am a married man and you and I are never going to happen. _Ever_." Mr. Florian began. "Example."

"Good evening Madam Mai, how are you this evening?"

"Good evening Mr. Florian, I'm good. How are you?"

"I never thought that it is actually possible to hate 2 people so immediately!" Mal mumbled a bit as we snickered.

"That's it, Trace, after this practice, I think I am going to punch a tree!" Jones grumbled as I grinned.

"remember to compliment your date." Mr. Florian added as he and Madam Mai performed another 'show'.

"Hello Miss Tracy, your eyes are as brown as the dead cockroach sticking out from Mr. Florian's hair." Jay began as I tried to hide my giggle.

"Why thank you, Mister Jay And may I just say your beanie is as red as Madam Mai's face when I want to strangle her." I greeted back.

I turned over to check on my friends. Hunter and Hales were getting all nervous and awkward around each other. Mal is having some hard time getting used to all these poise and propers, but with Ben being her partner I'd say things are going well for them. Evie and Doug were flirting with each other. Carlos and Raven…well I'd say they're becoming fast friends over their love of technology. Jones and Jane (oh poor bro!), I could tell Jane is trying to flirt with my brother, she started to blush like crazy when Jones complimented about her eyes.

Note to self: give Jane a 'talk' about flirting with my brother. But maybe he could convince her otherwise (like Adam did to Caitlin XD)

 **Next came the second part of the torture: dining.**

If I thought Jay and I were the worst partners, then Robyn Dunbrounch and Calvin Charming topped that up. It all started when Calvin decided to flick a spoon filled with melon-balls at Robyn and started a food fight.

 **Last but not least, Waltzing.**

"Children, start holding one of your partner's hand." Madam Mai told us.

This is going to be very awkward! I thought as I started to feel my heart racing.

Just get this over with…

I reached my hand out to grab Jay's hand. I felt myself blushing.

Way to be the first to make the move, girl. (being sarcastic)

He gave me an awkward look.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to blush. "Look, I hate this class but I just want to ace it."

"I get it." he nodded and it went awkward again.

"So, you like holding my hand?" he joked.

"No!" I snapped back. (Ok, maybe I kind of secretly do but that's not the point!)

"If you try anything funny on me, you'll be taking the yearbook photo with a black eye." I warned.

"Alright, gentleman, place one of your hand on your partner's waist." Mr. Florian clapped his hands. [I swear, he looks like a woman sometimes there were moments when Jones and I bet on if he was a hermaphrodite] "and ladies, place your other hand on your partner's shoulder."

Easy for you to say!

I felt goosebumps on my arms when Jay placed his hand on my waist while my other hand was on his shoulder. Our eyes meet as my heart started to race. He started to give me aflirty smile.

Crap! I'm blushing! What to do?

 ** _POW!_**

I _punched_ him in the gut. What? wouldn't that be your first response?

"OWWW!" Jay winced in pain as he rolled on the floor. "WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME!? WHAT KIND OF GIRL _**PUNCHES**_ HER DATE?!"

"Sorry, natural reflex!" I apologized.

"Now _THAT'S_ waltzing!" Hunter whistled. Even Hales was giggling.

Robyn giggled, before snapping at Calvin. "Hey Bozo, watch where your hands are, that's my cellphone!"

"You stole 20 bucks from me last week!" Calvin defended.

"Borrowed!"

"Stole!"

"Borrowed!"

"Stole!"

"ENOUGH!" Madam Mai yelled as everyone kept quiet. "Please, practice your waltzing!"

"This has got to be the most amusing waltz class I've ever been to!" Mal snickered.

If you thought I was awkward, you should see Jones, instead of placing his hands on his date's waits, he placed them in his pocket. Which he did good.

After practicing for a while, I was started to get the hang of it. Jones wasn't, I could tell he'd rather bury himself under an avalanche than dancing.

"Alright, well done, youngsters, that is all for today. Now remember to practice!" Madam Mai ended the session after 3 hour worth torture.

"About time!" I whispered at Jones who nodded.

"Um…Jones, could I have a word with you later?" Jane walked over and told him.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"I don't know. She keeps winking and twirling her hair at me. So in words of Prince Dewey: I'd say she has the cooties." Jones concluded as I laughed.

"What about you?" he asked me. "You and Jay were getting the hand of the merengue!"

"Gross, dude, I told you he likes someone else." I smacked his arm.

"Look, I've seen you guys hanging out more these days, and I say Jay isn't that bad. But if you guys ever date, I'll be third-wheeling all day!" he winked playfully at me as he went to find Jane. "And plus, you will never know if he likes you back if you never try!"

"What did Jones say to you?" Jay asked as he came over.

"Just stuff. It's the Sibling Code." I stuck my tongue playfully at him as I grabbed my backpack and headed to the dorms.

"Can I practice the confession thing at your room?" he asked, tagging along.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him, hiding my smile.

"You know, you're not so bad at dancing, for a girl." He commented.

"and you're not that really good of a dancer, for a boy." I sassed back as he chuckled.

Ugh! When can I stop making a fool out of myself in front of a guy?!

* * *

 **[Jones' P.O.V.]**

"What's up Jane?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Jones….I um…" she started acting nervous around me.

"What's up? Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Will you go to Ben's coronation as my date, please?" she asked me. She started twirling her hair and battling her eyelashes at me.

 **…**

 _EHHHH?!_

Was Jane asking me out? Wasn't expecting that! I mean, I thought she was more of…well Carlos' type.

"Oh uh…" I gulped, I've never been confessed by any girl or guy before. [I'm asexual, so I'm not really sure if I might be attracted to any gender]

"Look, Jane." I sighed. "You're a nice person. You're smart, and nice, and shy, and pretty cool. But you're not really my type."

"Do you already have a date?" she asked nervously.

"yes! Actually, I already had a date." I quickly came up with an excuse. "She doesn't go to our school."

"What's her name?" she sounded somewhat disappointed.

"I'm actually taking my friend, Andreana Darling." I told her. Great! Now all I need is Max's permission to take his sister out on a fake date. Smooth, Jones (being sarcastic)

"Look, Jane. I think you're more of Carlos' type. I mean, you two are shy which I find it cute. You're both really smart, and you're nice to animals." I convinced her.

"But Audrey says that they're evil." Jane hesitated.

"Audrey Smaudrey! Take my advice, Jane, consider it. Carlos is more than just a face." I advised her as I quickly left. "And don't get your hopes up too high on me, ok?"

That was great, Jones. You just rejected the first girl who asked you out and directly convinced her to take your buddy. Carlos is going to kill me for this.

I went back to my room and called Max.

"Hiya Jones!" Max greeted me.

"Hi Max, you and Annie are coming to Ben's after party right?" I asked.

"Duh! Lizzie's even coming, and boy I cannot wait to get on her nerves!" Max grinned.

"Is it ok if I take Annie as my date?" I asked.

"Woah! Since when were you interested in girls?!" he asked amused.

"Look, I'm _STILL_ asexual. I just want Annie to dance with me for just one night." I frowned. "I told Jane I was taking your sister although resorting to going with my sister was optional."

"Fine, future brother in law!" Max joked as he ended the call.

MAX! I cursed under my breath.

I'm still a kid, and I am not ready to be 'in love' or 'involved in the world of mushiness' yet!

"Hey sis, I'm bac-What the heck are you two doing?!" I frowned as I open up the door, only to find my sister and Jay chatting.

"I'm gonna go now. See you later." Jay got up and left. "Later Jones."

"So good news, bad news, and more bad news." I told her.

"What's that?" Tracy glanced over.

"Good news, I managed to worm my way out from Jane asking me out." I began.

"Huh? And to think, I was actually considering _strangling_ her if she asked you out." Tracy blinked. "Any girl who makes contact with my brother _deserves_ to be extinct!"

"The bad news is I'm taking Annie to the dance." I stated.

"That's sweet! I always shipped Jonnie!" my sister muttered.

"Excuse me, what?" I blinked.

"Nothing! That's good news, why is it bad?" she asked.

"It's bad news for you. No one's taking you to the dance, you're on your own, toots!" I teased her.

"WHAT?!" She flipped out. "You're serious?!"

"W-what's the more bad news part?" she gulped.

"Carlos is not gonna be so happy because I convinced Jane to like him instead." I shrugged, planning my escape plan.

"This reminds me of a song." She started clearing her throat. "And this ones from Boy Meets World!"

 _"He's a loser freak, loser freak! He's a woman-hating maladjusted loser fr-eak!"_ she started singing. Oh please no!

 _"And he doesn't like girls, cuz he's afraid of them, afraid of them!"_ someone added, I checked and how the heck did Jamie and Charles get here?!

"I let them in." Tracy looked at me.

 _"I think he likes boys if you know what I'm saying~"_ Jamie sang the last part as she and Charles ran out.

"I'M NOT INTO GUYS!" I yelled before slamming the doors.

"And you and C-Dog make bets on me and Lady-Hair!" she crossed her arms. At least I find girls and guys obnoxious (at least for kids at my school)

"THAT'S IT!" I cracked my knuckles before we started wrestling.

I don't care what mom says but I can hit my sister if I want!

That's how I roll every day, welcome to my life.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hope you've liked this chapter. And second note: I've finally reached 100k words for this story!**

 **Jones: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas. Better hide from C-Dog**

 **Hayley: Question of the chapter- Did anyone caught the Good Luck Charlie reference? What did you guys think of the waltzing practice scene? What did you guys think of the POVs? Lastly, which was your favorite scene?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: A Whirlwind Of Events**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, so this chapter would be about the Villain Kids face gapping their parents, so that means the Family Day chapter should be up in either 1 or 2 chapters later. And second AN, I've reached 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows! So…moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and the OCs added. Yeah, the story is going to end soon (starts countdown clock) Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. Yeah I missed Good Luck Charlie too, although I only watch them on Youtube since my country doesn't really air GLC. Yeah, the sad truth is Tracy's on her own now…better hope Jay or her make the first move ASAP! Well, all I can say is letting Tracy introduce the youngsters to the 21st century is much better than letting CAITLIN do the job…as long as those two kids hadn't discovered Chadam, or Jaylos, or Koliver, they are safe… (better check if Caitlin's still in Mighty Max or not). I hope that you will enjoy the chapter!

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Maybe Jane hadn't really given up on her crush on Jones…until now though. Yeah Jones has gotten into a bit of his own trouble. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Cyborgsaur: Thanks for your review. And yeah, that song was from Boy Meets World, it's only put in to joke around. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Mal do the disclaimer!**

 **Mal: sure thing. Purpledolpin05 does not own Descendants or any of the characters, all she owns are her Original Characters. I'm done, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

It's Wednesday, and Family Day is tomorrow. Right now, Jones and Tracy Li were listening to their history lecture.

"Whew! So glad class is over!" Jones sighed in relief as he grabbed his bag pack.

"I'll say!" Tracy nodded. "You almost drooled all over your textbook!"

"Did not!" he glared over.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Jones nodded.

'Hhm…let's see. Textbook, here. Pencil-Case, got it.' Tracy did a check before leaving, before checking that she kept a special file in her bag pack.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm gonna find C-Dog. The both of us are gonna watch Star Wars." Jones peeked his head over the doors and smirked at his sister. "Don't you want to see your _crush_?"

"Hey! Wait up!" Tracy shouted, before bumping into someone.

"Ugh! Look what you did?!" someone grunted, unhappy.

"You've got mud all over my dress!" another girl hissed.

Tracy rubbed her head before taking a good look of whomever she knocked over.

It was Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, and Jessica Dingwall, daughter of Young Dingwall.

"I said I was sorry, _Audrey_." She greeted the spoilt princesses with a fake smile while gritting her teeth.

"Sis, let's go!" Jones ushered. "We don't have time for _Fleshy and Metal Perry_ (another TV swear which means prissy obnoxious girls)!"

"On it!" Tracy got up and grabbed her bag before dashing away.

"Ugh! Doesn't she know anything about manners?!" Audrey huffed before noticing something on the floor.

" _What's this_?" Jessica picked up some papers Tracy dropped from her bag.

"Jessica, let's go back to my room to change up." Audrey rolled her eyes at Tracy who had left.

"Woah! OMG, Audrey, check what I found from little Miss Manner-less." Jessica held up some paper works. Audrey looked over.

"Oh my gosh! This is _huge_!" Audrey's brown eyes widened.

"We have to let the school board see this! This would surely get that boyfriend-stealing hag's friend expelled!" Jessica smirked cruelly before grabbing Audrey's hand and headed to the school newspaper club.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"So, are you gonna make your move or not?" Jones crossed his arms at his sister as they walked by the Remedial Goodness class.

"Make what move?" his sister blinked.

"Ask you-know-who to the dance, duh!" Jones smirked.

"I am not gonna go out with Voldemort!" Tracy corrected. "Even though he was hot in Chamber of Secrets."

" _Gross_. And you know who I'm talking about. Stop denying how you feel sis." Jones shook his head, glancing at their 4 Transfer Students.

"But he'd probably say no anyway." Tracy grumbled, eying Jay.

"If he did, I would make sure he attends his own funeral." Jones shrugged. "Jackie and Chloe's gotten some new guillotine at their place I've been _DYING_ to use!"

"I appreciate your help bro, but seriously, that guillotine is for the day when Fleshy Perry (Audrey) gets off with thr head!" She joked.

 **Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were all having their Remedial Goodness 101 lessons when Fairy Godmother told them something.**

"Children." Fairy Godmother interrupted. "Excuse me."

"As you all know, tomorrow is Family Day, and your parents can't be here due to…" Fairy Godmother tried to come up with a slightly polite phrase. "Distance."

"We've arranged a special treat for you" the elder woman told them as she walked over to a television excitedly and switched on the TV, revealing their parents from the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

"J-Jones." Tracy tugged her brother's sleeve as they watched the face gapping from a distance. "Are you freaked out right now?!"

"I'm trying not to look like it on the outside." Jones whispered back as they hid behind the walls and pretended to play with their phones while 'waiting' for their friends to come out. "my nightmares came true!"

"They don't look that scary as we thought they were." Jones commented, with his fear fading away.

"They aren't… they look like regular people." Tracy whispered back, catching a quick glimpse of all the legendary villains that haunted their nightmares growing up.

"Time has definitely not been kind to them." Jones quoted, before hiding. "And I'm talking about Evie's mother!"

* * *

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear…" Maleficent's face was in front of the screen.

"Kids." Fairy Godmother gestured all 4 teens to come up close.

From the other side of the screen, the 4 parents were confused with the advanced technology and couldn't really figure out how to face gap.

"Can I please have the remote?!" Maleficent yelled as Evil Queen passed over.

After switching it on a few times, they finally managed to face gap their children.

"Evie! It's mommy!" Evie's mother greeted with a grin. Evie waved back at her mother with a smile.

"Look how beautiful, oh you know what they say, the Poison Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Evil Queen bragged.

"Don't you mean the _weeds_?" Maleficent insulted.

* * *

"Well, I for one, actually like her sense of sarcasm." Jones whispered as he and his sister giggled.

* * *

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?!" Cruella De Ville asked when they noticed Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal corrected.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent insulted.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy Godmother looked offended.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until 1 am now could you?!" Maleficent insulted as her 3 villain peers snickered. "I mean really? What? The hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"

* * *

"All of a sudden, I think if Victor Krane was real, he and Maleficent would make a _LOVELY_ couple." Jones whispered as Tracy nodded.

"And I think the Annihilator would make a wonderful husband for the Evil Queen. That better get me going on fanfables!" Tracy chuckled.

"You and your crack-cannon ships!" Jones rolled his eyes as he smiled.

* * *

"They were mice! They were not-They were mice!" Fairy Godmother corrected them before she stood aside and watched her students talk to their parent.

"Hi mom," Mal greeted her mother.

"Mal!" Maleficent sounded calm but couldn't really conceal her excitement. "I m-m-missed you!"

"You children were never far from our thoughts!" Jafar added.

"I got this." Maleficent assured them. "How long must mommy wait to see you?"

"Um…there's a big coronation coming up this Friday, so I think sometime after that." Mal crossed her arms and answered her mother.

"When?!" Maleficent asked.

"Friday, 10 AM." Mal replied.

"You sure I can't see you before that? I just don't know what I'd do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa-I mean you, my little nugget that I love!" Maleficent almost forgotten that Fairy Godmother was in the room before her peers corrected her and pretended to coo their children.

* * *

"They're hiding something." Jones whispered. "I'm a Lie Detector and I can tell Mal's mother is lying! Wow, respect to her though, even I can lie far better than she does"

"Shh!" Tracy shushed her brother.

* * *

"Carlos! Is that a dog?!" Cruella seemed excited and stammered when she saw Carlos holding Dude.

"Oh yes, yes, baby, I do understand!" Carlos' mother played with her fake little Dalmatian toy. "It would make the perfect size for earmuffs!"

* * *

"How could she…" Tracy flared up at the thought of Dude being turned into accessories.

"No!" Jones gripped her. "If we go in there, things won't end so well."

"Fine…" she sighed, listening to her brother.

* * *

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos defended Dude. "This dog loves me, and I love him! And FYI, your dog is stuffed!"

Cruella gasped in shock and looked offended.

"Ha! Ha! _BURNT_!" Jafar laughed at Cruella.

"For a former vizier who almost made Aziz's mom fell for him, he's got modern day sarcasm." Tracy quoted, hiding herself.

"I feel ya." Jones nodded. "Good luck with that future in-law!"

"First of all, no way am I gonna end up with that jerk! But still, _gross_!" Tracy gagged.

"Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Cruella sassed back at Jafar.

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones!" Jafar argued.

"People who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors!" Cruella argued back.

* * *

"This is turning into an insult contest." Jones muttered.

"and this is getting nasty!" Tracy whispered back.

* * *

It was getting really ugly, Jay quickly switched off the TV screen.

"I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother apologized.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay thanked their headmistress.

"Of course." The headmistress nodded as she dismissed the class.

"M, what do you think our parents are gonna do if we don't pull his off?" Evie whispered.

"I think they will be slightly disappointed but…proud of us for doing our best." Mal replied.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No," Mal frowned. "I think we are definitely goners!"

"They're coming!" Tracy whispered.

"Act natural!" Jones grunted. "Remember, it's now or never. You ask Jay out for the dance or I kill him myself!"

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" Mal asked them with a tone of suspicion.

"We just got here." Jones replied. "C-Dog, let's go and grab something to feed Dude! I promised Jackie and Chloe to let them play with Dude."

"Hey wait up! You're. running. Too. Fast!" Carlos ws immediately dragged away by Jones.

"Good luck guys!" Jones hinted his sister as he left.

"Which reminds me, M, we have to try on my new outfits!" Evie remembered as she dragged Mal away. "Trace, come by our dorm later! I have something for you!"

"See you later, guys!" Tracy waved over at them.

"Hey Feisty." Jay waved.

"Hi Lady-hair." She waved back, trying to act nonchalant.

"Hello!" Charles popped in between them.

"You startled me, Charlie!" Tracy hissed.

"Are you coming to help me and Dewey out?" Charles invited.

"Sure thing! It's Ben's big day after all." Tracy nodded. "C'mon Jay, you can help out!"

* * *

"What are we doing?" Jay asked, noticing a small crowd of preteens gathering around a table. Plenty of paintbrushes were broken, paints were all used up.

"Making a banner for Benny!" Dewey chirped.

"I think it's adorable you two are making this banner for Ben!" Tracy praised.

"So, what do you think? Yellow and blue? Or Blue with yellow sprinkles?" Jamie, daughter of Naveen and Tiana asked, holding up two patterns of glitter.

"The second one!" Theodore nodded.

"No glitter, Jamie!" Charles snapped. "THEO!"

"What?!" Theodore raised his hands in the air. "I like sparkly stuff!"

"Like his favorite show 'Linda and Heather'!" Jenny added as she giggled.

"Ugh! That show is so boring!" Charles groaned.

"Says the guy who _RECORDED_ all 3 seasons?" Jamie joked.

"I'm not open about it." Charles defended.

"Sparkles!" Jenny cheered as she accidentally spilled glitter all over Theodore.

"Sorry Theo!" Jenny apologized.

"It's ok, glitter brings out the sparkly glow in my eyes!" Theodore joked as the kids all laughed.

"Hey meathead, pass me that glue!" Tracy nudged Jay as she was about to glue up some letters.

"Sure thing, Feisty," Jay nodded as he handed over some glue. "Need anything else?"

"WAHH!" January cried from the corner.

"You know what, I'll look after January, and you'll help out the kids." Tracy got up from her seat to play with the baby. "I'm really sorry to bother you."

"It's ok, I like these little guys!" Jay shrugged.

"We like you too, Joy!" Dewey chirped.

"We really need to get rid of that nickname!" Jay frowned as the younger kids laughed.

"Sorry, no can do!" Dewey replied.

"This is why I love this kid!" Tracy chuckled.

"Alright, thank you guys so much for helping!" Charles thanked his friends. "Ben's going to love this banner!"

"He sure will, because he's our big brother!" Dewey nodded.

"Yup, and he's be a fool to not love our work!" Jamie assured as she winked at Charles.

"Charlie and Jamie sitting in a tree!" Jenny cleared her throat as she sang.

"KISSING!" Theodore sang along as he and Jenny laughed.

"That's it!" Charles folded his sleeves as he grabbed a tree bark and aimed it at Theodore.

"I'M NOT GONNA MARRY THAT BABY-FACED BEAST!" Jamie denied as she and Charles chased after Dewey, Theodore and Jenny.

"What happened while I was away? All I did was went to the washroom?!" a young man asked as he came inside.

"Ah, good, you're here. Uncle Chip, can you help me out with this little kid?" Tracy shoved the baby to Chip.

"Fine, I kinda deserved that!" Chip laughed awkwardly.

"You sure do, Uncle Chip!" Tracy joked. "Oh, Jay this is Uncle Chip. Chip, Jay."

" _Don't_ call me uncle! I'm more like a cool older brother! A lot of people say I look like Shawn Hunter!" Chip corrected as Tracy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, maybe a few, but that's not the point!" Chip defended as he shook hands with Jay. "Oh, so you're the MVP kid! Good to meet you,"

"Sup." Jay nodded.

"So, is this guy your boyfriend or something?" Chip joked. "Because January here kinda looks like she'd be your daughter."

"EWW!" Tracy gagged. "UNCLE CHIP!"

"Why does everyone ask us that?" Jay wondered.

"Alright, joking only." Chip shrugged. "Ok, kids let's go and have some ice cream."

"Yay! Dibs on strawberry!" Dewey cheered.

* * *

"So…you nervous for Family Day?" Jay asked.

"Very, my whole family's gonna be there and I really can't wait for my family to meet you guys." Tracy thought for a while before replying. "But I don't really think my dad would approve me or Jones befriending you guys. He's sort of…conservative."

"Wow, your dad is really strict on ya, huh?" he blinked.

"Chinese rules, _his rules_." She sighed, before taking a deep breath.

'C'mon, have some courage. Just ask him out!' Tracy mentally reminded herself.

"About Ben's coronation, are you going to the after party?" Tracy plucked up some courage and asked.

"I'm not sure if I might be able to go by then." Jay replied, shrugging. "You?"

"I don't know, I'm probably gonna stay in my room and update a couple of my FanFables story." She shrugged her shoulders. "but everyone else has a date, including Jones! Everyone will be mingling with their dates and making googoo eyes, and I don't really know anyone, and it'll just be plain awkward! I'm not really a crowds' person!"

"Well that's a shame though, you'll miss out the fun." He shrugged.

"So, when are you telling this girl you liked her?" Tracy skipped the subject.

"Soon, I hope." Jay shoved his hands into his pockets. "Would you be supportive of me?"

' _I'm not even sure if I should be selfish or supportive_ …' she thought before replying: "We'll see by then! Just let me know when you need another trail practice! I hope we can still be friends no matter what."

"I might be telling her I like her by Friday." Jay stated.

"Wow, on Ben's coronation day? That sounds really sudden, but I guess she's not gonna see it coming!" Tracy faked a smile. "Wow, love really is a disease! Just an advice for ya: say you like her like you mean it!"

"See ya tomorrow, lady hair!" She winked playfully at Jay before going to find Evie.

"Hey Evie, Mal…what are you two doing?" She blinked when she saw Mal and Evie trying on a purple gown. "Woah! Evie, that gown. One word: _masterpiece_!"

"Aw, thanks! This is for Mal for Ben's coronation." Evie smiled.

"Ow! Watch the needles, E!" Mal winced a bit.

"Why did you ask me to come by your place?" Tracy asked, sitting on a chair.

"I made this dress." Evie held up a white dress with purple floral patterns and a purple crop top inside. "The floral patterns were M's idea!"

"Woah! You've really done it girls, you're geniuses. Side pockets and a hoodie?! AWESOME!" Tracy gasped. "Who's it for?"

"You." Evie grinned as she handed the dress over to Tracy.

"What? I can't take it, it's too pretty!" Tracy denied.

"I'm sure you'll like it, you're gonna look adorable in it!" Evie insisted.

"You're a friend, and if you take it you'll just upset E." Mal added.

"Fine." Tracy nodded. "Gimme a sec!"

She came back moments later with a drawing stand and a plushie doll.

"This drawing stand's for you Mal, hope you will enjoy using it. Evie, I know you like Skoliver, so I want to give you this Skylar Storm and Oliver limited edition plushie doll!" Tracy smiled. "You two gave me this awesome dress, and I'm glad to have such awesome friends like you!"

"Fine, now we're even." Mal nodded.

"I love this doll!" Evie squealed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, have a good night's sleep ladies!" Tracy smiled as she went back holding the dress.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, I hope that you've liked this chapter. The next chapter would be about the Core Four discussing their plans about getting the wand, and a few interaction scenes of the Li duo.**

 **Theodore: What do you think of this poem I want to give to Kelli Berglund 'Roses are red, violets are blue; You are so pretty, I could kiss you!'**

 **Jenny: EWWW!**

 **Charles: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jamie: Question of the chapter- What do you think was in the paper work Audrey and Jessica found? Did anyone liked Tracy and Jones' remarks about eavesdropping the Villain Kids' conversation with their parents? What do you guys think of the little kid OCs and Chip's cameo? Which was your favorite part of the chapter.**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Rise of the Secret Rebellion**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', so this chapter is about Jones and his little gang of friends spy around. This chapter was an outtake from chapter 33.** **So moving on, shout outs!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. And yeah double trouble is brewing up for the Core Four and the Li siblings. Hope you will like this chapter.

To the Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. Thank god Theo is still a little kid, at least his crush can be somewhat creepy but cute… We'll find out what the papers' about soon. Thanks, I am glad that you liked Jones and Tracy's reaction towards the conversation between the Core Four and their parents. I'm glad you liked Chip's cameo and all the little kids having a scene of their own, they are fun to write. I hope that you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. A lot of conflict is about to happen soon, that I can guarantee. We'll see what is in the papers Audrey and Jessica (random fact: Jessica is loosely based on Stacy Summers) found in this chapter. Jacy might or might not happen soon if they ever wanted to make their first move. Evie is loving the Skoliver doll already. Yeah the interactions between the Core Four and their parents is a sad scene. Glad you liked Chip's cameo (he's sort of based on Shawn Hunter) I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Calvin, do the disclaimer please!**

 **Calvin: Got it! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the cahracters, she just owns her Original Characters. Peace out!**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy entered her room as she shut the doors.

Tracy placed her bags onto her chair as she took out her homework, when she noticed her file was missing.

"Oh no, oh no! OH NO!" She panicked.

"What's wrong, sis? Where's the bomb?!" Jones asked, coming out from the showers with a towel on his head.

"Not that! It's just…my file is missing!" she gulped.

"So? What's in there? Homework?" Jones asked, not really bothering.

"It's not _JUST_ any file, it has all my private paper works…" she sighed. "I hope no one found it."

"Like all those Isabella killing Perry (made up language for obnoxious girls) pictures?" Jones asked, growing worried.

"No, it's still here, it's just…a few _OTHER_ stuff." Tracy added.

"Like what?" Jones asked.

"I can't tell you." She blushed red.

"Hey! No more secrets, remember?" Jones reminded.

"Maybe I have a confession letter for that meathead, but now it looks like I don't have a chance anymore." Tracy muttered.

"You…you really like him huh? What do you think dad would say if he found out?" Jones asked.

"…" Tracy kept silent for a while.

"I like him, _yes_." She nodded.

"How much do you like him?" Jones asked.

"I like that meathead a lot more than any guy I've liked before." She admitted, looking down at the floor. "I like his brash attitude and how much he cares for people he knows. I guess I like his personality more than how a person looks."

"Alright, I think I get it. You see the inner beauty of people, you're pretty smart about tehse stuff anyway!" Jones nodded. "But seriously, why are you always chickening out whenever you want to talk to him or stuff?"

"Well, I guess I am always the cowardly type, I'm not that stupid to just fall for someone who flashes a smile at me," Tracy corrected.

"Well, you said he likes some other girl, what are you gonna do now?" Jones asked.

"But I just want to be friends with him. And I don't care what dad would say at all. It's not like he would understand that we're friends with children of…criminals." Tracy sighed.

Jones assured. "You know I'll always have your back!"

"Say, did you had a nightmare or something, you woke up this morning drenched in sweat!" Jones remembered and asked.

Tracy paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure." She shook her head. "I had this weird dream last night, it was in Ben's coronation when a dragon showed up."

"Is it Uncle Mushu? For the last time, he shouldn't take those advice from Jordan's dad about making a grand appearance!" Jones frowned.

"No…it was different. It's a different dragon, with green eyes and purple scales!" Tracy replied.

"Sounds like _Maleficent_." Jones whispered. "But it's just a nightmare right?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Every now and then I have these weird dreams that look like fragments and bits of events that will happen later. Like…a vision dream!"

"That's weird, I had this weird dream about our 4 transfer student buddies getting into a fight with Audrey." Jones thought.

"Do you think it's a sign, like a future caution?" she looked at her brother.

"I'm not sure, but let's all take precautions!" Jones assured. "We should just keep this to ourselves first."

"Agreed." Tracy nodded. "Not a word about this to anyone else."

"Would you choose to side with our family or our friends?" Tracy asked.

"I…I don't know." Jones shook his head. "Our friends are more important right now. I mean when we have our field trip the other say, I spotted some wounds on Carlos' back. Something tells me that Carlos has been through some serious crap."

"I agree, people on the Isle suffered more than just abuse, but also starvation." Tracy nodded.

"Should we call in the _Secret Order_ to ask them and help you out on the love letter MIA?" Jones asked, calling his friends.

"Hello? This is _Juno_ calling." Jones called someone. "We have a bit of an emergency with _Kafuto_ here. Get here to Secret Quarters now!"

* * *

Moments later, some knocking was heard.

"What day is it?" Tracy asked.

"February 31st." someone answered as Tracy open up the door.

"Hey guys, the _Three Falcons_ have landed." Robyn Dunbrounch gave them a small nod, gesturing to her brother Hunter and her sister Raven.

" _Cyber Hacker_ is here, ready for duty." Calvin Charming waved.

" _Dragon Guardian_ , present!" Hayley smiled.

"Welcome, I'm _Kafuto_ (code name), the _Ghostwritter_." Tracy nodded.

"This is co-leader, _Juno_ , AKA the _Lone Ranger_." Jones pointed at himself.

"Alright, all 7 members from the Secret Order are all here, with the exception of Rokugatsu (Lizzie), Maximum Troublemaker(Max), and Analyzer-ette (Annie)." Jones nodded. "Now, today we're here to discuss a little matter."

Jones started telling Hayley all about his and Tracy's weird dreams.

"I think those dreams are hints of visions on the future." Hayley suggested.

"So you're saying that someone is going to…terrorize Ben's coronation?" Robyn asked, carefully using her choice of words.

"I guess so, I think we shouldn't say a word to anyone yet. Just for prevention's sake." Hunter nodded.

"I'm gonna say the transfer students are behind all it." Calvin guessed.

"What makes you say that, Cal?" Robyn asked.

"When they first got here, all they ask about us are the whereabouts of FG's wand." Calvin guessed.

"I don't believe that they'd actually steal it." Tracy shook her head.

"Even if it was, it must have been under the pressure of their parents." Raven nodded. "Think about it, Fairy Godmother and Maleficent are the two most powerful enchantress magicfolks anyone's ever known"

"Wait! Remember the first day they arrived here, they all went for a 'midnight stroll'. If they want the wand, they'd go to the museum!" Tracy thought.

"I'll hack in the museum and try to find any files or videos about any breaking in." Calvin nodded as he quickly tries to hack into the museum security website.

"HHm…now that you've mentioned it." Jones thought as he tried to remember something. "I think I once placed a secret transmitter in C-Dog's bag."

Jones switched on the transmitter as he turned it on silent mode.

"Now we can hear them but they can't hear us!" Jones whispered as he friends nodded.

* * *

 **Meantime with the Core Four**

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were having a private meeting to discuss on how to infiltrate Ben's coronation and steal Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Ok, we all know what this looks like." Mal began the meeting. "So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar and we'll be coming in from here."

"And I will be at the very front." Mal pointed at her paperwork filled with ideas to steal the wand. "You'll be up on the balcony."

"Got it." Evie nodded.

"Carlos?" Mal turned to Carlos.

"Ok, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier." Carlos nodded, remembering their plan.

* * *

"Wait, break _WHAT_?!" Calvin asked panicking and hiding under a table.

"Wow, _THIS_ is your boyfriend?!" Hunter teased Robyn.

"Says the guy who's in love with a dragon girl!" Robyn sassed back before Hunter and Hayley blushed and gagged.

"Shh!" Jones hushed his friends and set the volume louder to listen to the conversation.

* * *

"Perfect. Evie?" Mal looked over to Evie.

"you'll need this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out." Mal passed Evie a perfume bottle. "So this ends the meeting for now."

* * *

"So they ARE up to something, they want to free the villains from the Isle." Jones looked surprise.

"But it's what their parents want them to do, they were pressured into obeying their parents. They didn't have a choice." Raven insisted.

"Even if they were using us all along, we were willing victims." Tracy added.

* * *

Carlos and Jay went back to their places. Evie was about to leave when she saw Mal mouthing a page from her mother's spell book.

"M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. You know, for after." Mal nodded.

"I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally invade Auradon, and begin to loot, and kick everyone out of their castles, and imprison their leaders, and destroy all that's good and beautiful…" Mal replied. "Ben still being in love with me just seems a bit…cruel."

Jones shut off the transmitter.

"Wow, Mal really loves Ben. But if only she knows…" Tracy crossed her arms.

"So, all we can conclude is that their parents want them to steal Fairy Godmother's wand for god-knows-what purpose and involves villains taking over the world?!" Raven asked, worrying.

"That's a lot for you to take in, huh?" Hayley looked at Jones.

"Are you kidding me?! Taking over the world is MY dream!" Jones said in a stern voice as everyone gulped.

"Just joking." Jones winked teasingly at them.

"Get used to it." Tracy shook her head.

"Ugh! The security cables is useless! We need General Li to get the access code!" Calvin grumbled, scratching his head in frustration.

"I can handle it." Tracy nodded. "I'll call the security leader dude and convince him to hand us the security videos."

She called the Museum.

"Hello? Who is it?" the security guard asked, grumpily.

Tracy cleared her throat.

"This is General Li Shang, and I am an adult, man." Tracy answered in a somewhat funny yet convincing male voice **. [Can anyone guess which TV show was this scene based on?]**

"Hello sir, I'm Boris Marcus, also an adult man." The security guard gulped.

"What are you _doing_?" Hayley asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's a guy thing." Jones shrugged.

"Listen, I have a cold right now and my voice sounds funny, but I want you to transfer the security tape videos to me stat! Preferably ones from this month." Tracy stated.

"But sir, what's with the sudden security tape check?" the guard, Boris asked.

"Are you questioning the chief of Security?! I can call over your boss right now and tell him about how poorly your service you dedicated to your country." Tracy threatened.

"N-no sir!" Boris gulped, the rest of the Secret Order members were laughing.

"Now email the videos to this email address now. And this whole incident is just between us men, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yes sir." Boris nodded.

"You're my main man, Boris!" Tracy ended the call.

"Wow, I've always wanted to be someone's main man!" Boris sounded proud from the other end.

"Wow, you are really good at guy voice!" Calvin laughed.

"Knock it off!" Tracy hissed.

"Alright, my sister lost her love letter and we need to find it ASAP." Jones whispered.

"LOVE LETTER?!" Raven squealed as she shut up.

"Yes, we get it." Tracy rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried if someone might post it."

"Lemme check." Hayley grabbed her crystal ball and checked.

"Jessica Dingwall and Audrey has em." Hayley looked up with a worried look.

"I bet she's gonna sabotage us." Jones flared up. "Lemme slap the shamelessness of those damn witches!"

"Hold him still!" Robyn looked over as Hunter gripped Jones by the shoulders so the Li brother won't lose control.

"Alright, I will try to hack in the school's website to delete the post before anything's splutter all over the internet!" Calvin nodded. "I used to date that head chief of the school paper, that Mika. And I once got access on the school web."

" _Mika_." Robyn cursed under her breath. "Dang that stupid McIntosh!"

"Got it!" Calvin cheered after several minutes. "Ok, this one's the new unpublished blogposts. And yes, it's a love note for Jay."

"Ugh! What did I ever do to them?!" Tracy cursed.

"Woah! Hales, calm her down before she goes Isabella mode!" Jones was alerted as he stood up.

"Isabella mode?" Hayley was confused.

"When she gets overly angry, she would get super violent to the limits of possible permanent hospitalization!" Jones added. "Sis, sis! Look at me!"

"Ok…sorry I got into almost-Isabella mode, did I?" she sighed as she smiled a bit.

"And…deleted post!" Calvin announced. "Now tomorrow no one will know about Ghostwriter's crush on Jay!"

"No one needs to know!" Tracy hid her embarrassed face.

"Alright, thank you guys so much for the help. But now, if we were to choose a side between our family and our 4 villainous friends, which side would you be on?" Jones asked.

"I would choose the Isle." Hunter stood up.

"Isle." Hayley nodded.

"those in favor to help our transfer students friends, raise your hands." Tracy raised her hand as everyone raised their hands.

"Wow, I guess we're having….a secret rebellion." Jones nodded.

"We're rebels and mainly social outcasts, if there's anyone who knows what crap our friends have been through, it's us!" Tracy nodded.

"That's all for now. now remember to keep alert now, since Ben's big day is almost here." Jones warned as he sent his team members away. "I'll be telling Max, Annie and Lizzie about this."

"I…I don't even know what to do anymore. Since we have our own Rebellion." Tracy joked as she sat on her bed.

"Trust me, if none of these royal pompous don't know what the kids from the Isle are dealing with, we'll MAKE sure they know!" Jones nodded. "Now help me out with the letters!"

"Ok, bozo." Tracy winked at her brother as she sent some emails later.

"Well, Aurodon, your ignorance towards the misfortune the children from the Isle of the Lost has come to an end. Look out Aurodon, this is just the beginning." Jones cracked his knuckles.

"This…is the _rise of the Secret Rebellion_. Don't forget we have all the kids on our side." Tracy added. "Theo, Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, Jamie, Dewey, Charlie, January!"

"Thanks sis, I know you get me! We make a good team." Jones nodded.

"The best team!" Tracy assured as they chuckled.

"No matter what happens, we go through this crap." Tracy gestured her brother.

" _Together_!" Jones nodded as they fist bumped and laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow, I never thought I would finish this chapter so soon. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is gonna be longer. The next chapter is gonna be about Family Day, meaning more drama.**

 **Calvin: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Robyn: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the secret meeting and the OCs' alter egos? Did anyone expect the sudden Rebellion? What did you think of Tracy's fake phone call to the security guard? What do you think would happen in the next chapter.**

 **Both: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Be Our Guest**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, I am back with a new chapter. So this is the 35** **th** **chapter, meaning 5 more chapters until the end of the story. This one's where the Family Day starts and where some drama will stir up. Moving on, shout outs!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Well we'll see what happens then if the gang of friends will help out their VK friends and gang up on Audrey. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the previous chapter. The phone call was based on the Christmas episode from Best Friends Whenever. Yeah I mixed in 2 of the Lab Rats' episode names but who knows if that would happen? Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. They won't encourage the evil deeds (But Jones might =p) Yeah Tracy should sick on those girls! The phone call was based from the Best Friend Whenever Christmas episode where Cyd pretended to be her dad and answered Norm's phone calls. Jacy will happen eventually but we'll have to see what happens next. Hope you will like this chapter.

To kristyhes: Thanks for reviewing, I am glad you liked the Boy Meets World references and thanks I'm glad you liked my story. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Let's see, who should do the disclaimer…CHIP!**

 **Chip: Fine. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters from Disney, all she owns are her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

At last, it was Family Day, I'm sure my dad would be disappointed in me like _always_.

"C'mon, sis, get going!" Lonnie rushed me. She came by our room very early.

"Do I have to wear a dress? Can't I just wear one of those sweaters and jeans?" I groaned. Lucky Jones, he gets to wear what he wants and granma doesn't criticize!

"C'mon, wear this." Lonnie inspected my wardrobe and passed me a ppink dress.

"Hell no!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Jones was laughing so hard I thought he lost his breath

"Wow, nice dress! Where did you buy this one?" Lonnie picked up the dress Evie and Mal gave me last night. It was a white sleeveless dress with a violet crop top inside and some purple flower print. Bonus: it comes with pockets and hoodie too!

"Oh, I didn't buy it, it was a gift from Evie and Mal." I replied.

"Well, this is one of the best custom made dresses I have ever seen." Lonnie nodded. "You should totally wear this!"

"Fine." I muttered, if any guy sees me in this, I'd be the laughing stock. I groaned a bit. "But I'll look super gross!"

After a few minutes, I was dressed up and put on some of my indigo high tops. My hair is still messy but who cares, I like the way it is.

"You can make her dress up like a girl, but you can never take away her sass!" Jones quoted as he laughed and fixed his glasses. He was dressed in a buttoned up white shirt, black jeans, black high tops with red shoelace, and dark grey sleeveless cardigans.

"I really hate wearing girl stuff!" I grumbled. But anything was better than the dress I got last year, it was so itchy and disgusting. I shuddered. "How'd I look?"

" _Hideous_!" Jones stuck out a tongue as we exchanged snickers. I'm more used to insults than compliments.

"Don't be like that Jones, I think you look super cute." Lonnie assured as we went outside. There's like a few more minutes until the whole Family Day starts. She was wearing a short blue dress with pink cardigans and her favorite hairclip (which are yellow cherry plums or stuff).

"But if you have seen my Valentines' Day poem, you'd be calling me creepy." I exclaimed.

" _Roses are dead, I am blue. You get on my head, and I will kill you_." Jones recited as I hi-5ed him. "You Isabella-fied it!"

"Not a word, Jones." Lonnie corrected.

"Oh yeah? Neither is Princess-aster!" I joked. "You people are killing English, literally! Get it, literal? As in language and literature?"

"Lame pun, sis!" Jones frowned, faking a shiver.

"Look, I have to go to line in for the welcoming dance, I'll see you later." Lonnie gasped as she dashed off.

"LATER SIS!" Jones hollered as we snickered.

"you ready for Doomsday, Trace?" Jones whispered over.

"I can't do this." I gulped, my knees were shaking.

"Sure you can, remember our pact?" Jones assured me.

" _No matter what happens, we go through this crap…together_." I nodded as we did out handshake.

"Hey Mal, Evie, C-Dog, Jay." Jones greeted our friends.

"Wow, you guys looked different!" Evie winked at us.

"Well, gotta doll up for this occasion, right sis?" Jones joked.

"You look great in this dress I made for you." Evie smiled at me.

"Thanks, I got it from the most amazing friends." I nodded.

"I think you look cute." Jay muttered out. I'm not even sure if he was for real or just trying to

"Um…thanks, I guess." I rubbed my arm nervously.

"We're right here you know? Stop flirting with my sister, Jay!" Jones shouted as Carlos, Evie and Mal hid a snicker. "IT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Wait, that was flirting?" I acted clueless. "Because Theo make you look like you could use more effort!"

"Why Theo? He's like 11!" Jay blinked.

"Hello short, blonde and beautiful, have you heard?" I pointed at Theodore trying to hit on Allie, Alice in Wonderland's daughter.

"When I fell from heaven?" Allie frowned.

"Because you're the only Ten I See!" Theodore nodded.

"Oookay…" Allie blinked. "Hey is it my mother, I have to go, bye!"

"She likes me!" Theodore announced with a dreamy smile.

"That's _2_ different pick-up lines, Theo!" Jones corrected.

"All the ladies run from me because I am irresistible!" Theodore nodded in pride.

"See what I mean?" I exclaimed with a tone of sarcasm.

"Well I learnt the best from Jay!" Theo pointed at Jay.

"YOU WHAT?!" I glared over.

"Now that explains _so much_ about Theo!" Mal exclaimed as Evie laughed.

"C'mon! Let's find Charlie, Jamie, Jenny and the baby trio!" Jones gestured. "I know this great spot where we can get all the dessert!"

"Hi Dude, you look adorable today!" Jones complimented Dude.

"Just a little tip though, you guys should be extra careful today." I remembered and told them.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"Well…how do I put it this way, but Fleshy Perry and Granny Perry are coming over today." I told them.

"Who?" Carlos looked confused.

"Audrey and her _haggish_ granny." Jones snorted and replied.

"That's rude!" Carlos frowned.

"Don't take it seriously, C-Dog but Jones here was NEVER a gentlemanly fella." I added, rolling my eyes at Jones. "he sasses, thrash talk and hits people."

"This is why I like myself!" Jones looked proud.

" _See what I have to live with?! For the_ _REST_ _of my life?!"_ I pointed at him and exclaimed in sarcasm.

"And all eternity to come." Jones added. We looked over and noticed our 4 friends trying their best not to laugh.

"The old woman used to have fair skin, but her skin got dark after…a little _tanning incident_." I laughed nervously.

"Does it have something to do with you two?" Evie asked me.

"Not just the 2 of us, it's a _long story_ but let's just say it's one of the reason Audrey hates me, my sis and our little gang of five troublemakers!" Jones pointed out.

Jones started to laugh as he told us the story.

* * *

 **Random flashback (4 years ago)**

So, Lonnie, Hayley (Lonnie was trying to let them be friends) and Audrey were hanging out by the beach that day, she was like 12. So I was 11, Jones and Max were 10, Lizzie was 9 and Annie was 8 (she's the youngest among the gang of 5) To think of it, the pattern age was Ben (all my seniors except for Hunter), me, Jones and Max, Lizzie, Annie, Theo, Charles, Jenny and Jamie. Wow.

Audrey's family invited us to their water park they bought (yes, they are that rich. Damn these filth rich people!)

"Hey Benny!" I waved at Ben. "Hey Charlie and little baby Dewey!"

"Hey guys, so what are we going to play today?" Ben asked.

"Treasure hunt!" Max told Ben. Although Ben was the oldest kid (next to Hunter but he was like 15) but Max and Jones were practically in charge.

"I just asked Uncle Chip to hide all the treasure." Jones grinned. "You'll NEVER find out where they are!"

"I want to play!" 6 year old Charles jumped up and down with excitement.

"I'm in it if there's pretty girls involved!" 7 year old Theodore grinned.

" _GROSS_!" 5 year old Jenny and Jamie gagged.

"Not interested Theo!" 8 year old Annie gagged.

"Fine, say Jenny if Jamie and Charlie ended up together, you and me?"

"Here's the treasure map! Whoever finds the treasure first wins!" Lizzie handed us a piece of paper.

"Why does mine say _'Use The Force'_ and has a picture of Chewbecca?" Ben asked.

"Whoops, wrong map!" Lizzie swapped the paper.

So we split into two teams consisting 5 members each. Max, Jones, Lizzie and Annie were on my team. Ben had Charles, Theo, Jenny and Jamie on his team. (Didn't really end well, all Theo did was try to flirt with Audrey)

Needless to say, we actually er… _forgot_ Queen Leah was tanning in the tanning machine that day. I mean, she shared almost the same name as the most awesome Star Wars character of all time, what the heck?! I'd pick a rebellious princess over…well that old monstrosity!

"Is the treasure here?" Our little gang of five were searching for the treasure when we checked the map and walked into the tanning center.

"The map didn't say the Tanning Center, dumbie!" Lizzie snapped at Max.

"Oh, maybe girls like you would know where the treasure is then?" Max mocked.

After 10 minutes, we started a fight and one of us accidentally touched some buttons here and there, trying to pretend we were Han Solo and Chewbecca on the Millennium Falcon. (Thus resulting the new _perfect_ tan for Queen Leah) [Jones said he was Han Solo, Max was Luke Skywalker and Annie was Leia Skywalker, we had to settle with me being R2D2 and Lizzie being Chewbecca]

"Someone's coming!" Annie gulped as we ran out of the tanning center.

Moments later, some random worker stopped the tanning machine and boy when Audrey's grannie came out, she was NOT happy with the tanning machine. So she thanked the tanning center…in form of Lawsuit.

 **Flashback ended**

* * *

"Man, I used to think you guys were just mischievous but now I think you guys are far awesome than I thought you were!" Mal giggled

"Mischief runs in my blood." Jones shrugged.

"And sarcasm runs in mine." I added as we laughed.

"Hurry up guys! It's almost time to begin Family Day!" Charles gestured as we rushed over.

"I'm not really used to so much people!" Carlos blinked.

"Me too, my legs are shaking and wobbling" I added as Jones laughed.

"My brother is better than your brother, Charles!" Jamie crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? My brother changes all my diapers!" Charles started a sass battle.

"#TrueStory!" Jones nodded. "I swore that Ben's nose fell off once!"

"Like the one you're still wearing?" Jamie sassed back.

"Your brother just likes to play guitar, and he's tone deaf!" Charles said as Jamie gasped.

"My brother gives me flowers when I am sad," Jamie shot back.

"Shh!" Theodore shushed them. "They're starting the performance!"

Wow, a full view of the garden with roses and tables decorated fancy. And lots and lots of people. Oh boy, this is going to be a _VERY LONG_ day!

We saw Ben coming out, wearing a nice blue suit. Lining by the sideways are Chad (the annoying jerk) and Calvin Charming, Hunter Dunbrounch, Taylor Maldonia (Jamie's big brother), Hayley Long, my sister Lonnie Li, Audrey (the pain in the backside), Doug (Skazzer) and a few other people. Hhm, Kavan's in there too, what a surprise!

"GO BENNY!" Dewey cheered.

They started to sing the infamous 'Be Our Guest' then break-dancing and rapping.

 _[Ben]_

 _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

 _[All teens]_

 _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _[Boys]_

 _Make it sing, sing sing, make it dance dance dance!  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!_

 _[All teens]  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest_

 _[Ben]  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
[All]  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Oh boy, if only you knew half the things I wanted to yell at those girls.

Like "AUDREY! YOUR DRESS IS TOO SHORT!" or "YOU MAGGOT WOMEN MIGHT AS WELL RUN AROUND THE STREETS IN YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT!"

But they were having so much fun, I think I'd let things slide.

* * *

"That was awesome, Benny!" Charles and Dewey ran towards their brother.

Jones and Carlos were playing with Dude. Mal was helping herself with all the strawberries, Evie was enjoying whatever was happening.

Carlos, Jay and I were busy finishing off the chocolate.

"Ugh! You guys act like animals!" I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah? Show me how you eat chocolate?" Jay dared me as we have a chocolate syrup chug-down.

Carlos won actually

"So, how are you liking this Family Day so far?" I looked at Jay.

"It's ok I guess." He shrugged. "What about you? Seen your parents yet?"

"I don't know. They don't usually show up until something important and has something to do with Lonnie." I shrugged.

There goes the awkwardness again.

"Fiesty." Jay called out.

"What lady-hair?" I joked back.

"What would you think if I ask this girl I liked out?" Jay asked.

"Well…as long as it isn't like how Hunter and Jessica broke up, fine by me." I muttered, playing with my hair nervously.

"Oh, so you'd be jealous?" Jay joked.

"I have a bottle of pepperspray in my bag and I am not afraid to use it on ya." I warned him.

"Oh please, you always do that to me!" he rolled his eyes as I gripped his arms and shoved him onto the ground.

"Why must you do this to me every week?!" he grumbled.

"It's a weekly thing now." I joked as I gestured out a hand to help him up. "Here, lemme help."

"Much better." He joked as I noticed we were sort of holding hands. Gah! Why is my heart fluttering.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

A middle aged man walked into the school gates with his wife, parent-in-laws and grandmother in law.

"I wonder how our children are doing." The Asian woman wondered as she helped her grandmother inside the gates.

"I'm sure Lonnie is acing every exams." The husband assured.

"Now Shang, remember, please don't start another fight with Tracy." Mulan frowned at her husband.

"Why are you always telling me that? She is too stubborn." Shang frowned.

"She gets it from you, Shang." Mulan rolled her eyes chuckling.

The Li and Fa family members noticed Lonnie and her friends singing 'Be Our Guest'.

Lonnie has always been one of Shang's greatest pride, always all-round achieving, smart, brave and responsible. His other 2 children were…well unlike Lonnie. For starters, Tracy is a massive introvert with a rebellious attitude. Jones is pretty much a loner, he wasn't like that before.

He saw Tracy and a few guys slurping on chocolate.

'What is she doing?! She's not supposed to eat like that!' Shang's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval.

"Why can't she or Jones behave more like Lonnie?" Shang grumbled out loud.

"Where are my favorite great-grandbabies?" Great-Grandmother Fa asked, looking around.

"Lonnie is singing and performing with her friends, mother." Grandma Fa Li answered, looking for her other 2 grandkids.

"They're over there." Grandfather Fa spotted his grandson Jones who was talking to a boy with white and black hair.

' _Strange, where is Tracy? She's never usually seen without Jones.'_ Shang wondered, when he noticed his second daughter talking to some guy with long hair.

He saw Tracy and the guy with feminine hair talking until she shoved him onto the floor.

'What is she doing?!' Shang wanted to go up front and scold his daughter.

"Aw, who's that boy she's talking to?" Mulan smiled, looking at Tracy and Jay as the teen girl helped Jay up. "They look adorable!"

"Shang!" Mulan noticed Shang going up front.

"Dad! Mom!" Lonnie saw her parents as she went up to hug them.

Tracy and Jones turned over to find their parents nearby.

"Those are your parents?" Evie asked, nudging Tracy.

"Yeah." Tracy replied with a bitter smile.

"Hello Lonnie, you were amazing at the dancing." Shang patted his eldest daughter by the head.

"Dad, I though you and mom weren't gonna be here until noon?" Lonnie asked.

"Well, I can never miss my daughter's baking contest!" Shang chuckled.

' _It's always going to be Lonnie!'_ Tracy thought bitterly. _'Dad might never actually care about me or Jones!'_

"You ok?" Jones whispered as she faked a smile and nodded.

"Hey Jones, Tracy! You guys looked amazing!" Mulan gave her children a hug.

"I missed you too mom." Tracy smiled.

"Jones, you've grown a whole inch!" Shang compared his son's height as he laughed, before noticing Tracy.

"Dad! Oh. These are my friends. The purple haired girl is Mal, the blue one's Evie, this dude with a dog is Carlos, and that guy's Jay." Jones did a mild introduction.

"Nice to meet you sir." The four VKs nodded.

" _Tracy_." Shang greeted.

" _dad_." Tracy replied in a gloomy tone.

Everyone else could feel the awkward and shaky tension between the father and daughter.

"Uh, are we going to the baking contest then?" Mulan broke the silence.

"Yeah! Mom, dad, let me show you the way!" Lonnie nodded as she lead her parents to the baking contest.

"Jones, Tracy, why don't you guys come?" Mulan asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have to help my friend look after the dog." Jones shrugged.

"Tracy?" Shang looked at his other daughter.

"…" Tracy avoided eye contact with her father, pretending to listen to music and completely ignoring her dad.

"Tracy and I will join you guys later at the croquet playing stuff." Jones stated. "Ben's parents are taking us there!"

"Very well," Shang nodded, slightly hesitant about his two children's attitude and left.

He eyed his kids before following his wife or Lonnie. The four teens hanging out with his kids. He wondered who their parents were and why were their hairstyles so…different.

Jones was letting Dude play with Carlos and the three Royal toddlers.

What was getting on Shang's nerves was Tracy and the boy with long hair (Jay was it?) talking. He could tell the teen was flirting with his daughter.

Somehow…Jones and Tracy looked _happy._ The same old smile they used to have when their old friends were still living in Auradon.

"I haven't seen them that happy since the Darling siblings and Elizabeth left." Mulan noticed.

"Yeah, they were never this happy whenever I talk to them." Shang muttered, catching a glimpse of Tracy hiding her blushing face from Jay.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So, another chapter done, the next chapter is going to stir up some massive dynamics! 5 more chapters before this story ends!**

 **Jamie: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Charles: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of this chapter? Did anyone liked the mini flashback of how Queen Leah got her tan? What did you guys think of the Jacy scenes? And lastly, do you think things would work out with Tracy and her dad?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Please review and yell us what you think. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Parents' Day and the Start Of A Rebellion**

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, this ought to be one of my personal favorite (both chapters and Jacy scenes) Get ready for a whole lot of conflicts and tension, folks! Now, let's skip to the shout-outs. 4 more chapters until the story ends! It's also the second day of Chinese New Year so happy new year to all Chinese!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for your review. Well I needed a logical explanation of why Audrey's granny's skin tone was different so I came up with the idea Jones, Tracy and their friends were the cause. Theo had been learning too much from Jay. Hope you will like this chapter

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. The tension is just getting started. I can't really say what Jay was asking Tracy, but who knows if he was trying another confession practice. (shrugs shoulders) Queen Leah (after her nasty attitude) had karma coming in her bag, noted, Tracy can keep a grudge for a long time so…be careful who you upset. We'll just have to see what would happen with Tracy and Shang. And yeah I love grandma Fa in the Mulan movie, so I kept her alive in this story. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the mini flashback moment, it shows that not every kid in Aurodon is safe, especially if you let them play with buttons. XD I'm also upset Lab Rats ended but Elite Force starts next month (Random fact: BooBoo Stewart who plays Jay is gonna guest star in the first episode as a villain named Roman) so I am hyped up for that! Hope you will like this chapter.

To guest:

(chapter 1) Thanks

(Chapter 2) The Li siblinsg will be very good friends with the villain kids.

(chapter 3) Well, we'll just have to see how their relationship goes.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Raven, do the disclaimer!**

 **Raven: sure! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the Disney characters, all she owns are her Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

Whew! So glad my parents left! I can never actually have a proper conversation with my dad without ending up with a fight.

"Hey, you ok?" Jay patted my shoulder.

"Yeah." I lied. Just act fine on the outside and no one will know. "It's normal with me and my dad."

"I can tell you're lying." He frowned.

Wow, he's good at this!

I looked away and try to hide my blushing face.

It's not like dad cares about me, all he does is hang out with Jones or comparing how well Lonnie is doing better than me.

I glanced over at my brother, he is teaching Jackie and Chloe how to create mischief, I think his 2 protégés are taking over the school by the time they study here. (giggles)

"DAD! MOM!" Charles and Dewey ran to hug their parents. Strange, King Beast's real name is Adam, then we have Ben, and Charles and Dewey.

WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NAMING YOUR KIDS IN ALPHABATICAL ORDER?! (Who said this line? Hint: from Lab Rats)

If there's another kid in Lab Rats' name starts with a 'D' I am going to flip. (A/N: This happens before 2016)

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"That was so lovely!" Queen Belle hugged Ben.

"Let's take a picture!" Dewey suggested as they went to get their family picture taken.

"Alright, stand right here. One…two…three!" Uncle Lumiere was taking the picture.

"Oh mom, dad, I have a new girlfriend!" Ben broke the news

"Oh, have you two met her?" Belle asked her two younger sons.

"Yeah! We like her far better than Audrey!" Dewey hummed.

"Well I never wanted to say anything about Audrey." Belle stated.

"I did, Dewey and I made a list!" Charles claimed.

"I never liked Audrey much, so self-absorbed, a kiss-up, her fake smiling…" Belle muttered while faking a smile. "I had to rant them down on my journal."

"In a total unrelated subject, here's your dream journal." Dewey handed their mother a book.

"I've been looking for this everywhere!" Belle raised her eyebrows. "Where did you guys find it?"

"On the couch!" "In the bathroom!" Charles and Dewey replied.

"On the couch in the bathroom!" The two younger boys replied simultaneously.

"Strange, when did we have a couch in the bathroom?" Beast wondered.

"Ordered it from Ebay?" Dewey lied.

"We live in a huge castle, so start paying attention, dad!" Charles stated.

"Do we know your new girlfriend, Ben?" King Beast asked.

"Well sort of. Mal!" Ben gestured to Mal.

"I have to go." Mal told Evie and Tracy.

"Have fun!" Tracy nodded while Evie held Dude in her arms.

"Dude is so cute I can just eat him up!" Jackie grinned before the dog panicked and jumped away from Evie and hopped onto Jones' face.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" Jones asked before taking the dog off his face.

"3!" Lumiere said as he snapped the picture.

Belle's jaw dropped, Ben was smiling, Charles and Dewey had a sly grin on their faces, while King Beast looked quite shocked.

"Lemme see!" Jamie reached for the camera and checked.

"Hhm, maybe if we clear… _THIS_ out of the sight, it'll be a better view." Jamie pointed at Charles.

"Hurtful!" Charles hissed as he and Jamie started bickering.

"Mal, I want to introduce you to my family. Mal, this is my mom and my dad, and of course you've met my brothers, Charlie and Dewey."

"Hi." Belle greeted with a fake smile.

"Hi." Mal greeted back with a nervous smile.

"Mal, Jamie, come and take a picture with us." Ben gestured.

"Why me? I'm not even family?" Jamie asked.

"Well, you might someday." Beast joked before earning a simultaneous gag from Charles and Jamie.

"GROSS!" Jamie shuddered.

" _DAD_!" Charles protested and quickly placed his hands over Dewey's eyes. "Jamie's so ugly, don't look at her Dewey, you could turn into stone!"

"Excuse me, I am considered pretty!" Jamie crossed her arms.

"Yeah, _pretty ugly_!" Charles sassed back.

"Hi." Mal nodded politely at Ben's family.

'Do I have to do things all by myself?' Dewey grumbled as he went up front towards Mal and Jamie.

Dewey went up front and led Mal to Ben's side. He went up front again and dragged Jamie and Charles beside Ben and Mal.

"THERE! Much better!" Dewey smiled as he jumped onto their father's back and smiled at the camera. "Let's light this candle, Uncle Lumiere!" (reference from Mr. Feeny from Boy Meets World)

Lumiere took a picture without hesitating.

"Wow, Dewey, you certainly have a good idea for photography!" Lumiere nodded at the youngest prince.

"I was thinking maybe Mal could join us for lunch." Ben said as Mal looped her arms around his.

"Of course." Beast nodded. "Any friend of my kids are-"

"Actually I came with my friends." Mal pointed over at her friends from the island and the Li duo.

"Well you should invite them." Belle nodded.

"Hey sir, hey ma'am." Jones nodded at Ben's family. Since Jones and his sisters grew up with Ben and their friends, Ben's family considered the Li family as a good family's friend.

Carlos waved over, his mouth was stuffed with chocolate.

"Sure, because…the more the merrier." Belle replied with a stiffened smile.

"Choco-Man. Choco-Man." Jackie and Chloe were mocking Carlos behind the table.

"Alright." Carlos smiled mischievously. "Choco-Man is coming to get you!"

The two toddlers giggled as they ran away squealing.

"Jenny! Theo! Save us!" Jackie hid behind Theodore.

"Carlos! Don't give them too much-" Tracy looked over to check while cradling January in her arms. "-Sugar."

"CHOCOMAN HAS CHOCOLATE!" Jackie spotted the chocolate treats from Carlos' pockets.

"GET THE CHOCOLATE!" Jenny shouted as she, Theo, Jackie and Chloe ran after Carlos.

"Chocoman refuses to hand over chocolate, what to do?" Theodore asked.

"Use this!" Chloe grabbed a branch on the floor and suggested excitedly.

10 seconds later, Carlos was on top of a tree. After the little kids gave up, they decided to raid the dessert bar. Carlos finally decided to come down from the tree.

"Robyn, why are you up here?" Carlos looked at a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hunter doesn't know I stole all his food, so I'm helping myself with lunch." Robyn replied, biting a piece of meat.

Robyn watched as a few girls stood under the tree.

"Has anyone seen my pet squirrel?" Audrey asked some student.

"WATCH OUT BELOW! SQUIRREL BONES!" Robyn announced as she dropped some bones onto the floor.

"Is that Sasha?!" Audrey gasped in shock.

"Sup, I'm Robyn, and I eat the flesh of little Woodlyn critters." Robyn waved nonchalantly, swinging her knees on the tree branch. Her frizzy, wavy, strawberry blonde hair was let loose to her mid-back, she wore a dark turquoise dress with black shorts underneath.

Audrey left panicking.

"Did you really-?!" Carlos looked at Robyn.

"Read the labels, _KFC_." Robyn held a KFC fried chicken in a bucket combo at Carlos.

"Well, that prank about the dead squirrel bones, you _nailed_ it Robbie!" Calvin laughed as he sat under the same tree Robyn was sitting on, typing something with his laptop.

* * *

 **[Lonnie's P.O.V.]**

Right now, I am preparing for the baking contest, I am pretty nervous. My parents and family members were standing in the auditorium.

It's a shame Jones and Tracy don't want to come. It's no doubt that my sister and my dad have a rough relationship and Jones is always siding with Tracy. Although they aren't twins but I swear they're so close and almost inseparable.

"Now don't worry about a thing, Lonnie. No matter what happens, win or lose, you'll know that we're all proud of you." Dad assured me with a smile.

"Go Lonnie! Show them how it's done!" Uncle Mushu cheered loudly. Aunt Cri-Kee placed a hand over her face sighing, I guess she is embarrassed by her husband sometimes.

I love Uncle Mushu but sometimes he's there for us a bit too much, and he's always exaggerating, but overall he's a very fun person to talk to.

I settled down with baking my specialty, chocolate chip cookies, since it's my favorite and mom always bake for us.

"GO BIG BROTHER!" I heard Jamie passing by and screamed loudly from the outside. Her brother, Taylor, is one of the competitors of the baking contest.

"Jamie, stop distracting your brother!" Their mother, Tiana, scolded Jamie who stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Where are you going, my little tadpole?" Naveen asked their daughter.

"Charlie's family invited me to have lunch with them!" Jamie grinned, twirling around in her lime green dress.

"Belle, Beast, I am so sorry about my daughter." Tiana sighed as she turned to King Beast and Queen Belle.

"It's ok, we invited her." Queen Belle assured Tiana.

"10 bucks says I can skate faster than you!" Charles put on a skateboarding helmet over his hair.

"Another 10 bucks say I will beat you at skating!" Jamie accepted Charles' challenge as she puts on her green helmet and grabbed a lime green skateboard.

"Who are you voting for?" I heard Theodore asking Jenny. Those two look so cute, I don't think I would mind if they ended together.

"My bet's on Jamie. My BFF." Jenny smirked.

"I am with Charles." Theo raised a hand. "Everyone knows Charles is the fastest boy runner in school!"

"Jamie is the best girl runner I know!" Jenny argued.

"Kids, c'mon let's go!" Belle ushered the kids as they followed.

I noticed Tracy and Jones passing by before making eye contact with me. They stood far off and close to the doors so our family wouldn't noticed them.

So they did show up after all, they gave me an encouraging smile. They watched me baking for a few minutes until the contest time was almost over before they followed Ben and his family along with Mal and her friends.

I noticed that dad had spotted the two of them as Jones dragged Tracy outside. He sighed as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, looking somewhat upset.

I wish I could help dad mend his relationship with Tracy, he's always mad at her.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy and Jones snuck into the auditorium where their sister Lonnie was having her baking contest.

"Wow, she is good at baking." Tracy whispered to Jones.

"She got it from mom, after all." Jones shrugged his shoulders. "At least she knows that we're there for her."

"Yeah." Tracy nodded, noticing that the contest was almost reaching its end.

"We have to go now, I bet Carlos isn't really handling well with Chloe and Jackie tormenting." Jones spotted something before he dragged his sister away.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Tracy asked before noticing their father spotted them. "Oh."

The two teens walked over to where their friend Ben and his family were having croquet.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Belle asked them.

"We got…side-tracked. Sorry, we wanted to see our sister on how she's doing." Jones apologized.

"Understandable. Just, what didn't you tell your parents?" Belle asked as the two teens exchanged looks.

"My dad and I don't exactly get along." Tracy replied.

"Oh." Belle replied, knowing she probably shouldn't have asked them that. "Well, you should join your friends."

"Alright, thanks Aunt Belle." Jones nodded politely as he dragged his sister away.

"Hey!" Evie waved over.

"DOGGY!" Jackie and Chloe squealed loudly as they chased after Dude.

"Hey C-Dog, sorry about getting here late." Jones apologized.

"It's fine." Carlos nodded. "The kids really like playing with Dude, and Dude likes them too."

"Cool," Tracy nodded. "Hey C-Dog, I forgot to hand you these."

She took out two issues of Titanio and NeoCortex comic books and handed them to Carlos.

"You're borrowing me these?!" Carlos looked happy.

"I'm giving them to you." Tracy shrugged. "Comics are really fun to read, and you'd be amazed how great the plotline is!"

"I'll cherish it forever!" Carlos nodded.

"Hey! No fair, how come he gets comic books and I get _nothing_?" Jay protested.

"Someone's a green-eyed monster." Carlos laughed.

"What are you getting fused up about?" Tracy looked over. "I did give you something."

"Yeah? Name one." Jay asked.

"A pair of peppersprayed eyes done twice, 4 times of shoving you onto the floor each week," Tracy replied shrugging. Jones and Carlos dropped onto their knees and started roaring with laughter.

"I love your sister!" Mal laughed.

"Say, has anyone seen Hales or Hunny-Pie?" Robyn Dunbrounch passed by.

"Honey Pie?" Evie giggled.

"It's what granny calls him, he thinks its gross but I use that nickname for bribery." Robyn shrugged.

"Hunter's with mom, I think he's introducing Hayley to our family!" Raven replied.

* * *

"Mom, grandpa, grandma, I'd like you to meet Hayley Long, my-" Hunter gestured Hayley at his family.

"FIANCEE!" Robyn and Raven whooped from the back.

"W-WHAT?!" Hayley and Hunter went red.

"Lucky lad, you know when your mother here was Robyn's age and got suitors, she-."

"DAD!" Merida hissed in embarrassment.

"No, she's just a good friend." Hunter lied.

"Yeah, we're just friends!" Hayley stated.

"(cough) with benefits! (cough)" Calvin Charming coughed out loud.

"Hi, don't listen to them." Hunter corrected, covering Calvin's mouth with a stiffening smile. "EW! You just spit on my hand!"

"Had to be done." Calvin shrugged.

Eleanore examined Hayley up and down.

"What do you think of Hayley, granma?" Raven asked cheekily at her family members.

"Fergus, Merida, look at her, she's elegant and lovely. Hunter, I think she would make a lovely girlfriend." Eleanore nodded.

"GRANDMA!" Hunter blushed red. "Mom, back me up!"

"So, Hayley, what hobbies you lassie like?" Merida asked.

"Well, I like helping out my parents looking after the Li and Fa family ancestor shrine, I have a pet horse, I like archery and horseback riding, and I play in the Tourney team." Hayley replied carefully.

"Aye approve." Merida nodded. "Hunter, take good care of this lovely lass!"

"MOM!" Hunter looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, from now on, call us your family." Fergus assured.

"GRANDPA? NOT YOU TOO?!" Hunter jaw dropped. "Raven, you're the only person I can count left!"

"I think we should talk about their future wedding." Raven nodded, earning nods of approval from her triplet uncles.

"TRAITOR!" Hayley hissed.

"Feisty, tomboyish, elegant, lovely, AND SHE HAS A TEMPER?! I love her already!" Merida laughed.

Eleanore glared at her daughter.

"What? compared to Jessica, she's a step-up." Merida snorted. "That lass don't even like riding on old Angus!"

"Calvin!" Fergus called out. "Have you been treating my Robbie right?"

"Yes sir, I always make sure she gets the best." Calvin gulped.

"Says the guy who made me dress like Luka for Halloween!" Robyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Guys, would you like to play croquet?" Ben invited.

"What's _croquet_?" Tracy asked.

"Really? You live in Aurodon for 15 years and know nothing about croquet?!" Mal looked surprise.

"The first time I heard such a thing, I thought of cockroach." Jones shrugged.

"In a totally non-related subject, on Lonnie's freshman year the water sprinklers sprinkled out dead cockroaches at Audrey's freshman party." Tracy stated.

"How vengeful are you?!" Evie asked.

"Depends." Tracy joked. "As long as you don't make me go Isabella on you, you are safe."

"C'mon, I can teach you how to play." Ben nodded as he taught Mal, Jay and Tracy how to play.

"Usually croquet isn't my cup of tea." Tracy shrugged. "I would rather much use this stick to smack Jones and start a duel."

"Come on, give it a shot." Ben insisted until his friend gave in.

"I REALLY hate it when you convince me and Jones into doing something we don't like!" Tracy hissed. "he's very persuasive Mal."

"Once, he persuaded Jones to play Olaf for the 4th grade school play! Didn't really end well." Tracy shrugged.

"He set the snow on fire. It was _snow_ , Jones, and you set it on _fire_." Ben looked at Jones.

"We had to call the firemen to put out the fire." Calvin shuddered.

"Hey! You gave me a stick that day and you made me stand next to the fireplace," Jones hissed.

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe Ben actually convinced me to play croquet. This game is harder than tennis!

"Nice!" Ben hi-5ed Jay after he scored a point at croquet.

My mind started to drift away and into my little train of thought. Ugh, if Audrey and Jessica have my letter, it'll only be a matter of time until they blab it all over the internet. I-If that meathead found out, I'd be dead meat! He already likes this girl, and I think he would just make fun of me.

"Hey Feisty, how you doing?" I felt someone breathing down my neck.

"AH!" I panicked as I grabbed the croquet stick and aimed it at that meathead.

"Woah, use your words!" he raised his hands. "Why were you looking distracted?"

"Well I…" I stuttered. I can't let him know I was thinking about my missing letter.

"Were you thinking about how good looking you find me?" he asked in a flirty tone as I felt my cheeks burning.

My first reaction was smacking the croquet stick at his knee.

"How are you doing at this game?" he asked half whimpering as I giggled.

"Horrible!" I frowned. "I suck at sports!"

"Maybe I can teach you." Jay offered as my heart skipped a beat. Gah! Stop that!

"Well I guess I can give it a go." I looked away, my face is blushing and I think it's better to just not let him know.

"So…how's your practice thing? You ready for the confession you're giving to this special girl?" I asked.

"I am still nervous about it." he shrugged.

"Don't look like it." I frowned.

"Of course, I keep a manly image." Jay stated in a tough guy tone.

"Drop the façade, some girls like it when a guy is less fake, if you want this special girl to know you like her, I think it's sweet when she gets to know the real you.." I stated. "I wish I have your courage though!"

"Why?" he asked.

"I used to have plenty of crushes on other guys but I guess I am so scared I never made the first move." I sighed before smiling. "This girl you have a crush on, she must be really special!"

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Right now I am talking to Feisty. She really suck at sports though, maybe I can teach her a few moves. She looks distracted, all she did was look at the grass with a dazed expression..

"Hey Feisty, how you doing?" I greeted her by breathing down her neck.

"AH!" she panicked, before aiming her croquet stick at me.

"Woah! Use your words!" I frowned at her. "You looked distracted."

"Oh um…" she looked away biting her lip. It's cute when she does that.

"Were thinking about how good looking you find me?" I joked.

"W-what?! EW! Heck no!" She hissed as she smacked the stick at my knee. Damn, this girl is strong!

"How are you doing at this game?" I asked, wincing at the pain.

"Horrible." She frowned. "I suck at sports."

Figures. Surprising a girl who suck at sports can actually flip me over and still have the energy to beat people up.

"Maybe I can teach you." I offered.

"Well I guess I can give it a go." She looked away, blushing a bit. I think it's pretty cute when she does that.

"So…how's your practice thing? You ready for the confession you're giving to this special girl?" She looked over at me.

"I am still nervous about it." I shrugged, trying to hide myself from letting her know about it. It's already bad enough Ben's coronation is tomorrow, but I am still not ready to tell her how I feel yet.

"Don't look like it." She crossed her arms at her waist, frowning at me.

Of course not, if she knows I like her, she'd probably break my skull. I've seen how capable she is at video games.

"Of course, I keep a manly image." I stated in a calm voice.

"Drop the façade, some girls like it when a guy is less fake, if you want this special girl to know you like her, I think it's sweet when she gets to know the real you.." Feisty looked at me and replied.

Getting to know the real me? I never actually thought about that.

"I wish I have your courage though!" she let out a sighed.

"Why?" I looked at her. Does she like someone else too?

"I used to have plenty of crushes on other guys but I guess I am so scared I never made the first move." She sighed before smiling.

"Exactly how many ex-crushes did you have?" I remembered and asked.

"About 29." She chuckled nervously. "Each one always ended up with friend zone or family zone. The other half…are all fictional crushes."

29 ex-crushes?! Wow, she must have been through a lot of heartbreak.

"This girl you have a crush on, she must be really special!" She rubbed her arm nervously and smiled at me.

"You have no idea…" I smiled, looking at her. If only she knew I liked her.

"Uh…why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" she asked flushing red.

"No. I was just thinking how violent you are." I lied. "Any guy who wants to date you better know the pain you give them!"

"Rude! For a guy like you, you sure have a very thick skin and a nerve!" She snapped as she smacked my arm. I chuckled.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy and Jay kept chatting until she got a phone call.

"Hello?" Tracy answered the phone.

"Cece!" Lonnie called out Tracy.

"SIS!" Tracy smiled back. "So, how did the baking contest went?"

"Well, I got second place. No one can beat Taylor at what he does best." Lonnie shrugged.

"Oh, you mean sharing the same name as S-1 from Lab Rats, and looks somewhat like S-1 from Lab Rats?" Tracy joked.

"Anyway, we'll be coming over to see you guys soon." Lonnie smiled. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," Tracy nodded. "I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye!" Lonnie ended the call.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Jay asked.

"Geez, why are you so nosy?" Tracy frowned, sticking out her tongue.

"Nosy? Me?" Jay looked offended.

* * *

"Ugh, how much do I want to just go up there and scream 'Just Kiss Already!'." Hunter grumbled, standing near a tree as he and Hayley watched Tracy and Jay chatting.

 _"Don't you dare_!" Hayley warned.

"Oh come on! They are obviously into each other!" Hunter grumbled.

"But they just don't know it yet." Hayley shook her head. She saw the invisible miracle strings between Jay and Tracy. The strings were turning redder.

"If only there's a way to push one of them to go to Ben's dance as dates!" Raven sighed.

"Ooh! How about we write them notes and trick them?" Calvin asked. "Like I write to Jay pretending to be Tracy, and do the vice versa at Tracy?"

" _THIS_ is the guy you wanna spend the rest of your life with?!" Hunter rolled his eyes pointing at Calvin.

"Really? If they found out, I am volunteering Calvin as target practice." Robyn claimed.

"Me?!" Calvin yelped. "Hey Robbie, saw anything yet?"

"Uh oh! Audrey's granny is coming!" Robyn spotted from the top of the tree.

"I sense trouble! Get Juno and Kafuto!" Hayley spotted Queen Leah.

"Juno! Kafuto!" Raven called her two friends.

"Why did you bring the kids?!" Hunter asked.

"It's 'Bring your Child Protégés To Work Day'!" Jones joked

"Isn't it supposed to be Parents Day?" Raven asked.

"In the very distant future, it will the day Jones takes over the world." Jones assured.

"Alright, Charlie, Jamie, kids, do you guys like Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay?" Jones asked the kids who all nodded.

"They're a trillion times better than Aubrey and Audrey!" Charles said as Dewey laughed.

Tracy saw her family coming over.

"Hey Tracy." Lonnie waved at her sister.

"Sis." Tracy smiled. "Grandpa, grandma, dad, mom, great granny-ma!" Tracy smiled at her family.

"Cece, you look beautiful in this dress." Grandma Fa Li complimented.

"What? No way! My friend made this dress." She answered with am embarrassed smile.

"Well, she must be very talented." Grandpa Fa nodded.

"Where're dad and mom?" Tracy asked Lonnie.

"They have an urgent phone call meeting about work." Lonnie replied as Tracy's face went sour a bit.

"Tracy, Lonnie, who is this nice young man?" Grandma Fa asked.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce to you all, grandpa, grandma and great-granny Ma, this is my uh… _friend_ , Jay." Tracy pointed at Jay.

(Indirectly stabbing him)

 _'Friend?! Is that all I am to you?! **A FRIEND?!** %&$#^$*&%$..._' Jay grumbled in his mind but plastered a smile.

"Hey." Jay nodded.

"Shame, I thought this guy is whoever you're dating." Great-grandmother Fa sighed.

"Granny-Ma!" Tracy blushed heavily.

"What? He's strong, and athletic, and handsome, a good catch!" Grandmother Fa stated.

"And he looks like a nice, honest and sincere, young man." Grandpa Fa nodded.

' _Oh grandpa, if only you knew half the times he drives me angry.'_ Tracy thought.

"I'm sure your parents would like him." Great-grandmother Fa nodded.

"We'll be joining Lonnie for a chat with the folks here." Grandpa Fa said as the family walked away.

Tracy spotted Jones from afar, alerting her to go over.

"Um sorry Jay, something important has come up, I have to go." Tracy noticed the text and apologized.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked, gripping her hand tightly.

"I can't explain what it is now, but all I know is its going to change the rest of our lives!" Tracy snapped as she ran off.

"You can tell me anything!" Jay insisted.

"I…" Tracy hesitated as she blushed. "Sorry, I will explain this someday. And uh…you can let go of my hand now, I think I am running out of blood circulation for my hand!"

"What's the problem?" Tracy asked lowly at her little group of friends.

"Hagatha is coming!" Robyn replied, using code names.

"What to do?! What to do?!" Calvin panicked.

"Outdoor Tourney?" Theodore held up a football in his hand.

"Good idea, we knock Leah out and claimed it was an accident!" Jones nodded.

"The sasquatch queen has spotted Mal!" Jamie whispered as everyone looked at her.

"What?" Jamie shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Mal was playing croquet all by herself until a woman with dark skin (cough! Has something to do with Jones, Tracy and their 3 friends. Cough!) passed by.

"Hello there." Queen Leah greeted Mal.

"Hi." Mal nodded.

"I can't take it anymore! I have to save this before things get worse!" Tracy huffed as she went up front.

"Now, have we met?" Queen Leah asked, looking at Mal up and down.

"No, I'm new here." Mal replied.

"Mal!" Tracy and Jones called out.

"Don't worry, we got your back!" Jones whispered.

"Queen Leah, this is one of the new transfer students." Tracy answered.

"Grammy!" Audrey greeted her grandmother.

"Grammy!" a little girl who looked like a 10 year old version of Audrey except she has blonde hair.

"Oh Audrey, Aubrey!" Queen Leah smiled fondly at her granddaughters. "Give grammy a kiss, my dears!"

"Jones. Tracy." Audrey hissed at the Li duo.

" _Audrey_." Tracy and Jones hissed back.

'That nasty witch!' Tracy thought through a fake smile.

"Grammy?" Mal looked confuse.

"Sleepy Beauty's mom." Jones whispered as Mal's smile stiffened.

"No worries, we got your back." Tracy gave her a nod.

"Grammy, you better not be talking to this girl." Audrey stated. "Unless you like taking another 100 year nap."

Queen Leah looked at Mal a few seconds before losing control.

"YOU?!" Queen Leah pointed at Mal accusingly. "How are you still here?! And _HOW_ did you still look so young?!"

"This isn't Maleficent!" Jones stated. "This is her daughter, Mal."

"Queen Leah, it's ok, this is Mal, Maleficent's on the Isle." Ben came over and assured her.

"The stuff's getting real now." Hunter muttered, going out to protect his friends.

"Don't your remember my proclamation?" Ben asked. "I'm giving the new generation a chance."

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?!" Queen Leah raised her voice.

"you remember, don't you?! The spells, the poisoned apples?!" Queen Leah reminded the people.

"The poison apples were probably expired apples, or something Adam Davenport and Sakura would have loved!" Tracy rolled her eyes. " _People_!"

"Spells…My daughter was raised by fairies…because of your mother's curse!" Queen Leah yelled. "Her first steps, her first words…I missed it ALL!"

"You musn't trust her!" Queen Leah told everyone else.

"Zip it old hag!" Jones stepped forward. Tracy stepped forward as well and stood in front of Mal.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Not now Meathead!" Tracy hissed. "If memory serves me right, it was you _PARENTS'_ decision to let your daughter raised far away!"

"Tracy! What do you think you're doing?!" Lonnie whisper-yelled.

"Haven't you people heard of ' _reverse psychology'_?" Jones gave a cold smirk. "If you had used it on your daughter, I think prevention would have been better for reverse psychology."

"At this rate, I so wish I had blown up Audrey's castle!" Hayley hissed, her eyes were twitching from chocolate brown into a shade of yellow, like burning embers.

"Uh oh, Hales, don't go dragon mode!" Hunter gripped her.

"I'm so sorry." Mal apologized on the behalf of her mother.

"Stay away from her!" Jessica stood in the way.

"Back off, you parasite!" Tracy barked loudly, earning gasps from people.

"Jessica, don't do this!" Ben warned.

"What? Chad, back me up!" Jessica scoffed as Chad stepped forward.

"They were raised by their parents, Ben! What do you think villains teach their kids? Forgiveness? Fair play? No way ok!" Chad defended one of his friends.

"You! You stole my BFF's boyfriend!" Jessica pointed at Mal.

"In his defense, Mal is better than Audrey can ever be!" Charles yelled loudly.

"Charlie!" Beast growled.

"You! You enjoy hurting people!" Jessica pointed at Jay.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tracy defended.

"That's the concept of getting manned up! Half the guys in this school are wimps!" Jones defended. "Oh how could I make a man out of these morons…"

"And you! You're nothing but a seductive man-using gold-digger and a cheat!" Jessica pointed at Evie.

"Dude, you need a better nickname than gold-digger, don't you pick your noses?" Jones asked snorting, earning snickers from the guys. "Oh wait! You're a prissy Barbie princess loser freak, so you let the servants do the picking for ya?!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" Dewey growled, snatching Jay's croquet stick and hitting Jessica's feet.

"That's my baby beast!" Jones laughed.

"Uh oh, the Isabella and Spike is coming out!" Raven gulped.

"What?" Evie asked.

"When she and Jones get too pissed, they'll lose control and become something else entirely. It's like a dark side inside their minds." Robyn answered. "We call Tracy 'Isabella' after her favorite villainess, and we call Jones 'Spike' because…it fits somehow."

"Shut it Chad!" Jones yelled. "You, your parents are good people, I get it. You're rich, you've got a toilet made of gold (which I shall rob one day), but your parents aren't always there for you. So you were always left alone with Calvin."

"Calvin, you're with them in this?" Chad glared at his brother.

"Yes." Calvin nodded. "You might be my brother, but you were no longer the best friend I thought you were!"

"Listen, you rich brats!" Jones pointed at everyone.

"You people have something I call 'ARJWDABBP' syndrome! Arrogant Rich Jerks Who Don't Know Anything But Bullying People! I was raised by two great parents and they taught me well and to be well-mannered! Chad, I know that your parents don't have the time for you or Calvin, so you take your time by pretending to be a good kid when you were a spoilt kid! You have so much good things and people who loved you, but you don't cherish them at all. But why was I willing to be bullied by you back then?! _**BECAUSE I PITY YOU**_! You don't have love from mommy, you don't have love from daddy, so you get all the admiration from people to get what you wanted! Thus, resulting the arrogant rude brat you are today! "Jones ranted loudly.

"Kudos to you, brother!" Tracy snickered.

"I know Chad's not always like this, he used to be nice and fun." Calvin added, taking off his glasses. "The brother I used to know."

Chad's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Listen to this kid, he's been brainwashed by those VKs! Now he's turning against us!" Jessica shouted.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand!" Evie went forward with a mirror in her hand. "Who are the biggest jerks in the land?"

The mirror showed an image of Chad (Chad might be evil in the movie, but he's neutral I my version), Audrey and Jessica.

"What?! Come on!" Chad flipped away Evie's mirror.

"You don't believe in such things do you?" Audrey glared.

"Hands off, you witch!" Tracy yelled, folding up her sleeves and started pouncing onto Jessica and began to punch her eye. Chad tried to pull Tracy away from attempted murder (oh yes, I think Tracy is capable of that I am so proud of my OC) before he got a punch from Jay.

"Mal, guys! RUN!" Jones shouted. "We got your back!"

"I got this." Dewey went to Chad.

"What are you going to do?" Chad mocked before Dewey grabbed Jay's croquet stick and hit it at where it hurts the most for a guy.

(0口0) was the expression on everyone else's face. Who knew that shy little Dewey could hit so badly.

"Whose side are you on?!" Chad asked his brother, looking at the last person he could trust.

"Theirs." Calvin scoffed. "You might be my biological brother, but you'll never be my friend!"

"Get those…TRAITORS!" Jessica shouted before an arrow was shot and dropped her phone. She looked over at Robyn.

"That was just a warning shot." Robyn snorted. "Next time…I won't miss!"

"Nice shot." Raven giggled.

"That's my babe!" Calvin wolf-whistled.

"What are you doing?!" Audrey yelled.

Tracy eyed Jay who had run away by now.

"Saving my _friends_!" Tracy replied with a cold smirk.

"Let's go kids!" Jones lead the Rebel Children away (Jackie, Chloe, January, Theo, Jenny) away with the rest of the Secret Members of the Rebellion.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." King Beast sighed as he took off his glasses.

"Dewey! Charlie! What were you two thinking?!" Belle yelled at her two sons' irrational behavior.

"I wasn't going to let Chad, or Audrey or Jessica bully our friends!" Charles snapped.

"Yeah! Mal is the best girlfriend Benny's had!" Dewey added.

"Did you two know how much trouble you just caused?!" Beast asked.

"It's not their fault, dad!" Ben defended his brothers and his friends.

"No…it's yours." Beast sighed as he and Belle went away.

"Lemme sick on him!" Hunter was getting very angry before Hayley dragged him away before the Scottish prince could get into trouble.

"Right now, our 4 friends need more help than the rest of us!" Hayley reminded as the duo left.

"Good job, Jones, now we're one step ahead of becoming wanted criminals!" Tracy exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm as she and Jones ran to check on the Core Four.

"We better not share cells, because the whole bathroom in the open thing." Jones shrugged as they shuddered.

"You two just started an open rebellion." Raven told them. "That took more than just guts."

"I am willing to be the one being the criminal than getting my friends in trouble!" Tracy answered. "Geez, when dad knows I am done for big time!"

"All I can say is 20 years of your parent's rep, you two just single-handedly ruined it." Hunter said as they laughed.

"Even though the whole kingdom probably don't trust us now, but I am glad we still have each other." Tracy whispered as they shared mischievous smirks.

* * *

"Can you believe those guys?! So rude!" Audrey scoffed.

"Don't worry, Audrey. We still have this." Jessica opened her handbag, revealing a letter. "We can use this on those troublemakers!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I am so glad to finish this chapter, this chapter is like 6K, the longest chapter after chapter 19. This is one of the longest chapter I have ever typed, and watch out for the next chapter, it's gonna be a page-turner. The next chapter will be an…interesting twist of events between Shang and Tracy. Honestly, Chad is just a neutral character in this chapter and more about Jessica and Audrey being antagonists, since Chad's a rotten brat after constantly being neglected by his parents and left alone.**

 **Jenny: Ooh boy, I am so grounded after what we guys did!**

 **Hunter: I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL!**

 **All: (looks at him)**

 **Hunter: I accidentally broke into and out of jail. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Theodore: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Charles: Questions of the chapter- What did you guys think of this chapter and the fight between the Secret Order and Audrey's goons? Which one of the little kids and teenager OCs are your favorite? (I love Dewey in this chapter though, he's cute and a beasty rebel) Did anyone liked the Jacy and Chamie moments? Which was your personal favourite part of the chapter? What do you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Secret Is Out!**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers? I'm back with a new chapter, so this one's a pretty eventful chapter and one of the best one I wrote. 3 more chapters until story ends! Carry on, shout outs to those who read, faved, follow, and reviewed my story!**

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, we'll see what happens to Audrey and her goons next! Lemme just say it'll be intense!

To Cyborgsaur: It's ok. I can understand you don't like Chad being mean.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the fight scene. Dewey is adorable and fun to write. Hayley and Hunter have approving in-laws already XD. Correct! That line was from Leo! Hope you will like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Jay tried to do the whole put his arms around her thing, it didn't end well though so I had to outtake that scene. Thanks, I like Robyn and Tracy too. Dewey is adorable as he is beasty. We'll see what happens next.

To Daisy54154: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Tracy, do the disclaimer!**

 **Tracy: Got it! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney or any of the Descendants characters or the song '** **一步距离** **'** **(One Step Away), she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy.**

 **Quote of the chapter: 'The distance between our love, is just one step away'**

 **(Chinese:** **其实爱在我们之间，只有一步的距离** **)**

 **-From '** **一步距离** **'** **(One Step Away) by Geraldine** **颜慧** **萍** **,** **it's actually a Chinese song from a Malaysian movie 'The Journey' and this song is the inspiration for Tracy's relationship with her father, Li Shang Even though this sing is Chinese but if you watch the movie MV, it's more meaningful even if you don't understand. (Yeah I am a Malaysian Chinese, and I love this song)**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

General Li Shang, head chief of Aurodon's Security, and his wife, Mulan were having a conversation after meeting one of Lonnie's teachers.

"I am so proud of Lonnie, she aced all her subjects!" Shang nodded at his wife.

"Except for this 'Creative Writing' class, she got a B minus." Mulan noticed. "Shall we go and find Tracy and Jones' teachers next?"

"Fine." Shang sighed a bit. "According to the headmistress, she enrolled Tracy into the same Princess Elegance Debutante class with her sister, and Jones got stuck in Basic Chivalry."

"And the teacher just _had to be_ the matchmaker lady." Mulan let out a chuckle.

"You mean the same one who told you you'd never find a husband?" Shang asked in an amused tone.

"Let's pray none of the dup had pranked their teacher yet." Mulan thought.

The couple saw King Beast and Queen Belle heading their way.

"Your Majesties, what is the matter?" Mulan asked as she and her husband bowed respectfully at the Royal couple.

"BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS!" Mushu dashed over with his wife, Crickee.

"What's gotten you piped up now Mushu? Did Hayley ate chili again?" Mulan asked playfully.

"No, it has something to do with your second daughter and your son." King Beast sighed as he took off his glasses.

"What did they do?" Shang asked.

"The two of them, along with the Dunbrounch siblings, Hayley, my two younger sons, and some children caused a scene with Queen Leah and Princess Audrey." Queen Belle explained.

"WHAT?!" Shang tried not to raise his voice.

"I can't believe it Crickee, our daughter was getting hitched with a crowned prince this morning and now she is choosing to side with the bad crowd with her boyfriend!" Mushu whined before blowing his nose onto a carpet passing by.

The carpet stood up and slapped Mushu before flying away to Aladdin.

(I'm not sure why I let Carpet cameo but I think it's for comedic purposes)

"You mean to tell me that Jones and Tracy are starting a rebellion?!" Mulan asked, twice to make sure the royal couple weren't pulling her leg.

"It's what they claimed, though I am not certain of their motives. The only people who know what they were doing are themselves." King Beast nodded.

Queen Belle started sighed as her knees felt weak.

"I don't understand, why would Charlie and Dewey start a fight? They've always been sweet little boys, especially Dewey." Belle sobbed a bit.

"We'll be having a meeting with Ben later, please attend the conference." King Beast informed Shang and his wife before leaving. "Let's go, Belle."

"Shang, what are you doing?!" Mulan noticed Shang getting furious.

"I think that since Jones and Tracy have been talking and befriending those children of villains, the villain children must have brainwashed our children and corrupted their thoughts!" Shang muttered. "I need to go and find them!"

"Shang, think this through, we shouldn't be irrational!" Mulan stated as she followed, Crickee sighed as she dragger her whining husband along. (Yeah Mushu dotes on his daughter like say A LOT)

* * *

 **Meantime…**

After the whole 'incident' with Audrey and her goons, the members (and unofficial kid members) of the Secret Order went to find the Core Four.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Jones asked them.

"You guys stood up for us." Evie pointed out.

"Trust me, we're siding with you." Tracy pointed out. "And letting us handle your problems is better than you causing a scene!"

"Basically, our little group of friends here are Freedom Fighters, we fight for what should be right!" Jones answered. "And now, our new mission is to protect you guys from Audrey and her goons. Knowing that her family is very…well she hates you and your mom, Mal."

"Why would you risk your reputation and family to help us?" Mal asked.

"Because you're my friends." Tracy replied with a smile.

"My sis here is totally loyal to people she knows," Jones nodded. "We don't care about our rep like those brats do, since we're already outcasts!"

"True, last year when I got my yearbook, there was a misnamed question mark!" Tracy stated.

"What about you Calvin?" Jay looked at Chad's brother.

"Don't worry about me, my dad and mom already considered me useless, and now I am bringing the family down to shame!" Calvin shrugged. "Besides, I just wanted Chaddie to see how bad it's like to have no one to rely on, he did that once to me when he got 'popular' with those brats!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Jay patted Tracy's shoulder as the girl started to blush.

"Yeah, I know what my actions would do to my family, but it's the risk I am willing to take to protect my friends." She nodded. "Well I think I will be on hiatus on FanFables net for _more than_ just 5 years!"

"Ben." Hunter noticed Ben and nodded. "How'd it go with your parents?"

"Not so good," Ben sighed. "They probably had informed Aunt Mulan and Uncle Shang about this."

"They _WHAT_?!" Jones and Tracy gulped before exclaiming loudly.

"By the way, Dewey, thank you for what you did just now." Mal smiled before Dewey gave Mal a tight bear hug.

"No biggie, Queen Leah is just a meanie. Charlie and I love you because you're fun, and Benny loves you for who you are." Dewey whispered to Mal's ears before smiling.

"Dewey, what are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"it's a secret!" Dewey gave a mysterious wink.

They noticed that the rest of the students were avoiding them like plague.

"Hypocrites." Tracy rolled her eyes when she noticed the group of Popular kids passing by and sitting far away from them.

She made eye contact with her sister before she looked away.

"Can you believe those people?" Hunter grumbled, banging the tables with a fist, leaving a mark. "Before today, they were finally warming up to you. Then Audrey just had to come into the picture and wreck it. That woman is a pain in the-."

"Ahem!" Hayley warned, hinting that there were little kids in their presence.

"Backside." Hunter stated.

"How are you guys?" Ben asked as the Core Four and the Secret Order kept silent.

"Hey listen, forget about it, alight?" Ben patted Jay's shoulder ad assured them.

"Yeah, just like me. I managed to shake off Jane's crush on me and throw the responsibility to some other guy!" Jones added with a tone of sarcasm. "I better start digging my grave. Dibs on the fancy spot (AKA, Audrey's castle)!"

"NO FAIR! I WANTED TO HAUNT THAT FANCY SPOT!" Tracy yelled back.

"Tomorrow after the coronation, everything is going to be ok." Ben assured.

"All I am hearing a weeks' worth of punishment from mom and dad." Charles stated.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with the community." Ben stated before kissing Mal's forehead and left.

"Have faith in Benny, he's always the peacemaker." Charles stated.

"Alright kids, do you want to make something we can get use to bully pack those mean people?!" Jones whispered.

"Me!" Jamie nodded.

"Count me in!" Jackie and Chloe nodded.

"Dibs!" Dewey hopped up and down.

"What do we have to find?" Theodore whispered to his friends.

"I want you guys to find all greasy, disgusting, slimy things you can find, and mash them together." Jones whispered as he sent the kids hunting.

"And if it doesn't work out well, we can all live our lives on the run, find some dimension witch, moved to an alternate universe and have bionic powers. Robyn and Calvin would probably get married while on the run, then Jones will be the best man and sing this song about your marriage, and Carlos will be the flower girl!" Tracy added, trying to soothe the situation.

"There's no such thing as alternate universe. It defies the law of gravity." Jones rolled his eyes as some of them started chuckling.

"Anything you explode defies the law of gravity, my dear brother." Tracy joked back. "Like how you set the snow on fire in the school play as Olaf. It was _snow_ , Jones, and you set it _fire_!"

"Wait, you wrote a song about me and Calvin?" Robyn blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Jones nodded as he and his sister started humming. " _First time we met Calvin, we thought he was gay! But here we are singing on his wedding day_!" (Based on Phoebe's song from 'FRIENDS')

"HEY!" Calvin glared over, Raven was trying not to laugh.

"If you let me finish, it goes on to say _'He's probably not gay'_!" Jones added.

"Thanks for making us laugh," Evie nodded, smiling a bit.

The Core Four and the Secret Order saw Doug heading towards them.

Hunter and Calvin quickly blocked Doug's way.

"Well, look who came crawling back? The traitor who sides with traitors." Calvin scoffed coldly.

"May I speak to Evie for a sec?" Doug asked, sounding desperate.

"Alright, I shall mail you the 'chatting fee', that'll be about 3000 dollars, with 20 percent profit interest, 6 percent Goods Service Tax, and 10 percent income tax." Hunter stated, while his sisters were trying not to laugh.

"Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just…" Doug was about to apologize.

"Doug!" Jessica hissed from the other table.

"It's not my fault Doug, I am so sorry." Evie whispered.

"Doug! Get here now!" A boy with pale skin, wavy dark hair and blue eyes sitting next to Chad snapped. He was Michael McIntosh.

"Yes, Michael." Doug gulped, walking over to Popular Kids' Table.

"WIMP!" Jones stood up and yelled. "What kind of a man chooses his cowardly friends over a girl he cares about?!"

"Doug!" Evie whispered, she looked sad.

"I'm sorry I can't!" Doug apologized.

"COWARD!" Hunter yelled. "AND TO THINK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND!"

"Oh well, if things don't work out for Devie, there is always hope in Carvie." Hayley muttered as she sighed.

"If we win, we shall win together. If we die, we shall die together." Jackie quoted.

"Is he implying a suicide package?!" Mal asked.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I STILL HAVE LIKE 40 YEARS OF LOOKING REALLY CUTE!" Jenny whined.

"What he's saying is no matter what happens we go through whatever life throws at you together." Tracy corrected. "It's a pact my brother and I made."

"Hey guys." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, a shorter boy with strawberry blonde frizzy hair and green eyes, and two girls (one with brown hair and one with silver hair) walked over.

"Kavan. Matt Hatter, Angie and Paige, what are you guys doing here?" Jones asked.

"Well…we thought about what you said earlier, this rebellion thing? Count us in!" Kavan Bjorgman nodded. "We're in."

"Really? You?!" Hunter pointed as Kavan nodded.

"You guys inspired me, mostly Jones and you Trace." Kavan patted Tracy's shoulder.

"Aw, thanks Kav! You're one to rely on!" Tracy laughed as she scratched her hair embarrassedly.

"Okay, thanks for the support." Jay stood between them and gave Kavan a small glare. "Now stay a safe range from this girl."

"Safe range? Have you even _seen_ her assignment about how guillotine works?!" Matt Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not weak, ok meathead?" Tracy hissed. "I have more than just guts!"

"I'll say, she gave my ex a black eye!" Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, people here are massive jerks." Angie Thach nodded.

"And if you need an escape plan, you have to go mad with ideas." Matt Hatter nodded.

"We're secretly supporting you." Paige (the girl with silver hair) smirked.

"Thanks, this means a lot." Carlos nodded.

"Look out gang, the hungry vultures are heading our way!" Raven whispered as they spotted Jessica Dingwall, Jane (who had embraced being friends with the IT girls and had started going vain) and Audrey.

"Vultures?" Calvin chuckled. "Could have never thought of a better nickname. We have the Plastics for Mean Girls, but here in Aurodon Prep, our version of the Plastics is called the Vultures!"

"Vultures? Good one." Tracy nodded. "Would you 4 like to see how Jones and I wreck this train filled with parasites?"

"Don't worry about those Vultures, we'll take care of you guys." Jamie nodded, punching the air like a boxer.

"How long do you think she's going to last?" Audrey passed by their table, purposely raising her voice to make fun of Mal.

"Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Jane added.

"Nice one, Jane." Jessica laughed. "I mean, Ben is never going to make a villain his queen!"

The three girls snickered.

"THAT'S IT! No more Miss Nice Dragon!" Hayley's eyes glowed yellow like embers as her skin started turning orangey with scales.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the true Hayley Long." Jones announced. "And my Isabella mode sister, Traclyn!"

"You hypocritical popularity-hungry, Principal Perry-looking child of a witch!" Tracy yelled, kicking the chair Jessica was about to sit aside.

"Easy there Feisty Tiger." Angie whispered.

"And those siblings of yours, Lonnie? Don't even get me started on how lame and stupid they are!" Audrey told Lonnie. "They're so unpopular and live their own rules, are you sure they weren't adopted from the Isle of the Lost?"

"DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY SISTER OR MY BROTHER!" Lonnie stood up and glared at Audrey. "I can tolerate with your hissy fits, or your chatty personality, but what I will never tolerate with is you making fun of my siblings!"

"Nini?" Jones and Tracy looked over as Lonnie gave them a smile.

"That's the sister we had before. Good to have you back." Jones nodded.

"You're actually siding with your siblings? They had their chances of getting up the ranks but they didn't!" Jane sounded shocked.

"You know, ladies, you might have looks and luxury, but the only thing you guys don't have is a good heart." Jones smirked coldly.

"I kinda pity them, don't you think Jones?" Tracy joined in. "You guys have all the good food and clothes, people from the Isle eat whatever's rotten and what we throw away. I pity you most Audrey, because you don't know how tough life gets, you don't know anything but to be demanding. All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic and alone in life!"

Audrey gasped in horror.

"Are you sure you are going to fight us?" Jessica pointed at her, Jane and Audrey.

"You wouldn't want the whole kingdom to know about your little secret now don't you?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"That I sleep punch you in the 3rd grade slumber party? Yes." Tracy nodded.

Jessica reached for a letter in her handbag and waved it in front of their friends. Tracy's eyes widened in shock and horror, which was instantly replaced with embarrassment and rage.

Someone shot an arrow over and knocked the letter out of Audrey's hand.

Audrey glared over, only to find Robyn smirking at her.

"What are you doing?!" Audrey shrieked. "You broke one of my nails!"

"I warned you, I wasn't going easy on you next time." Robyn warned as Raven secretly picked up the letter and hid it behind her bag.

"What Jess and I found the other day was quite a pleasant surprise." Audrey pointed out. "You see, Tracy Li here has written a love letter."

"I thought you didn't have a type." Jay looked at Tracy.

"Not now Jay!" Tracy hissed, before saying something to Jones in Chinese and handing her cellphone to Carlos. "把那高跟鞋拿来！(Hand me a high heeled slipper) Hold my cellphone!"

"No more Miss Nobody!" Tracy hissed lowly. "Time to show them the _real_ me! The one with the Dark side"

"The Force is pretty messed up in this family tree." Jones claimed.

"Can I _PLEASE_ get rid of her now?" Tracy eyed Audrey before the kids nodded, ignoring the fact about she's a girl in a dress but what the heck.

"Sick her, like no man's job! Kill it like you mean it! Get her, my assassinating sister!" Jones whooped as Tracy started pouncing onto Audrey and starting a fight.

"What are you doing?!" Jessica shrieked as Tracy pounced onto her first. "Audrey! Take this!"

Audrey catches the letter before announcing.

"Tracy Li, the fearless, violent and unpopular rebel, has a crush on none other than one of the male students from the Isle of the Lost!" Audrey announced loudly as everyone gasped.

' _Wait, she likes me?! Wait, there's me and Carlos. Ugh! Who does she like?!'_ Jay thought before looking at Tracy who was stunned.

'Hell no, everyone knows!' Tracy blushed red in embarrassment before coming up with an idea.

"Please!" Jones snorted. "That letter you're holding is her April Fools' prank! And it came early!"

"Yeah!" Tracy lied. "Turns out my prank got early, now I really have to get another prank to get even with you Meathead!"

' _Oh it was all just a prank?'_ Jay sulked a bit but choose not to show it.

Tracy thanked her brother with a smile.

"Now, time for some real action!" Jones cheered before he went towards Oana Triton and punched her face. "HECK YEAH! WHO CARES ABOUT BEING A GENTLEMAN, IF I WANNA PUNCH A GIRL THEN IMMA PUNCH ONE!"

"JONES! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SHOULD BEHAVE TO A GIRL!" Hunter hissed.

"WHO CARES?! SHE'S AN UGLY GIRL TO ME!" Jones cheered before kicking a table over. (stabs all girls, well _mostly_ all the girls)

Hayley took a breath before firebreathing at Audrey's chair.

"Go Hales!" Robyn whooped as she grabbed her arrows and bow. "Wait, why am I missing the action?! Calvin, take my scarf! It's Vulture hunting time!"

"Show em how you do it babe!" Calvin winked.

"Chick fight!" Matt Hatter whooped. "Bets! Take bets!"

"We're back!" Chloe announced as the kids came back with a disgusting foul sludge from four wagons. All the kids were dressed in those radioactive chemicals protection costumes.

"Alright, solders! START THROWING!" Jones announced as the kids threw the sludge-balls at the Royal teens.

"What did you put in there?!" Michael yelled.

"Mud, grease, skunk stink, expired oil, dead cockroaches, rats' poop, last decade's salami, radioactive chemicals, anything gross and yucky, you name it, it's in here." Jamie replied as she threw one at Audrey with a grin.

"M, should we help them, they've done more than enough to stand up for us." Evie whispered.

Mal's expression remains unchanged, she grabbed her spell book.

"Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal chanted before Jane's beautiful hair was replaced with her former one.

"That's my dragon buddy!" Hayley cheered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Audrey demanded, dusting her dress. Luckily Raven caught the letter and hid it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jessica yelled.

"Does it look like she's kidding?!" Evie snapped back, earning uncomfortable looks from the Royal peers.

Mal flipped another page as everyone (except for the Secret Order) ran away.

"Nice one Mal!" Raven nodded. "They had it coming."

"TRACY! JONES! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shang yelled, he had seen everything.

"D-dad?" Tracy and Jones gulped before walking over.

"Dad, have you went to Madam Porter?" Tracy asked nervously.

"I'll be doing that later." Shang glared coldly at his kids.

"Why did you start a fight?! You know how much trouble you have caused?!" Shang yelled loudly, he had pretty much lost all his control.

"I had to do something! Those jerks were making fun of my friends!" Jones hissed.

"Of all people, my children, why did you have to be friends with those children of criminals?!" Shang demanded.

"They're kids! They are innocent! Is it their fault they were born on the Isle? No!" Tracy growled back.

"Shang, they were only helping their friends." Mulan tried to reason her husband.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Shang glared at Tracy.

"No!" Tracy muttered, clenching her fists.

"You're defying your father's orders?!" Shang asked, clearly furious. "Where did that disrespectful attitude come from?!"

"No, I have been sick of hiding these to myself and now it's time for me to say how we feel." Tracy pointed at herself and Jones.

"You and mom are always so busy with work, and the only time you guys would be back wound be on Sunday." Tracy began. "You're always comparing me to Lonnie. I get it, she's prettier, and smarter and better than being girly than I am! But when was the last time you ever cared about me or Jones?! Have you ever thought about me or Jones?!"

Shang paused, he had never thought that his kids would think about their father that way.

"Plus, Lonnie is always with her friends, so it's always been me and Trace. It's always been me and her." Jones defended his sister. "You never talk to us for minutes straight without ending up comparing us to Lonnie! Have you ever thought about how we feel?!"

"Dad and mom are always busy so you guys send us here. Who was the one who wanted us three to study here?! IT WAS YOU DAD!" Tracy added, crossing her arms.

"But I heard what Princess Audrey said, you have…feelings for this son of a criminal?!" Shang looked at his daughter.

"别听他乱讲! (Don't listen to her!)" Tracy snapped back in Chinese, so no one could understand. Her blushing face was already a dead giveaway.

"是不是那个长头发的男生?! (Is that boy with long hair?!)" Shang demanded.

Tracy kept silent, her face went pink.

"你呀! 好男生不选，偏偏就喜欢上一个坏人的儿子! (Of all the boys you could have picked, you choose the son of a villain?!) 我绝对不允许你跟他来往 (I forbid you to talk to him!)" Shang scolded her.

"爸爸, 那太不公平了! (But dad! That is so unfair!)" Tracy yelled.

"他的父亲可是个坏人那! (His father is a villain!)" Shang yelled back.

"他的父亲是坏人又怎樣?! 我就是很喜欢他! (So what if his dad is a villain?! I still like him!)" Tracy replied.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Everyone looked over, Shang had just slapped his daughter across the face.

Shang was shocked. It was a spur moment but he was so furious with his daughter he had hit her.

Tracy looked stunned in shock as she placed a hand over her left cheek.

"Sis!" Jones yelped as he went to his sister.

"You ok?" Jay asked, rushing over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

"It's my family problems, stay out!" Shang barked.

Tracy swallowed her tears. She clenched her fists tightly.

"不管我做什么事， 在你的眼中我永远是个坏人！ 我只是想让你感到骄傲！ 那很难吗?!(No matter what I do, you'll always see me as the criminal! I just wanted to make you proud, dad! Is that hard at all?!) Tracy yelled as tears flowed down her eyes, before running away.

"Shang, you had crossed the line!" Mulan scolded her husband.

"She's the one who made the mistake!" Shang stated.

"Tracy! Wait!" Jones glared at his father and ran off to find his sister.

"Dad! You really had the wrong idea!" Lonnie sighed as she dragged her family aside. "I have a confession to make. Remember that firework incident when I was 9 years old and Trace got a scar?"

"How could I not forget? That vase was my mother's heirloom." Shang sighed.

"It wasn't Tracy who broke the vase, it was me." Lonnie confessed, as she started to explain to her parents about how her sister defended her and took the blame.

* * *

 **Later…**

Shang couldn't help but thought about the argument he had with his daughter.

"Shang, you really had lost control just now." Mulan frowned at her husband.

"I know, but I am so angry at her. She's choosing her villain friends over her family!" Shang snapped.

"Shang, you have to realize that Tracy is not just another solder in an army, she's our daughter." Mulan advised.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Li!" Coach Jenkins greeted them. "I'm Coach Jenkins, the Tourney coach."

"Oh yes, how's my son doing in the Tourney team?" Mulan nodded.

"He's great! He has good reflexes and he's quite a fast runner. Your son has amazing potential, you two must be great parents." Coach Jenkins commented. "I best be going now, goodbye!"

"Wow, ever since Jones joined the Tourney team he is getting more socialize with people." Shang smiled a bit.

Madam Jane Porter exited her office when she saw Shang and Mulan.

"Mr. Li, Mrs. Li, good to see you. I have some wonderful news." Madam Porter informed them. "I wanted to inform you that I would like your daughter to join the Creative Writing Competition for Youth…"

"You mean Lonnie? Of course, she's very bright." Shang thought Madam Porter was talking about Lonnie and nodded, with a tone of pride.

"No, I was talking about your other daughter, Tracy." Madam Porter stated.

"Tracy? Wow, she doesn't look like the creative type." Mulan seemed surprise, but she sounded mostly proud.

"You shouldn't underestimate your daughter, Tracy's actually one of the brightest students I ever taught, she has so much potential inside her although she never really shows it. She's normally a shy and quiet student who doesn't really talk to anyone but her brother Jones." Madam Porter nodded. "I need your permission for her to participate the contest. Here's a spare resume."

"I don't really believe that she's got potential." Shang arched his eyebrows.

"Well, here's a few of her best works, perhaps this would change your mind about what you think of your daughter." Madam Porter handed them a few paperwork.

Mulan went through some of her daughter's essays, looking very surprised and impressed.

"Shang, read this." Mulan passed her husband one essay.

 _Everyone has their own favorite person in the world. I'm very sure that mostly everyone would pick their mother, but my favorite person in the world is none other than my father, General Li Shang._

 _To everyone else, they would rather admire my mother, but to me, dad is the true hero. My dad grew up with his little sister (my aunt) and his parents. Grandmama died when dad was only 12 years old, and Granddad was constantly busy being a general in the army. So my father took over the responsibility of looking after the household and my aunt who is 8 years younger than my father._

 _My dad is a fun man despite of being stern and serious all the time. Unfortunately, he is always comparing me and my brother to my successful sister. We used to get along well, he would play with us and would always tuck us into bed with mom. But now my relationship with my father is shaky. Overall he is a loving father who cares about his family and his children._

"She clearly loves you," Mulan nodded. "Read the last paragraph."

 _As the saying goes 'Time and tide waits for no man', as I grew older I have failed to notice that time is taking a toll on my father. His formerly black hair is started to turn silvery grey. Although my father and I don't get along, but I still respect him. Even though I am stubborn to admit it out loud but I would like to say 'I love you, dad'._

"I always thought she hates me." Shang muttered.

"She is just as stubborn as you, she's more alike like you than you think, Shang. You should apologize to her." Mulan crossed her arms.

"I guess I went too far." Shang sighed.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

Tracy was sitting near her favorite spot by the bench near the school pond. She scribbled something on a notepad. She had an acoustic guitar beside her. Thankfully, none of those Vultures told everyone else about her embarrassing crush on Jay. Plus, Raven had returned Tracy her missing letter, so now she's extra protective of her possessions.

Jay who was on his way jogging around the school grounds when he spotted Tracy.

"Hey." Jay greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." Tracy nodded, looking at her notepad.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Jay asked as Tracy nodded.

"So…how are you feeling?" Jay asked careful not to trigger the girl to lose her temper.

"It's ok I guess." Tracy put down her pencil and sighed, rubbing her cheek where her father had slapped her earlier. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red as she sniffled a bit and faked a smile "I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"It's fine, I just never thought your relationship with your dad is so messed up." Jay shrugged. He noticed the guitar and her notepad filled with scribbles. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was writing a song." She shrugged. "I got this idea recently and it's about family love, especially ones between family members who have a rough relationship."

"And you play guitar?" Jay pointed over.

"Meh, a bit." Tracy nodded.

"Can I hear your song?" Jay asked.

"Sure thing, but don't make fun of me!" Tracy stuck her tongue out as she started strumming the guitar. "This song's called '一步距离', or in English 'One Step Away'."

 _Life is like a circle,_

 _We come and we go,_

 _Put others' happiness before your own,_

 _Love is the only matter,_

 _An inaudible obstacle,_

 _Faking smiles in daytimes,_

 _Tears shed in the night times,_

 _All of our problems tied in a knot,_

 _The love between us,_

 _Are all nurtured throughout the years._

 _I loved you so very deep,_

 _However the world ceased to remind,_

 _Those who truly love us inside,_

 _The people we think are hypocrites._

 _Looks had already proved us deep,_

 _But we just choose not to believe,_

 _The distance between our love,_

 _Is just one step away._

 _Looks had already proved us deep,_

 _But we just choose not to believe,_

 _That the distance between our love,_

 _Is just one step away._

 _Even though I hold on tight,_

 _Why do I still want to cry?_

 _Have I cherished far too much?_

 _Those who truly love us inside,_

 _The people we think are hypocrites._

 _I loved you so very deep,_

 _However the world ceased to remind me,_

 _Looks had already proved us deep,_

 _But we just choose not to believe,_

 _The distance between our love,_

 _Is just one step away._

 _Fear not of the long distance,_

 _Because love will guide you through._

"So, what'cha think?" Tracy asked. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"No." Jay stuttered a bit. He was trying his best not to let her know he was blushing.

"Oh, you're saying I suck at it?" Tracy asked, looking upset.

"You were great! You should totally sing in public." Jay hid a blush.

"Nah! I get stage fright. My legs get wobbly and I'd probably burp before I sing." Tracy shuddered a bit as Jay laughed.

"Well, I think you're more awesome than you think you are." Jay complimented.

"Uh…thanks." Tracy flushed red, looking away.

"About this girl I like, do you think she'll say yes?" Jay asked.

"Well…I think you're a great guy, you care for your friends and you're not so bad. Like…a diamond in the rough! She'd be stupid if she turned you down!" Tracy looked away blushing red. "unless she's asexual or a lesbian though. Then good luck with that,"

"I'm heading back to the dorms now, later." Jay stood up before walking away.

"Yeah, whatever." Tracy pretended to roll her eyes before dusting her trousers. "Wait a second…"

"JAY! GIMME BACK MY WALLET!" Tracy yelled, standing up.

"You figured out?" Jay joked, tossing her wallet up and down.

"Uh duh." Tracy glared over, she was still gripping the guitar. "Give it back or you'll be missing a rib! I've got a guitar and I am not afraid to smash it over your head!"

"Here you go." Jay winked at her in a flirty way as he tossed her wallet over.

"Ugh." Tracy gagged. "Those flirty techniques might work on all those stupid girls but not on me!"

Jay chuckled as he walked away shrugging.

' _Huh? Even a flirty wink doesn't impress her, and she gets mad at me for stealing her stuff…She's definitely unlike all those girls I hit on back before…Now that's a girl worth fighting for!'_ Jay though as he blushed a bit.

" _Whew! Thank god he didn't found out of my letter."_ Tracy sighed as she checked her letter hidden in the notepad.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, another chapter done! 3 more chapters until the story ends! This chapter was pretty intense!**

 **Jenny: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Theo: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the big fight? What did you guys think of Shang's argument with his kids? Did anyone liked Tracy's song? What did you think of Shang's relationship with his kids? What did you think of the mini Jacy moments? Lastly, the coronation's coming, what do you think would happen next with the Secret Order?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Reunions and Confrontations**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back with another chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', 2 more chapters until the story ends! Let's see what happens next for our gang of friends, along with some new additions of the old friends. Continue…shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Shang and his kids are seriously have issues now, well some Asian parents usually have a hard time expressing their love to their kids. We'll just have to see what happens next. Enjoy the chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing. Getting slapped is hard, but I think the Villain kids might have been through worse. Tracy and her dad are definitely not having good terms after the incident. That letter was a close call, but who knows what would happen next. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: (Chapter 1 and 37) Thanks for the reviews. Cool, you're a Malaysian Chinese like me! Well my favorite Malaysian food (well there's a lot but here's a few) are keropok lekor, satay and laksa. I haven't watched Ola Bola yet, and I live in Penang. Thanks for liking this story. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: OK, who'll be doing the disclaimer this time…Hhm… What about you Lizzie? Get here and do the disclaimer please!**

 **Lizzie: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 does not own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

So after the havoc we caused yesterday and the fight we had with my dad, I'm pretty sure today might soothe away yesterday's problems, or make it worse.

Today is Ben's coronation, and his after party. (rolls eyes) Easy for you to say Ben, you have a date and I have no one to bring. Heck! Even Charles already had Jamie as his date!

I sighed as I get ready to changed up. On the bright side, I'll probably see my old buddies again, and be the fifth-wheeling sister. XD

"Hey sis, you ready?" Jones asked me as he puts on his black high-tops. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, black jeans and dark grey cardigans.

"Gimme a sec, bro!" I shouted back, slipping into my black (not really black it was more like dark, dark blue) hoodie dress with white sleeved crop top inside, and a pair of black shorts underneath the dress. I put on my light brown sandals, and a small wooden pendant, it's just a cheap trinket I brought from my last trip to Corona but I liked it. (I only have that as 'fancy wear')

My mid-back length hair is still messy with bangs covering my right eye. I never cared about what I look, but oh well. Besides, I have to cheer meathead on when he tells this guy he likes about well…he likes her. Secretly I am sort of jealous for this 'special girl', I mean Jay's a nice guy and I like him (although I am not really open about it).

"Morning sis!" Jones and I greeted our sister. She was wearing a super pretty orange formal gown and her hair was tied in a pretty bun.

"You two look wonderful." Lonnie gushed.

"And the place the coronation is having is gonna be freaking cold!" I added, tying a jacket around my waist.

"Guess who I bumped into?" Lonnie hummed.

"Hhm…Connor Franta?" I asked. (What? He's cool!)

"No, Max, Annie and Lizzie." Lonnie replied as 3 teens jumped out from their hiding spots. (Yeah, we've been trained to pull of hiding in places only god knows where)

"MAXIE! ANNIE! LIZZIE!" Jones and I squealed (which is rare, my brother never squeals, unless there's a new video game release he really likes) as we all group hugged.

I looked at all my friends. Max, the tall sporty guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a brown tux, with a red tie. Annie is 12, wearing this baby blue gown like her grandmother Wendy Darling and violet slippers, her dark wavy brown hair was let down and her doe brown eyes are just like how I remembered it (Annie might be the youngest among us 5 kids, but she looks very mature for her age, I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment) . Lizzie, ah typical old stubborn Lizzie, has wavy blonde hair which is almost white with bright blue eyes, she is wearing a white gown with a little silver tiara (well she is a princess but a rebel at heart).

"It's so good to meet you guys again! C'mon! Let's get to the coronation hall!" Lonnie smiled. "But I will be making a quick stop at Hales' room."

"TELL HUNTER TO STAY OFF HER!" the girls and I shouted.

"AND KEEP HIS PERVY HANDS TO HIMSELF!" Jones and Max added. [Hunter: HEY! (Looks offended)]

The five of us exchanged looks as we all laughed, just like how we used to when we were kids. We walked to the Coronation Hall, dodged a heck lot of people and spotted the younger kids.

"Hey kiddos!" I waved at them.

"CECE!" January squealed happily as I cuddled the little toddler in my arms. She was wearing a dark blue dress that seemed almost black with some glitter.

"Aw, our clothes match!" I grinned.

"Mainly because January looks like she could be your sister, or your daughter if you married Jay-" Jones stated before I kicked his shin.

"OW!" Joes winced.

"Who's Jay?" Annie asked nosily. It's like if Carlos and Evie had a baby, Annie fits the bill!

"Some guy Trace here has a huge crush on." Max replied before I kicked him in the knee.

"Oh! _That Jay_!" Lizzie nodded.

"You knew?!" I demanded.

"Duh!" Lizzie and Annie nodded. "Max told us everything!"

"Traitor." I hissed at Max.

"Alright, Ben's carriage arrives soon so I say we get ready the banners." Jones said as we quickly set up the giant banner.

"Ben is totally gonna love this, if he doesn't…well let's just say he won't make it to Thanksgiving this year!" I assured Charles and Dewey as we walked to the Castle the coronation is held.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Outside the Coronation Castle, it was crowded with guests.

On the Isle of the Lost, the Evil Queen was ranting on and on about Snow White who was broadcasting.

Ben and Mal were on their carriage ride. Ben noticed that Mal was nervous and feeling uneasy. He placed his hand onto Mal's. And far behind, Charles was yelling if those horses were tortoises before being muffled by both Theo and Jamie.

"Hey, don't be nervous. All you need to do is sit there and look beautiful." Ben assured her. "no problem there?"

"Thanks." Mal nodded.

"Mal, would you wear my ring?" Ben asked.

"No thanks, don't think it'll suit me." Mal shook her head before handing over a box. "I have something for you. You know, for later when you need the carbs."

"Good thinking." Ben nodded before taking a bite of the brownie. "but I can't wait!"

"No." Mal tried to stop Ben but it was too late.

"Uh…do you feel ok? Do you still have strong feelings for me?" Mal asked.

"I'm great. And uh, let's just give a few minutes before the Anti-Love potion takes effect." Ben stated as Mal nodded before looking over a second later.

"Wait, you knew?!" Mal asked.

"That you spelled me, yeah. From our first date." Ben nodded.

"I can explain." Mal chuckled nervously.

"I get it, you had a crush on me and I was with Audrey." Ben stated. "And you didn't know if things were going to work out with us."

"Yes, that was exactly what was going on." Mal nodded. "So what? you've been faking this whole time?"

Ben slid in his ring onto Mal's finger before kissing her hand.

"There was never any faking." Ben assured her.

* * *

 **Outside the Coronation Castle…**

Moments later, the carriage finally arrived.

"About time!" Charles complained, he was wearing a suit that looks like his brother's. (Then again, Ben, Dewey and Charles look like they'd be clones with age differences so Bella always give them matching clothes)

"About time!" Jamie mocked Charles, she was wearing a lime green dress that looked like her mother's wedding gown.

"Stop mocking me!" Charles growled as he and Jamie glared at each other.

"Now!" Dewey whistled as he, Jenny, Theo, Charles and Jamie raised up their banner.

"Hey Charlie, Dewey." Ben nodded at his little brothers.

"You ready to spend the very last moments being a Prince before being King?" Charles asked Ben.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good luck Benny! You're going to be the best king ever." Jamie smiled.

"He's already the best brother, I think he's got it in the bag!" Dewey said as the 5 kids giggled.

"About yesterday, I am so sorry," Mal apologized.

"It's fine. We already told Ben it isn't going to be easy." King Beast nodded.

"But you've told Ben that sometimes being a king, he has to believe in himself even when it isn't easy!" Dewey chimed in, before Belle adjusted the boy's crooked crown.

"I did?" Beast blinked before Belle smacked his arm, then quickly rephrased. "I mean, yes I did."

"We're so proud of you, Ben." Belle hugged her eldest son. "You just keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks mom." Ben nodded.

* * *

 **Meantime...**

Jones peeked his head inside, it was crowded. Luckily they spotted their friends, Hayley Long, Calvin Charming, Hunter, Robyn and Raven Dunbrounch. Hayley was wearing a vermillion orange gown with fire red slippers. Hunter was wearing a formal blue tux with a casual red tie. Calvin wore a forest green tux with brown jeans, Robyn (his date) wore a silver gown with dark grey shoes. Raven wore a simple white dress with her casual blue cape.

"Good, since the old Gang of 5 are back, along with the other 5 members of S.O., we should probably fill you in on what is going to happen and we should prevent anything that could happen." Jones pulled the gang aside as he told Max, Annie and Lizzie about the terrorism-to-be incident.

"Since we're all standing close to the spot where Ben gets crowned, we could try to prevent the whole incident." Max nodded, gesturing his bagpack at them. It was filled with some basic weapons and prank items.

"Alright, so I will shoot an arrow at the terrorist if they steal the wand." Robyn volunteered.

"and I will try to make sure Carlos doesn't hack into the barrier." Calvin nodded.

"Ok, meeting over. Let's get inside." Hunter gestured as he escorted Hayley inside as his date.

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I sighed a bit as I peeked my head inside. I saw my sister and the rest of my family chatting with everyone else. I'm sure I would rather stay far away from my father, after the fact he now knows I like Jay…and I do.

Ben's always telling me to listen to my heart, and right now my heart is telling me I'm getting a heart attack if I can't calm my nerves.

"Hey Evie!" Tracy waved at Evie, she was wearing a pretty royal blue gown that reminds me of Sharpay from High School Musical. Carlos was wearing a black tux with shorts. And Jay was wearing a tunic with his hair in a ponytail.

"So these are your new friends who have _replaced_ us?" Annie asked, looking upset.

"no way! You're irreplaceable!" I stuttered.

"Elizabeth Lilith June Marmoreal, you can call me Lizzie! Nice to meet you." Lizzie introduced herself casually.

"Well, there are only 3 here, I'm sure you've seen Mal, that purple haired chick with Ben." Max stated as his sister and Lizzie nodded. "Cool chick, but not my type."

"These are the Transfer Students I've told you about." Jones introduced our old friends to the 3 transferred students. "the girl with blue hair's Evie, daughter of Evil Queen. This dude here with the dog who is ironically called Dude is Carlos, son of Cruella De Ville. And this guy with the girly hair is Jay, son of Jafar."

"Oh, so you're Jay!" Annie nodded. "Jones told me that you and Tracy here are… _good_ friends."

"Friends alright, _with benefits_." Max added before I kicked him.

"Wow, Jones is right, January looks like she could be your daughter!" Lizzie added with a tone of nosiness.

"EW!" I gagged. I better find some time to check if January's a time traveler or a clone.

"C'mon, we better get going!" I reminded them, smiling very embarrassedly. Jones, why did you tell them about my crush on meathead?!

"Sure thing, race ya to the halls Maxiekins!" Lizzie ignored the fact she is a princess as she dashed out of the halls with Max at her heels, pushing the baby stroller. Unlike her mom, she doesn't make any vows and does whatever she wishes, also she's probably gonna inherit the Vorpal Sword when she's 16.

Whew! Thank god everyone else went away. I mean, Carlos, Evie Annie and Jones are taking Dude to the Coronation Hall. Max and Lizzie are competing each other like usual, I am very sure those two are Jamie and Charles senior.

"Uh…" I rubbed my arm nervously. "So…you look cute."

 _Smooth, Tracy. (sarcastic tone)_

"Yeah, you look pretty cute as well." He blurted out before he blushed red.

Wait, he just called me 'cute'. My heart skipped a beat as I started to blush.

"I get it, you're practicing complimenting this girl you like." I nodded understandingly. "Cool, you're getting better at the whole modesty thing."

"It's not like that." He snapped. "Can't you tell that I like yo-."

"Yo what?" I asked.

"Yogurt." He stated.

"I like yogurt too, but I'm sure it's an inanimate object." I frowned.

"Right…" I joked back, playing with his hair a bit. "I always thought ponytails suit ya. It looks great on you."

"Come on, let's go." He told me as we catch up with the rest of the gang.

Another awkward trip.

I shoved my hands into my pocket and touched a crumbled piece of paper. My letter…

Should I give him? I mean, I don't know if the whole terrorism would end up real. I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you alright, Feisty?" Jay asked me.

"I-I'm fine." I lied, giving him a smile.

"You cold or something?" he asked.

"Definitely, I mean, who the heck made up the decision to put so much air conditioning?" I stated as he chuckled.

I thought he was just shoving his hands into the pockets when he took out his red beanie moments later.

"You can borrow this." He looked away, handing me the beanie.

"But that's yours." I blinked. "I can't take that!"

"C'mon, you're standing far closer to the air vents than me, if anyone needs this more than me. It's you." He insisted.

"Fine, but after this crap, I am returning it to you!" I stuck out my tongue at him as I placed his beanie over my hair. "Hope this thing doesn't have lice."

"Hey!" he looked offended. "My hair is flawless!"

"Like a woman." I teased.

"I'll see you later, after the coronation, because I have to give you something!" I pluck up the courage. At least getting rejected later is better when he tells this girl he likes her and me getting my heart broken all over again.

"Can't you just give me now?" he asked.

"Because my dad doesn't want me talking to you guys." I looked at my feet. "He doesn't understand you guys the way Jones and I do. Plus, Max, Annie and Lizzie like you guys."

"Tracy! Get here now!" My father barked at me.

"I guess I'll see you later." I smiled at him.

"Wait. A-Are you still going to the after party?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged before I walked away. The thought of Jay dancing with an anonymous pretty girl appeared in my head, and I never want to see that happen. "See ya later, Lady hair!"

I ran off to find my parents. I saw my sister and my friends first.

Before I went to my parents, I bumped into Kavan. "Hey Kav! You look awesome!"

"Thanks, you look nice too." He nodded politely back.

"Who's your date?" I asked.

"Oana Triton." He stated with a smile that said he REGRETTED taking her as his date.

"Oh well, I've seen better fishes in the sea. No offense. Anyway, I'll go find my sister now. Bye!" I waved goodbye at him. Strange, now I only see him like a brother than a crush.

"Sorry, got a little side-tracked." I apologized,

"Ok," Lonnie nodded, before spotting me wearing Jay's beanie.

"Wait a second, are you wearing Jay's beanie hat?" Jones asked.

"Uh…" I stuttered, blushing embarrassedly. "Shut up!"

"Cece's got a boyfriend!" Jackie, Chloe and January hummed.

"Tracy, you and that Jay guy are totally into each other!" Annie hummed.

"Nonsense, he's already have a crush." I replied in a mild disappointed tone.

"Well, lemme get that heartbreaking jerk!" Lizzie folded her sleeves before she wanted to pounce onto Jay who was miles away. (Thank lord)

"Shut up, chumps." I snapped jokingly at them.

"I thought I told you not to speak to him!" my dad asked, somehow his tone seemed more soft.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. Just be the obedient daughter dad wants you to be.

Everyone sat on their seats as the coronation was about to start. I saw Jay who was sitting slightly further up the spot where the choir kids (Theo tried to sign up for that but let's just say he's gifted at the soprano and the rest of the choir team kicked him out) We made eye contact before he smiled at me, I blushed red and gave him back a smile.

Unfortunately, Dad caught me making eye contact with him before I looked down at my shoes nervously.

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

I walked into the coronation hall with Evie and Carlos. It was huge and packed.

"Hey look." Evie noticed Jones and a group of his friends chatting about something in private.

"Hey guys." Moments later, Feisty spotted us and greeted us with a smile. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie dress with white sleeved crop top inside, her jacket was tied on her waist. Classic Feisty. She was wearing some plain brown sandals and a wooden pendant despite of this being formal wear.

She never cares about what she wears and does what she wants. Now that's a girl worth fighting for. I started to blush before I snapped out of it.

After a brief introduction, I finally met the infamous Annie and Lizzie. If Jones hadn't told me about Annie's age I could have thought she was 15.

"Oh, so you're Jay!" Annie nodded. "Jones told me that you and Tracy here are… _good_ friends."

"Friends alright, _with benefits_." Max added before Tracy kicked him before she ushered them to enter the hall. Evie hit it off well with Annie and Lizzie. Jones, Carlos and Max chatted nonstop about stuff.

"Uh…" She rubbed my arm nervously as she looked at me. "So…you look cute."

Wait, did she just called me 'cute'? I started to blush.

"Uh…thanks." I flushed. "you look pretty cute as well."

Crap! What did I just say?!

She blushed for a moment.

"I get it, you're practicing complimenting this girl you like." she nodded understandingly. "Cool, you're getting better at the whole modesty thing."

Until now, she still doesn't know how I feel about her?!

"It's not like that." I snapped. "Can't you tell that I like yo-."

Oh no, I almost told her I liked her.

"Yo what?" She asked.

"Yogurt." I lied.

"I like yogurt too, but I'm sure it's an inanimate object." she frowned before playing with my hair.

We followed the rest of our friends. She started biting her lip nervously. I could tell something was wrong with her.

"Are you alright, Feisty?" I asked her.

"I-I'm fine." she lied, giving me a smile.

"You cold or something?" I asked her. She looked a bit cold and uneasy.

"Definitely, I mean, who the heck made up the decision to put so much air conditioning?" She replied in a sassy tone as I chuckled.

I started shoving his hands into the pockets to take out my favorite beanie hat.

"You can borrow this." I looked away to hide my reddening face, handing her the beanie.

"But that's yours." She blinked before rejected my offer. "I can't take that!"

"C'mon, you're standing far closer to the air vents than me, if anyone needs this more than me. It's you." I insisted. "you are very stubborn!"

"Fine, but after this crap, I am returning it to you!" She stuck out my tongue at him as she placed my beanie over her hair. "Hope this thing doesn't have lice."

"Hey!" I looked offended as I joked back. "My hair is flawless!"

"Like a woman." She teased.

I caught myself staring at her before she blushed.

"What? is this thing hideous on me?" she joked with her awkward grin.

"No, I think you look nice." I blurted out before we blushed red.

She kept silent for a while before rubbing her arm.

"I'll see you later, after the coronation, because I have to give you something!" she suddenly asked me.

"Can't you just give me now?" I asked, hoping it ain't a punch in the gut when she rejects me.

"Because my dad doesn't want me talking to you guys." She sighed. "He doesn't understand you guys the way Jones and I do. Plus, Max, Annie and Lizzie like you guys."

"Tracy! Get here now!" I saw her dad nearby.

"I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at me.

If we're really going to wipe out the whole kingdom later, at least I should tell her how I feel.

"Wait. A-Are you still going to the after party?" I asked her

"I don't know." she hesitated for a while before she walked away. "See you later, lady hair!"

I went to the spot where Evie, Carlos and I were supposed to sit as the coronation starts.

"Jay, what took you so long?" Carlos asked me.

"Got side-tracked." I lied.

"Ok." Carlos shrugged.

"Wait, is Tracy wearing your beanie?" Evie asked, spotting Tracy.

Dang, she is good!

"I just borrowed it to her, she could get cold!" I defended myself.

"You NEVER let anyone wear your beanie!" Evie stated.

"Things must be getting serious!" Carlos teased before I punched his arm.

"Nonsense, there's nothing going on between me and that Feisty." I defended myself.

"Don't lie, ok?" Evie told me. "You like her, even a blind man can tell!"

"It's not like she'll like me back anyway." I replied.

"Tell her you like her." Evie stated. "If you don't, then you'll be regretting it."

I noticed Tracy talking to Kavan, I could tell he was flirting with her before she walked away, they look like they are just friends.

We made eye contact with her as I gave her a small smile. She blushed a bit as she smiled back. She quickly looked at her shoes when her dad caught us looking at each other.

Everyone took a deep breath.

The coronation has just begun.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: This is where the story ends for now. Personally, the next chapter is going to be a page-turner with the gang. 2 more chapters until the story finishes.**

 **Max: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Annie: It's good to finally make an appearance!**

 **Lizzie: Before a few chapters the story ends? That's just sad!**

 **Jones: I'm just surprise that Jay's actually letting Tracy wear his beanie!**

 **Tracy: Would you guys cut it out?! (blush)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the chapter? What did you guys think of Annie, Max and Lizzie? Do you think things will go well for the little gang in the next chapter? Did anyone spotted the Liv and Maddie reference from episode 'Ridgewood-A-Rooney'? What did you think of the Jacy scenes (I liked the beanie scene though)? Lastly, Just a question to you readers: Should I continue this story after the Descendants plotline ends?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Coronation Catastrophe and Confessions**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back! One more chapter until story plotline ends, but good news I'm still doing some original chapters after this! (winks) Alright! Shout outs!**

To TKDP: Thanks for reviewing! The Jacy moments were too fluffy. Lou and Evie were fangirling behind me. We'll just have to see what happens next whether the battle ends well and if Jay can man up or not. (If he does not we can resort to letting Jay be Boji and Fang's dinner XD) Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked Lizzie, Annie and Max. The beanie hat borrowing scene was somewhat based on the episode 'Ridgewood-A-Rooney' when Liv and Willow noticed Andie wearing Dump Truck's jacket. I'll be continuing this story after this. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Cyborgsaur: Thanks for reviewing. I'll be doing that as an after chapter, I might be posting some one-shots later about characters (Example: Calvin and Chad's broken brotherly relationship) Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for your review. Well, I like 'Ice Kacang Puppy Love', '大日子'. '天天好天' and '一路有你'. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Dewey, please do the disclaimer!**

 **Dewey: Okie-dokie! Purpledolpin05 does not own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, all she owns are her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

 **Purpledolpin05: By the way, song recommended to listen while reading this chapter; 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab.**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Everyone started to grow nervous. Prince Ben started walking into the coronation hall, giving his two younger brothers a nod. He had seen his brothers' banner and felt like he owed them big time. (Tracy: He better, *cracks knuckles* or he's gonna be in a whole LOT of trouble)

"C'mon Benny!" Dewey secretly chanted to himself. He practically adored his brother and idolizes Ben.

"Sis." Jones whispered over as he reached a hand over to grab Tracy's hand.

"Yeah?" Tracy looked over.

"No matter what happens." Jones winked assuring his sister.

"We go through the crap together." Tracy ended as the two siblings nodded. They bowed as Ben passed them.

Fairy Godmother and King Beast exchanged bows as she took off the crown. Ben went down on his knees as Fairy Godmother placed the crown onto Ben's head. Queen Bella grabbed the wand from the mantel and handed it to Fairy Godmother.

Mal was standing very close to the wand. Just moments away from snatching it from Fairy Godmother. Everyone (mostly the Secret Order and the Core Four) started to get nervous.

"Do you solemnly swear to guard the people of Aurodon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben nodded.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother was about to announce Ben as king when someone snatched the wand.

Everyone gasped in horror.

* * *

On the isle of the Lost, Maleficent cheered as the island barrier start to break open. Needless to say, she grabbed her staff and vanished.

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock at who grabbed the wand.

"It was Jane?!" Jones blinked.

"JANE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven yelled.

"If you won't make me beautiful, then I will do it myself!" Jane yelped as she lost control of the wand.

"I did not see that coming." Jones stated.

"Duh, because you rejected her." Max snapped at Jones.

"It was never because of looks!" Jones snapped. "We need to separate them now!"

"TAKE COVER!" Robyn shouted, putting on a helmet.

"Where'd you get that?" Calvin asked.

"Dated the security guard's son to gain his trust for about 20 minutes." Robyn shrugged. "When that didn't work, I smacked him senseless and grabbed the armor."

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-Boo!" Jane chanted before she lost control of the wand.

"Careful Mal!" Charles and Jamie shouted.

Mal went forward and snatched away the wand from Jane to stop the crazy magic. That was when Jay, Evie and Carlos went to find Mal.

Everyone (minus the Secret Order) started to stand further from Mal. Now that she has the wand, who knows what she'll do next.

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben tried to persuade her.

"Stand back!" Mal threatened.

"Don't do it, Mal!" Charles shouted.

Evie, Carlos and Jay ran into the coronation hall and stood beside Mal.

"It's ok." Dewey assured.

"Dewey, I said stand back!" Mal insisted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't." Dewey stated, with a tone of shaky confidence in his tone.

"I told you so!" Jessica snapped before Hayley shut the princess up by banging her head senseless with a fist.

"That ought to do the trick." Hayley grumbled, rolling her eyes a bit before getting surprised looks from everyone. " _Continue_!"

"I love you so much, Hales," Hunter stated as he blushed.

"Shut it." Hayley blushed.

"Let's go." Carlos shouted.

"Revenge time." Jay added.

"Meathead, you were in this?!" Tracy asked as Jay looked over.

"Just a random question, do you take villain interns? Here's my resume." Jones stepped forward and handed Mal a paper.

" _JONES_!" Tracy hissed. "Get your butt here now!"

"What?" Jones shrugged. "I need a job."

' _You were the first boy I ever felt different around. You were the first guy I actually let into my world. You were the first guy that made me feel red in the face, you make me blush and say dumb things! I hate you because you're such a flirty heartbreaking meathead! What I hate the most about you is that…you make me like you.'_ Tracy yelled inside her mind but she just looked at her shoes awkwardly and avoided eye contact with Jay.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked.

"We don't have a choice! Our parents!" Mal stated.

"Your parents made their choice, now you make yours." Ben stated.

"I cannot believe you let this hypocrite walk all over you?!" Lizzie growled at Jay before Max held her back by lifting the girl midair by the waist. "YOU JERK OF A MAN!"

"You're welcome. You'll be thanking me for this, your Sassiness!" Max stated, placing a hand over Lizzie's mouth. "Proceed."

Everyone could feel a dead drop of silence as Mal started to think.

"I think I want to be good." Mal said.

"You are good, Mal!" Dewey shouted.

"How do you know that?!" Mal asked.

"Because you're nice to Ben. You make Ben happy." Dewey replied, despite of being just a kid his words touched Mal. [Authoress: What? I love Dewey! He's so cute!]

"Because…I am listening to my heart. And my heart tells me that you're good. I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil." Ben assured her. "Listen to your heart."

"I wanna listen to my heart too." Mal thought, before smiling at her friends. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents!"

"Carlos, playing video games with the guys and rubbing Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would have thought?" Mal said as Carlos smiled.

"You're one of my best friend, Carlos." Jones stated with a proud grin. "I am proud to be your friend!"

"And Jay, stealing things doesn't make you happy." Mal looked at Jay. "Winning the tourney team, and victory pizza makes you happy!"

"Yeah!" Hunter grinned and cheered, earning several agreements from Jones, Max and the Tourney Teammates. "He's the best guy on the team! Next to Hales though"

"We get it! You're dating!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Tracy makes you happy. Even January can tell!" Jones added before Theo whistled loudly.

Tracy and Jay exchanged looks as they blushed red.

"Wait, _what_?!" Tracy denied, looking at Jay.

"Nonsense!" Jay quickly defended himself before he and Tracy exchanged glances and looked away.

"Ship!" Carlos coughed.

"Ew." Jackie gagged before he opened up Jessica's purse and threw up in it.

"And Evie," Mal turned to Evie. "You don't need to play dumb to get a guy, you are so, so smart."

"Shipping Skoliver and screaming shippings all night makes you happy." Tracy added with a grin. "I mean, there's no one who screams at the almost Skoliver kiss with me better than you!"

They all giggled.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil! It doesn't make me happy, I want to go to school, and be with Ben! Because being with Ben makes me so, so happy!" Mal added as she glanced at Ben as they blushed.

"Ahem! Little brothers here." Charles coughed.

"And babysitting you two makes me happy too." Mal smiled at Ben's little brothers.

"Us being friends makes me really happy!" Mal looked at her friends. "not destroying things, I choose good you guys!"

"I choose good." Evie placed her hand on Mal's.

"I choose good too." Jay joined in.

"C-Dog, what about you?" Jones looked over. "Also, if he chooses bad, can I go to the Dark side?"

"JONES!" Tracy growled at her brother.

"Just joking!" Jones stated with his hands up.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents would get when they find out?" Carlos asked as Jones and Max laughed. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad!"

"Oh please, Carlos, Jones and I have done worse." Tracy winked playfully.

"The time we destroyed the coffee table at Home Ec." Max listed. "And the time we tried to burn down Audrey's weaponry room."

"Why would you do that?!" Queen Leah demanded.

"SHE _DUMPED_ ME!" Max whined like a little kid.

" _Smooth_ big brother!" Annie crossed her arms at Max.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben assured them.

"I choose good." Carlos smiled, putting his hand onto his friends'.

"come on." Mal gestured Ben to join them.

"You too." Carlos dragged Jones and Tracy into the mix.

"Well about that," Jones chuckled. "Trace, tell him! _Now_ "

"Oh right, about the whole 'parents can't reach us here' thing, we don't have much time!" Tracy stated, before Max handed them some weapons.

"Jamie, Charlie, secure the perimeter!" Jones told them.

"Not that!" Lonnie yelled. "Tell _Jay_ something!"

"We're in the brink of death right now, sis, you think I'd push away my pride?! I'm taking that secret to my grave!" Tracy snapped, grabbing her mother's sword and passing her father's sword to Jones. "Sorry mom and dad, it's for a good cause!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shang yelled.

"You're getting very irrational!" Mulan frowned.

"If you knew what's about to happen moments later, you'd be thinking otherwise!" Jones yelled back

Tracy snapped at her dad. "I really want to make you proud dad, but I can't even let you see that!"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. "Use your words, young lady."

"It's hard to explain but we better take measures stat!" Jones stated.

Jamie and Charles skateboarded up front to set up a tight invisible rope in front of the entrance.

"CAL! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!" Robyn asked.

"I'm picking up some weird energy heading our way!" Calvin gulped. "We don't have time! 3 minutes at max!"

"Long story, but Jones and I had a vision that a dragon, probably your mom Mal, would destroy this place." Tracy added. "I don't really care about mushiness right now Lonnie!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS?!" Shang yelled.

"IF WE DID, YOU WOULD HAVE ACCUSED MAL AND HER FRIENDS!" Dewey snapped loudly with a roar.

"And Jones and I wanted to prove ourselves worthy!" Tracy added. "Dewey get cover."

"I'm so proud of letting Dewey-Beast here watch 12 hours' worth of Lab Rats episodes with Spike!" Jones chuckled.

"We knew you guys were here for a motive, but Jones and I let you take advantage of us." Tracy added. "C'mon, people take cover in the emergency room!"

"Get these people out of here stat!" Robyn yelled at the security guards.

"Oh no, take cover people! Something's heading our way!" Hayley yelped as a dark green smoke cloud appears in the hall.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier!" Calvin gulped. "But in our defense, Trace and Jones told us not to!"

"SHUT IT BAE!" Robyn yelled, getting ready her bows and arrow.

"listen, if the whole world gets dominated by evil, I just want you to know I love you dad!" Tracy shouted at her father. "And Jones, I am so sorry I punched your back when you were 8!"

"Me too! And I am sorry I gave you a black eye! Take your stances!" Jones nodded, gripping the sword tight as the 10 teens of the Secret Order formed a circle around the Core Four and Ben.

"You can say I love you to your dad and not telling Jay-OW!" Hunter grumbled, gripping an arrow and bow before Hayley punched his shoulder.

"You wanted to tell who what now?" Jay asked.

"Zip it, squat mug!" Tracy snapped. "I'm not caring about what others think, but I've got your back, you stupid meathead!"

"We don't know how bad the raid could get, but better safe than sorry." Jones added.

' _Besides, I'd like to take my secret to my grave!'_ Tracy thought before glancing at Jay for a second.

"May I have a look at that wand for a sec?" Max snatched the wand and inspected it for moments while Jones covered him. Max inspected the wand before quickly handing it back along with a note. "Don't worry, no one would ever know!"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"It's a secret," Max gave a mischievous grin.

They heard a loud rumble as Maleficent appeared in the middle of the Coronation Hall.

"I'M BACK!" She shouted in a sing-song tune.

"It can't be." Mal whispered to herself.

"It can!" Jones shouted. "Look, get going now, protect yourselves, if I die sis, I'll just let you know that…I GOT DIBS TO BE THE FIRST TO HAUNT AUDREY'S CASTLE!"

"Jones!" Everyone growled at Jones.

"too soon?" Jones blinked. "Fine, I'll let Theo do the job!"

"I'm scared." Raven gulped.

"I-I'm not scared! I've got pepper spray!" Calvin warned before fainted.

"What a wimp!" Annie grunted.

"Go away, mother." Mal sighed and told her mom.

"that's funny Mal." Maleficent laughed at her daughter's 'joke'. "Now wand me, chop-chop!"

"Not only she's evil, she has a wicked sense of humor!" Jones whispered to himself. "Now can I apply for internship, here's my resume."

"JONES!" Tracy growled at her brother. "Get your stinking backside here now!"

"No!" Mal snapped as she passed the wand to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-!" Fairy Godmother was about to chant her spell when Maleficent stopped them.

"boo!" Maleficent snapped as they felt time froze.

"Psych!" Maleficent added as she cackled.

"Wait, why isn't she froze in time?!" Carlos noticed only Hayley was still moving.

"I'm half dragon." Hayley shrugged. "I think I can try to make the rest unfroze themselves."

"What about my parents?" Jones asked, eyeing his parents.

"They're still alive, they can see us, but they can't move." Evie explained.

Maleficent was busy having fun picking on the frozen figures of the royal family and Fairy Godmother.

"What happened?" Hunter asked when Hayley de-frost him.

"Shh!" Hayley hushed him as she unfreeze the rest of the Secret Order, but they pretended that they weren't moving.

"When this is over, I really need to start appreciating you more." Hunter stated.

"Enough with the chit-chat!" Jones hissed. "I'm not afraid of your mother."

Maleficent flickered her fingers as all their weapons were thrown aside.

"Well, that was unfortunate!" Annie muttered.

"Max, since you have the ' _item'_ , you need to get out now before she catches you!" Jones whispered. "Run away, where no one will ever find you."

"What is going on?" Mal asked.

"Max and I swapped wands." Jones stated as Max let them peeked a little at the Fairy Godmother's wand (now looked like it's a twig with wood paint). "This one FG's having is also a wand, but the cheap typo we uh…' _borrowed'_ from the Three Good Fairies. One cheap wand used up, 2 more typos here"

"Why are you doing this to us, aren't you even mad we used you?" Mal asked.

"Well, a bit, but not as mad as Tracy here with Ja- oof! Jason Chen!" Jones added before Tracy glared at her brother.

"Where shall we begin?" Maleficent eyed the Core Four and the Secret Order.

"I know, how about this?" Maleficent snickered as she used a spell and snatched away Ben's ring from Mal.

"Falling in love is weak!" Maleficent said as she crooked Ben's crown aside. "and ridiculous!"

"It's not what you want!" Maleficent looked at her daughter, before eying the Secret Order. "Now, to get rid of these troublemakers."

"How would you know? You don't know what I want!" Mal snapped back. "Mom, have you ever once asked me what I wanted?! I'm not you!"

"Well obviously!" Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I've had years and years and years and years of practicing being evil. And you'll get there!"

"No I will not!" Mal snapped. "and I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself!"

"Love isn't weak or ridiculous! It's actually an amazing thing!" Mal stated.

"I know one thing for sure young lady!" Maleficent glared at Mal. "you have no room for love in your life!"

"And now I command, wand to my hand!" Mal chanted as wand was summoned over to her hands.

Before Max tried to make his way out of the door when the actual wand was summoned from his bag.

"At least gimme a heads' up _BEFORE_ you try to summon stuff, Violet?!" Max muttered.

"Mal! Her name's Mal." Annie shouted.

"Ha! It worked!" Mal gasped in excitement.

"I hardly think so, frankly this is tedious and very immature." Maleficent hissed, "give me the wand! Gimme the wand!"

"Hold on, Mal." Carlos went up. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil!"

"Oh please! You're killing me!" Maleficent laughed before Jones leashed Dude on her.

"Get this mutt off me!" Maleficent yelled.

"Jay, be careful!" Hayley warned.

"Heads' up!" Tracy shouted before Max, Jones, Annie, Lizzie and her shot something at Maleficent.

"What was that?!" Maleficent shrieked.

"7 days' worth of baby diapers." Jones snickered. "oh and vomit!"

"Are those fake?" Jay asked.

"No, it's not fake vomit!" Jones shook his head.

"Jones and I are _prank purists_! They're all the real deal!" Max snickered. (Reference from Bunk'd 'Luke's Back']

Jay tried to snatch Maleficent's wand away.

"Gaston would be jealous!" Maleficent stated before she pushed Jay off.

"Jay, you ok?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jay grumbled. "You?"

"If you'd get off my brother's ribcage, never better." Tracy frowned, pointing out Jay had sat on Jones.

"Stop flirting with my sister and breaking my tailbone!" Jones rolled his eyes before Jay helped him up.

"ENOUGH! YOU ALL WILL REGRET THIS!" Maleficent cackled as she transformed into a dragon.

"You troublemakers have caused more than enough!" Maleficent glared at the Secret Order before creating a wall of fire to circle the Secret Order. "Why don't you enjoy watching me get rid of your so-called friends!"

"We can't get out!" Annie gasped.

"Lemme try!" Calvin tried to break out of the circle. "OW! HOT!"

"That's magical fire, the circle will slowly tighten up and destroy you in process." Maleficent added.

"I can't even break this spell!" Hayley grumbled.

Jay started running before Maleficent (dragon) caught up to him.

"C'MON JAY YOU STUPID JERK!" Tracy shouted. "RUN!"

Everyone looked at her awkwardly.

"hurry Jay, Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Mal exclaimed when dragon Maleficent was about to tackle Jay.

"JAY, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS MESS, TRACE HERE WON'T FORGIVE FOR THAT!" Jones shouted louder.

"Jones! Not now!" Tracy glared.

"You need to tell him what you think, _now_." Hayley added.

"time's running out, guys!" Lizzie gulped as their circle of fire grew tighter and is almost burning them.

"No." Tracy shook her head, at verge of blushing red. "I don't want to tell him, please, don't tell him."

"If we die, I want you to know, I'm so glad we're dying together!" Max looked at Jones.

"I know!" Jones gulped as he nodded.

"Magic mirror! Show your bright light!" Evie shouted as she flashed her mirror at Maleficent's eyes.

"Behind me, E! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Mal shouted.

"This is between you and me, mother." Mal stepped forward. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before 4 hearts as one!"

The mother and daughter started having a stare-down, as Mal kept chanting her spell.

"C'mon Mal, you can do it!" Lizzie silently cheered.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before 4 hearts as one!" Mal kept chanted

Moments later, Maleficent gave in before she vanished. Everyone saw a little lizard on the floor.

"What just happened?!" Max asked.

"Did you do it?" Evie asked.

"I don't know!" Mal shook head.

"Your mother did." Fairy Godmother explained. "She shrank into the size of live in her heart, which is really small."

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Mal asked, kneeling down.

"Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love, and so will she." Fairy Godmother advised.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal returned the wand to their headmistress.

"and I believe this belongs to you." Fairy Godmother gave Mal Ben's ring.

"You've all earned yourselves A plus in goodness class." Fairy Godmother smiled at the 4 teens.

"Uh headmistress, now that we're clear now, can we turn the others back to normal?" Carlos asked, gesturing at the 10 teens almost burnt to death.

"AND GET US OUT OF THIS! _PLEASE_?! I'D LIKE TO LIVE UP TO 80 YEARS OLD!" Hunter yelled as the circle of magic fire was almost about to kill them.

"I'D LIKE TO ROB BUCKINGHAM CASTLE!" Robyn yelled.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE MYSELF BECOMING FUTURE BIONIC DICTATOR!" Jones yelled.

"ANNIE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU JONES!" Lizzie added.

"LIZZIE LIKES MAX!" Annie yelled back.

"… _What_?" Jones and Max blinked.

"Bibbidi-bobbodi-boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted her spell.

The fire spell had broken before the 10 teens sighed in relief.

"WE'RE FREE!" Jones cheered before he and Max punched Calvin's gut.

"Ow!" Calvin winced.

"Good call, Mal!" Annie smiled.

"Thanks." Mal nodded politely.

"Wait, before you unfreeze can I do something?" Lizzie asked before she took a picture of Doug and Chad holding each other. "Ok, done. Bribery!"

"And bribery II!" Annie added, taking a picture of Charles holding Jamie in each other's arms.

"Huh, what a man Theo is!" Tracy rolled her eyes but giggled at Jenny carrying Theodore in bridal form.

"Bibbidi-bobbodi-boo!" Fairy Godmother chanted her spell as everyone started to move.

"ROAR!" Ben roared before charging over to Mal.

Dewey, who was trying to be like Ben roared loudly and knocked down Calvin.

"my ribs!" Calvin winced in pain.

"Ok, ok. Oh!" Mal clamed Ben down.

"They got this all wrapped up here." Jones added, gesturing at the lizard before whispering lowly. "By the way, I still have a resume if you're considering hiring!"

" _JONES_!" Tracy growled at her brother.

Ben quickly lifted Mal and spun her around.

"Next time, let me rescue you ok?" Ben asked as he and Mal giggled.

"Aw!" Annie gushed romantically.

"Ahem, BTW, you like my brother?!" Tracy eyed Annie who flushed red.

"Should I take this to pest control?" Chip asked, catching the lizard with the spell jar.

"No! Don't! That's my mother!" Mal warned.

"It's OK, Uncle Chip." Dewey assured him. "C'mon! Buy me ice cream!"

"Alright, as you wish, your little highness!" Chip chuckled as he lifted the little boy up his shoulders.

* * *

"I love you, Jane. But you're having a MAJOR timeout!" Fairy Godmother warned her daughter.

"Don't be too hard on Jane. Actually, it was sort of my fault. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head." Mal explained.

"Except for Jessica." Hunter coughed.

"Listen, Jane." Hayley placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Whatever happens, don't ever let anyone change you for who you are. You are beautiful: inside and out!"

"Your mom got that right!" Mal added as Jane smiled.

* * *

"You helped us too, thanks." Evie looked at the 10 teens who helped them.

"We just tried to avoid a dramatic 'evil conquers the world' thing." Calvin shrugged.

"But we did make a fool out of ourselves in the process." Raven chuckled.

"You kids really showed yourselves out there!" Merida chuckled at her 3 kids.

"You're not gonna ground us?!" Hunter blinked.

"We're all proud of your heroic deeds." Great-Grandmother Fa laughed in pride.

"I'm so proud of my baby girl!" Mushu whooped loudly before Hayley smiled embarrassedly.

"Dad, mom, here are your swords." Jones apologized as he and his sister handed back their parents' swords.

"Please don't ground us!" Tracy bowed.

"We won't. You've proved us that you were doing what was right to protect your misunderstood friends." Mulan shook her head.

"So you won't be against us talking to them?!" Jones cracked a smile.

"No, but Jones really needs to have his priorities straight about 'taking over the world'!" Lonnie eyed Jones.

"Hey! It's not my fault I like winning battles!" Jones claimed.

"Dad. I'm sorry." Tracy apologized, preparing herself from getting an earful from her father.

"Apology accepted." Shang smiled at them before he hugged his children. "Having you kids is the greatest pride I could ever have!"

"By the way, does this actually excuses us for punching princesses?" Jones asked.

"No, you are _STILL_ grounded for that." Mulan added before Jones frowned.

"Oh, and by the way I don't mind if you wanted to join that writing competition." Shang added before Tracy grinned.

"So does that mean you don't mind Trace here starts dating?" Lonnie asked playfully, hinting Jay before Tracy flushed red.

"As long as you are happy, I don't mind who it is. Besides, that Jay is not so bad." Shang joked before Tracy flushed red.

" _DAD_!" Tracy winced.

"C'mon, make your move!" Calvin pointed over at Jay who was talking to Carlos and Max.

"Fine." Tracy hissed at her friends.

 _'Wish me luck.'_ Tracy thought before she took a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey Lady-hair." Tracy greeted Jay.

"I'll leave you two. At ease!" Max waved before he grabbed Carlos by the tie and dragged him away.

" _Feisty_ , hey…" Jay smiled a bit.

"Are you crazy?!" Tracy started to yell. "DID YOU HAVE ANY IDEA YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED JUST NOW!"

"But I'm fine now, aren't I?" Jay frowned at her sudden outburst.

"You're such an idiot sometimes! Did you have any idea how worried I was of you?!" Tracy demanded, her face turning red and punched every inch of Jay she could reach. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

"Wait, you were worried…of me?" Jay asked slowly.

"Well yeah!" Tracy huffed, tears forming near her eyes. "You're my friend, and I…I…care about you."

"Oh for the love of Wisps!" Jones smacked his head before popping between the two. "Listen! I've been taking this nonsense far long enough!"

"What's up Jones?" Jay asked.

"Hayley can see these invisible strings and tell if people are friends or enemies or whatnot! And the truth is…" Jones was about to reveal Tracy's secret.

"HAYLEY AND HUNTER ARE MEANT TO BE!" Lonnie shouted, finishing Jones' sentence before both Hayley and Hunter scooched away from the other.

"I'm leaving this battle on your own, sis." Lonnie winked playfully before she ran off with Jones.

"So…here's your beanie, it was nice to keep my ears warm." Tracy smiled as she handed back Jay's beanie hat.

 **[Authoress: Song recommended to listen while reading this part '** **【ハルヒ】** **Confession Rehearsal (English Cover) /** **告白予行練習【** **Honeyworks** **】'** **and '** **【** **Jefferz** **】** **Confession Rehearsal -Another Story-** **【** **English Cover** **】'** **both by JefferzKM on Youtube, well the female cover was used for Jay and the male cover was Tracy's P.O.V. (shrugs)]**

"Can I practice one more time? At this confession thing?" Jay asked.

"Yeah sure." Tracy nodded, hiding her blushing face.

"I really like for a while now, I was wondering if you'd go to Ben's after party with me?" Jay asked in a sincere tone.

'Wow, he's so honest. I bet whoever this girl is must be lucky.' Tracy thought disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked. "Was I bad at it?"

"No! That was really good." Tracy was about to hand over her letter when she crumpled up her letter inside her pockets. "Hey, I um…I'm really cheering for you to whoever the lucky girl is! I'm heading back to type FanFables now!"

Tracy gave Jay a small smile before she turned and was about to leave.

' _No, this is all wrong!_ ' Jay thought.

"WAIT!" Jay shouted before Tracy stopped.

"I lied!" he stated.

"About what?" Tracy asked. "Your hair was fake all along?"

"No!" Jay shook his head. "My hair is real!"

"Then what?! You said we make good friends, were you _lying_ about that too?! I'm not another stupid girl you'd just play!" Tracy asked, with enough heartbreak inside, before pushing the crumpled letter into his hands. "HERE! TAKE THIS STUPID LETTER, WASTED HERE AFTER ALL I CARE!"

"I lied about everything! The confession rehearsal was a lie! There is no 'other girl', that was a lie too. I'm sorry I lie to you all the time but the person I actually like… _is you_! It's you that I like!" Jay confessed.

"Huh?!" Tracy blushed red. She wasn't sure which she felt for embarrassed about: the fact Jay confessed to her in public, or the fact her father now approves her dating.

"Look, I know I lie all the time, but I am honest about this one. I really like you. You're unlike any girls I've met. You don't care about looks, you like little kids, you're a good person to talk to, and you're really amazing!" Jay stated, blushing red enough. "I was going to ask you out that day we went for movies that I liked you, but I don't know if you would feel the same back so I lied. Would you like to be my date for Ben's party?"

"I uh…" Tracy blinked before running away. "I have to go!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked Max.

"She doesn't like me, I guess." Jay sighed.

"Look, you see that letter? That's the same one Jessica stole and tried to frame us!" Jones pointed over. "My sister likes you. She _REALLY_ likes you!"

"Don't try to make me feel better." Jay grunted.

"Listen, I don't know you that well, but Trace is actually scared of being one of those heartbroken girls!" Annie warned. "You might have girls falling for you left and right before, so she's bound to think you're messing with her!"

"Hey, if you just read what she has to say in this letter, you'd know why." Jones pointed.

"If she _does_ show up at the party, that means she feels the same way back!" Evie added.

"…Alright." Jay nodded, glancing at the letter in his hand.

* * *

"Alright, time to place another round bets!" Jones announced. "Take bets!"

"I'm in!" Max grinned. "But first, we have to check on your sister!"

Lonnie face palmed. How she is related to Jones is yet another mystery of the world.

"He gets it from me!" Great-Grandmother Fa laughed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, this has been a very interesting chapter! Jay finally confessed! EEEEP!**

 **Evie: But why did you have to end it like this?! (shoots arrow at Authoress )**

 **Annie and Lizzie: YEAH! REVENGE FOR RUINING A PERFECT SCENE!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I like all my love stories more realistic! (hides under a table)**

 **Hayley: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Hunter: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of this chapter? What did you guys think of the battle scene between the gang with Maleficent? Did anyone think the songs fit the chapter? What did you think of the Jacy moments? Lastly, what do you think would happen in the next chapter?**

 **All: That's all for now. Please review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! (waves)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Set It Off**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here you have it, the final chapter of the Descendants plotline. Let's see what happens in this chapter. Another thing I forgot to mention, if you are a fan of Honeyworks music, then I should probably mention that a majority of Jacy moments (and occasionally sibling bonding moments) are based on Honeyworks songs. So moving on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Evie didn't kill me after reading this ending early. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. We'll have to see what happens in this chapter. Hope you'll like this one.

To Whiteling: Thanks for the review. Jones is really persistent at his villain internship, he jokes that he wants to be a villainous dictator [Maleficent: MAL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE JONES?!] Hope you'll like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for reviewing. We'll have to see if they did kiss. ^^

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. A lot has happened in the previous chapter. The dragon scene is the most thrilling scenes though! EEP! JAY CONFESSED! I would never kill my OCs, unless it's intentional for the plot. (In the former drafts, Hayley was formerly supposed to be a 'deceased' OC for another fandom) Spamie and Choug, (insert Caitlin squealing behind) Let's just see if Tracy can pluck up the courage to go to the party. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for your review. I haven't watched that movie yet. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Lizzie, could you do the disclaimer?**

 **Lizzie: Sure thing! Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Disney Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I quickly ran to my room and shut the doors. I was practically a big jumbling mess of emotions.

I quickly changed into my usual wear (which was easy, the dress I was wearing was just a cover up), a t-shirt with black shorts before I covered myself with the blanket.

So, Jones and I met our old buddies this morning. We were almost burnt to death less than an hour ago, and just now Jay confessed to me.

Jay likes me. The boy I have a crush on actually likes me! Wow, I never thought he actually might feel the same back. I don't know what to think anymore.

I handed him my letter when I thought he was gonna tell some other girl he likes her, so now he knows I like him back. I'm not sure which is more awkward: my crush likes me back; or the fact I've been jealous of myself all along.

What should I do? I really feel something for him, but I am too scared to make a move. I mean, I've seen people getting rejected by their friends/crushes, or dated their friends before a horrible breakup, and things get so awkward! I'm not ready for any so-called 'romantic commitment' yet. I'm so awkward and clumsy and I'm the kind of girl who considers 'holding hands' a big part of a relationship commitment.

"Hey Trace, you ok?" my sister asked as she and a couple of my friends entered the room, by barging in.

"Didn't you ever heard of knocking?!" I yelled at them, sitting on the bed hugging my knees.

"Nope, we thought you lost your mind and you know." Max shrugged before he did a gesture that I hung myself.

"I might be a little eccentric and get heartbroken easily, but I never thought of suicide!" I joked at him.

"You still going to the party?" Lonnie asked me.

"I…I don't know." I sighed. "If I go, then everyone would know."

"So what? You've liked him for so long!" Lizzie growled. "If you like someone, you should go for it!"

"Oh, like your crush on my brother?!" Annie snapped at Lizzie.

"C'mon. the party starts in an hour." Jones shrugged. "I don't mind you liking that girl-hair."

"But if he breaks your heart, I get dibs on chopping the head!" Max claimed before Annie glared at her brother.

"Please, you should go to the party! Pretty please?" Annie gave me those puppy eyes.

I thought for a moment before I made up my mind.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

It felt good to finally get this off my chest! I told Feisty I liked her, but she just ran off like that.

"Don't worry, Jay." Ben patted my shoulder. "Look, just read the letter and see."

"Or would you like to do it for you?" Evie asked.

"No thank you!" I defended. Knowing Evie, she'd probably get nosy and try to match make me and Feisty, and she (along with Jones) would be most likely to kill me in process.

"You sure?" Mal joked.

"I'll read this myself, ok?!" I hissed at her.

"I don't get it, you know they like each other, why didn't you just confront them about it?!" I heard Hunter asking Hayley.

"Well," she replied. "sometimes we don't really expect the most unlikely people to fall in love. And besides, I think they should figure out themselves better than other people getting nosy!"

I better hope it's not a warning letter. I took a breath as I open the envelope.

"What?!" I blinked. I noticed a piece of paper of handwriting and another picture of me. I started reading the letter. Because for all I know, she is going to create a voodoo doll version of me and torture it for fun.

* * *

 _To Jay [AKA the stupid Meathead with Girly Hair],_

 _So, by the time you're reading this (or not), it'll probably be a time when I finally muster up enough courage to give you this letter._

 _I never actually thought that I would end up being such good friends with you, I mean, when you first got here, I thought you were kind of a jerk. (and you still are sometimes)._

 _But for this one month, I was actually surprised that you're not the kind of heartbreaking jerk I thought you were. You're actually a great guy who is there for your friends. Remember how awful my first impression with you was, I mean I burped out my name! I bet no one makes the worst first impression than me. (embarrassed smile)_

 _For the first two weeks you got here, you annoyed the crap out of me, you're always making stupid flirty comments and it makes me feel squeamish and weird (it still does though). But you proved me wrong when you were there to listen out my problems with my dad. I can actually relate to your problems sometimes. You're there for me when I had a nervous breakdown before Mr. Walters' presentation, even though Carlos ruined the presentation with the tattoo._

 _You might act like you're tough on the outside, but you're actually a nice guy on the inside. You care about your friends and you're actually a better gentleman than I thought you weren't. I know most girls like guys because on mainly how they look, but I like you for your personality. Is it weird for me to have thoughts like that? I guess I am just eccentric._

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is…I like you. I actually liked you over the past few weeks, and I think I am growing to like you more and more every day. I really want to get to know you better. When we were on our movie 'not-a-date', I was actually shocked when you started confessing, but then when you told me it was for another girl you liked, I was disappointed and upset. So I might have accidentally confessed to you in Chinese. I wanted to tell you how I feel, but I chickened out in the very last minute._

 _I guess that's the kind of person I am huh? I'm awkward, geeky, tomboyish and really horrible when it comes to expressing how I feel around people. I am not scared of writing and pouring all my feelings down, but I am scared of saying things out loud._

 _Anyway, I'm not really sure who this girl you like is, but you can definitely count on my blessing if you summon up the courage and confess. I um…I hope that this won't change our friendship, if it did it'll get all awkward and stuff…So, thank you for being such a good friend._

 _Your Feisty friend, (I hope we can still be friends)_

 _Tracy._

* * *

"Wow, that girl is into you!" Calvin whistled, holding up a portrait of me.

"It says _'PS, Don't judge me Calvin, if you are reading this, because you have a gallery of photo-shopped wedding pics of you and Robyn, and a bunch of pictures of your future kids'_." Raven read out loud. "Wow, she is good!"

"Wait, so we have kids?" Robyn started to tease her boyfriend.

"There was only 1!" Calvin stated.

"Don't tell me her name was Luka!" Robyn frowned.

"Her name was Luka. Or we can go with Katniss!" Calvin shrugged.

"So, what do you think now?" Hunter asked, sitting beside me and taking a look.

"I don't even know if you might actually show up!" I sighed.

"Don't worry, she likes you. You like her. It's just sometimes people value their pride more than letting their true feelings show." Hayley added.

"Come on, let's head to the party!" Carlos ushered as I stood up and dusted myself. Hopefully she'd actually show up.

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

Tracy sighed nervously as she fidgeted herself.

"C'mon, just go in there." Lonnie insisted.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" she muttered to herself. She hated herself for actually agreeing to put her pride aside and showed up at the after party.

"Why are we stopping?" Lonnie asked, noticing Tracy was hesitating standing outside the gates.

"If I go in there, Jay's gonna know I like him. And I do…" Tracy mumbled, hiding her blushing face.

"And he likes you too." Jones assured his sister. "And if things don't work out well, at least we'll be getting a new carpet for the house made of that guy's hair."

"But how would you know?" Tracy asked. "He's had tons of girls falling for him left and right, and I bet he's probably broke plenty of hearts before. I don't even know if he's for real!"

"Well Trace, you'll never know if you never try," Jones assured her.

"If he isn't," Lonnie assured her sister. "Then he's missing out the best thing that's ever happened to him!"

"Oh well, I am still coming here to prank." Max shrugged. "I got real vomit and fake vomit in barf bags."

"EW!" Lizzie shuddered.

"I'm heading in. C'mon Max! Dibs on apple cider!" Jones grinned with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"And my date's spending time with his best friend over their dates!" Annie rolled her eyes.

"It's what they call 'bromance'." Lizzie joked as the girls entered, leaving the two sisters behind.

"You better not joke about them being gay for real! I want my brother to marry Annie at most!" Tracy joked as the girls giggled.

"Shut up!" Annie denied blushing.

"C'mon, you've liked Jones since we were kids!" Lonnie added before the girls all giggled.

"I really hope I don't bump into meathead." Tracy mumbled. "Because things will get awkward."

"Hey Lonnie!" Aziz greeted them. "Hi girls, I'm glad you all showed up."

"I think what you meant to say was you're glad _LONNIE_ showed up!" Annie teased.

"Alright, we'll leave you lovebirds alone." Lizzie joked before she left.

"Oh and I want my sister back by 10 pm!" Tracy warned.

"Hey _ladies_!" Theodore went to flirt with Lizzie and Annie.

"Remember when I told you meathead was training Theo, see what I mean?!" Tracy gestured at Theo.

"For the last time, we already have dates, except Tracy here." Annie rejected Theodore politely.

"Oh, you thought I was gonna ask _you_ _three_ to dance with me?! No! I actually came with my own date." Theodore bragged.

"And that would be…the mannequin of Marilyn Monroe from Drama class?" Lizzie blinked.

"Hey Annie and Lizzie and Tracy!" Jenny smiled as she hopped over, wearing a pale pink dress with a little daisy hairclip in her short bob.

"No way, Theo asked Jenny?!" Tracy giggled.

"We're here as only friends!" Jenny clarified. "And if Theo here still can't find a date by prom, I guess I have to be his backup date."

"Charles! Jamie!" Lizzie noticed Charles and Jamie both skateboarding around the hallways.

Charles was wearing a matching blue tux like his brothers, Ben and Dewey. Jamie was wearing her lime green dress with skateboarding helmet over her frizzy hair.

"Who did you take as your date?" Tracy asked playfully.

"No one, I came to keep Jackie and Chloe and January company!" Dewey smiled before going over to the nursery to play with the little kids.

"Dewey's such a sweetie," Lizzie giggled.

"hey, what's that over there?" Annie dragged everyone else (except for Tracy) away.

"Some friends you people are…" Tracy rolled her eyes a bit but giggled. She lean against the wall and started using her cellphone.

"Feisty?" Jay spotted her and called out.

'Oh no! he saw me! Way to leave me die out in the open Annie!' Tracy flushed red before she wanted to run away. There was no way out for her now, everyone knows and it's pretty much a dead end for her if she runs off.

"You came here." Jay looked surprise.

"Uh…yeah." She looked away. "I mean, its Ben's party and if I don't show up I'll be just disappointing someone else."

' _I think he probably guessed that 'someone else' is him!'_ Tracy thought before hiding her embarrassed face.

Another awkward silence.

"I read your letter." Jay pointed out before Tracy started to blush. "You really like me."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Tracy nodded. "and you like me back."

"I'm glad you showed up." Jay smiled a bit.

"I'm actually surprised I showed up." Tracy mumbled awkwardly. "Because everyone else has a date and things will get all awkward with me and now I'm a rambling mess!"

"Since you're here now, I was wondering if you'd be my d-." Jay was about to ask her to dance when…

"C'mon, we better find the rest of the guys." Tracy suggested before she dragged Jay to the crowd.

"ALRIGHT!" Matt Hatter announced loudly. Somehow he got a job as DJ (god knows how but it has probably something to do with knocking the actual DJ senseless). "I'm Matt Hatter here and since everyone's all here, might as well start this thing!"

"PLAY THE MUSIC ALREADY MATT!" Robyn shouted.

"That's my Robbie!" Calvin laughed.

Matt started playing the Chicken Dance song, getting plenty of confused looks.

"Whoops! Wrong one!" Matt quickly apologized. "that one's for my wedding for me and Cactinia! She looks like a good kisser!"

Matt blew a flying kiss to the cactus plant. Everyone exchanged awkward looks and looked at Matt.

"Don't ask, it's Matt Hatter!" Jones stated. "Just go with the flow!"

"Hunter! You better not be sneaking in apple cider! Some of us are underage!" Hayley crossed her arms before Hunter turned over, hiding a few bottles of apple cider which he had poured into the drinks bar.

"First, a big congrats to my big brother Ben, for becoming the new king! Then, I'd like to thank Mal and her friends for choosing good along with Hayley and her friends for protecting us. Lastly, a toast to Benny and his pretty girlfriend Mal, along with Charlie and his unofficial girlfriend Jamie!" Dewey piped in smiling at his brothers.

"HEY!" Charles and Jamie snapped loudly from the back.

"Let's get this party started!" Jay cheered loudly.

"Oh hey! Oh hey! HEY!" Everyone cheered.

 _[Mal:]_

 _Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah_

 _[Evie:]  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen_

All the guys were carrying Ben.

"Woah! Be careful with Benny, he is very fragile!" Dewey warned from the back.

"Who cares?! Let's dance!" Jackie shouted, wearing a black little toddler tux, doing the Gangnam style dance.

"Dance! Dance!" Chloe cheered, hopping up and down in her light blue dress. _  
_

 _[All]  
Ohay, ohay hey! _

_[Ben:]  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise_

 _[Dewey:]  
Write the book story of our lives, _

_[Charles:]  
This is us taking back the night._

 _[All three brothers:]  
Ohay, ohay_

Charles hopped onto Ben's back and started to join in the singing, followed by little Dewey who hopped into Ben's arms.

"Alright, time to bring the Beasty Brothers to Broadway!" Jamie joked as they all hummed along.

 _[Mal:]  
Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA, _

_[Lizzie:]  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, ohay  
[Evie:]  
Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _[Annie:]  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, oh, oh_

 _[Evie, Mal, Hayley:]  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _[Calvin, Robyn:]  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, oh, oh,  
Ohay, ohay hey_

"Alright, you got the stuff?" Calvin asked as Robyn nodded, heading towards the drinks bar and started spiking some of the drinks.

"What _exactly_ did you put?" Calvin asked.

"Some of those random teabags I got from Jones, hopefully nothing comes to damage!" Robyn shrugged.

"Ooh! Drinks!" Doug cheered before he started sipping on the now poisoned drinks.

"Uh oh, gotta run." Calvin started to run away, holding Robyn's hand. _  
_

 _[All:]  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!  
_

 _[Jamie, Charles]  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on_

 _[Theodore, Jenny:]  
We got to set it off  
On the right_

 _[Chloe, Jackie, Dewey:]  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left_

 _[All kids:]  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey! _

"The kids seem to be enjoying themselves!" Max nudged Lizzie playfully while they watched Dewey doing a massive cartwheel in circles while Chloe gushed.

"They're only kids, and mostly Charles! He's only 10 and he's already having a better love life than me!" Annie joked.

"Show-off!" Jackie scoffed. "Stop it Dewey!"

"Hey guys, think we should give C-Dog a hand at the love department?" Max asked, gesturing at Jane who was alone.

"You want me to match make Carlos with Jane after _everything_ we've been through even if they'd hate it?!" Jay asked slowly.

"I did ditched Jane and push her to C-Dog." Jones added.

"I'm in!" Jay grinned.

"Me too!" Max nodded.

"Alright, C-Dog, we're getting you a date!" Tracy announced as she dragged Carlos up by the sleeve.

"I don't need a dat-WOAH!" before Carlos could reject their offer, Tracy had dragged him away.

 _[Jones:]  
Yo, it's time to set this thing off, _

_[Max:]  
Let's make it happen now_

 _[Carlos:]  
I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors, _

_[Jay:]  
Show 'em how passion sound_

 _[Tracy:]  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now  
I ain't goin' out like that now  
_

"Alright, Jane, since you and Carlos don't have dance partners, why don't you two dance together?" Jones did a brief intro before pushing the duo to dance.

"Shall we dance?" Carlos gestured politely before he and Jane went dancing.

"And mission complete!" Max whooped.

"That's one girl that can be away from my brother now!" Tracy counted.

 _[Hayley:]  
Feeling the power, let it all out, _

_[Lonnie:]  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 _[Hunter, Aziz:]  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _[All:]  
Ooh oh oh  
_

"Hey, where are you two going?!" Tracy noticed Jones and Max going off to dance with their dates.

"Uh dancing?" Max shrugged.

"Duh!" Jones chuckled

Tracy glanced at everyone else paired up in doubles. Jones and Annie, Lizzie with Max, Chad and Audrey, Lonnie with Aziz. Michael McIntosh with Paige. Grant McGuffin with Angie. Mal with Ben. Doug with Evie (yeah, Tracy is still quite angry at Doug for not standing up to them on Family Day) Jamie and Charles, Theo and Jenny, Jackie and his baby cousin January, Dewey with Chloe. Hayley with Hunter, Robyn and Calvin, Matt Hatter with Raven, Kavan with Oana. Practically everyone was matched up.

"So, you wanna dance?" Jay asked, sitting beside her.

Tracy thought for a moment before standing up and walking away.

"Was that a yes?" Jay asked.

"No!" Tracy pretends to ignore him.

"Well was that a no?" Jay asked again.

" _No_." Tracy giggled, hiding a blush. She liked confusing Jay, not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

"So what do you actually want?!" Jay was confused.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Tracy snapped in a sassy tone, before Jay started to smile.

"You know you like me." Jay teased, gesturing out a hand.

" _Whatever_." Tracy hid her blush, before taking Jay's hand.

"See what I told ya? Let them figure it out on their own. No helping needed." Hayley shrugged sipping on her fruit punch.

"Yeah, you win!" Hunter grumbled passing the half dragon girl 20 bucks.

"Enough betting! Let's dance!" Hayley smiled before she dragged Hunter to the dancefloor.

 _[All:]_

 _Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah_

 _[Mal:]  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop! _

_[Jamie:]  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off! _

_[All:]  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off! _

"hey guys! Check out what we found?" Theodore gestured. Jenny tugged a loose hair behind her ears as the two kids checked out a box Theo got.

"Is that…firecrackers?" Jenny gushed excitedly.

"Let's set it on fire!" Jackie suggested happily, grabbing a match stick.

"Let the big guy handle it, ok?" Theo pretended to get manly before Jenny began lighting up a firecracker, releasing beautiful fireworks into the sky.

"YO AZIZ! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Jones warned Aziz who was Lonnie's date.

"OR JONES AND I WILL BREAK THEM FOR YA!" Annie added. _  
_

 _[Jones:]  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on_

 _[Max:]  
We got to set it off  
That's right_

 _[Lizzie, Annie:]  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left_

 _[Raven, Robyn, Hayley:]  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on  
_

At this point, Mal and Ben were dancing on top of the castle. Jamie and Charles were spying on them.

"They're relationship goals!" Jamie sighed dreamily.

"Love is yucky, like you Jamie!" Charles gagged.

They were about to kiss when fireworks were shot into the sky (thanks to Theo who set up the fireworks, and Jenny who lit up the firecrackers)

 _3, 2, 1, Uh_

"NOO! THEY ALMOST KISSED!" Jamie and Charles winced simultaneously.

"THEO!" Charles glared at Theodore.

"Gotta run! Let's elope Jenny! We're moving to Canada and changing our names! Quick! What do you think of the name Adam Davenport? I'm gonna be Adam, and you're gonna be my girlfriend called…Sakura" Theo gulped as he dragged Jenny away.

"I'M NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Jenny shouted.

"You two look so cute!" Mal cooed.

"Shut it, Mal!" Charles protested. "There is no way on earth I would ever touch, nevertheless DATE Jamie!"

"Why?" Jamie teased, with faked hurt expression.

"You shouldn't kiss someone you're not married to!" Charles lied before Jamie quickly pecked his lips for a second. Charles gasped loudly as his face turned red.

"Wow, your brother had a girl kissed him! And he's only 10!" Mal joked as she and Ben started teasing Charles.

"I feel weird!" Charles felt his face red. "I think it's fever"

"That ain't fever, Charlie, that's _love_!" Ben hummed.

 _[All:]  
Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah_

 _[Mal, Evie:]  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction, _

_[Max, Jones:]  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off_

 _[All:]  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We go to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!_

Everyone cheered loudly as the fireworks started to blast across the sky.

"Hey! Where did all my limited firecrackers go?!" Chip demanded.

"Uh…oopsie?" Dewey giggled nervously. "I'M COMING RIGHT BEHIND YA THEO!"

"Party up, gang!" Max whooped as Matt Hatter started playing some music. Everyone started dancing. "C'mon, let the Freaky Five rejoice!"

"Freaky Five?" Evie questioned.

"This is what we called our old gang of five, mainly cuz we're all freaky outcasts." Tracy nodded.

"We'd all sing and jam around in the treehouse." Max explained.

"Yeah, but not in public!" Tracy winced a bit.

"Come join us, Trace!" Annie waved over.

"Actually I was kinda going to hang out in my room watching X-Men." Tracy thought before smiling. "But what the heck? We can just play pretend like how we used to!"

Tracy, Max, Lizzie, Annie and Jones started rapping and singing 'Hot Wings' by Will. from that movie Rio. Luckily Max and Annie have a pouch of pixie dust as the gang started flying around and fool around. Max and Annie started to dance Samba, since the two were adopted, Max was from Brazil so he's a pro at Brazilian dance.

"Oh yeah! THAT'S MY JAM!" Jamie whooped before she dragged Charles to the dance floor.

 _[Max]_

 _I want to party  
I want to samba_

 _[Jones:]  
I want to party  
I want to samba  
[Annie:]  
I want to party_

 _[Tracy:]  
And live my life (my life)_

 _[Lizzie]  
I want to party (party)_

 _[All:]  
And fly_

 _[Jones:]  
Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(Tracy: But you aren't a bird!)  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

 _[Annie:]  
Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

 _[Max:]  
Been around the world and I want to live my life  
In Rio_

 _[Tracy:]  
Cause in Rio  
Cause I Rio, realize  
_

 _[All:]  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
(Girls) And fly  
_

 _[Max:]  
I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master  
_

 _[Jones:]  
Who shall sound  
From my ghetto blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster_

 _[Lizzie:]  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster  
[Max:]  
You're too slow  
You need to catch up_

 _[Both guys:]_

 _You can dance, and dance, but I..._

 _[Tracy, Lizzie, Annie]_

 _I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And live my life (my life)  
I want to party(party)  
(Three girls) And fly  
[All:]_

 _(Caw)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Caw)_

 _Annie: la ya 4x_

 _Lizzie: Hey_

 _Tracy: la ya 8x_

 _[All:]_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
(Caw)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

"Woah! That was awesome!" Jones cheered as the gang of 5 teens group-hugged.

"I _CANNOT_ believe you and Max used up pixie dust to fly across the sky just to prank people?!" Tracy glared at her brother.

"Uh, may I borrow Tracy for a sec?" Jay asked.

"Alright sorry we wasted your precious time!" Annie apologized.

"Jay, I am warning you: Don't touch my sister or I will _skin_ you _alive_!" Jones gave Jay a glare before Annie pulled him away.

"Don't worry bro." Tracy assured her brother. "I'd probably skin him _myself_!"

"Should I be afraid?" Jay asked Max.

"Of those two? _Very_ ," Max shrugged, before patting Jay on the back before leaving for his 'double date'.

'Good luck, Jay!' Lizzie thought before she chuckled.

* * *

Robyn was sitting on top of a tree, helping herself with some snacks, Calvin was sitting under the tree with his laptop on his lap. Everyone else was dancing to Kesha's 'Die Young' or some romantic songs like 'Shut Up and Dance'.

"this place is practically _BEGGING_ the police to visit!" Calvin laughed. "Ever since we spiked the drinks, eh Robyn?"

"Uh huh! Let's better run now or the cops will find us!" Robyn added, before hopping onto a horse from the stables as Calvin joined her. "Giddy up Arana!"

"Let's get going, Len-kun!" Calvin ushered, hopping onto his pet horse.

* * *

So, Mal and Ben were trying to match make Charles with Jamie. (Failing in process though).

"C'mon Dude! Fetch!" Carlos and Evie were playing catch with Dude.

"AHH! WHY IS DUDE CHASING ME?!" Dude shrieked as he ran away from Dude.

"Classic bacon in the pockets trick." Max laughed while Jones snickered.

"I ship those two." Lizzie grinned.

"Carlos and Evie _BETTER_ end up together!" Annie added.

"Alright, what do you guys think of dropping this bag of slugs on top of the Home Ec. Teacher, Mr. Carter?!" Jones suggested before they went pranking elsewhere with Jackie and Chloe.

* * *

" _Some friends you people are!"_ Tracy rolled her eyes. Jay had dragged her off to their usual bench.

' _And to think, I gave up watching an episode of Girl Meets World!'_ Tracy thought.

"So, does that mean we're together now?" Jay asked her in a flirty way.

"What?! Heck no!" Tracy shook her head. "What kind of people get together after one month?"

"Mal with Ben? And half the kings and queens around this place." Jay stated.

"Ok. Point taken! I don't really believe in 'love at first sight'!" Tracy chuckled. "But I am still not gonna date you…well _not yet_!"

"But yet is a strong word, so I still have a chance, right?" Jay teased. "Right?"

" _Whatever_." Tracy hid a blush as she looked up into the fireworks on display.

Jay placed one of his hands on top of Tracy's by accident. The two teens exchanged looks.

"Uh…" Tracy stuttered, flushing red. "Y-You know, I don't really let people hold my hand, but for you it's an exception."

' _Come on, Trace! Is this the best way you flirt with a guy you liked?!'_ Tracy grumbled to herself.

'Wow, this is really awkward! Even for them!" Jenny rolled her eyes, hiding behind the bushes with Theo and January.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Theodore exclaimed loudly before Jenny muffled him.

" _THEO_!" Tracy and Jay hissed at the little boy.

"It was Jenny's idea!" Theo pointed at Jenny.

"ME?! Oh what the heck?" Jenny looked offended. "C'mon! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kids, go away! Please?" Tracy warned before the three kids (January being held by Theo) ran off.

"So, do I get a kiss?" Jay joked, but prepared himself to dodge Tracy from attacking him.

" _Whatever_." Tracy blushed, before leaning over and gave Jay a peck on the cheek and looked away flushing red.

' _Dang! There goes my first kiss!'_ Tracy thought before blushing red as she covered her lips with her hands.

* * *

"Wait, where is Jones?" Lonnie blinked before Aziz pointed over at Jones helping himself on Apple Cider Hunter had brought over.

"TRACY! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Lonnie shouted over.

"Aw Lonnie you RUINED IT!" Jay yelled over, he was planning to kiss Tracy.

"Jones! Max! Carlos! You guys aren't not supposed to drink that! It gives you skin rashes and you'd get drunk!" Tracy frowned when she saw Jones hurling onto the floor. " _too late_!"

* * *

"I'm sorry you have to carry Jones back to our room, Jay!" Tracy apologized to Jay who carried Jones on his back.

"It's fine. Not exactly how I thought the night would end in my head!" Jay joked before he winked at her.

"I'm sure they would _LOVE_ this pic. When we look back at this someday" Lizzie joked, showing everyone else a picture of a drunk version of Max dancing Gangnam Style along with Carlos waltzing with a mop. Jones was throwing up into a bucket.

"Alright, since you girls don't have anywhere to dorm in tonight, maybe you could come by my place?" Tracy invited.

"What about your brothers?!" Jay asked, pointing over at Mal who dragged Carlos by the foot.

"They can dorm in your place." Tracy shrugged.

"Why?" Jay pretended to throw a tantrum.

"Because you're a guy. You think I'm letting two drunk boys plus Carlos in my place with 2 other girls?!" Tracy joked.

"and I can't believe Carlos weights less than his dog!" Mal exclaimed in a tone of sarcasm.

"I can't believe my brother's not drunk!" Annie pointed at Max.

"I can handle any alcohol!" Max dared himself, hiccupping. "C'mon! gimme all you got!"

"No! You're underage!" Lonnie snapped.

"Dang it!" Max sighed. "So much for trying to sneak in the adults' bar with the fake facial hair and passing off as Billy Unger!"

" _Max_!" The girls hissed.

"And I thought Jones was the worst at the whole 'future dictator' thing!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After settling Lizzie and Annie down in Tracy's room, and the drunk guys in Jay's room. Everyone's pretty much almost hit the hay.

"Thanks." Tracy nodded politely. "Sorry Lonnie and the rest interrupted our uh…moment."

"It's fine." Jay shrugged. "Shall I see you in the morning?"

"Yeah!" Tracy nodded, rubbing an arm nervously.

Another awkward silence.

"I better get inside." Jay gestured over to his room. "I think I just heard someone throwing up, and I hope it isn't on my bed!"

Tracy giggled while Jay blushed a bit.

"Uh wait, look, the gang and I will be watching a bunch of X-Men movies tomorrow, maybe you can come over?" Tracy asked.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Jay nodded. "We should hang out later after that."

"Sounds good." Tracy nodded.

"So, where's my goodnight greeting?" Jay asked.

 _"GOODNIGHT!"_ Tracy shouted into his ears.

"OWW!" Jay winced in pain while Tracy giggled.

" _Ugh! Do I have to do everything by myself?!"_ Dewey frowned before he grabbed the closest thing he could reach and threw it over. He wanted to cue Jenny, Theodore, Jamie, Charles and the 3 toddlers to sing 'Kiss The Girl' but everyone else were busy.

What Dewey had grabbed was a junior soccer ball and it hit Jay's back, causing the two teens accidentally kissed.

" _Yes_!" Dewey cheered silently before he ran away.

After a few seconds, Tracy quickly pulled away blushing heavily.

"W-Why the heck did you kissed me?!" Tracy asked.

"It was an accident! I wished it was intentional but it was an accident!" Jay defended himself, pointing at the soccer ball on the floor.

"Oh so you _WERE_ gonna kiss me?!" Tracy flushed red.

"Not the way I had in mind, but kinda?" Jay shrugged.

"Not a word about this to _anyone_!" Tracy warned, blushing heavily before running into her room.

"Fine by me, this can be our dirty little secret!" Jay added before Tracy threw a book at his face seconds later.

" _Really_ feeling the love, Feisty!" Jay joked.

"Whatever, meathead!" Tracy rolled her eyes as she slammed the doors shut.

The moment the two teens went back to their rooms, Jay was cheering and jumping in joy. Tracy, on the other hand, just quickly changed up and hid herself under her blankets blushing red.

I guess now everything is going to be different from now on. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

 **Dewey: and that, January, is how your parents met each other! (giggles)**

 **January: (tilts her head aside confused) Wah?**

 **Tracy: WHAT?! DEWEY! (blush) January isn't really my kid!**

 **Jay: But she** _ **LOOKS**_ **like it!**

 **Dewey: How come she looks like you?!**

 **Tracy: I'm not even blood related to her, but I can be her godmother.**

 **Jay: and I wanna be the godfather.**

 **January: (points at Jay) Momma! Momma!**

 **Tracy: XD**

 **Jones: GET OFF MY SISTER! (shoots arrows at Jay) I MIGHT BE DRUNK, BUT I STILL KNOW HOW TO KILL!**

 **Purpledolpin05: I hope you've liked this ending! Random fact: There's actually 2 different endings to this story, but I stick to this happy one, the other ending was supposed to be a bit bittersweet (the second one seems a bit realistic).**

 **Lizzie: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Max: I certainly like this ending over the second one!**

 **Dewey: I love match making people! (smiles coyly)**

 **Annie: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of this ending? Did anyone like the letter? Did anyone liked the crazy party scene and all the couples? Who's your favorite characters (both cannon and OCs)? Lastly, who would like this story to still continue? [Example: Wicked World continuation or Original chapters after this?]**

 **All: That's all for now. Please leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves and bows***


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: The Aftermath**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger', I know the story line might have finished but I still have some ideas in my head. Now before I head on to the chapter, I'll be doing some clarifications about Jacy (Jay/Tracy's relationship): Technically although those two have admitted they liked each other but I have not decided to make them an official couple yet, so their relationship status is somewhere between friends and crushes. But I'll have to wait to see Descendants 2 to see how I wanted their relationship to progress. So moving on, shout outs to my reviewers!**

To sunny: Thanks for the review. Yeah, I am still continuing the story until Descendants 2 comes out then I might continue the sequel. This story will continue with original chapters and a bit of Wicked World. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To guest" Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I am still gonna update this story until the sequel movies comes out. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for your review. Dewey knows that January isn't really Tracy and Jay's kid, but that's just a running gag for the story. I love Dewey because he's such an adorable character. I'm still continuing this story with some original chapters and Wicked World episodes. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: Thanks for your review. I haven't actually made Jacy an official couple yet, they're still in the line between crushes and good friends. Let's all pray for Jay for not ebing sleep-puked or sleep-punched. The kiss wasn't really intentional (hint: Dewey made it happen, thank him) and the love letter is just a way Tracy expresses how she feels around Jay. I'm still continuing the story, followed by a few one shots of characters (mostly OCs) later on, so keep an eye out ;) Hope you'll like this chapter.

To Guest: Alright, thanks for your review. I'm still gonna continue this story. I hope you'll like this chapter.

To Guest: don't worry, this story is still gonna continue. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Purpledolpin05: Tracy, do the disclaimer, please!**

 **Tracy: Sure whatever… Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, all she owns are her Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[Tracy's P.O.V.]**

I cannot believe that Jay kissed me! (screams inside my head embarrassment)

He claimed that it was an accident but it felt sort of weird and squeamish. I hate to admit itm but I guess I kind of liked the small kiss. (blushing heavily)

So what to do now? I mean yeah I like Jay, but I don't think no relationship should be rushed until you're ready, right?

It was the middle of the night, but I still couldn't really sleep well. I had changed into a long sleeved dark red-violet blouse with loose red trousers. Annie was sleeping on Jones' bed (Lucky her XD) win her baby pink nightgown, and Lizzie wears her own milky white nightgown. I'm the only one who stands out, but it never bothered me anyway.

I plugged in my earphones and listened to some music, sometimes music calms my nerves and acts like a lullaby to me. Once, when Jones and I had to babysit Jackie and Chloe, the little boy (Jackie) can't sleep much and was sleep-singing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' in the middle of the night. Jones (bunking at the other room) nearly had a heart attack and thought there was a ghost howling.

I was listening to some Taylor Swift songs when I got a text message.

' _Can you come out? I need your help.' – Jay_

"W-what?" I whispered to myself. I quickly put on my purple hoodie jacket and dragged myself to the door and snuck outside.

I open up the door only to find Jay standing outside, he looked a bit troubled. I bet my brother and Max must be driving him crazy. He wore a red t-shirt with dark brown shorts.

"What's up lady-hair?" I asked him casually, tugging my long bangs away from my face.

"Well Jones, Carlos and Max all threw up in my room." Jay grumbled before he looked at me up and down.

"What?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Nothing." He quickly looked away.

"C'mon. you said you need someone to clean up the puke." I gestured over.

"So _this_ is what you wear at night." He joked before I punched him lightly.

"Shut it, or I'm changing my mind about helping you." I warned him, cracking my knuckles at him.

As soon as he open up the door, Jones and Max were practically drunk and fooling around, Carlos was doing the Chicken Dance.

Jay casually whip out his phone and took a picture of Carlos dancing crazily.

Note to self: NEVER let any of those boys have alcohol AGAIN!

I was greeted by Jones and Max throwing a water balloon at me.

"Wow, really feeling the love bros!" I exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Yikes, we have a hair dryer I can maybe borrow you." He offered.

"You clear up the puke first, I'll help you soon." I dashed over to quickly dry up my blouse. Thank god my clothes are all dark colored.

I blushed in embarrassment. Wow, things really escalated today. I barely survived a fire-breathing dragon/Mal's mom, then Jay confessed to me that he likes me, I went to the dance and we danced, the guys got drunk, we accidentally kissed, and now this!

I walked out before I helped Jay place the drunk boys into their beds.

"Good job, now to clean up the puke." I nodded at him smiling. "I'll mop the floors. You better check what else they've damaged."

After an hour, everything was cleaned up. Somehow my brother can be an angel when he's asleep.

"Aw, Jones looks like a little puppy," I giggled to myself. "For guys who are troublemakers, they look so sweet and innocent when they're asleep!"

"Thanks for helping out." Jay smiled at me.

"No biggie, I've been through more mess than this." I nodded back, nervously rubbing my arm.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked me.

"Uh no thanks, please don't touch me, and I really don't think now's the best tim-Woah!" I rejected his offer politely before he pulled me into a hug.

Why is my heart racing so fast?! This is so embarrassing!

"W-what are you doing?" I muffled. Wow, he's surprisingly a great hugger.

I don't get it sometimes, he's a guy yet his hair looks better than mine, I'm not sure if I should be insulted or our genders were mixed up.

I know if most girls were in my situation, they'd wish this moment would last forever, but I think I'm more of an awkward and late bloomer at romance.

"J-Jay you can let me go now." I stuttered nervously.

"Why?" he wondered. Is he sniffing my hair?!

"Um…well…" I quickly scratched the back of my head nervously as I slowly pushed away. "I don't really like it when other people touch me."

"You're lying, c'mon tell me the truth." He crossed his arms at me.

"iamnotactuallywearinganythingunderneath. (I am not actually wearing anything underneath)" I muttered quickly, looking away and avoiding any eye contact. (What?! Don't judge me!)

"What? I can't hear you clearly." He looked confused.

"Um…never mind. I have to go back and sleep now. Goodnight!" I faked an embarrassed smile before I went back to my room. "See you in the morning."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He smiled at me, causing my face to blush pink.

I quickly closed the door as I lie down on the spare mattress on the floor.

Why am I such an awkward dork? I quickly pulled the blanket over my head and hide my internal squeal and embarrassed blush.

 **Soon it was morning, I barely slept much. I spent half the night blushing heavily.**

"Uh…Trace, you okay?" Lizzie asked me.

"I'm fine! Never better." I faked a smile.

"You sure? Because your face is red like a tomato." Annie hummed.

"It's uh…nothing. Just allergies." I giggled nervously. Dang it, these girls are good at guessing me!

"Whatever you say!" Lizzie winked playfully at me.

"C'mon its morning already, let's get some food!" Annie nodded, quickly getting ready for the day.

I quickly switched into a plain white T-shirt and some pale blue denim trousers.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

Honestly, it was very hard to sleep that night. I mean yeah I kissed Feisty, but it was by accident. I was pretty happy about the kiss.

But that happiness sort of ended when Jones, Max and Carlos sleep punched and sleep _puked_ on me. Something tells me Jones and those two meant to do it!

"I can't believe you punched me in my sleep!" I glared at those three. Max was throwing up in the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was drunk!" Carlos whined.

"I was drunk too, but I don't really mean the accidental punch!" Jones stated.

Oh well, at least the kiss thing sort of soothe away the anger.

Plus, I hugged her last night after she helped me out. She is still quite awkward around me and would often threaten me when I flirt with her. Classic Feisty.

I grabbed my jacket as we headed outside for breakfast.

"Hey." I noticed Tracy coming out from her room with Annie and Lizzie.

"Uh…hi." She looked away awkwardly.

"What happened between those two?" Max asked, pointing at us.

"Beats me!" Annie shrugged.

"Morning guys." Mal came out with Evie.

"Uh do you know what happened with these two?" Jones pointed between me and Tracy.

"No idea, but c'mon let's go to eat already! I'm STARVED!" Lizzie exclaimed.

We all walked to the canteen, I noticed people whispering and talking.

"What's up with everyone?" I asked, sitting near Hunter.

"I don't know, maybe they had diarrhea from the spiked drinks?" Robyn replied in a fake innocent tone.

"You did it, didn't you?" Lonnie pointed at Robyn frowning.

"Guilty as charged." Calvin and Robyn nodded.

"Anyway, why is everyone pointing at you Hales?" Tracy asked Hayley.

"They're not pointing at me, they're pointing at you two." Hayley pointed at me and her.

"Huh, does it have something to do with this viral video?" Lizzie checked a new video as everyone leaned over.

It was a 10 second short video of some guy accidentally kissing a girl-WAIT A SECOND! Isn't that me and her last night?!

"Gah?!" Tracy was the first to react. Her face went deep pink.

"Who _POSTED_ that?!" Jones demanded, checking the blogger.

"It says here, it belongs to this…'LittleBeastyCupidOfAuradon'. No idea who it is." Annie shrugged.

"I think I know." Ben rolled his eyes, looking at Dewey who was giving us a shy smile.

"Dewey, I cannot believe you…UGH!" Tracy grumbled.

"He is too cute to stay mad at!" Mal said.

"You win this round Dewey." Tracy playfully glared at Dewey.

"Hey, are you two blushing after you kissed?" Evie checked the video again. Wow, Dewey has some wicked photography skills.

"Heck no!" the two of us exclaimed simultaneously.

"Then why are you blushing red, sis?" Lonnie asked suspiciously.

"It's uh… _Fever_!" she stated.

"Then why are you even standing next to us?!" Max scooched away.

"I ran out of people to spread the virus to, so I'm doing it here." She replied in a sassy tone.

Everyone quickly stood away from her.

"Meh, it was worse back on the Isle." I winked at her in a flirty way.

She started to give me a small smile, before punching me in the gut.

I quickly rolled over the floo wincing in pain.

"You're supposed to love him, not kill him!" Lonnie exclaimed at her sister.

"You have your way, and I have mine." Tracy cracked her knuckles at me, before eventually gesturing a hand to help me up.

"Better?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Much better." I smirked at her, before she started to notice she was holding my hand.

"Gah!" She quickly flushed red.

"You like holding my hand!" I pointed out.

"DO NOT!" She quickly flushed red and denied.

"Ok, Tracy, can you help me out with January." Chip walked over before handing her the baby. "I have to bring Jamie and Charlie to the dentist."

"No biggie, Uncle Chip." Lonnie assured him.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Tracy cooed at the baby as she smiled.

"Say…'Jonesy'!" Jones was trying to teach the baby a few words.

"Jojo!" January smiled.

"Ok, not really the best name a baby's given me, but it was better than 'Joy'." Jones laughed before I glared at him.

"Well, since Evie keeps saying this kid looks like me and Tracy, it's time for her to learn how to pronounce my name right." I joked. "Call me 'papa'."

" _MAMA_!" January shouted loudly, pointing at me.

This kid has a sarcasm bone in her alright.

"I always knew you looked ladylike!" Jones burst into laughter.

"She's not even your kid, or my kid!" Tracy giggled.

"Whatever you say, Feisty." I winked at her.

"That's it, I'm letting you feel PAIN!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Jay, I'm giving you the count to 10, I gotta warn ya, Trace is a classic _tsundere_ and she always punches hard!" Calvin gestured before I started running.

"JAY! YOU STOLE MY CELLPHONE! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled.

Yup, some things might never change for her. She plays hard to get and doesn't really like rushing into relationships, but I think I'm taking my chances with her.

Unfortunately I landed my feet onto Matt Hatter's 'needle plantation' (that's a very strange little boy)

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: There you have it folks, the aftermath after chapter 40. It was rather fun to write the Jacy moments, and January (Sweet little baby). XD**

 **Mal: Never should have introduced Evie to fandom, T!**

 **Tracy: (sighs) I know…**

 **Evie: Just admit it, January's probably Jacy love child!**

 **Jay: I swear, I will protect you and our beautiful daughter, Feisty! (jokes)**

 **Jones: (cracks knuckles behind Jay) Ahem?!**

 **Max: GO JONES! SMACK HIM SENSELESS!**

 **Annie: Please fave, follow, review or PM your ideas…**

 **Carlos: (O.e) Uh…Jones, is that a HATCHET?!**

 **Max: the sharper the word, the better they cut. (pats Carlos)**

 **Jones: Just beat Jay, all I gotta do is just beat Jay, It's time to say goodbye, Just beat Jay! (sings 'Just Be Friends' by Meguire Luka)**

 **Lizzie: Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of the aftermath chapter? Did you guys liked the Jacy relationship status? (I have not made Jacy officially dating yet so I am drawing the plotline longer) Do you guys like Dewey or January?**

 **All: That's all for now. Make sure to review down below and tell us what you think. Bye! *waves***


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Misunderstandings**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up fellow readers, this is purpledolpin05 here back with a new chapter for 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger'. So…This chapter is actually based on a weird but funny dream I had. Moving on, shout outs to my reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Jacy ain't happening that soon (well not until I see Descendants 2 because I am not sure if Jay will have a love interest later on or not). Dewey can be a devil child sometimes, but most of the time he's an angel. January is the little toddler who will be running gags by calling Jay the wrong names but she'll have her own role. Jay is very unfortunate that both Max and Jones are protectively violent of their friend Tracy. =P I hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thank you, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks, I hope you will like this chapter as well

 **Purpledolpin05: Alright, Evie do the disclaimer, please?**

 **Evie: Sure thing. Purpledolpin05 doesn't own Descendants or any of the characters, she just owns her Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"I cannot believe you actually jumped into Matt Hatter's needle planation!" Jones laughed.

"It's NOT funny!" Jay growled at the Chinese boy.

"You are very sadistic, has anyone ever told you that?" Mal commented.

"I get that a lot from my sister." Jones nodded, taking that as a compliment.

"He was NEVER a gentleman material, might as well get used to it." Lizzie commented, taking a bite of the brioche.

"Yeah but I think bad boys are cool!" Annie sighed to herself, staring at Jones from aside.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" A bot with curly auburn hat and black glasses walked to where the teens are. "YOU DESTROYED MY NEEDLE PLANATION!"

"Matt, Jay's feet are bleeding like a bloody hog-monkey, that's the FIRST thing you care about?!" Max frowned.

"You DO know that it's called a 'TEA plantation' not 'NEEDLE planation' right?" Lonnie frowned.

"…We have VERY different definitions of plantations!" Matt Hatter concluded before Mal looked like she could pounce onto the mad little boy any minute.

"It's Matt Hatter, he can make you crazy half the time." Carlos assured Mal.

"He really ticks me off." Mal grumbled to herself.

"Alright, Meathead, I think I know something that can make you feel better." Tracy offered.

"Really? Ok, I'll take it. Are we doing it in your room or mine?" Jay asked.

"Yours, mainly because I wanna see how your reaction will be." Tracy stated, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"Whatever," Jay winked at her before the girl looked away.

"Guys, I'll be taking this baka-sempai to his room." Tracy pointed out, pulling Jay by his ear.

"I'm a casualty here, this is how you treat a patient?" Jay grumbled.

"There has got to be a better way to send you back to your room without you whining like an old lady. I can always borrow Hunter's catapult." Jones smirked.

"Oh boy, you better not. Remember how we tried to make the Angry Bird a reality by launching Doug across the Tourney field?!" Lonnie frowned.

"I AM STILL MISSING A RIB!" Doug glared over.

"What? you can't regrow a rib bone like Calderans?!" Lizzie asked in shock, before eventually shaking her head. "Wow, you are so weak!"

"I'm only part dwarf, not Calderan!" Doug corrected.

"Apparently, Angry Bird doesn't work for Doug. AT ALL." Max concluded.

"C'mon, get your feet moving." Tracy mumbled, hiding her blushing face as she helped Jay walk back to his room.

"Uh…what EXACTLY did Tracy said she was gonna do with Jay?" Carlos asked, after realizing that Tracy and Jay had left.

"Beats me, probably she's gonna try to apply some first aid kit on him." Lonnie shrugged.

"A guy and a girl alone in a room? Sounds VERY suspicious!" Jones suspected. "That's it, C-Dog, Max, Evie, you're coming with me!"

"Why? Shouldn't we just leave those two alone?" Carlos wondered.

"Oh, Carlos…Poor innocent naïve little Carlos." Max patted Carlos.

"I STILL do NOT trust Jay!" Jones grumbled. "God knows what he'll do to my sister. I mean he's flirted with lots of girls, he could be a shameless perverted guy for all we know!"

"Jay isn't that kind of creep." Evie stated.

"Come on, aren't you curious about what's going on between them?" Max asked.

"Now that I think about it, I am also curious and I really wanted to know what is going on!" Evie thought for a moment before agreeing to go snooping with them.

* * *

Tracy had walked Jay back to his room before the teenage boy sat on his bed.

"Alright, now take off your stinky shoes!" Tracy rolled her eyes as she shut the doors.

"Now, are you sure that you are ok with this?" Jay asked, taking off his shoes and socks.

"Don't be such a wuss, lady hair." Tracy mumbled, grabbing a first aid kit from the pantry.

"I'm not a wuss!" Jay frowned at her. "This won't hurt a bit right?"

"Nope, this will not even hurt you one bit." Tracy placed the medical kit by the side of the bed, before cracking her knuckles. "Because this will hurt _A LOT_!" (Mighty Med reference)

* * *

 **Later…Jones, Evie, Carlos and Max were outside the room.**

"It's dead quiet inside." Evie stated, before Jones hushed her silent.

"Be quiet Evie, or I won't be able to listen to what they're talking about inside." Max stated, pressing an ear against the door.

"You do know you shouldn't make your snooping that obvious, right?" Carlos frowned.

"For the tenth time, are you REALLY sure you're a pro at this?!" Jay asked from inside the room.

"Please! I've done this many times." Tracy replied, in an assuring tone. "I'm still learning but I am quite good at it."

"Done what?!" Carlos mouthed.

"Who do I feel so uncomfortable when she says that?" Evie mouthed back.

"You don't have to just keep quiet, if it hurts just scream it out." Tracy's voice sounded rather nonchalant.

Moments later, they heard a scream from inside the room.

"What is she doing to Jay?!" Max mouthed.

"Maybe something painful." Jones guessed.

The screaming keeps going on for several minutes.

"Wow, Jay, I never would have thought that you're much of a wimp!" Tracy taunted.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one who's in the pain!" Jay snapped back. "OW! Take it easy will you?!"

"Hey no pain, no gain. So shut the yap up and let the pro handle it, ok?" Tracy grumbled from the inside.

"Pro? What are they doing inside?!" Max whispered in a panicked tone.

"That face you're make is really adorable!" Tracy giggled before Jay let out a painful groan.

" _Adorable_? She never calls any guy _adorable_ , except for little kids! What are they _really_ doing inside?!" Max whispered.

"Evie, where's that magic mirror of yours, I wanna see what the heck are they doing inside!" Jones grumbled.

"I don't have it with me now." Evie pointed out.

"That's it. Carlos gimme your key, if I don't go inside and check now who knows what'll happen!" Jones gestured at Carlos.

"Uh Jay has the key." Carlos pointed out, checking his pockets.

"Ok, step aside." Max gestured, the teen held up a heavy pot of plastic plant that he was about to charge through the doors.

"Are you sure you're gonna do this?!" Carlos yelped.

"Trust me, one time during our 4th grade trip, we got locked out of the cabin, so us gang of 5 broke in by force. Literally." Max boasted.

"Yeah, but we sort of forgotten that Chad Charming was the closest to sleep by the door, so uh…we sort of accidentally broke his wisdom tooth. Don't ask how it's possible but it was!" Jones added.

"On the bright side, he used to have a HUGE bucktooth that reminds me of a beaver, so the perfect teeth he has now was our responsibility!" Max added.

Another scream (Jay's) shrieked out from the room.

"Wow, meathead, even Carlos wasn't that much of a wimp than you! At least he screamed lesser and actually ENJOYED the process."

"Carlos! Anything you gotta explain about you and my sister?!" Jones tapped Carlos as he cracked his knuckles.

"I swear, nothing ever happened. Okay?! Can't we just focus on smashing in?!" Carlos whispered back.

"I say we come up with a plan to get in ASAP!" Jones mumbled. "Men, huddle up, we've got something to grab. Evie, get out of the way!"

Evie quickly ignored the 3 boys as she took out her hair clip and worked her way on how to unlock the door. The boys didn't actually took notice that Evie had unlock the doors for them.

"There, I managed to unlock the doo-What are you doing?!" Evie turned over only to find all the 3 boys were lifting up a heavy pot of plastic plant and were ready to charged towards the door.

BAM!

"You guys are so heavy!" Carlos groaned in pain.

"Uh Carlos, you can get off me now." Evie muffled from underneath the De Ville.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE AWKWARD POSITION!" Jones yelled over.

"Yeah, if someone else finds out, my rep is ruined. I am a straight hetero, and I never want people to get the wrong idea!" Max stated, pushing Jones away before gagging.

"What are you guys doing?" Jay demanded.

The 4 snoopers looked over. Tracy was massaging Jay's injured feet while Jay was trying not to scream too hard from the pain.

"I was actually gonna ask WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Jones demanded.

"Uh, I was just applying medicine ointment to his feet and giving it a 'sure-pain' massage on the feet." Tracy replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"And apparently, Jay's feet stinks and this dude here can't really stand the pain." Tracy added, snickering.

"So wait? You two were just doing this inside?" Carlos asked slowly.

"Yeah, it was just that. What the heck did you think we were doing?" Jay frowned before Tracy pressed one of the pressure points on the ladder's foot.

"I don't know. Something _inappropriate_?" Max exclaimed in sarcasm before Evie smacked the brunette across the head.

" _GROSS_!" Tracy was the first to react with a disgusted and revolted expression on her face. "I am not a stupid girl who would just take relationships for granted!"

"Wow, Max, I like the way you think." Jay seemed to like Max's statement. "You know, maybe we should just keep everyone else out and just make out?"

"Oh my gosh, Jay, you are _GROSS_!" Tracy quickly shuddered.

"He is definitely revolting, sis. In words of Jamie 'Men are shameless creatures'." Jones nodded.

"Including you, my dear brother." Tracy pointed at Jones.

"Meh, already saw that one coming." Jones shrugged.

"So nothing has happened between you two?" Evie asked, twice.

"Nope, and I do NOT wanna be doing something I'll regret." Tracy frowned. "Now scram before I kick you guys out by the buttsides!"

Evie, Jones, Carlos and Max quickly ran out of the room in a hurry.

"BTW, LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" Max shouted.

"Relax Maxie, it's not like Jay and I are gonna do something gross!" Tracy shouted before slamming the doors.

"Geesh, can you believe those guys?" Tracy rolled her eyes before she turned to Jay. "As if we'd do something so irrational!"

"Technically those 'irrational' things would be considered 'normal' back on the Isle." Jay stated before the girl threw a pillow at him.

"How's your feet feeling?" Tracy quickly skipped the topic.

"Like my feet had been ran over by a heard of angry pregnant mountain goats chased by a tigress named Tracy Li," Jay replied in a tone of sarcasm.

"Before you start to complain and whine like an old lady, could you at least just TRY to stand up and walk? You'll never know unless you try." Tracy gestured before helping Jay up on his feet.

"Feeling better, old man?" Tracy asked playfully at Jay.

"Much better." Jay nodded before his eyes went down to his arm where Tracy was holding.

"Uh…" As soon as the girl found out that she was touching Jay and made eye contact, she quickly flushed red and looked away awkwardly. "I uh…think you're much better now!"

"Wow, the pain really helps to soothe down the injury, I'm actually feeling much better now." Jay smiled. "Thanks Feisty."

"No biggie, and you were whining like an old lady just a few minutes ago!" Tracy teased.

"I do NOT whine like an old lady." Jay glared at her.

" _Whatever_." Tracy shrugged, looking away hiding her smile.

"By the way, there's this upcoming Heroes' Festival, and it's a day where the school celebrates the honor of the heroes." Tracy remembered.

"Oh, I think Mal told me she's in charge of the arts section," Jay remembered as he nodded. "So, you free that day?"

"I'll be helping out with the book sales for a shift," Tracy replied as Jay frowned.

"But…maybe I can ask Aunt Belle if I could get out a bit earlier." She thought for a moment.

"So…does that mean we can hang out?" Jay asked.

"I have to babysit January, ok? But I guess maybe I could spare a few minutes." Tracy thought for a while before agreeing.

"So it's a date?" Jay winked at her.

"Nope, still not a date. More like a hangout day." Tracy corrected.

"Well, I'm gonna go change this t-shirt, because I swear there's still some needles in the pockets." Jay stood up.

"Yeah, surprisingly Matt had a permit for that needle growing." Tracy joked.

Jay grabbed a new t-shirt from his wardrobe.

"Uh stupid meathead, mind if I go to wash my hands for a sec?" Tracy asked before Jay nodded.

* * *

 **(Tracy's P.O.V)**

I quickly washed my hands with soap and water, trust me, I had to brush my teeth for over 5 times after he kissed me last time. What? I am a VERY late bloomer when it comes to romance and relationships!

Unfortunately, I just had to come out from the washroom at the surprisingly bad timing.

That stupid meathead was not wearing a shirt and was about to put on a new one. I caught myself looking at him.

We quickly made eye contact before I yelped.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I apologized.

Once again, I am a very late bloomer at relationships. Sure I have heard girls my age fangirling about cute guys being shirtless, but I'm the kind of girl who gets awkward and would scream 'put on a shirt' when I see someone walking around not wearing garments.

"Uh it's fine." He replied, before giving me that stupid flirty smirk of his. "So, what did you think of me now?"

"Put on a shirt, will ya?!" I snapped. "Or your ribs will be broken next!"

My face was blushing red as I looked away until that meathead was done changing.

"I'm heading back now. Later gator!" I mumbled, before dashing away and knocking into the big plastic plant. Ugh! Why am I such a klutz?!

Gah! This is so awkward. Nothing screams more awkwardness than walking in on your close guy friend/crush changing a shirt.

* * *

 **[Jay's P.O.V.]**

So she walked in on me changing my shirt. I was kinda expecting her to squeal or have a nosebleed session but instead she just looked away awkwardly and told me to put on my cloths. After that she just ran back to her room.

Yep, my standard observation about Tracy:

-She gets very awkward around things have to do with romance

-She still punches me _A LOT_

-She doesn't seem to have normal fangirl-like reactions like most girls I've met before

-She is a VERY late bloomer at romance

Huh? She's really different than any girl I've met. She's down-to-earth, awkward, and a feisty girl. Now that's a girl worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm done with another chapter, now this one was fun to write XD The next chapter would be probably an original chapter or I could just start the Wicked World series**

 **Max: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

 **Jones: Question of the chapter- what did you think of the chapter? Did anyone reacted like the Snooping 4 about what Jay and Tracy were doing in the room? What did you think of the Jacy scenes?**

 **Both: That's all for now. Don't forget to leave a review and tell us what you think. Bye!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Epilogue: Redemption And A Happy Ending (?)**

 **Purpledolpin05: So what's up readers, sorry for stalling the next chapter for like a few months but I'm back with a new one. So, this one's a prompt based on 'Cyborgsaur' that Audrey and Chad had a redemption chapter. So I figured, why not now? Moving on, shout outs!**

To Guest: Thanks; I will try to make the Jacy scenes simpler.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah teenagers have the most messed up thinking sometimes. Hope you'll like this chapter.

To TKDP: (chapter 41) Thanks for the review. Tracy is a great friend to help Jay out in the middle of the night. (Tracy: N-NO! IT'S BECAUSE JONES MIGHT GET SICK!) hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters; all I own are my Original Characters and the plot of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That was some movie!" Carlos laughed. "Thanks for introducing us to the X-Men series!"

"No problem, glad you guys enjoyed the movie." Jones opened up the door as their friends walked out.

"Yeah, it was so thrilling; I am so shipping Rogue with Bobby!" Evie nodded.

"Well, my favorite mutant has to be Blink, I mean she opens up portals. How awesome is that?!" Tracy nodded.

"Dude, Wolverine is better!" Max argued back.

"My favorite mutant is Storm!" Lizzie pointed out with a smile

"You do know Storm and Wolverine are so matched for one another. Right?" Annie joked.

"Hey is it just me or does that Warpath mutant remind you of someone?" Jay teased a bit.

"He does…he reminds me of someone but I just can't think of who." Carlos nodded.

"Ooh, I know!" Jackie raised a hand, Tracy realized it must have been a bad choice to choose PG13 movies to watch while babysitting the most destructive toddlers God has ever created.

"Who?" Annie asked.

 _"Satan."_ Chloe took a guess before Jones and Max started laughing hysterically.

"I know, what kind of guy uses that much makeup?" Max added

"Well I think Warpath is kinda cute." Tracy stated.

"I think Warpath looks a bit like Jay, you know only with knifes and more mascara." Carlos replied.

"Wow sis, never thought you dig boys with makeup." Jones joked.

"Oh haha!" Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, time for lunch. Can't wait to see what Mrs. Potts made." Mal shrugged.

"As long as I don't find a chicken's skull in the Mystery Meat." Lonnie frowned.

"How-?" Evie jaw-dropped.

"Let's just say April Fools Prank got out of hand." Max snickered.

"Then why was there a chicken's skull?" Ben frowned.

"It's a clay figurine from the Biology lab." Jones replied.

"WHY is there a figurine of a chicken's bones?" Mal asked, even if the VKs had their odd norms, the group of 5 friends sound much dangerous than VKs usually do.

"Well it's another long story but there was a wolf incident with the class pet Henny the Hen." Jones stated. "Fun fact: never take care of your class pet in a zoo."

"I was there, the chicken DID NOT make it out alive." Robyn's voice called out.

"What are you doing on top of the ceiling's statue?" Ben asked.

"It's where I hide during class." Robyn stated.

* * *

While having lunch at the cafeteria, the group of teens were suddenly approached by the last 2 people they wanted to see. Audrey and Chad.

"What do _YOU_ want?" Jones growled a bit.

"Look, I know we have a bit of a rough past," Audrey began.

"Rough? You made our lives a living hell!" Jones frowned.

"Jones, let them talk." Lonnie motioned her brother.

"Fine…" Jones sighed, before whispering to Tracy, "if they are planning to badmouth our friends, we are gonna poison them with drain cleaner."

"Done." Tracy mouthed back with a wink.

"Anyways, I know we had a really rough past together, but you VKs aren't as rude as we thought you were. Audrey and I were thinking that maybe we should start over?" Chad stated, glancing at his twin brother Calvin. "And uh sorry for being rude to you guys before, would you ever forgive us?"

"So…friends?" Audrey asked with a friendly smile, one that was genuine from the usual sugary one.

"Mal, what do you think?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Fine, call it a truce." Mal reached a hand out to shake Audrey's hand.

"This is such a beautiful moment." Annie sniffled a bit.

"Well, Chad, Audrey, you may have earned the VK's trust, but you still owe my siblings an apology." Lonnie stated, defending her siblings.

"Right," Chad and Audrey blinked before turning to the two siblings.

"Do we have to?" Chad groaned a bit.

"Come on, Lonnie's our friend." Audrey nudged him.

"But Jones is looking really sketchy over there with a bottle of blue water." Chad looked at Jones.

"Jones, put down the mouth wash!" Lonnie hissed.

"Sure... 'mouth wash'." Jones faked a smile.

"Look, I am so sorry for picking on you back in 6th grade." Chad apologized, "and Tracy, you had every right to beat me up for what I had done to your brother. I mean, who knew you had an iron hard skull?"

"You what?" Lonnie frowned at Tracy.

"What?" Tracy gave a fake smile. "Takes a lot more than just a head-butt to keep a girl strong."

"Anyways, we are sorry for making your lives hard before, but I hope we can start anew as friends." Audrey stated.

"Fine…" Jones and Tracy shared a look before they nodded.

"Awesome, now everyone's friends!" Jane cheered.

"Pizza's on me!" Hunter cheered as everyone whooped and followed behind the Scottish future king.

"Looks like it's a happy ending." Annie whispered over.

"Uh huh," Lonnie nodded before texting someone.

"you texting Aziz?" Lizzie teased.

"Psh no, just our cousin Lil' Shang." Lonnie stated. Lil' Shang was the oldest among the cousins and eldest son to one of Li Shang's 2 sisters. (and he was named after his uncle, although not a lot of people know that he was adopted)

"Wait, how many cousins do you have?" Evie asked.

"About 11. Our aunt is a bit westernize and gives all of em Christian names." Tracy shrugged. "Clarice, Caroline, Clarissa, Dylan, Daphne, Caitlyn, Helen, Ashlyn, Alyssa, Lil' Shang, and Howard!"

"11?! Does your aunt like give birth to one kid every year just to have a correct order of the Chinese Zodiac?" Jay frowned before the Li siblings snickered.

"If you think this is wacky enough, you should pass by on Family Night." Tracy snickered.

"Oh, so that means you're inviting me over as a boyfriend?" Jay flirted a bit.

"Psh, heck no." Tracy snorted.

"Hey, you should just know though, Lil' Shang is what you would call over-protective."

"What does Lil Shang look like?" Evie asked.

"Brett Willis from KC Undercover." Tracy stated, before her phone blinged.

"This better not be an email about property damage." Tracy mumbled, checking her phone.

"Uh, sis? You ok?" Jones asked.

"Eeep!" Tracy suddenly started to squeal.

"What is it?" Evie asked, worried.

"Well, when my sister usually squeals like this it meant it was the Fangirling over Skoliver and Jaz scream; or it meant she's lost it." Lonnie stated.

"Nope, dad just texted me, he agreed that I can go for the Creative Writing for Youths Contest." Tracy quickly started to cheer.

"Congrats, sis." Lonnie smiled.

Another message.

Tracy checked the mail before she looked surprised.

"Ok, don't freak out and embarrass me…but I just got an email from one of the producers of Lab Rats: Elite Force, Aries Nigel [A/N: I know that Lab Rats had different producers IRL but this is a fanfiction so I will be including fanmade OCs]!" Tracy stated.

" _WHAT_?!" Doug squealed. "Is Skaz finally cannon?!"

"He's a Skazzer?" Evie frowned, she was more of a Skoliver fan.

"Remember that they are casting for new people to play the new casts for Lab Rats: Elite Force? They wanna cast Theo to reprise as Bob." Tracy smiled.

"WHAT?! THAT MEANS I CAN MEET KELLI BERGLUND AND PARIS BERELC AGAIN. HOLD ME JENNY!" Theodore fainted before Jenny took a step back to let the boy fall.

"Get a hold of yourself, Theo-dy Bear." Jenny teased.

"Easy for you to say, Jenny Baby." Theo joked back.

"Wait, so you kids are like celebrities?" Mal turned to the preteens.

"We like acting every now and we sort of got some roles as students of the Bionic Academy," Charles explained.

"While I got the role of Jamie in Mighty Med." Jamie stated.

"That must have been why the Mighty Med-Lab Rats crossover scene where Spin and Jamie met and had crushes on each other." Evie exclaimed.

"Y'all know Chamie is cannon when the producers even shipped Spamie onscreen." Jones shrugged.

"Oh, and they want me and Jones to cameo as the Chimokuri siblings again." Tracy added.

She never told anyone, not even her parents, she and Jones won a chance to guest star at Lab Rats: Bionic Island as extras, the Chimokuri siblings (it was a prize for winning a Lab Rats Q and A Contest). It was supposed to be a small role along with Theo and Charles (who auditioned and got the roles almost immediately) but I guess they won the audience over as side characters. Dewey and Jamie were the only 2 who cameoed in different shows, Dewey did a small role with Girl Meets World as Doy while Jamie portrayed a shapeshifter child in Mighty Med under the same name.

"Wait so the crazy arguing siblings were you two?" Chad pointed out.

"Yup, thank you for noticing." Jones mocked in sarcasm.

"WHAT?! We said no more secrets, guys." Lonnie frowned.

"Yeah well when we say no more secrets, another one always come out." Jones added.

"I cannot wait to see who is playing the villains this round, I wanna see Krane coming back." Carlos joined in the conversation.

Jones and Tracy looked over at their friends. All of their friends were back together, the duo no longer have to hide who they are anymore, and now they're getting a small role in one of their favorite TV shows. Dreams are finally coming true for the two siblings.

Tracy glanced at Jay who was chatting with Jones and Carlos about the next Tourney strategy. Jay quickly noticed Tracy looking at him before flashing her a flirty smile. Although she hasn't come in terms of admitting how she feels for him yet and not officially a couple, I guess maybe she would have to see what fate has in store with the two.

I guess this is the perfect ending for her and her brother, I mean what more could a girl ask for?

 **The End**

… **Is this 'ending' just another beginning of a new story?**

* * *

 **This isn't really how I intended to end the story but I have been busy with my other stories and Writers' Block hit me hard for this fic. I originally intended to continue to Wicked World series with the Casts and the OCs. But I kinda wanted to work on 'The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back' (Temporary Title) but I WILL work on the Wicked World series (Title for now would be 'The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger: Wicked Chronicles') after the Descendants 2 fic. Trust me I originally have new OCs to introduce, including a daughter of Emperor Kuzco/Empress Malina (from The Emperor's New School series), Kozi (Shipping Zevon/Kozi since Kozi is loosely based on Pinky Carter from KC Undercover. So Kozi is a princess but likes the wilderness since she has her extended family members including her 'Uncle Pacha' and godfather Kronk) or the parts of which Jones causing more mayhem than VKs do in the Wicked World sub-sequel. And I am well aware that Lonnie has a big brother in cannon and he looks like Brett from KC Undercover in my head XD (but in this fic Lil Shang is their adoptive cousin and if he were the older brother Jay would be done for BIG time)**

 **Plot for The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back: -**

 **Dreams are coming true for everyone, but right when Tracy comes to terms with how she feels for Jay, she finds him asking another girl to the Cotillion. To add things worse, when Mal couldn't handle the pressure of being perfect, she ran back to the Isle of the Lost, where Uma and her crew of pirates were awaiting their right moment to take over Auradon. Now, the Core Four and their friends must find a way to rescue Ben (and a few stowaway toddlers by accident) from Uma without being caught by the Islanders.**

 **Plot for The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger: Wicked Chronicles: -**

 **(Sequel to The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger) Watch as Tracy and Jones Li, along with their friends, navigate their new lives in Auradon Prep, but hey this is high school! There's trouble and drama constantly lurking around in the corner.**

 **Ok, that is all for now. Thank you all so, so much for every reader who read, fave, follow and review this story. Feel free to tell me what you think of the not-so complete ending and what you think of the upcoming sequels. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
